


Total Eclipse (Common Route)

by EverGrim



Series: Total Eclipse [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Mischief, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 92,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGrim/pseuds/EverGrim
Summary: A lone traveler gets dragged into a plot of love, conspiracy, extremism, and emotion that brings about a misadventure that can be defined as...mystic.A retelling of both route from "Another Story" with a custom!mc.Will contain major spoilers from the game, highly recommend knowing the plot well before reading.Will somewhat deviate from the canon, as there will be scenes that will be added in that are not part of the canon.There WILL be a lot of angst so be ready for that. And also fluff.This first part will contain the Common Route, which will then split up into the two respective routes (V and Ray) that will be posted as "sequels" to this first part.So if you come across this one, START STORY HERE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> or if you skipped the description of the story because tl;dr...THERE BE SPOILERS. A LOT. SO IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED THE V AND RAY ROUTE, SHOO. PLAY/WATCH A GAMEPLAY AND EDUCATE YASELF. Or you know completely ignore the warnings and dive ass first into the ocean of spoilers it's cool freedom of choice and whatnot (don't forget to comment~)
> 
> Hello and welcome to hell I'm your host Satan and I am so obsessed with this game (and Another Story got a bitch SHOOK), I decided it was a great idea to create a fanfic about it.............telling the stories from the game with a custom main character.
> 
> So if you deliberately clicked on it, or came upon it by accident like dropping your mouse...
> 
> I wrote it, I do what I want. Why yes, dear reader, I AM partially doing it as a way of self indulging to the max. But I dare say, that Cheritz blessed us with the main character being so vague, is because...anybody can be the main character? Yes, even you, reader with cheeto dust on your fingers and probably on your 3rd cup of coffee wrapped in a zillion blankets late at night trying to hide the light from your screen from your parents or roomies.  
> But I also just love the story so much, it's the only otome game I ever played and from the beginning I LIVED for the rich plot and twists that made me want to cry and pull my hair out. Then they released the Ray and V routes and I was dragged back for good this time. There was a lot of yelling and crying. (also a lot of impatience editing the chats holy FUCK!!!!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope people can enjoy this mess of an idea.

Chapter 1- To Start With

It had to be fate. It had to be fate that the universe was rewarding her with the worst luck. The worst kind of luck for a traveler, that is.

It had been a difficult day.

Early in the morning, she had arrived to South Korea with nothing but a suitcase, backpack, and high expectations. She dozed on and off on the airport chairs until the first train was on duty. She then wandered to the city center, near the place she was to lodge in for the trip. The AirBnB host had let her know she would be available at around noon, and to come by at that time. She walked a bit until she found a small café to set temporary camp, and get a much needed meal. Then a little before noon she was to go to her destination, happily meet the host who was gracious enough to let a foreigner stay in her home, and tour like there was no tomorrow.

At least, that was supposed to be the plan. It had all gone south when the host called her, apologizing profusely in basic English that she had to cancel the reservation due to an emergency. When asked to explain, the poor woman had one word.

Termites.

A termite infestation, of all things. Which meant the house had to be off limits as it posed a potential danger to anyone who inhabited it. This included a certain unfortunate traveler who was supposed to spend a killer two weeks abroad. 

She couldn't be mad at the poor host, of course, and she didn't blame the misfortune on the poor woman. The host promised to reimburse the payment made. Which, despite being good news, meant that the traveler was out of lodging options until the money was wired back into her account in two business days.

A hotel? Too expensive.  
A motel? Probably not in the budget.  
Another AirBnB? No availability whatsoever.  
A hostel? Tried to book, but the beds were all taken. 

It was a traveler’s worst nightmare, thousands of miles from home, in a country where knowledge of the language was minimal, and with nowhere to stay. 

Hoping for a miracle, she opened up Tripter on her cell to vent out her frustrations.

 

BRUJERIA  
@jabberw0cky

“Place to stay? Bust. Stranded in South Korea. UNIVERSE, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME SO? I came here to have a good time, but I feel so attacked rn”

Hitting send, the girl signed and hunched over the café table, throwing herself a silent pity party. Every other trip had gone without major conflicts. Granada, Paris, Rome, Geneva, Mexico City, Cologne, even Cairo had gone better despite the heat. While she was incredibly proud of adding another thumbtack to her world map with Seoul, she couldn't bring herself to stay positive given her current predicament.

The only good thing was having cell service, which given she started traveling even a few years earlier, she would never have gotten away from the dreaded roaming fees. That, at least, was a relic of the past she appreciated.

She had run out of ideas. She couldn't bum around, sleep under bridges and park benches, in the summer heat. Her pride was too great for that. Not to mention that she stuck out like a sore thumb in a country like Korea; Hispanic American with caramel skin, large reddish brown eyes, long burgundy hair, multiple piercings, and a number of tattoos large enough to turn eyes if her features weren't enough. And she had chosen to wear a tank top dress that displayed her ink in all its colorful and expensive glory. Her hair was already a mess, putting it up in a lazy bun hastily when she arrived at the airport in a jet lagged blur. Standing at 5 foot tall, at 23 years old, most of the world already towered over her. Somehow she was a walking spectacle. She was not pleased, as she preferred to be a spectacle on the stage rather than in public.

Thirty minutes passed, and knowing she was loitering at this point after a cup of an espresso with extra sugar, she wished for a miracle.

It was a wish that would be granted.

Her phone buzzed. She lazily grabbed it, and input her password. She thought she had gotten a text, but she was intrigued to find that her inbox had no new messages. She saw no new notifications either. Strange. She checked Bluebird, Tumble, Instantgram. Nothing new whatsoever. Before checking up on one more app, she noticed it. A strange icon on her home screen, one she had never seen before. It was a yellow square with a black question mark. Okay, THAT was new. She stated at the screen for a moment, hesitating. Then, curiosity giving in, she opened the app.

A string of weird text, scrolling rapidly. Then the screen settled. 

Then, a message.

Unknown: Hi!  
Unknown: Finally, somebody to talk to thank god…!

She was floored, fully attentive now. She couldn't believe it, a strange app revealing a mysterious person wanting to chat? And in English, too. Without a second thought, and out of sheer boredom, she replied.

NAME?: Who are you? What is this?

The replies were almost instant.

Unknown: hehe  
Unknown: I'm an app developer!  
Unknown: and this is a chat room I created  
Unknown: Hope I didn't surprise you!

Too late on that one.

Unknown: don't be nervous, I'm just an ‘ordinary’ person. 

Quotation marks? That was fishy. Her overly skeptical side took a leap.

NAME?: okay, why would you emphasize the word ordinary? It doesn't make me nervous, just highly suspicious.

Unknown: you're funny lol  
Unknown: but I can't say I'm extraordinary when introducing myself  
Unknown: shouldn't I be humble and modest?  
Unknown: In fact...I'm really excited  
Unknown: Cuz the first person to come in is you, Luna!  
Unknown: I was worried that no one would come in as I was making this app.

This person knew her name. If she wasn't awake before, she sure was now.

Luna: Wait a minute, how the hell do you know my name? What the hell do you want?  
Luna: ah balls my name is there now

Unknown: Oh, thanks for asking!  
Unknown: cuz there is a favor I want to ask…

The absolute nerve of this stranger, to ignore her questions. 

Unknown: Though I know it’s too much to ask from a stranger…  
Unknown: there is something I really want you to help me with.

Luna scoffed.  
Luna: I’m not buying it, just answer my question.

Again, the messenger ignored her.

Unknown: Why don’t you decide after hearing what I’m selling?  
Unknown: Even bed and board is provided!  
Unknown: Isn’t it amazing?  
Unknown: Hear me out first^^

Luna stopped. Now, that she wasn't expecting. What were the odds of an offer of free room and board, upon the request of a stranger? Luna, while being still skeptical, now felt curious. It was that curiosity that fueled her to keep prying for information from this strange individual.

Luna:...alright, I suppose I can listen. Let’s hear it, hurry up.

Unknown: Thank you! To make this explanation brief…  
Unknown: This app isn't just a messenger app, it’s a messenger game app.  
Unknown: I wanted to ask you if you could test it out for me.  
Unknown: The game concept is chatting with pretty/good-looking guys?

Now that was something familiar. Luna knew what the stranger meant. The genre of game was otome, or a dating simulator where you pursue a specific characters. She had not played one of those in a long time, but she had never heard of a developer just selecting random individuals to beta test a game like that.

Luna: Why don’t you test it out yourself?  
Unknown: That’s quite a reasonable remark…  
Unknown: But it’s difficult to gain an objective evaluation because I’m the creator.  
Unknown: I want to know what others think of this!  
Unknown: The chats aren't everything.  
Unknown: There are also hidden stories...  
Unknown: Amusing stories  
Unknown: that will stir your imagination!  
Unknown: all you need to do…  
Unknown: is to play the game and tell me your honest opinion.

A photo was sent. It was a photo with five people in it, all with unique looks Four men, and one woman tucked away in the background. She tried not to chuckle, as they all looked like they fit some video game trope. Though, she wondered, if this game has such a good plot, she would be able to pursue the woman too.

Unknown: These are the characters that come out in this game ^^  
Unknown: They’re not real people, but characters created with AI.  
Artificial intelligence? Luna was colored impressed, as it was still a young science.

Unknown: What do you think? Don’t you think it’ll be fun?

Luna hesitated. As much as she was tempted to accept the offer, she was flooded with more questions. Why should she believe this person? Was this a scam? She needed a place to stay, why not just try it? Maybe it will be interesting if you go, what did she have to lose? It’s free lodging, after all. Don’t want to find out? Didn’t you start traveling for the adventure? 

She was still unsure. 

Luna: no thanks, not my style.

This was a lie, of course. A game like this person was asking to test out would always gain her interest. She just didn't want to make a rash decision. Yet.

Unknown: just a little…  
Unknown: couldn't you try it out for just a little?  
Unknown: it won't take long to decide if it's your style or not after trying it out.

This person was persistent. Again. However...this person insisted it won't take long. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? She thought to herself. That free room and board now screamed at her through the phone screen. She could always leave if she doesn't like it. It could be a temporary setup until another means of lodging was found. 

She didn't have anything to lose.

Unknown: hello? Are you still there?

Luna typed her reply.

Luna: Fine. I'll try it out.  
Unknown: Thank you!

Unknown: I think it'll be better if we talk over the phone about the details.  
Unknown: Let's talk over the phone.  
Unknown: Don't freak out when you see an unknown number and answer the phone plz ^^

Then the app closed itself. A few seconds later, her phone began to vibrate. It was an unknown number, as the messenger had said. She watched it vibrate, debating whether or not to answer the call. The debate would answer itself when the phone picked up the call without her doing anything. 

Okay, that's new, she thought, and put her headphones on. 

“Hey, it's me, the one who was just chatting with you” said the caller.

The voice speaking at her was not what she expected. It was soft, pleasant to the ear. Baritone. It was also a man’s voice without a doubt; and he spoke English very well, even if it did have a hint of an accent. She didn't mind.

She decided to tease him a little. 

“You got the wrong number, sweets” 

“What? Are you sure? There's no way that's true...my algorithm is never wrong.”  
he says, then a brief silence.

“As I mentioned in the chat room, I called to explain to you about this app. And I also thought that talking while you hear my voice will be more credible. In truth, a tutorial within the game was supposed to explain everything  
but it's still being modified.”

Yeah right, Luna thought to herself. 

“Can't recall” she answers dramatically. 

“Maybe they weren't as good-looking... sorry, but could you check your chat-log again later?  
The image of the five characters should still be in there. All five characters in the image are part of an association called R.F.A.

 

“RFA? Does that stand for Ramen Filled Association?” she said sarcastically, not being able to hold back a laugh. 

“...I'll just forget you said that” he said, a bit flustered. 

“So, what's the hourly pay?” Luna, not quite done with her banter.

“Umm….” he said, sounding like he was seriously thrown for a loop.

“Can’t you think of this as volunteer work? I just need a tester for a bit-”

“I was only kidding, you know. Free room and board is compensation enough and actually…” Luna trailed off. “Exactly what I need right now” 

“Oh...so that's what it was, I didn't even realize hahah. You were just playing a prank on me. That's pretty mean, miss first tester” he responded, giving a soft laugh himself. 

“So it will be a win-win for both of us!”

She was certain it wasn't pure coincidence. It wasn't pure coincidence that she was chosen among the many many people of Seoul. With her, it was even less likely to be a pick, because she didn't even live there. She knew something greater was at play here...she just didn't know what yet. 

And her curiosity was eager to find out.

“Anyhow...RFA is a closed organization with the purpose of holding fund raising parties.The plot is set to open a fund raising party with your help. You've been set as the party coordinator, in charge of inviting guests. Just think that you are the one choosing whom to invite to the party.”

Seemed simple enough, she thought.

“So...am I recommended guests, or do I have to choose at random? Are there any merits?” asked Luna. No harm in asking, as it was in his best interest anyway.

“You're sharp. You will in fact be recommended guests by the members…and as for merits, I suppose a boost in my sales?....I’m just kidding, it would be no fun if I spoil everything right now. Oh, and as you've seen from the image, there are not only male characters but also a female one.” 

He didn't need to tell her twice. She was always a sucker for cute girls, fictional or otherwise. This will be a breeze, Luna thought.

“So all you have to do is download the app into my phone” she said with confidence.

“Right. But this game hasn't been released yet and cannot be revealed to the market. So, to perform the tests, you have to come over here.” said the man.

Uh oh.

“Where's here?” Luna quickly interjected.

“You probably won't know even if I told you. It's in the mountains and doesn't appear on the map. To maintain confidentiality before the release, it's being developed in a sparsely populated area. Of course, you don't have to come here yourself as it's troublesome. I'll send a car over to your place if you tell me your address. Hop onto that and head this way.”

Oh, that was complicated. Growing up in a big city, Luna had to grow some street skills. And going in a stranger’s car unless they are deliberately paid was a huge no. 

“Listen, I don't mean to offend, really, but I have this rule of not getting into suspicious vehicles...and as for my address, I am afraid that won't be possible” said Luna, being frank with every word.

“Can’t you just send me the APK file? I have experience with those files, I can handle it on my end” 

“Ah, it doesn't have to be your address. Tell me the nearest address. I'll send the car over where it's convenient for you. And sorry but I can't just send the file. It's protected with special data leak prevention security. Even if you download the file, it's uninstallable. I need to directly install it to your smartphone...  
I would appreciate it if you could understand this.” he explained.

Luna sighed impatiently. Her skills of bullshitting were simply not working today. Though she did need this offer.She knew it, she really did have the worst luck. 

“And I also want to meet you in person before you play the game.” 

Meet him in person, huh? She thought. Wouldn't be the first time she would meet a stranger, but that was mostly for flings or single dates where the connection was lost before it began. For some reason, though, something about this caller drew her in. For the time being, she brushed it off as thinking how amusing it was to hear him be so shy and flustered. She played around some more.

“Well, if I go, can I pursue you?” said Luna, low and layered with honey.

“Y-You want to pursue me?” asked the caller, almost hearing the blush in his voice.

He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, you and I can chat, make phone calls, and exchange messages on this messenger too. Haha... I'm slightly baffled because I didn't expect to hear that…And to answer your question of pursuing me…”

Luna chuckled.  
“I thought I might give it a shot” she said.

“I'll be helplessly sad if you thoughtlessly play with my heart...Please don't do that, okay?” said the caller, almost melancholy. 

Luna felt a slight twinge at the heartstrings, almost feeling guilty for teasing. Almost. 

The caller continued his dialogue.

“Anyways...wouldn't we naturally become deeply involved if we keep close? To give you a tip, I'll be quite different because I'm an actual human being, unlike the other AIs in the messenger.” 

What an odd thing to say, thought the girl.

“For instance... wouldn't our relationship deepen if you work hard and test the things I want you to? I was hoping that you would come where I am at... I'm asking you as a favor. I'll be nice to you, I promise.”

“Let me make myself clear” said Luna, “You probably don't intend to be pushy, but being bossed around? Doesn't work well with me. I think as long as we respect each other's boundaries, and show mutual respect, we can get along just fine. So under those conditions, I accept your offer. I'll go.” 

The unknown caller was silent for a moment.

“Okay! I understand. It's important to respect and trust each other. I can't wait to meet you, miss Luna” 

“Let me text the nearest address. It might be confusing, since I really have no idea how addresses work here”

Luna got up to ask the cafe employee the name of the establishment and address, overhearing her speak decent English earlier, and then she texted the name of the cafe to her unknown contact.

“I'll send a car right now to the address you've sent me. Please be there. Oh. I'm telling you this in advance, so don't freak out.  
The location I'm at is also confidential, and it can't be revealed. You won't be able to see the road to this place. Don't be scared and do as I tell you.” he explained.

Luna scowled.  
“Oi, we just discussed about being bossed around. Don't you go back on our deal now.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I promise that once you get here, I won't order you around. I will ask everything nicely, just for you. I should hang up now. I should also get ready to greet you.”

Luna’s heart started beating faster at the thought of meeting this mysterious individual. Did she make the right choice? What was she getting herself into? What if she-

“My heart's fluttering from the thought that I can meet you soon...Everything will be complete once you're here. Then...I'll see you later.”

Then the call ended. Luna wasn't sure what to think of this development, and the confusing last words of the caller. He was either a total airhead, or a sinister mastermind. She was about to find out which.

After moving to one of the lawn tables of the cafe, she waited under the parasol until a black car pulled up. A man in sunglasses dressed in black came out from the driver seat, and approached Luna.

“Are you Luna? I've been ordered to pick you up.” said the man.

Luna got up, making sure to keep her distance from the stranger.

“Yeah, I'm her. Now load these bags for me, will you? It's been a long day and I want to get this over with…” she said, the weight of her nearly sleepless night finally catching up with her.

The man silently heeded her request, putting her bags in the trunk, and then opened the door for the back seat.

“The location is confidential, can you put on these sleep masks.” explained the driver.

“Excuse me? I'm not about to be blindfolded for a damn car ride” said Luna, in probably a harsher tone than she intended.

“I'm sorry but please understand. Even the road to the place is confidential…”

“I won’t put it on, I am not even from this country, I wouldn't even know where we are” she said, crossing her arms.

“I also have sleeping pills ready for use. If using the sleep mask is uncomfortable, would you take a sleeping pill?” The driver suggested, growing weary of hearing such a strong voice from such a small woman. 

“Oh for fuck's sake... Give me the sleep mask. I'm very tired, so I'm going to be sleeping. Wake me up when we’re very close. And don't try anything funny, or it will be hell for you” said Luna, snatching the sleeping mask from the driver’s hand and getting into her seat. She took off her glasses and put on the mask.

If Luna could see the driver’s eyes through his sunglasses, he would see that they were wide with shock, as he had never met such a rebellious and foul mouthed woman before. He said nothing, of course, as he only had to accomplish his job. Fortunately for him, his passenger really did stay asleep for the duration of the ride. She had woken up herself, a bit before arriving at their destination, saving the driver from the terror of waking up such a cranky traveler.

Not even ten minutes later, a voice called out.

“We have arrived. Please don't get off yet. And I'm sorry, but you have to wear the sleeping mask again.” 

“Oh yeah and while I'm at it, want me to let you kiss my ass?” Luna snapped back, not at all amused she had to be kept blindfolded like an animal. 

The driver said nothing, instead choosing to purse his lips in frustration.

Luna heard the sound of the car door opening jn front of her, then the creak of a wooden door in a short distance. Soft and careful footsteps approaching, then a floral aroma wafted in her direction.

 

Your host has arrived, miss” said the driver, leaving Luna to the new presence.

“Welcome. I've been waiting. Welcome to this wonderful place. It wouldn't have been an easy decision to come here... Thanks for trusting me.”

“Oh, is that Unknown?” Luna replied, her irritation temporarily forgotten as she heard the familiar sound of a baritone voice. 

“You knew who I was by just listening to my voice?” he asked, genuine amazement echoing.

“You'll find, sweets, that I am very good with sound” she said, 

“Yeah, it's me. Username Unknown. Didn't you think Unknown was a funny name? It was a default name because I didn't set up a username. No special meaning. My name is Ray. Thanks for coming all this way.” 

She could hear the smile in his voice. She appreciated the warmth of his tone, after such a hectic and stressful day. Ray, that was his name. Her curiosity grew by the second.

Ray couldn't help but look directly into her fluttering lips, fascinated by their shape and natural hues.

He continued speaking.

“I really want to show you around, I prepped up this and that while waiting for you. Oh, don't take off the mask yet. You can't take it off until we reach your room. I was worried because I didn't know what you’ll like..I hope you like it.”

“Listen, doll, I get that you want this aura of mystery, and I do like it don't get me wrong, but wearing this mask is really not good for my vision. I need it off. Plus, it's so shady that I can't even see my surroundings, don't you think?” Luna monologues, openly challenging her host.

“I do apologize, but you can take it off very soon I promise. There's nothing shady here. This place is like my spiritual hometown. Trust me... There's no way I'm going to hurt you. You're my priceless guest. It was tough bringing you here, girl.” 

Did he just call me girl? Luna thought. She was going to have to have to very firmly correct him later. Though Ray hadn't tried to retaliate from the taunt, which surprised Luna. 

“I'll hold your hand on your way down the car.” Ray offered.

Luna was quick to reply.  
“Not so fast, I’m not a child. I can get down by myself.” 

“...I'm worried. You can't even see. What if you fall as you come down by yourself? I'll help you if I think you're going to fall. Calm down, and take your time.”

Despite Ray’s offer, Luna got out of the car herself just fine.

“Shall we go? Just trust me and follow me. Hold on to my hand.”

“Fine” said Luna begrudgingly.

The hand that led her felt warm under her touch, and the texture of fabric brushed her palms. Most likely gloves, she thought. 

There was silence for a while, so deafening it was almost eerie. Neither of them said anything, Luna thinking about her next sarcastic remark, Ray trying to find the right words. He was ecstatic out of his mind that he was able to bring someone to the place he called home, and a girl no less. He had such plans for her, he hoped that she could like the place as well.

They both began climbing a flight of stairs.

“You have no idea what a relief it was when you said you'll help. What a relief, thanks to you, you'll be a big help.” said Ray, hearing the quiver of joy in his voice. 

“Just so you know, I am only here for the reward. I will play this game, as part of our bargain. Soon as this game is over, I'm gone.” declared Luna. The ground was level once more.

“I really am thankful you are doing this for me, regardless of intentions. Of course, it would be good if maybe you could extend your stay, if you have a good time” 

Ray stopped suddenly, Luna almost crashing into him. 

“We're here. Come, I'll remove your mask.”

Luna felt a hand brush her face briefly, gently sliding the mask off her face. 

Luna slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to let her vision adjust to the brightness before putting on her glasses. 

Then she saw the room. It was a spacious place with dark wood furniture, deep reds and grays complimenting each other as accents. A fancy chaise lounge, a loveseat, a coffee table with a black lace runner. Double doors that most likely led to the closet, and a single dark door that led to the bathroom. On the other side of the room, was a king sized bed with sheer curtains forming a veil around the tall bed frame, like the bed of a princess. On the walls were various hanging plants, giving the room life. Above, on the ceiling, were various spotlights and a small yet detailed chandelier in the center. The windows were large and French styled, with black and white striped curtains adorning them; and right by them, was the staple piece of the room. A glossy, black grand piano in all its majesty.

Luna just stared in amazement, mouth agape, suddenly at a loss for words. The room was something straight out of her wildest dreams, all her aesthetics coming together. She quickly darted from place to place, feeling the furniture and taking closer looks, her eyes wide in wonder like a child in a candy shop.

Ray let Luna have this moment, his heart glowing to see his guest so excited to be in the room he had so carefully prepared. His heart also beat faster as he watched her in awe, with those curious eyes and that radiant energy she gave. She was quick on her feet, inquisitive, and an eye that took in every detail. He wondered if, maybe, if those eyes would be able to see straight through him.

Luna was about to go straight to testing out the piano when she felt a soft presence behind her. She had lost herself in admiring the room that she almost forgot about who had brought her here.

She quickly darted back, facing her unknown caller for the first time.

Ray nearly lost his composure as Luna faced him in a flash. 

“Hi! First time seeing each other face-to-face, isn't it?”

There he was. He was a tall, thin man who stood so formally, his hands standing at attention, covered with black half-gloves.. He was wearing polished black dress shoes, spotless tan pants, and a suit jacket of a color that could be described as magenta, and it's gold accents. She spotted a black vest underneath, and an adorned blue rose lapel pin on the right side of his breast. She then noticed his facial features. Once more, Luna was at a loss for words. This man in front of her, was without a doubt handsome. He had rosy bow lips that looked soft to the touch, pale skin like porcelain doll, which complimented his silver hair that had signs of being meticulously groomed. He had a simple, small nose that made him look softer still. His eyes were a hypnotic blue, almost mint-like. There was something about his eyes, something that made him look tired, weary, wondering secrets they held. Overall, he looked as if he had stepped out of a storybook. 

“Wow, seeing you, I want to pursue you first!” Luna said, not stopping herself in time from blurting her thoughts out loud.

“Me? Haha...but I'm not a character in the game…”

The light flush that had begun to form in his features was just a treat to look at.

“Anyway, you like my looks, Luna? That feels good!”

Oh hell, she thought. The way Ray looked so flustered was so unbearably cute. She decided to play it cool, going back to her skepticism. For now. She had to remember the situation she could be in.

“Thanks for trusting me and coming here. This is your room. I've tried my best in preparing all this...still, let me know of any inconvenience. You're free to roam this floor, but for other floors you'll have to tell me first. The reason... you know why, right?” asked Ray.

She found an opening.

“Honestly, I have no idea. If only had some context, more background about where I am, I could understand a bit better” said Luna, hoping that will get her some more intel.

“It's because of security. We can't have any information leaked. I mean, wouldn't it be a big deal if someone found out what game we're developing even before it's completed? You understand, right?” Ray answered.

Ray had completely evaded her real inquiry, Luna realized.

“Why are there so many things forbidden to do? It's not as if I actually know where I am. Hell, it's my first time in South Korea altogether.” insisted Luna, trying to push the subject further.

“I know it can be a bit frustrating, but I'm only telling you what you shouldn't do for your sake. There's a reason why a secret's a secret. But in due time, you will understand why.” Ray explained, genuinely looking apologetic. 

Luna decided that her conquest for information wouldn't work at the moment, so she went for another tactic. She stepped closer to ray, close enough to really look into his eyes. He was taller than her, and his gaze went down to meet hers. She took Ray’s hand

“You will explain it to me later, won't you Ray?”

“Of course, miss Luna. You are my precious tester after all.”

Oh, he was a charmer alright. Luna would rather die than admit it to him out loud, but she adored being praised. Judging by the fact that his face remained flushed, Luna could see an innocence in Ray’s demeanor that she found absolutely fascinating. 

“Just Luna is fine, Ray” she said softly.

It was delightful to see the shy smile that now beamed in his features. 

“We still have some time left, I'll explain a bit about the game.” said Ray.

Another opening. 

“Let's sit and discuss the game, you and I. I'm tired of standing around” Luna declared, quickly darting to the chaise lounge, and sitting with her legs tucked under her.

“Well, come on!” Luna encouraged, giving the friendliest grin.

Ray followed, he too intrigued by the girl he had chosen, taking a seat next to her. She was loud and brutally honest, unafraid to say what she wanted. It was a trait he severely lacked in. Though, in a way, he admired it. Then he saw once more the curious Luna, the childlike wonder in her quick movements, the way she filled the room with her presence. How she could so easily adjust to her surroundings, while remaining watchful. Ray found himself…excited. More than he ever has been. 

“So, do tell, Ray” 

Ray was only too happy to oblige.  
“As I mentioned before, the purpose of the game is to hold a party with RFA. All the characters that appear there are AIs that I've designed. There's one problem as I've tried to make it super-realistic with the AI.”

He tried not to think about it, but Ray couldn't help it. Luna’s sudden closeness was something he hadn't expected to receive. He took in the color of her dark hair, a deep rich burgundy with flecks of red reflected by the light coming into the room. Her large attentive eyes, a hue of orange like that of the setting sun, behind the frames of her brow lined glasses, with long lashes fluttering like butterfly wings. Ray had never truly met a foreigner before, so he was quite intrigued by the structure of her face, her darker skin that made her eyes stand out even further. She had fuller lips than he expected, and upon a closer look, he saw that they simmered with a light coat of glitter. What Ray thought were some kind of skin markings near her lower lip, he realized was metal jewelry, two sitting side by side. There was another one, on her nose, only this time the jewelry had a stone. He couldn't help but notice her arms, which had various images on them. They were tattoos, he’d realized. A compass with smaller designs all around, a bottle with a key, a large reptilian being wrapped around her bicep and down the upper arm…

He was close enough to smell her perfume; a distinct lavender scent.

“What problem?” said a voice, which then Ray realized was Luna, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“It's... Umm…” he tried explaining, internally reprimanding himself for letting his mind wander so far.

“Is there a bug?”

“No, not a bug but…” he corrected, finally finding his voice again. 

“The AIs turn super-suspicious when a new person comes in. Your concept is that someone hacked your messenger and that's how you got into the RFA chatroom. Quite suspicious, isn't it?” Ray explained, relieved that Luna hadn't seemed to notice his distraction.

“Someone hacked the messenger?” asked Luna in realization. 

“Yes. You're picking things up fast. And then you join the chatroom. So, everyone will be cautious of you. That's the setting of the game. It's no fun when everyone likes you from the start, is it? They'll ask you about the hacker. But you can't answer them because you know nothing…”

He looked directly at Luna, finding that she was paying attention, taking in every detail.

“They'll try to find out how you got to download this app, where you currently are...and might even try to pry out about the creator, me. At that, you can't reveal the truth. You keep the secret to the end. Can you promise me that you won't reveal what we've been talking about to the AIs?” 

Luna raised her eyebrows. There it is again, with the odd things he says, she thought. 

“What happens if I speak the truth?

“Game... over?” Ray said hesitantly, as if he hadn't expected such a question.  
“I'll also be devastated when you finish as game over... So never ever tell the truth”

“Don't forget -How you got this app, your current location... it's all a secret. And who I am, the fact they're AIs are obviously a secret. You have be careful, if the game goes through forced shutdown, you have start all over again from the beginning. There are slight difference depending on how you talk to them, but if they don't accept you into the association easily, say, ‘Someone called Rika sent me to hold the party.”

“Who's Rika?” asked Luna. For some reason, the name felt strange to say.

Ray was finding himself unable to fully keep up with Luna’s curiosity. Fortunately, for this one, he already had a answer prepared.

“She's a character within the game. The other characters will tell you what kind of character she is, but simply put, she's the one who founded the group in the game. And as I mentioned through the phone, your role in the game is party coordinator. Depending on how you talk to your potential party guests, they will either come to the party or decline. Inviting the guests is more crucial than you think, try to invite them with your best effort.  
pas006790:Ray;Don't forget that there might be more interesting events than the RFA party, depending on what choices you make. And last of all, this is the most important thing. You have to tell me what you think as you play the game. Even the smallest thing is okay. Tell me everything, how the party went, what the characters said to you...that way, I'll know how well the game is going... Your role is important.”

Luna nodded.  
“I have a lot of experience with video games. I will make sure to win.” 

“You have confidence. That's good. Well then, can you give me your phone for a sec? I'll install the game.” Ray asked.

Luna hesitated, but she figured, if he was going to try to play some trick, he would have done it already. She realized she had been unconsciously gripping at her phone very tightly, and felt her hand ease the tension after she silently handed Ray the phone. 

“Luna, it's password protected. Could you please unlock it for me, please? I wouldn't want to invade your privacy.” 

“Do I have to?” Luna asked in a final effort to turn the tides over in her favor.

“Yeah. I can't tell you the download route of the app for security reasons. That's why someone who knows it has to install it directly.” Ray explained apologetically. 

Ray held her phone screen towards her, and Luna punched in her password and the screen unlocked.

“Thank you, Luna. This won’t take long…”

Ray got to work, his concentration focused on the phone screen and his incredibly fast typing. He looked so precise when he did it, too, not faltering even once. 

“It's done. Here, it'll finish installing in a few minutes. Do you have any other questions about the game?” Said Ray, handing Luna the phone back.

“How do I pursue you, Ray?” said Luna really leaning into the flirtation.

“Me? Hahaha...Though I'm not a character inside the game…” Ray spoke shyly, this time the pink flush reaching his ears. “I've always dreamed of someone who's a good listener to what I say. My voice is quite small... most people don't seem to listen very well.” 

“Remember what I said, Ray? I'm very good with sounds. I'll listen, promise” said Luna, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, in a listening motion. 

There was more jewelry there, Ray noticed. Three more pieces. He wondered just how many more details she had hidden under the surface. Would he be able to discover them over time? Somewhere deep, a seed had been planted.

“That would be really kind of you, Luna. Oh, and lastly... I know I keep emphasizing this but... don't forget to keep the secret. Don't ever... try to get the game over easily. Promise me that, please?”

“Umm, they're really AIs, right?” Luna asked. She had to ask, at least, because for one reason or another, she had this feeling that something greater was at play. Though considering her situation, she found it best to play along and quietly keep watch around her. For now. Until she could find a better opening.

“No doubt. You will be able to tell right away. I want to talk to you a bit more, but I have to get going now. Okay then, give it your best, coordinator.” Ray encouraged. 

“I promise to keep the secret, but come back to see me, will you?” asked Luna, putting her hand over Ray's. Though intended to show Ray an amiable gesture, somehow the feeling comforted Luna as well.

“Of course I will come visit, Luna” Ray said gleefully. “Well then, excuse me” 

At that, he got up from the chaise lounge and headed directly to the door without looking back, closing the door behind him.

Being left to her own devices, Luna quickly changed into something more comfortable to lounge around in. An oversized t-shirt and some soft cotton shorts were her go-to. She let her hair down, letting the locks cascade and relax down her back. Leaving her suitcase abandoned, she simply plopped down on the bed face down, propping a pillow below her chin. Luna was going to treat this situation as one of her long gaming sessions. She unlocked her phone to find that there was an unfamiliar app on her home screen. It was a black rounded square with gold cursive letters that read R.F.A. 

“Well, here goes nothing” she says.

Then she opens the app...


	2. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna learns to use the chatrooms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmm continue.
> 
> the misadventure begins.
> 
> another reason for writing this fanfic...is so I can learn to character study and develop oc's better!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> p.s: ya'll will find many a references with these chapter titles.

Chapter 2- We’re Not in Kansas Anymore

 

The screen turned strange, blinking red text in the background. When the screen settled, Luna found herself logged onto a chatroom

Luna has just entered the chatroom.  
ZEN: I saw on TV yesterday, Jumin's book is now a bestseller.  
Yoosung★: Oh that -  
Yoosung★: You mean Jumin's quote collection book?  
ZEN: Yea that book. Isn't the title so strange too?  
707: The Successful Path of a Certain Man,,,,  
Yoosung★: lollll  
Yoosung★: So cringy lollll  
ZEN:yes.....  
ZEN: Why is it even selling?  
ZEN: Who the hell buys it? Even the name of the book is so full of it  
707:Someone who wanna succeed like him?  
ZEN: I don't get it  
ZEN: for real-_-  
ZEN: He's the standard in success?  
ZEN: One with a golden heart should be successful!  
Yoosung★: Then how golden is ur heart?  
ZEN: More golden than the next-to-be CEO dude;;;  
707: I like his book, its hilarious lol  
707: I can literally hear Jumin's voice dubbed when reading lol

There were custom emojis in the chat, which Luna found adorable. She wondered if she would get her own.

ZEN: argh;;;  
ZEN: It creeps me out just thinking about it.  
707: Success is not something you work hard for. If you are competent, success will naturally follow. .  
Yoosung★: oh god  
ZEN: Hey  
ZEN: Stop it  
Yoosung★: I think I just heard Jumin's voice  
Jumin Han: That quote must have been your favorite.  
Jumin Han: I will have that in mind when the sequel is out.  
ZEN: Don't do that  
ZEN: Don't write it  
Yoosung★: There's a sequel?!  
Jumin Han: Yes  
ZEN: I said don't write it.  
Jaehee Kang:...The meeting with the publisher just ended.  
V: If the sequel is coming out, I guess a lot of people are reading it.  
V: Is it coming out as a series?  
Jumin Han: Not sure. Today's contract was finalized with Book 3, for now.  
ZEN: OMG.....  
707: Ooooh, must preorder lol  
ZEN: There are two more follow-ups of that weird book?  
707: I shud memorize all the passages.  
Jumin Han: I am pleased to have such a loyal reader.  
707: Villains twinge in pain when u recite 1 by 1 to crush them. Lol  
ZEN: That's your purpose? ;;  
707: V, have u read the book too?  
V: No. I do have the book Jumin sent me but haven't read it yet.  
V: Seeing how everyone's reacting, it's making me curious...  
V: I should spare sometime someday to read it.  
ZEN: No, V...;;; I think it's better if you don't at all...  
Yoosung★: Jumin's book...  
Yoosung★: seems like it's selling super well. Do you think it would come into my school's library?  
Jaehee Kang: I do not know. If requested, it might.  
ZEN: I don't know who'll request such a book. ;;;  
ZEN: Have you read the book too, Jaehee?  
Jaehee Kang: Ah, yes. I did read it. But I closed it after reading one page.  
707: lol  
Jaehee Kang: Felt like I was working...  
ZEN: If I  
ZEN: get to have his book  
ZEN: I think that'll make the two of us  
Jaehee Kang: As Luciel said, I could hear Mr. Han's voice from the first line of the book;;  
ZEN: Omg never ever want that to happen  
Jumin Han: You don't like my voice?  
Jaehee Kang: I did not want to feel as if I am working at home.  
Yoosung★: You're a secretary, is it okay not to read it?  
Jumin Han: I cannot force her to read my book if it is not her taste.  
Jumin Han: No need to force her. It's selling well already.  
ZEN: Geez;;; what a show-off  
V: It's true.  
V: It's been No.1 bestseller for some time now.  
Jumin Han: I'm telling you...  
Jumin Han: I've never been a show-off  
Jumin Han: I was just born extraordinary  
Yoosung★: Frankly, I can't refute that.  
Yoosung★: Woohoo Boo I so don't wanna study~ ^^.  
Jaehee Kang: Everything will pass by if you just roll with it.  
707: ?  
707: ??  
707: ?????  
Yoosung★: Why, what's wrong?  
Jaehee Kang: Luciel, please do not start hogging the chatroom.

Uh oh, there it is. The shocked emoji from the red one was clue enough that he figured she was in.

707: ??????!?!?!?!  
ZEN: What's wrong with you?  
ZEN: Did a cockroach pop out or something?  
707: Intruder  
707: Intruder  
Jaehee Kang: it's a pest, kill with Kombat.  
707: WEEEOOOEEE!  
707: WEEEOOOEEE!  
707: Issuing security alert!  
Yoosung★: Seven;;;  
ZEN: What do you mean by intruder? lol  
ZEN: In your room?  
ZEN: Or in our chat room?

More shocked emojis.

V: What did I just see...?  
V: Luna?  
Yoosung★: Forrrealll!!!  
Yoosung★: Thers someone we dontl know in here!!!  
Jaehee Kang: It's true... I have never seen that username.  
ZEN: It's not someone among us who logged in after changing username, is it?...  
707: its not, we r all here already  
ZEN: right  
Yoosung★: thenwhoois thayt?!  
Jumin Han: Did you not say only the RFA members can use this app in the first place?  
707: yyes....  
Jumin Han: Then what is this?  
Jumin Han: V, did you allow a new member to come aboard?  
V: No, I don't recall such thing...  
V: It's my first time seeing that person too.  
Luna: Hi!  
Jumin Han: Hi  
Jumin Han: ...is not something we would say.  
Jaehee Kang: Username Luna.  
Jaehee Kang: Identify yourself.  
Jumin Han: Suspicious how V has no idea of what is going on.  
ZEN: Seven, did you distribute this app as a public app?  
707: Nope;;  
707: huh?  
707: W-a  
707: i-t  
Yoosung★: What what;  
707: lololol  
707: There's a written challenge email in my spam box.  
ZEN: Did you stir up trouble somewhere?  
707: Yes... Seems likely.  
Jaehee Kang: Why don't you explain the whole story from the beginning?  
Jumin Han: are we moving on from an intruder/intrusion to a challenge?  
707: haha....hahahahaha...  
Jumin Han: Explain the casualty.  
707: Actually, I hacked into a server that hackers use four days ago.  
707: I left a cat paw print meowing  
707: They sent me a challenge to take revenge.  
ZEN: To the spam mail box...?  
Jumin Han: Cat paw print...?  
707: I'm thinking they hacked this messenger server to take revenge hehehehehehe  
ZEN: What in the world have you been doing?  
707: They were bragging how their server security is iron tight!  
707: And said they're #1 in world rankings...So I took the courage and challenged them!!  
Jumin Han: Therefore, an unidentified person's intrusion on this private messenger is the result of your challenge?  
707: Maybe...maybe not..!  
Jaehee Kang: In conclusion, there's a high chance that this has to do with Luciel's private affairs…

Private affairs, huh? Now there was a first bit of plot. Luna decided to spice things up a little.

Luna: oh, yes, absolutely.  
707: Whoohoo lol?  
707: You, me, hacking match, wanna give it a go?  
Luna: oh you got nothin on me!  
ZEN: I think that's enough...  
ZEN: Then, is that someone from the hackers' group that Seven mentioned?  
707: Umm...No...That's just my assumption. ........  
707: Hehehe >_<  
Yoosung★: Stop fooling around and do something...  
707: kay  
707: I'm actually trying to find traces of the intrusion right now lololl  
Jumin Han: For such unexpected occurrence, it's time for the head of RFA to take action - that means you, V.  
V: I'm having a slight meltdown myself...  
ZEN: V in a meltdown...? T-T  
V: I didn't think someone could actually break into an app that Luciel made.  
707: Yessss It's my first time too  
707: So actually, I'm slightly...excited...  
Jaehee Kang: How can you even say 'excited' right now?  
707: I will immediately begin the search for its identity.  
Luna: excuse me? “IT”?  
707: ★Today's HW☆  
Yoosung★: But first, why don't we just ask directly who he/she is?  
Jumin Han: Doubt it'll be honest with us... but not a bad idea.  
Yoosung★: U don't know until u try.  
Yoosung★: hey. Where are you from, Luna?  
Luna: From a galaxy far, far away...  
707: No wonder you felt so familiar  
707: are u from my hometown!?

Luna couldn’t help but laugh. This guy was a space cadet, she thought. By that she means the daydreaming type. Complete airhead.

Yoosung★: What r u talking about...?  
ZEN: Oh god, you're giving me a headache...  
Jaehee Kang: We're heading off-topic.  
Jaehee Kang: Luciel, are you done yet?  
707: !  
ZEN: Hey, stop hogging  
Jumin Han: Luciel, did you find something?  
707: What's wrong with this...?  
707: Is it not working?  
Yoosung★: Hey, what's wrong?  
707: I can't track down  
707: the location at all  
Yoosung★: Maybe u've become rusty?  
ZEN: ...  
V: Luciel...  
Jumin Han: Hmmm…  
Jumin Han: Luna, I'll change the question.  
Jumin Han: For what purpose did you log into this messenger?  
Luna: Gosh, so critical. All I know is, I was told to host a party.  
Jumin Han: Sounds like you've heard that from someone.  
707: Eh, party? The party's ur purpose?  
Jaehee Kang: Our party?  
707: U didn't come here for me?  
V: By party... are you talking about the RFA fundraising party?  
Jaehee Kang: If you really did come in here knowing about the party, you're even more suspicious.  
Jumin Han: Someone V's seen for the first time has come to plan the party, huh...?  
Jumin Han: Sadly, the decisions regarding the party can only be made by V, the head of RFA.  
Yoosung★: I can actually think of someone other than V who can start the party...  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung...  
ZEN: Yoosung...  
Jumin Han: I know how you feel, Yoosung, but...  
Jumin Han: As we all know, only V can make the decision right now.  
707: V  
V: Hmm?  
707: What do u think? Though it's currently difficult to uncover that person's identity, we can make-do by cutting off access  
707: if you want, V.  
Yoosung★: Why do you suddenly need V's opinion?  
Jumin Han: Because V is the head of RFA.  
Yoosung★: His participation level in RFA makes me suspicious of his qualifications as the Head.  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung ...  
Jumin Han: We have an unexpected situation here at the moment. You should restrain yourself from such outburst.  
Yoosung★: Srry;;  
Yoosung★: Since the party issue came about, it's true I couldn't stay chill.  
ZEN: You can explode later;;  
ZEN: Right now, let's do something about this person -> Luna  
Jumin Han: I hope you'd understand for now... it's obvious that V's opinion is prioritized in taking care of these crucial incidents.  
707: It's also written in the Association's Rules.  
707: Article 5 (1). All matters of consultation shall be subject to the final decision of the Representative V.  
Luna: Can you all calm down for 5 seconds? Geez. Am I going to be blocked? Because I'm here because someone called Rika sent me!  
Yoosung★: WHAT?????  
ZEN: OMG...  
707: Wait, I think there's something wrong with my eyes.  
Yoosung★: Rika? Ur someone Rika sent?  
Jumin Han: Astonishing ...  
Yoosung★: She contacted you, Luna?  
Yoosung★: When...???  
V:...  
Jumin Han: V is here with us. I hope you'd refrain from thoughtlessly mentioning Rika.  
V: No. it's okay. I'm okay.

“Oh, what’s this? Is this Rika a sore subject?” Luna said out loud.

V: Luna.  
V: I don't know how you know Rika  
V: She left our side 6 months ago.

Oh, oof. The girl is dead, thought Luna. That just makes things all the more interesting.

Yoosung★: That might not be true.  
Jumin Han: With what intentions do you say that?  
Yoosung★: That's how I believe it...  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung...  
V: Luciel, I have a favor to ask.  
707: Should I cut off this Luna guy's access?  
Luna:...not a guy, either.  
Yoosung★: NOOO!!!! WAITTT!  
Yoosung★: Don't cut off yet! This person might know something about Rika!!  
Yoosung★: Aren't you guys even curious?!  
ZEN: I'm curious  
ZEN: but more suspicious  
Jumin Han: I'm also starting to think this person might be dangerous.  
Yoosung★: I can't calm down...I didn't even get to see any evidence that she's dead...!  
Jumin Han: Try not to distress yourself. You will miss out on something you if you act with haste.  
Jaehee Kang: I think you're overly calm, Mr. Han.  
Jumin Han: There should at least be one person who can critically assess the situation. It balances what's happening.  
ZEN: This guy's not even human;;  
Jaehee Kang: ;;;  
V: No.  
V: I wasn't going to ask Luciel to deny Luna's access.  
V: It's actually the opposite.  
Yoosung★: Opposite?  
V: Luciel, I want to make a call to Luna.

Now, Luna did not expect that so soon. Usually in a video game, the basic context of the moment was given out and after that more through interaction with the NPC’s.

V: Can you connect me through?  
707: Umm... It's not impossible...  
707: Really?  
707: Should I connect?  
V: Yes. There's something I want to ask Luna.  
Luna: You can just ask me here, I don’t mind.  
Yoosung★: Yea! You can just say it here!  
V: It's a slightly delicate subject to discuss in this chatroom.  
Yoosung★: Discuss what? Is it about Rika?  
Yoosung★: Another one of your secrets behind our backs again?  
ZEN: Yoosung;;  
ZEN: I understand this is upsetting  
ZEN: But let's first see what happens from here...  
V: Sorry... It looks like I'm causing disputes.  
Luna: Damn, don’t gang up on the poor dude. I can talk with V on the phone. Put me through~  
Jumin Han: Such an energetic person, regardless of the situation.  
Yoosung: Is it defending V???  
Luna: STOP CALLING ME IT.  
Jaehee Kang: Is that a compliment?  
707: Um... Um...  
707: V...  
707: I'm gonna put you two through. Is that ok?  
Yoosung★:Can we talk to Luna as well?  
707: Probably...  
707: The fact that this person is in here...means we're already connected to him/her. But V's connection is in manual mode. So I have to open that connection to make it alive...  
Yoosung★: I... I wanna hurry up and talk with Luna.  
Luna: Whoa, slow down. I can’t handle three ways. :V  
ZEN:...did it just…?  
707: V, is it okay to put you through?  
V: Yes, it's okay. Put me through.  
Jumin Han: V, I believe you would have thoroughly assessed and examined the situation. Hope it's not a haste decision  
V: I appreciate for your concern, Jumin.  
V: There is something I must ask Luna, even if there are risks I need to endure.  
V: If, as Luna has said, 'Rika' is the one who has sent Luna to this messenger...  
V: I'd like to think Rika wanted the RFA parties to continue even when she's gone.  
ZEN: If that's what you think, V, I guess it could be.  
Jaehee Kang: If this is what Rika really hoped for...  
Yoosung★: ......  
V: Luna, I'll call you in a bit…  
Luna: I was only told to host a party.  
V: Yes. I feel that is what Rika wants to happen.  
V: That is, if Rika really did send you, Luna.  
Jumin Han: Since you are Rika's fiance, V, and if you feel that way... that could be what Rika wants.  
V: If Rika wanted the parties to continue  
V: I want to make that come true.

Well isn’t that such a noble, hopelessly romantic notion? Luna thought. She never did like the ‘eternally grieving’ type. She had the view that if someone is dead, there is eventually a time to start moving on. Though, in all fairness, it does make for good character depth, and casting judgements too early was not something she did not want to do for the time being. 

Jumin Han: You are the final decision maker, so we should comply  
Jumin Han: but I'm concerned that Luna’'s identity remains a mystery.  
Jaehee Kang: That is true, since we do not know anything about Luna.  
Jaehee Kang: So I'm not sure if we can leave Rika's role to Luna. ...  
Yoosung★: What kind of person do you think Luna is?  
Luna: I'm not a shady person. I like the arts and coffee.  
ZEN: another artist!  
Jumin Han: Even so, there is no proof to prove your innocence at this stage.  
ZEN: Umm... I don't think Luna is a bad person.  
707: Yes. But the situation itself is fishy. I can't believe no location popped up under my search T-T  
707: There's a chance that this person's a real alien or highly intelligent creature from outside the Milky Way...  
Jaehee Kang: Aren't those the same?  
707: ..  
Yoosung★: Then are we throwing parties again?  
V: Yes. We will.  
V: As Luna will take Rika's role for us.  
V: But since Luna's identity has not been identified, we will have to see.  
Jumin Han: A temporary hold.  
Jaehee Kang: Even so, Luna's situation is quite perplexing. Is it okay for a non-member to take Rika's place?  
V: That's what I wanted to talk about.  
V: I'm thinking of accepting Luna as a new member of RFA, if Luna agrees.  
Jaehee Kang: It seems a bit abrupt...  
Jumin Han: I agree. Accepting a stranger as a new member...?  
Luna: What's so good about being a member?  
ZEN: This one's quite straightforward...  
707: If u become a member, guess what!  
Jumin Han: You can use the RFA's messenger.  
Jaehee Kang: That's not all, is it..?  
Jumin Han: You can live a contributing life.  
Yoosung★: Sounds big but not wrong  
Yoosung★: and... Seven won't get rid of u right away  
V: It would be best if you cooperate.  
V: Since you have come here to host parties, Luna, our purposes are the same.  
Jumin Han: I can't deny the fact that our situations and purposes fall perfectly, so things are quite suspicious.  
ZEN: Hey,  
ZEN: if you start questioning, there's no end in that;;  
ZEN: I mean the situation is all so sudden but......  
Yoosung★: For now... I agree in holding parties again.  
Jumin Han: There is no reason to oppose holding parties itself.  
ZEN: V has decided, so I'm going to follow that  
Jaehee Kang: Of course, reopening the party is welcome, but  
Jaehee Kang: It would have been better if we know exactly what kind of person Luna is.  
V: I am fully aware of that.  
V: So Luciel, I want you to keep searching about Luna.  
707: Um...Is it okay, Luna?  
Luna: well, being skeptical makes sense. Do what you need to do.  
707: !!  
Jumin Han: What a mature response.  
707: A background check is compulsory if we want to open the party with your help, Luna!  
ZEN: Don't collect any irrelevant info;;  
707: Yes, sir!  
707: V, Shall I proceed?  
V: Yes, I have a thought, so go on with it.  
Jumin Han: V, I expect you will later tell us what your thought is.  
V: I'll tell you when I can collect my thoughts together.  
Luna: Why is everyone so guarded against me?

Ray had said they would be suspicious, but this was on a whole other level. It was also a level of skepticism Luna was very familiar with, she couldn’t blame them entirely. The emotional response levels of these AI's was good. Almost TOO good.

Jumin Han: Because your entry route to here is very suspicious.  
707: Yup...  
707: Oh, I created and distributed this messenger app so that only our members could use.  
707: It's scandalous enough that someone outside of this group came in ...gawd  
ZEN: Not to mention you know about Rika, Luna...  
Yoosung★: What a chaos...  
707: Rationally speaking  
707: There is a simple solution - denying ur access  
707: I'm not sure if such risk is necessary...T_T  
V: Speaking of which, there is something I need to tell you. I'll call you right now.  
Yoosung★: One of those secret talks again...  
Yoosung★: Luna, just so you know in advance, V is full of secrets;;  
V: Yoosung...  
Yoosung★: It's nothing new...  
pas012570:h;Let's all think that he has a good reason.  
707: Except for Yoosung  
Yoosung★: Well, I do not understand;;  
V: I'll explain everything to you when it's time. I'm sorry.  
V: I should get going. Please excuse me first.  
ZEN: See ya later V  
pas012630:j;Take care.  
V: Thanks everyone. I'll see you, too, later...Luna.  
Luna: I'll see you around.  
V: Yes, we will.  
V has left the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: Give us a reply la  
707: Srry  
Jumin Han: He left while I was typing.  
707: Hecalledrightaway assaid  
707: Imgonnatakethiscall bbye  
707 has left the room.  
Yoosung★:...  
Yoosung★: I wonder what secret V is up to again.  
pas012800:j;Do you want to install a wiretap or something?  
Yoosung★: Yes, if secrets keep building;;  
Yoosung★: Ever since Rika died, it feels like V only talks to Seven.  
Jumin Han: It's simple. Luciel is in charge of RFA's confidential information.  
Yoosung★: ...  
ZEN: As the head of this association, V probably has a lot on his mind...  
ZEN: He said he'll explain later.  
ZEN: Let's trust him and wait a bit, okay?  
Yoosung★: Exactly when is later?  
Yoosung★: What I'm angry about is...  
Yoosung★:That it's been like this ever since Rika passed away  
Jaehee Kang: Calm down, Yoosung.  
Yoosung★: He's locked himself up in secrets about Rika's death too...!  
Jaehee Kang: I'd like to think that was V's best decision, made for our sake.  
Jumin Han: So do I. But he wasn't himself today, a bit flustered.  
ZEN: V? flustered?  
ZEN: Didn't seem like it;  
Jumin Han: I could see he was baffled today compared to his usual stance.  
Jaehee Kang: Is that so? I think you're the only one who could see that, Mr. Han.  
Jumin Han: Asking to open up the call function...? That was a shock.  
ZEN: Huh  
Luna: I presume you and V are close?  
Jumin Han: Yes.  
Yoosung★: They're childhood friends.  
pas013050:h;Why are you explaining that?  
Yoosung★: Luna will eventually find out as he/she hangs out in the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: And that's not the real issue here, is it?  
Yoosung★: ......  
Jaehee Kang: Umm... Actually, I wanted to say this for some time now...  
pas013210:j;Is it okay to talk about our personal lives when we don't even know what kind of person Luna is?  
ZEN: I don't think we talked much about ourselves…  
Luna: whatever it is, it's okay. It's none of my business anyhow, so what is said here stays in here.  
Jumin Han: You seem to have the right idea, Luna.  
Jumin Han: still, there's nothing bad in being careful, I guess.  
Jumin Han: I will be watching you closely, Luna.  
ZEN: What are you, a PI now? Gawd  
Jaehee Kang: In my opinion, our most crucial issue here  
pas013270:j;is whether Luna is a threat or not to RFA.  
ZEN: A threat? I think that's too much;;  
Yoosung★: It's someone Rika sent.  
Yoosung★: Rika would never send a threat to us.  
Jumin Han: If Luna's words are true, that would be so.  
ZEN: ;; Suspecting isn't really my thing  
ZEN: I hope we can soon find out that {0} is a nice person.  
ZEN: Then, we can get the parties ready or something.  
Jaehee Kang: Luciel is on it. We will soon find out.  
Jumin Han: Anyhow, it seems the important issues have been taken care of.  
Jumin Han: I should get going. I need to read a new business plan proposal...  
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, there is something I need to brief you about that.  
Jaehee Kang: May I call you now?  
Jumin Han: Go ahead.  
Luna: Good bye, both of you.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes. I guess I'll see you more often.  
Jumin Han: Hope all the questions about you are cleared soon, Luna.  
Jumin Han: Hopefully in a good way.  
Jaehee Kang: I hope so too.  
Jumin Han: Well then, I'm off.  
Jaehee Kang: I should get going too.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
ZEN: Only three of us left in a flash.  
ZEN: I wonder what kind of person you are, Luna.  
Yoosung★: Yeah, me too.  
Luna: Well, all of you seem like good folks. We will have time to get to learn each other, I’m sure.  
ZEN: You're positive lol  
ZEN: I luv that kind of attitude.  
Yoosung★: I also have lots I want to hear from you, Luna. Especially about Rika...  
ZEN: I want to chat more but I gotta get going too.  
ZEN: Duty calls.  
ZEN: Luna, I look forward to know you.  
Yoosung★: Zen, aren't you gonna say bye to me?  
Luna: Bye-bye~  
ZEN: Yeah. See you later.  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: Everyone's gone.  
Yoosung★: Luna...Listen...  
Yoosung★: Can't you at least tell me what you heard from Rika? Doesn't matter how small it is.  
Luna: Why are you so curious?  
Yoosung★:.....  
Yoosung★: Cuz I can't believe it.  
Yoosung★: V told me she committed suicide. but I couldn't believe that..there was no other evidence other than V's words..  
Yoosung★: then you pop out...and say Rika sent you...how do you think I'd feel...?  
Luna: umm...I don’t understand how you feel, exactly, but I’m just as in the dark as you are. So you’re not alone in not knowing.  
Yoosung★: But there has to be something, right?  
Yoosung★: well, at least we can both understand not having the whole picture.  
Yoosung★: I really cannot believe Rika killed herself...I still can't believe it...  
Yoosung★: oh, I'm sorry  
Yoosung★: My professor just called;; I'm a college student.. I forgot that I set an appointment earlier on. I gotta go immediately T-T  
Luna: Let's talk again ^^  
Yoosung★: Yes!!  
Yoosung★: ;I'll be back...Talk to me more often ^^  
Yoosung has left the chatroom.

Everyone was gone. She logged out of the chatroom, sitting up to stretch her arms. She had completed her first chatroom. It had been a lot more chaotic than she thought. She could barely get a word in, with all the panic going on. The subject of Rika was a bit heavy too, suicide was never an easy subject and the fact that it clearly affected these members in such different ways was….realistic. 

And now, she was going to receive a call? Luna wasn't unfamiliar with the concept of phone calls and messages in video games, but they were always one sided and only told what needed to be told. She figured this would be the same.

Her phone began to vibrate, and on the screen was an incoming call. It was from V. Luna let it run a few seconds until she eventually gave in and answered the call.

“Hello? Oh, the phone's working alright. That's good. I told you that I will call you, didn't I? Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am V, the head of the RFA. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, V”

“Oh...thank you. It's great to hear you in person outside the chat room.” He said, sounding very relieved.

“You must have been surprised to see me.I think I caused quite a stir”

“Hmm... Yes, it was quite surprising. I'm sure it's the same for the rest of the members. We've never imagined...to find someone entering our messenger. I called you because there is something I'd like to ask you. I already mentioned this in the chat room back there. Uh...if it does not offend you, may I ask you something?”

So overly polite, Luna thought. She knew Koreans were raised to be good mannered, it was simply a cultural thing. 

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead”

“Thank you for saying that. Can you tell me how you know about Rika? I believe it'll be confusing for the rest of the members...if they hear it.” 

She hadn't thought about how she would explain that. Ray had only specified not revealing the secret, but now how to cover her tracks. Fortunately, it wasn't very hard to find a convincing cover-up. 

“Rika and I were online friends. It's nothing complicated” Luna responded.

A brief silence.  
“Online friends... That's the word you use to refer to friend you met on the Internet, isn't it? I'm actually surprised that Rika met a friend over the Internet. And she even talked about parties to her online friend...? I'm Rika's lover, but she never told me anything like that.”

“You know, V, long distance friendships over the internet aren't all uncommon. I have made quite a few over the years, some I still have to this day. Maybe she told you, but you forgot. It happens.” 

Luna could certainly think of instances where she forgot about the smallest details. More times than she could count.

“That could be the case in common circumstances. But I remember even the most trivial things about Rika. What she said remains imprinted in my soul, word by word... I don't think I ever forgot anything she told me.”

This guy was really beating himself up over something so human, Luna almost felt bad.

“We're only human, we forget things. Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm certain it wasn't a big deal” was all she could say. 

“Very well, for now. Thank you for answering me. Hmm... I think that's enough questions for now... And I believe there are limits to the conversation through the phone…” 

Luna completely agreed. 

“Well, we've only just met. It’s unsurprising you are so cautious. Let's slowly learn about each other.”

“Yes, I plan to. I'd like to know what kind of person you are. I believe there will be so much to talk about with you. Since you're here to hold parties, we share a common goal. So I'll help you to the best of my abilities. I'll tell you the steps, one by one...how a party is held. If you need my help or have any question, please feel free to ask me anytime. I hope we can spend a good time. And I hope we can spend a good time with the rest of the RFA members as well.” 

“Leave it to me.”

“I will. I hope you're a good person. Now I must leave...I look forward...to your future performances.”

The call ended. She had survived the first call. She was often anxious about phone calls, but since she knew it was with an AI Luna thought it would be easy. But it wasn't. To her, the call sounded so...real. Too real. She could hear the changes in V's tone, his hesitation and apprehension, and somehow...so melancholic. His voice was pleasant, not too loud. It sounded so genuine.

This is silly, thought Luna, he isn't even real.  
Right?

Another notification coming in. Thankfully it wasn't another phone call. 

It was a text message.

Ray: Now we're getting started. I hope you find my game entertaining and continue playing it.  
Luna, do you play games a lot?

Luna: Yes, especially before I started traveling. 

Ray: That's good. But you'll get tired in no time if it's no fun. I'll try my best so that you won't get tired. If there's any feedback you want to give me, please do. I can fix the game however you want.

Luna: actually, the game is fine. It's...interesting so far. 

Ray: you think so? I'm glad. I have to go back to work, but I will see you later. 

Ray: and...tell me about your travels sometime. Okay?

Luna: whenever you come over, sure. I'll tell you.

Her phone remained silent then. Luna got out of the bed and went to the window. It was nighttime now, the stars very bright and more than half a moon visible in the sky. then hit her that she hadn't even realized it had gotten so late. She could have sworn she had left Seoul past noon. Her phone now read 8:00pm local time. Just how long...had she traveled to get to this place? She knew based on what Ray said that he was situated in the mountains, but she didn't think about just how far away that would be. She didn't even think to pay attention to the time upon her arrival, she was too busy trying to scope out the situation. Far away from her original destination, in a rural location, probably isolated...

Luna stopped herself there, she didn't want to put herself in a panic. 

Taking a deep breath, she went instead to the piano. She sat on the ottoman, cool and soft beneath, and opened the cover. The keys were pristine and polished. Based on the condition of the keys, the shine of the piano itself, Luna guessed the piano was either very rarely used or brand new. If it was brand new, she thought it would be a crazy coincidence that a new piano would be purchased just when she happened to be visiting. As if someone knew ahead of time of her knowledge in music. 

Sighing, her mind running a thousand miles an hour, Luna began to play.


	3. R.F.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets to know the eccentrics of the RFA....and gets very skeptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, here's where I begin to wean out the chatrooms. I actually wrote the common route way in advance. trimming and editing the names for the chats was/still is a very tedious task. i was very lucky to find a god tier source (whomever you are, you're my hero) but it was taking FOREVER to edit so, I cut out some of the chats. I add chats I find fun, and plot relevant. Plus, it gives a bit of realism. Let's be real, a lot of us players missed a few chats once in a while. so yeah.  
> enjoy! don't forget to comment~

Chapter 3- R.F.A.

After a few hours of playing the piano, familiarizing herself once more with the music she had not played for so long, there was a knock on the door. Luna checked the time on her cell: 11:45pm

Thinking it was Ray, Luna went to answer the door herself. It wasn't Ray, it was instead another man. This one was tall and clothed from head to toe in a hooded robe with long, widened sleeves. He held a tray of freshly prepared food.

“Miss Luna, is it not? Upon the request of Mr. Ray, I have brought you your dinner. He hopes you enjoy it. It took a bit longer to prepare, so my apologies it's here so late” said the man, bowing his head. 

Luna couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about all the formalities. She wasn't used to being treated as a sort of first class guest. Plus, this man spoke perfect English with an accent that almost sounded...European. Though she couldn't put her finger on which country. For a country that was mostly one race of citizens, she found it awfully convenient how her main language was so accessible.

“Uh, yeah. That's me. Its okay I to eat dinner late. Let me take it from here.” 

Before he was able to protest, Luna had already snatched the tray from his hands. 

“Thank you, good night” She said and closed the door behind her as fast as possible.

Luna walked to the coffee table, putting the tray down and sitting on the chaise lounge. The dinner was impressive a plate of [insert Korean food here] with beef, a small bowl of white rice, and a salad made of spinach, lettuce, cucumbers, and turnips. On the side is a glass of what looked like white wine, and a lovely piece of strawberry shortcake called her name. Now she felt even more strange; she really was getting the full package. Beautiful room and now exquisite food. Was she really just supposed to be a game tester? Did it even merit all this luxury? Was a phone game really so important as to treat it's sole tester like royalty? Luna just couldn't wrap her head around it all. While she ate, she contemplated how before she thought that her being chosen was not a coincidence, and her surroundings appeared to support this notion that something bigger was at play here.

Her phone vibrated. It was a new notification, saying that a new chatroom was open. She opened the app and got to work.

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: Huh? Luna!!  
Yoosung★: I was hoping to talk to you. And you're here! This must be my lucky day!  
Luna: You’re Yoosung, right? Nice to meet you ^^  
Yoosung★: Yep that's me! I'm thrilled I can talk to you right away! ^^  
Yoosung★: I have tons of things I wanna know  
Yoosung★: I'm not sure if it's ok to ask you since it's late...  
Yoosung★: Umm...did you by any chance  
fdasp000310:y;talk to V already?  
Luna: Yes, I did.  
Yoosung★: You did?! Can you tell me what you talked about?  
Luna: Nothing really - but it looked like he cares for me.  
Yoosung★: Oh...is that so?  
Yoosung★: I'm sure V wouldn't care for a complete stranger and call them...  
Yoosung★: Is it because Rika's name came up...?  
Yoosung★: Perhaps that's why.  
Yoosung★: As you'd know, our situation is kind of...;  
Luna: He seems kind, but I also know he is suspecting me somewhat.  
Yoosung★: oh...I don't know about kind but...  
Yoosung★: I knew it... I figured he would be. What did you two talk about?  
Luna: That's confidential, sweets~  
Yoosung★: Confidential? Why?  
Yoosung★: You're not playing secret keeper with him, are you? ^^;;  
Yoosung★: Don't do that T-T  
Yoosung★: I'll be so sad if you two already play like that T-T  
Luna: And if I am? What of It?   
Yoosung★: Umm... Probably.....  
Yoosung★: Rest of the guys and Jaehee will be wary of you...But not me!  
Yoosung★: I don't think we should be wary of you!  
Luna: Why are you so nice to me?  
Yoosung★: Well that's because Rika sent you!  
Yoosung★: She must have sent you because we can trust you hehe  
Luna: but she just as well could have sent me with I'll intent.  
Yoosung★: I might be mistaken…  
but perhaps Rika could be trying to send RFA something.   
Yoosung★: To deliver something, that is. I don't think she could be intentionally malicious.  
Yoosung★: Umm Luna?  
Yoosung★: Didn't Rika ask you to tell us something more? How did it feel when you met her?  
Luna: I’ve never met her.  
Yoosung★: What!?!?  
Yoosung★: whaaa... T-T  
Yoosung★: Then why did you say that you know her?  
Luna: I don't have to meet her to know her ^^  
Yoosung★: You've got a point but...  
Yoosung★: Just how much do you know about her?  
Luna: To be honest I think you'd know her better than I do...  
Yoosung★: Well... I am her cousin, after all...  
Yoosung★: But that would mean...that my prediction is unfortunately correct...  
Yoosung★: You're just her acquaintance, nothing more...   
Luna: I only stayed in contact with her for a very short time.   
Yoosung★: well, in case you don't know, she was a really good person who helped many people! She was even featured in some articles.   
Yoosung★: But umm...so then are you related to the party?  
Yoosung★: ...  
Yoosung★: Honestly...It still bothers me.  
Yoosung★: What V said about her last, I mean.  
Yoosung★: There's so much that bothers me to just buy what he said.  
Yoosung★: Do you really honestly know nothing about her last?  
Yoosung★: I'm literally dying to know.  
Luna: I really can't say. I didn't see what it was like myself...  
Yoosung★: You're right...  
Yoosung★: The only witness we had back then was V...  
Yoosung★: I thought what if...  
Yoosung★: I thought that you could be an unknown witness…  
Luna: I think I'd remember if I watched someone take their own life, Yoosung  
Yoosung★: It was only a fool's hope.  
Yoosung★: Haaaa…V couldn't give us enough proof that she committed suicide. He only said that she committed suicide. But we couldn't even find her body.  
Yoosung★: It's basically no different from disappearance.  
Yoosung★: It's been 6 months since her death was announced...  
Yoosung★: But we have nothing new about her death.  
Yoosung★: I need solid evidence...  
Yoosung★: I would admit it if there is a solid evidence...  
Luna: You must be frustrated, Yoosung…Not knowing can be a torture all on its own. But also, it's not healthy to become obsessed over it because then you depend on it.  
Yoosung★: I am... It's so frustrating...  
Yoosung★: No one ever understood how I feel...  
Yoosung★: But you do...you make a good point about the obsessive part, though. I will keep it in mind.  
Yoosung★: Thank you...  
ZEN has entered the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: It's Zen!  
ZEN: Oh Luna!  
ZEN: Still awake at this hour?!  
Yoosung★: Aren't you gonna say hi to me?  
ZEN: I see you every day. Why should I? lol  
ZEN: anyways welcome to the RFA Luna ^^  
Luna: Niiiiiiice to meet ya, doll~  
ZEN: hehe same here  
ZEN: very lively.  
ZEN: Though this might be a presumption rushed hehe  
Yoosung★: I think she's a good person too  
ZEN: I hope we get to know each other some more.  
ZEN: New members are always more than welcome lmao  
ZEN: Jumin will practically try to bury you with suspicions but I won't lol  
Luna: well, finally. A warmer reception.   
ZEN: you know Zen of the RFA -  
ZEN: man's got the best looks  
ZEN: best loyalty  
ZEN: the last real man in this world lmao  
Yoosung★: Luna if Zen is acting weird to you  
Yoosung★: you can just go to bed lololol  
Yoosung★: and chat again with me the next day.  
Luna: lolololol  
ZEN: How dare you try to monopolize our new face?  
Yoosung★: lol what do you mean monopolize?  
Yoosung★: Zen  
Yoosung★: Trying to own a person is an ancient ideology.  
ZEN: Ancient ideology??  
ZEN: ;Why do you suddenly sound difficult?;;;  
Yoosung★: I saw that term yesterday on the internet while I was looking for sources for my assignment lol  
ZEN: so it didn't come from your head  
Yoosung★: of course it didn't  
Luna: I am a multitasker. lol It's my specialty, actually.   
ZEN: That makes the two of us hehe  
ZEN: Sing and dance and work together!  
ZEN: It is a destiny of a musical actor to multitask....  
Yoosung★: Zen...  
Yoosung★: I think you can't even get a single task done when you're cleaning  
ZEN: Everyone has their own specialty.  
ZEN: It's just that cleaning is not my specialty. So I shall pass that role onto you...  
Yoosung★: What are you trying to sell me? Lolol  
ZEN: I'm saying that you do the cleaning lmao  
Yoosung★: No thanks lolol  
ZEN: But I think you'd be good at it haha  
Luna: YOU'RE A MUSICAL ACTOR. I sing and dance too!  
Zen: REALLY? We have another artist! Luna, we must sing a duet together. This must be fate!  
Luna: it's been so long since I have had someone to sing with. I'm gonna search you up right now lol.   
ZEN: be careful, you might just be blinded by my sheer beauty alone.  
Yoosung★: Luna...please don't feed Zen's ego lol  
ZEN: it's not ego, it's the truth! It only felt right to warn her.  
Luna: wowza, Zen *-*  
Yoosung★: Luna, not you too…  
ZEN: Another one bites the dust, tragic T-T  
Luna: I'm 100% ok with this.  
Yoosung★: let's change the subject, pls. Zen already shows off on his own.  
Luna: Hmm, ok. Tell me more about Rika and V.  
ZEN: Huh...? Luna, didn't you say Rika sent you?  
ZEN: You told us her name, so I thought you two knew each other well...  
Yoosung★: But she's a stranger to us and V.  
ZEN: That's true, but...  
Yoosung★: She could be an acquaintance to Rika only.  
ZEN: Hmm... Do you think Rika would have entrusted Luna with the party coordinator role when she's 'just an acquaintance?'  
Luna: I wish I knew why she chose me. She never did say why. Just that if I am ever in the country, I should take her place. It's strange.  
Yoosung★: Luna could be a special acquaintance.  
Yoosung★: Uh, Luna?  
Yoosung★: If you didn't even know that Rika left  
Yoosung★: I think you don't know what our situation is like.  
Yoosung★: Mind if I explain it to you?  
ZEN: I fear it would be too one-sided if you give the explanations;;;  
Yoosung★: But she needs an explanation, doesn't she..?  
ZEN: Well...you're right.  
ZEN: But if you cross the line I'm stepping in.  
Luna: Yes, please. Some more context would be ideal.   
Yoosung★: Alright, well...V and Rika were lovers and even engaged.  
Yoosung★: But then...Rika disappeared 6 months ago.  
Yoosung★: V was the last person who was with her before she died,but V said that Rika departed this world. Without any evidence to support his words.  
ZEN: Hey  
ZEN: Why would you put it that way?;;;  
ZEN: You make V sound like a weird person.  
ZEN: We already had her funeral. Why would you pull that out now...?  
Yoosung★: ....  
ZEN: Please understand, Luna.  
ZEN: Yoosung hasn't accepted yet that Rika left.  
ZEN: So he might sound a little like...what he sounded just now.  
ZEN: He might seem weird but it's all because he misses Rika so much.  
Yoosung★: Hey, it's true that there's no evidence.  
ZEN: But you'd know;  
ZEN: that V has always done his best for the RFA and Rika.  
Yoosung★: Yes, he used to in the past. Perhaps.  
Yoosung★: But he doesn't feel the same now...  
ZEN: That past you're talking about is only 6 months ago  
Yoosung★: He's been rarely dropping by our messenger for the past 6 months  
ZEN: He lost his beloved all of a sudden  
ZEN: Do you honestly expect him to laugh and hang out with others?  
ZEN: It's only natural that he's stuck in his room all day;  
Luna: Don't you think V is trying to cope with his emotions where you can't see him? Losing a lover is on a whole other level of grief. It's unrealistic to believe he will be okay from one night to the other.  
ZEN: Yeah. I agree  
ZEN: I think he's desperately trying to hide his emotions in front of us.  
Yoosung★: Doesn't seem like that to me.  
ZEN: He's there when we need a decision, and he makes one for us.  
Yoosung★: He comes after when we all anxiously worry about when he's going to show up. I think you're being too gracious with him, Zen.  
Yoosung★: But you also know that V keeps hiding things from us...  
ZEN: That's what I feel but...  
Yoosung★: You know what I mean, don't you? You know...  
Yoosung★: Everyone would feel that there's something he's not honest with  
Luna: So? Every person has their secrets. No one is obligated to tell you every secret, Yoosung. Especially when being so judgemental.  
Yoosung★: Luna?!? You think I'm just being judgemental?  
ZEN: Hmm…what Luna said was harsh. But she isn't exactly wrong...  
ZEN: I'm not gonna suspect him...He just lost someone he loved...  
Yoosung★: ...  
Luna: I would trust V more. Give him some credit for keeping himself together after it all.  
ZEN: Exactly!  
ZEN: We're on the same page, Luna!  
ZEN: V is a trustworthy friend...  
Yoosung★: No matter how many times I give a thought about it, something's fishy about V  
ZEN: ;Omg -  
ZEN: I bet you'll be embarrassed to death when later it's all revealed to be misunderstanding  
ZEN: And when it happens  
ZEN: You'd better buy us some drinks  
Yoosung★: Our newcomer might be holding the key to the secret  
ZEN: ;Key to the secret...  
ZEN: What is this, some kind of esc room or something?  
Yoosung★: Someone that Rika sent...  
Yoosung★: is none other than Luna!!  
Yoosung★: I got a bunch of things to ask!  
ZEN: Hey...  
fdasp004180:g;It's been barely a day since we met Luna through the messenger  
ZEN: I know how impatient you are but slow down  
ZEN: ;You know what I mean, don't you?  
Yoosung★: yes...  
Yoosung★: I'll try T  
Yoosung★: But...  
Yoosung★: I just wanted to know what brought such a ...dreadful weight on her...  
Luna: not sure either. These things...can be hard to understand unless you've been through it yourself…

Luna's hand began to tremble slightly. It wasn't hard to understand for her.

Yoosung★: oh.... T-T  
Yoosung★: I see  
ZEN: Yes... If she didn't even tell us perhaps it's because we don't want to know about it.  
Yoosung★: Maybe...But I want to know! I must! Even if I get to regret it, I wanna know.  
Luna: I'm sure there was something bad...that others weren't aware of. I'm all about honesty, but if that honesty can seriously mess up someone else, well...I wouldn't care if I lied.

She shook her head, pushing aside those darker memories.

ZEN: Yes, yes. Agreed  
ZEN: There must have been something we didn't know.  
Yoosung★: And that's what I want to find out!  
Yoosung★: she tried to take it all by herself...Why she didn't ask me or others for help...  
Yoosung★: That's what I wanna know. You have no idea how frustrated I am!  
Yoosung★: I think I'll feel better only after I find out everything.  
Luna: even if it hurts? Even if the truth might drive you mad? Being in such a dark place that you feel like you can't escape…it's heavy.

She gripped her phone just a little tighter.

Yoosung★: Luna...  
ZEN: I know how upset you are  
ZEN: You were so close to her, and her death was a shock to everyone...  
Yoosung★: .....

Luna just wanted to drop the subject.

Luna: Yoosung, calm down and take a break….  
Yoosung★: Should I...?  
ZEN: You should.  
ZEN: I would've told you that if Luna didn't.  
Luna: I think the act of questioning isn't so bad. But there should be a line drawn at times. Most things should be handled in moderation.  
Yoosung★: So you're saying...Its okay to be skeptical, but to not let it take over me?  
Luna: Yes, exactly.  
Yoosung★: it might not be easy for me but...I understand what you're trying to say.  
ZEN: Yoosung  
Yoosung★: ?  
fdasp004780:g;Touch your forehead right now.  
Yoosung★: What's the deal so sudden?  
ZEN: Hot, isn't it?  
Yoosung★: Uh...Umm...A little  
ZEN: It is time for you to cool down  
Yoosung★: Cool down? My head?  
ZEN: Yes.  
ZEN: So that you can think cool-headed  
fdasp004900:g;I think your head is overheated.  
Yoosung★: Luna, you agree, don't you?   
Luna: Yes agreed. This topic has me a little bit on edge too. Be an iceman!  
ZEN: She said iceman lmaooooo  
ZEN: Cute lmaooooo  
ZEN: be an iceman, for Luna's sake.   
Yoosung★: Does that mean Jumin's forehead is always icy?  
ZEN: Of course lol  
ZEN: His forehead is one thing. His heart is basically an ice rink lol  
Yoosung★: lololol that's too much  
ZEN: Talking about Rika would make your head heat up even more  
ZEN: and you would look like a nuisance to Luna  
Yoosung★: Zen T_T what do you mean nuisance?  
Luna: he's right. you should stop whining and go to bed. 

That sounded a lot more rude than she meant to say it. But she wasn't lying, the subject of Rika was only beginning to annoy her. Luna couldn't figure out why but she wanted out.

Yoosung★: Ah T-T  
ZEN: lmaooooooo  
ZEN: the new person doesn't hold back any punches.   
ZEN: So go cool down before you actually look like one  
ZEN: Just look at Jumin. You know how cool-headed he is?  
ZEN: He's so cool-headed that he's so...  
Yoosung★: Big-headed...  
Yoosung★: lololol What is this strange logic?  
ZEN: Go. Now. Lolol  
ZEN: But don't be too icy like him. It'll make you a bighead. Now go to bed haha  
Yoosung★: Fine T-T  
Yoosung★: I doubt I'll fall asleep  
Yoosung★: You should go to bed too, Zen.  
Yoosung★: Your body will be a mess.  
ZEN: Hey  
Yoosung★: Goodnight, both of you!  
ZEN: Thanks!  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.  
ZEN: Umm....  
ZEN: Luna  
ZEN: Yoosung is not very fond of V  
ZEN: but in my pov, they're both good people.  
ZEN: So I hope you take a good care of the RFA ^^  
Luna: I'll give it my best. You should hurry up to bed, Zen... Your skin will suffer.  
ZEN: Oh my!  
ZEN: Good point!  
ZEN: That was sharp, Luna...!  
ZEN: I'll go to bed now ^^  
ZEN: Have a sweet dream...Luna.  
ZEN: I'll talk to you again in the morning!  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Luna hoped her second conversation in the app would go better, but it didn't exactly go as hoped. Yoosung and Zen were warming up to her for sure, but Yoosung's ranting about a heavy subject like suicide...she felt genuine sadness. If this was supposed to be a game of artificial intelligence, the ‘artificial’ part felt left out. She never was comfortable talking about a heavy subject like that with strangers, and the annoyance and brief anxiety she felt was...so real. She had even almost told them about her experiences with the subject. Luna now was certain some things weren't as they seem. She would have to try getting answers out of Ray. He is the only one Luna was able to speak to without feeling annoyed or 100% paranoid, plus for some reason she couldn't comprehend, the guy was fond of her. She could use that to her advantage. 

Maybe the boy doesn't know what he's doing, Luna thought.

Luna scrolled through her Painterest app as she finished her dinner slowly, finally getting to the delicious looking strawberry shortcake. Taking that first bite was divine, the cake was soft and had a brilliant flavor. 

She got a new notification. The clock now read 1:30am. 

“I suppose I'm still a master killer of time” she said to herself. 

It was another chatroom. Time for round three.

Jaehee Kang: Greetings, Luna.  
Jaehee Kang: What brings you here at this hour?  
Luna: I couldn't sleep.  
Jaehee Kang: Did something keep you up?  
Jaehee Kang: Oh...  
Jaehee Kang: Perhaps it's because you've become our member.  
Luna: That's part of it, yes.   
Jaehee Kang: In my case  
Jaehee Kang: Luna, after you joined us, I was so engrossed in work. I had no idea what time it was.  
Jaehee Kang: When I regained my senses, it was already this late...  
Luna: You mean you work until this hour? That's a hell of a long time.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...sometimes this happens.  
Jaehee Kang: But luckily, this is not a daily routine.  
Jaehee Kang: Today I have a good reason why. Though Luciel said that he'll do some research about you, I must do some research on my own as well, as Mr. Han requested.  
Luna: Well. Not surprised.   
Jaehee Kang: Luna, you should understand why we are looking so much into you.   
Jaehee Kang: If we had even as much as your location, our search would be short.  
Luna: Listen...I can't tell you yet. I promised I wouldn't tell.   
Jaehee Kang: ...I figured you wouldn't tell us...  
Jaehee Kang: But anyways, a promise...?  
Jaehee Kang: I'd like to ask you to whom you made your promise... But you won't tell me, will you?  
Luna: you can try and ask me. Though my answers won't be concrete.  
Jaehee Kang: If it doesn't bother you...  
Jaehee Kang: Can you tell me where you are at this moment?  
Luna: I can see the polar star out the window! Maybe Orion's belt.  
Jaehee Kang: But you can see the polar star anywhere on Earth...;;  
Jaehee Kang: I see. Presuming that you're telling the truth, right now you're at a place with a weather clear enough to see the stars.  
Jaehee Kang: Luciel also couldn't pinpoint the location where the access to the app took place...  
Jaehee Kang: Additionally, I would love to know how you got to install this messenger app.  
Jaehee Kang: Can you answer this question?  
Luna: Someone installed it for me.   
Jaehee Kang: And who was it that installed it?  
Luna: Dunno, really.   
Jaehee Kang: ...I see.  
Jaehee Kang: I see that you have no intention of answering my questions.  
Jaehee Kang: How you installed this app, where you are right now...I believe we'll be able to welcome you more sincerely after all these questions are answered.  
Jaehee Kang: I'd like to ask you if you're using any C&R card...  
Jaehee Kang: but then it'd be too obvious that I'll check your personal information.  
Luna: I know how desperate you are, but I don't have much that I know. I don't even have a card. I'm not even from this country.  
Jaehee Kang: I see…  
Jaehee Kang: so you're a foreigner? Where are you from?   
Luna: the other side of the pond.  
Jaehee Kang: ...is that supposed to be a clue? Maybe you mean from the other side of the ocean?   
Jaehee Kang: but it seems you don't fully oppose us looking into you.  
Jaehee Kang: Thank you for understanding.  
Jaehee Kang: Allow me to ask one more.  
Jaehee Kang: Could you just tell me how you managed to get in touch with Rika?  
Luna: by chance, online. I’ve never ever seen her.  
Jaehee Kang: I see...  
Jaehee Kang: So you haven't seen her but heard her name somewhere on the internet, and you also heard that you should carry on her role regarding the parties.  
Jaehee Kang: So if you haven't met her before... I should keep in mind that there's a possibility that a third-party relayed that information to you.  
Jaehee Kang: Anyways...This is all just a procedure to trust you  
Jaehee Kang:so I hope you're not offended, Luna.  
Luna: not at all.  
Jaehee Kang: There will be a lot of things we must work together on to coordinate the parties...Mr. Han is also curious about you, Luna. Very curious...  
Luna: What does he want to know about me?  
Jaehee Kang: He wants to know what I just asked you  
Jaehee Kang: he also wants to know if you like cats, what's your favorite type of wine…all the typical questions about a new face.  
Luna: you can tell him that white wines like Moscato are a favorite~  
Jaehee Kang:...well, that one was easily answered.   
Jaehee Kang: In Mr. Han's case, he wouldn't ask you directly but get to know you little by little without showing any sign that he's getting to know you.  
Jaehee Kang: He's the type of man who draws out maximum info through minimum question to analyze them most logically.  
Luna: I want to know more about the RFA. I hope you can teach me a lot.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh, of course.  
Jaehee Kang: I feel like we haven't properly introduced ourselves. We gave you nothing but questions.  
Jaehee Kang: If you're fine with me, I'll tell you anything you want anytime.If there's anything you'd like to know about us, feel free to ask.  
Jaehee Kang: Either through the messenger or over the phone. I'll answer your questions as long as they don't cause any trouble.  
Luna: I'll work hard for the cause. So please don't be so wary of me.   
Jaehee Kang: ...We should work together on that part. I will also try to be as less wary as possible.  
Jaehee Kang: To be honest...I feel more complicated now that we've talked. I'm even more bothered by the thought that you don't look like a bad person.  
Jaehee Kang: But I believe I'll feel more comfortable once we get to know more about you, Luna.  
Luna: I would like to know about you too, Jaehee. Woman to woman.   
Jaehee Kang: I pray that day would come as soon as possible.  
Jaehee Kang: Well then…I will get going...for the morning.  
Jaehee Kang: Speaking of which...when do you plan on going to bed?  
Luna: I'm about to head to bed. It's been a long, long day for me. Good night!  
Jaehee Kang: Thank you. Good night to you too.  
Jaehee Kang: I'll see you again tomorrow.  
Jaehee has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Luna felt her eyes droop. It was already past 2am and she had long finished the strawberry shortcake. The energy, the excitement, and the curiosity of the day had dimmed down to a a calm simmer. She meant it when she said she was going to bed, plugging in her phone to charge and placing it on the nightstand. She wrapped herself under the soft, comfortable sheets, and it wasn't long before she drifted into a deep sleep by the sound of the cricket's song. 

***

Luna was suddenly woken up by the sound of a phone vibrating against the wood of the side table. When she used to live back in her home country, she could sleep through just about anything. It was different when she started traveling. Getting used to the changes in time zones was a challenge in and of itself, having many sleepless nights before completely crashing. It was as if her body knew she was in an unfamiliar place, and her mind would never truly stay still. Now she was more accustomed to sleeping abroad, though there were times she was a lighter sleeper during various times of the night, causing her to wake up at the slightest shift in noise. A vibrating cell phone was no different.

She sleepily unlocked her phone to see a new notification from the game app. It was for a new chatroom. Luna groaned, thinking how absurd it was to have a game interrupt your sleep. It was 6:30am. She was gonna go back to sleep right after.

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
707 has entered the chatroom.  
707: Chirp  
707: Chirp!!  
707: Chirp chirp!  
707: Chirp!  
Luna:...caw caw  
fdasp007480:s;Chirp chirp  
fdasp007490:s;you're a crow! chirp. im a sparrow, but we're still birds, chirp!  
707: is this destiny? Chirp  
707: though there's only two of us here  
707: I proved myself as an excellent alarm - chirp

No kidding, Luna thought groggy. She had forgotten to put on her glasses. She took them from the nightstand.

707 sent an image of a tiny, cute, chubby sparrow. Luna wasn't so mad about being woken up now.

707: This is the most ideal image of a sparrow in my head  
707: Cute isn't it?  
Luna: it's so cute omg he's perfect.  
707: Of course, the degree of connection to the current situation  
707: is 0  
707: Bam! Tada!!  
707: Good morning, meme machine.  
707: hehe…  
707: you know my status as a meme god!  
707: A plain greeting brings back my senses.  
707: For about 1.316% lol  
707: As you can see my condition is far from normal T-T  
707: I've been struggling through a no man's sea of 0 and 1 all night long. I whipped the cybernetic oar inside the computer  
707: by drumming my keyboard...  
fdasp007790:s;Using your oar well can get you to your destination lol  
fdasp007800:s;My HP and MP.......are blinking warnings....  
Luna: my HP is low at the moment.   
707: the best remedy to low HP is...a potion! To restore health!  
Luna: I hope it's a sleeping potion too.  
Luna: wait a minute. Did you work all night because I joined?  
707: yes yes! Correct  
707: You are the reason why I pulled all-nighter working ^^  
707: I thought of you all night long  
707: ;Does that make your heart bounce like you're on a box of Ph.D Pepper?

She was feeling her heart bounce like she was on an ad for a mattress. Preferably asleep. 

707: Hehehe....  
707: Then that's a sign...that you have a heart failure.

Oh, this little shit. 

707: Anywayz, when I turned my head while I was on my way, there was a huge donut hole inside the server!  
707: I was busy blocking that...  
707: Ah...  
707: The life of a hacker...is always  
707: I wanna have some donuts.  
707: Donuts dipped in Ph.D Pepper!  
707: Wanna try some?  
707: It will take you somewhere between a whole new world and an old familiar world lol  
707: Huh? I wasn't trying to chat about donuts!  
707: Oh no!  
707: I almost missed my meal time again  
707: The greatest wealth is health!!! Your soul can be healthy when your body is healthy u know?  
707: Did u have ur breakfast?  
Luna: not yet. Too early. Systems shut down...sleep mode activated.   
707: Luna! Don't give up! Don't go into the blue light!  
707: tbh I couldn't find anything about u yet T-T  
707: i can't believe i have to find out bout u playing truth games...  
707: I wanna ride a rocket to a destination called answers about u, but in reality I'm riding a carriage...  
Luna: wish I could tell you where I am, sweets...that is, if only I knew where I am...  
707: what? Listen  
707: You're not kidnapped right now are u?  
707: I walked into this place on my own, so it's not kidnapping.  
707: U walked into a strange place with your own feet...? No way...  
707: Did u go to a haunted mansion in an amusement park or something!?  
Luna: Yes, maybe...? Who knows. I just found a place to stay while I'm here.  
707: hmm...wait. checking back on logs you told Jaehee you were a foreigner! Did you come here on vacation? For work?  
Luna:...zzzzzztravelzzzzz  
707: oh! She's a traveler! An explorer! Taking the world by storm!  
Luna: damn right I am.  
707: hehehe  
707: Luna  
707: Do you think everything you see is true?  
707: You need a pair of glasses and a good amount of concentration to really look at life  
Luna: I already have glasses.   
707: whaaaaa? Really? Then you're probably halfway there!  
707: Luna  
707: The other members would be throwing themselves at you to ask questions  
707: But my questions would be the easiest to answer.  
707: hear me  
707: how did you  
707: get this app?  
Luna: tsk tsk. Now that, it's a secret lol  
707: hmm  
707: why don't you tell me  
707: when I call you later?  
707: To me only hehe. I am the best in keeping secrets among the members  
707: of course that's only if u feel like calling me ^^  
707: There's no way my file would have been leaked  
707: the best theory is that you got a similar app to download it  
707: but there's no way that's possible without thorough expertise;;  
707: I've been looking at the server while blocking the donut hole all night  
707: I knew ur no ordinary genius...I never heard of a hacker who can wreck my server like this.  
707: Don't tell me...  
707: is it the rising dark horse in the world of hackers?!  
707: Don't tell me... Luna...You're not a hacker are you?  
Luna: Nah, it's not me. I can't hack to save my life. I have an idea who it might be but..It's a secret!~  
707: T-T  
707: Is that a challenge? To find out myself as a hacker?!  
707: If you wanna be my rival  
707: you gotta get through the election first!!  
707: You gotta be the no.1 among the hackers chasing after hackers  
707: to make my rival  
707: I'm so curious!  
707: So curious!!!  
707: It feels like I'm trying to get a good grab of potato chips, but the bag won't open...!  
Luna: Allow me to open the bag of chips for you.  
707: whoa lol be my guest!  
707: Why don't we play a game of introductions  
707: like ripping open a bag of chips?  
707: I'll go first!  
707: Codename 707  
707: you may just call me God7 or Mighty Seven  
707: Working as a hacker  
707: O.<  
707: ......or I look like I'm working as a hacker  
707: ...on the surface...  
707: My true identity...is none other than  
Luna: A cute pretty magical boy!!  
707: Correct!!!I have a magical wand too  
707: but it's currently under maintenance......  
707: ...........  
707: ........  
707: My turn is over  
707: Now it's yours!  
Luna: Hmm let's see...the name is Luna, nickname Lulu. I am an artist, I draw, sing, and dance. I write sometimes. Yes, I am showing off. No, you can't stop me. My favorite foods are...anything with meat! Oh yeah. And I travel the world.   
707: so you're an adventurer! An explorer! Free as a bird! Free as a sparrow! Creative, like V and Zen!  
707:......so  
707: is that all? Please tell me, oh princess Lulu, tell me more about your exploits, your battles with dragons…  
Luna: Your trial has expired. Please enter credit card information for your full subscription.  
707: nooo... T-T  
707: you're a tease!   
Luna: lol yeah, this is fun   
707: Oh  
707: Thank you, ma'am.  
707: wait no!  
707: There's nothing new T-T   
707: If you're embarrassed to give your introduction in a chat room, you know, the deep stuff...  
707: you can just drop it off for me only...through a phone or a text >_<  
Luna: Please insert tokens to continue. Lol.  
707: I will gather many tokens. Just you wait.  
707: Oh no!  
707: There's a hacker about to fall dead from low HP.  
707: I'll turn into a white expensive polar bear if my HP hits 0...  
Luna: Why the polar bear?  
707: becuz...  
707: I wanna chug a bottle of cola in my dream... hehe  
707: If only a bottle of cola is really an HP recovery potion....  
Luna: Good job working hard. I salute you. Good night ^^  
707: Umm....  
707: Strictly saying, I was working becuz of u.  
707: So this feels strange…  
Luna: oof  
707: but yeah...thnx anyways...  
707: Now I'm off to fight off the monsters in a dream world.  
707: Farewell - !  
707 has left the chatroom  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Now I can finally count the sheep in my dream world, Luna thought. Putting her phone and glasses back on the nightstand, she wrapped herself in the covers and quickly drifted to sleep.

***  
By the time Luna woke up again, the rays of the sun were peeking through the curtains. She was confused for a second, sitting on the bed in a case, wondering where she was.

Then it came to her. She had arrived in Seoul. She was out of lodging. She accepted a deal for free lodging. She was taken somewhere unknown. She was in a luxurious room.   
Very luxurious. Then a man, soft and prince-like, looking at her with such sweet and sad eyes.

So it wasn't all just a dream, Luna thought. After some stretches, she got off the bed, and walked over to the windows, slightly opening the curtains. It was a clear and sunny day, and probably warm as well. Feeling groggy, Luna did not find the clear skies appealing. There was just so much that had happened in the day she wanted to just sleep the day away.

On the coffee table there was a tray of food covered in plastic wrap to keep it fresh. There was a bowl of white rice with a sunnyside egg on top, a plate with various slices of fruit, and a cup of coffee with milk and sugar to add. Fortunately, the coffee was still warm. As she lazily ate her breakfast, Luna wondered who had brought her the food. Probably that robed man again, she thought. Though she wondered just how many more people lived in this house. 

She checked her phone for any new notifications. Some missed texts from 707.

707: I said in the chat room, plz text me if there's something too embarrassed to talk about lol  
707: can have 1:1 talk through text lol  
707: though I can't guarantee I'll keep my mouth shut! >.o  
Luna:Then there's no use in texting, is there?

The reply was fast.

707: ummmmmm nope there's none lol  
707: aww I thought you'll fall for it  
707: you're sharp ^^

Nice try, buddy, thought Luna.

After she had fixed herself her idea cup of coffee, with milk and lots of sugar including hazelnut flavoring, she saw a chatroom was open.

Luna has joined the chatroom.  
ZEN has joined the chatroom.  
ZEN: Good morning, Luna!  
Luna: OMG! My phone is emitting sunshine all of a sudden!!  
ZEN: lolollol  
ZEN: Better get you a pair of sunglasses or something lolol  
ZEN: I can't let my facial glow hurt your eyes.  
ZEN: How's your day so far, my witty friend Luna? ^^  
Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.   
fdasp010290:h;Hey there.  
ZEN: Ugh  
Luna: Welcome, Jumin!  
Jumin Han: I see you're here, Luna.  
ZEN: Gosh...Why do I have to see you in this beautiful morning...?  
ZEN: I was hoping to enjoy a happy chat with Luna...  
Jumin Han: You don't want to be in the same chat room with me?  
ZEN: Yep  
Jumin Han: If that's the problem, there's a solution to it.  
ZEN: Huh?  
Luna: If you're gonna have hissy fits at each other, both of you can leave. I wanna be alone...  
ZEN: ....Luna T-T  
Jumin Han: That could be the right answer, somewhat...  
Jumin Han: I will leave you in peace after I ask you a few things.  
Jumin Han: Luna   
Jumin Han: You'd know that you are in the center of our suspicions due to your curious introduction.  
Jumin Han: So I would appreciate it if you could cooperate with the questions we ask you.  
ZEN: Hey;;  
ZEN: What's up with your tone?  
ZEN: Is this some sort of interrogation?  
Jumin Han: Where are you at this moment? And who installed this app for you?  
Luna: Wish I could tell you, doll, but I can't. It's a rule.  
ZEN: Rule?  
ZEN: There's a rule for you?  
Jumin Han: Your answers did nothing to quench my thirst for answers.  
Luna: I don't have the information you want to hear.  
ZEN: Don't you think maybe she has a good reason why she can't tell you?  
ZEN: A good reason...?  
Luna: I'm in a princess's room, and my bias installed this app for me ^^  
ZEN: Bias? Now, where did I hear that term..?  
Jumin Han: It means 'your favorite character or person.'  
ZEN: No way!! How do you know that?;;;  
Jumin Han: I do.  
Jumin Han: But more importantly...it seems you think this situation is a joke, Luna.  
Luna: Sorry, I can't tell you more... It's a secret. None of my business to know.  
Jumin Han: How suspicious.  
ZEN: Well...it's true that things aren't crystal clear  
Luna: even for me, they aren't.  
ZEN: but you'd know from the chats.  
ZEN: I don't think Luna is a bad person.  
ZEN: I'm sure she has a good reason why she can't tell us.  
Jumin Han: Zen...let me ask you.  
ZEN: Yes?  
Jumin Han: Do you know what caution means by any chance?  
ZEN: I'm an actor;;;  
ZEN: Of course I know;;;  
Jumin Han: Don't you think for now we should take caution with Luna?  
Luna: I understand. But this is my first day, so can you be a bit more, how should I say it...subtle?  
ZEN: Oh...  
ZEN: that sounded somewhat daring.  
Jumin Han: You sound confident when everyone's suspecting you. I'll give you that.  
ZEN: Umm...  
ZEN: But I really think Luna's a good person.  
ZEN: We won't really get anything specific until Seven's research is complete.  
ZEN: I'm going to stick to my instinct.  
Jumin Han: You're going to trust your instinct when an outsider managed to break through the tight security...?  
ZEN: I'm sure it's not just you who're suspecting her. I'm sure it's everyone.  
ZEN: At least I gotta trust her  
Jumin Han: This thing called instinct lacks scientific evidence.  
Luna: I get wanting to add logic to every single thing, but sometimes logic isn't needed.  
ZEN: exactly.  
ZEN: Well, surprise! It's real.  
ZEN: You'll never believe it until you experience it yourself...  
ZEN: You will never ever get to feel what it is ^^  
Luna: I'll trust your instinct, Zen ^^ I know first hand how intuition can be.  
ZEN: Sure!  
ZEN: Because trusting my instinct  
ZEN: Is not far from trusting you ^^  
Luna: aaww  
Jumin Han: Ah...  
Jumin Han: Wait, is that it?  
ZEN: What?  
Jumin Han: Mana  
ZEN: Say what??  
fdasp011530:h;Isn't this instinct you're talking about the 'mana' from the fantasy books?  
ZEN: What are you saying?  
ZEN: No, wait. What on earth are you reading!?A fantasy novel?!  
Jumin Han: How is 'gathering your ki' different from 'instinct?'  
ZEN: ;;;;;;  
ZEN: Let's say that this mana or whatever is the same thing as instinct.  
ZEN: In that case Jumin, are you going to trust my instinct  
Jumin Han: that Luna is not someone we should be wary of?  
ZEN: ?  
Jumin Han: No, I won't.  
ZEN: So much for all that talk about mana or something.  
ZEN: Mind if I punch you?!  
Luna: It must be because of difference in your personalities. Let's just put it that way -  
Jumin Han: A sound decision.  
Jumin Han: My personality doesn't allow me to trust something that isn't definitely proven.  
ZEN: Yeah....that's Jumin Han right there. So just leave him there...  
ZEN: But I'll trust you ^^  
Jumin Han: For now  
Jumin Han: our biggest obstacle in shedding off our suspicion on you, Luna, is the fact that we can't track down your location.  
Luna: Isn't it illegal to check my background without my consent?  
Jumin Han: You hacked into our server first. So we just need confirmation. Hacking is an act of backtracking through server infiltration information.  
Jumin Han: So if we're to discuss legal issues here...  
fdasp011901:h;I'd say you're closer to getting the penalty for an illegal activity, Luna.  
ZEN: Hey;  
ZEN: Illegal? Give me a break…  
Luna: I didn't hack anything. I'm incompetent with coding. Stop grasping at straws that aren't there, goddamn.  
Jumin Han: Well, you're not holding back at least.  
ZEN: Why would you talk about illegal now...?  
ZEN: She said that Rika sent her...Although...  
ZEN: I am also suspicious of the fact that her location won't turn out.  
ZEN: But Luna is also our member now.  
ZEN: We'll hold parties together someday. Until when do you plan on suspecting her?  
Jumin Han: I think V's decision was rather rushed.  
Luna: and I think V being the first to give me a chance was a good thing.  
ZEN: Luna joined with Rika's recommendation...What Rika wants is for the RFA parties to continue!  
ZEN: I think that's more than enough.  
Luna: Okay, look. I understand. Nobody would leave suspicion out in this situation. I'm also frustrated that I can't tell you a lot. But I too am also under a lot of pressure. I'm in a foreign country with little knowledge of the native language, and while I'm fortunate enough to see you're speaking the language I grew up with...its still not easy. I will try as best as I can to get information, but I cannot guarantee that any of it will be 100% accurate.  
Jumin Han: I appreciate your understanding.  
Jumin Han: I hope you'd be as cooperative as you are right now, with our future procedures.  
Jumin Han: All we want to do is to rid our questions as quickly as possible...  
Jumin Han: We'll also take your situation into consideration as much as possible.  
ZEN: I'm sure you'll try and do nothing more.  
ZEN: You're not going to understand her for real...and just suspect her!  
Luna: Zen, it's fine. He can think whatever he wants of me. It's his problem.  
ZEN: ;;  
Jumin Han: I can't deny that, actually.  
Jumin Han: That's a highly likely scenario as of now.  
ZEN: We know Rika sent Luna because Luna told us.  
Jumin Han: We don't have enough evidence for that.  
fdasp012240:h;A claim without enough evidence is not reliable.  
ZEN: Hey, that's true, but...  
ZEN: You can leave suspecting to V or Seven...  
ZEN: My head goes haywire  
ZEN: if I put suspicion in there as well;;  
fdasp012290:h;But that's not the case for my head.  
ZEN: -_-  
ZEN: How splendid - good for you. Happy now?  
Luna: I can hear the sound of brain cells applauding the huge ego.  
fdasp012320:h;?  
fdasp012330:h;I was born splendid.  
fdasp01235  
Luna: Do you know the definition of the word modesty?  
fdasp012420:h;I do. But modesty that bends and curves the reality will only offend the other party.  
ZEN: Why you......  
fdasp012440:h;The entire world would agree that I am one of those people who is evaluated as splendid.  
Luna: Oh my god. -_-  
ZEN: Man  
ZEN: Seriously  
ZEN: Can't you see both of us in pain here?  
ZEN: Aren't you going to go work?  
ZEN: Hurry up and leave ^^  
fdasp012500:h;Just what time do you think it is? I am already at my desk.  
ZEN: Hey  
ZEN: Then why don't you just work? !  
ZEN: You said you're already at your desk. Why are you procrastinating on the messenger?  
ZEN: Didn't you see Jaehee working overtime this morning? Don't you feel any guilt at all?  
Jumin Han: She's doing her job, and I'm doing mine.  
Jumin Han: What does guilt have to do with this?  
Luna: But you should think about the welfare of your co-worker. Especially when already experiencing a severe lack of sleep.  
Jumin Han: There's already an efficient system for the welfare aspect.  
Jumin Han: It's mandatory for all employees at C&R to have their regular check-ups.  
Luna: Ah, I see. You also lack in tact, as well.  
Jumin Han: you always find some way to talk back, don't you?  
Luna: Why yes, I do. Hello, nice to meet you.   
ZEN: ......Man.  
ZEN: I'm getting worn out already...  
ZEN: Seriously, when are you leaving...?  
Jumin Han: I will now.  
Jumin Han: The document I've been waiting for has just come.  
ZEN: yessssss plzzz  
ZEN: Hurry up and do it.  
ZEN: byebyebyebyebyebyebye  
Luna: adios, adios, adios, adios  
Jumin Han: Now please excuse me.  
Luna: See yaaaaaaa-  
Jumin Han: I'll see you.  
ZEN: ew;  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
ZEN: Phew...  
ZEN: Now that Mr. Nuisance is gone  
ZEN: my heart is finally at peace.  
ZEN: We really don't go well together T-T  
Luna: He seems weird lolol He's funny.  
ZEN: You think that's funny?;;;  
Luna: he has this obviousness that is so strong just can't take completely seriously.  
ZEN: I think you're strange too; though...thinking about it I can see how that would be a little funny.  
ZEN: He can be...kind of dumb for a next CEO-in-line.  
ZEN: Talk about reading a book on dark magic and stuff;;  
ZEN: But I don't like him. He's too suspicious and he's a stuck-up.  
ZEN: What's more bothering is that he suspects you;;  
ZEN: You're our new member, so we should show you some respect  
Luna: thank you. You're so sweet.  
ZEN: glad to give the new member positivity~  
ZEN: Ugh...What if my blood pressure skyrockets because of Jumin at this hour?  
ZEN: What if my statuesque face gets all red from blood pressure...?  
ZEN: I bet it'd be outrageously sexy...  
Luna: I'll let you borrow my ice...  
ZEN: Oh, thanks, Luna. If I get more beautiful than I already am  
ZEN: it will be beyond beauty  
ZEN: and reach agony  
ZEN: that incinerates the viewers' hearts.  
ZEN: Being too handsome can really be a sin, you know?  
ZEN: I'll go now ^^  
ZEN: I gotta get some morning air and work out...And lower my blood pressure ...  
Luna: Let's chat again, Zen~  
ZEN: Sure ^^  
ZEN: It's a bit early, but don't forget to eat lunch a few hours later.  
ZEN: I'll see you later!  
ZEN: bye!  
ZEN has left the chatroom. Luna has left the chatroom.

This was quite the amusing conversation, now that she wasn't sleep deprived. The dynamic between Zen and Jumin was a riot, they drove each other crazy. Well, more like Jumin drives Zen crazy, and she couldn't help but chuckle multiple times at his reactions. 

Zen really did seem like a genuine sweetheart, but as flamboyant and overconfident as a peacock displaying his tail feathers; he was probably the kid every girl at school flocked to. Luna couldn’t dislike the man, because just like her Zen had a deep appreciation for the arts. Jumin Han was a polar opposite, being more objective and serious, stoic as a mountain, but oblivious to the ordinary and mundane; he was probably the kid in school everyone secretly feared, being as intelligent and cunning as a fox. As much as Luna couldn't stand people who flaunted intellect like it was the most important thing in the world, she found herself liking the man who was as skeptical as she was. 

What am I thinking?, thought Luna. They're fictional. She knew that was the case...right? Just maybe, she wasn't so sure. She had to find out...and she knew how. It was a matter of how to approach the method. 

The app was silent, so went to the in-suite bathroom to take a full look. The counters and sink were a black stone with dark wooden bases. The sink was a contemporary bowl type with an angular faucet. The mirror was huge, with light bulbs all around the edges like the mirrors of a theater dressing room. On the sink side, the mirror turned into a door to a good sized medicine cabinet. There was a simple, environmentally efficient toilet, like the ones she had seen on TV shows for house renovation. She walked to the other end, and tucked in the corner behind a shower curtain...

It was a jacuzzi. New and with a lot of legroom, sparkling clean. It was the same as in the homes of the millionaires, and was more like an oversized bathtub, but it was distinguishable enough to be luxurious. There was also a convenient shower head above.

Luna couldn't help herself. She went out to bring out her toiletries, hair products, and a change of clothes. She settled everything down on the bathroom counters as she needed, then didn't hesitate to rummage through the linen closet and choose the biggest towel she could find. Inside the closet was also a selection of soaps, shampoos, and other bathtub essentials. It was all new and unopened, and she wondered just how far in advance this room was prepared. She was pleasantly surprised to find a hamper and washer-dryer unit in the closet. She picked the shampoo and matching conditioner with a natural softening formula, a nicely scented bar of soap, and delightedly swiped the bottle of mango citrus bubble bath. 

While she let the tub fill, Luna brushed her teeth, started a small load of laundry from the clothes she needed to wash from previous trips, and eventually stripped down bare and dipped herself in the warm, citrus scented water and bubbles. 

Luna let her hair float gently, and gave a sigh of pure comfort. She set the water jets to medium, so the currents could massage her joints without stirring up the water too much. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to bathe so lazily. She had been traveling nonstop for a month and a half, and the places she would stay at weren't as fancy as the place she found herself in now. She never settled down to have a relaxing bath as she did now, usually she was out and about exploring as much as her energy allowed, and showered quickly. Doing domestic tasks as she had reminded her of being back in her hometown, in her small apartment, living freely. 

She wasn't exploring now. She wasn't out there seeing the sights. She wasn't finding the little details that made the place unique, she wasn't climbing the highest towers or weaving her way through the neighborhoods.

Luna wondered why she couldn't leave. She truly was unfamiliar with the area, she could at least go for a hike. But Ray had insisted she should stay. Luna was a bit irritated by this, as she couldn't stand to be caged in for long. As much as she liked staying in, once she started to travel, Luna longed to see everything. That was another thing Luna had to ask Ray about as well. Though she wondered if she could get through to him and get some more concrete answers. 

A quick tone echoed through the bathroom. She then remembered she brought her phone, putting it down beside the tub. She dried her hands with the hand towel she set aside, and looked at her phone. It was another chatroom.  
Not wanting her phone to fall in the water, she leaned against the side of the tub, arms out of the water, to begin another chat.

Jaehee Kang: you have lunch yet, Luna?  
Jaehee Kang: I know the previous members' meal habits, so I wonder what yours is like, Luna...  
Luna: I only eat twice per day. Sometimes three times, but not as often.  
Jaehee Kang: I see…I once read a book that said depending on a person, sometimes it's actually better to eat just once per day.  
Jaehee Kang: Every person's eating habit will vary, but whichever is it for you, I hope you eat healthy.  
Jaehee Kang: As for me, I'm up for a new challenge today.  
Jaehee sent an image of a boxed lunch.  
Jaehee Kang: This is a new CS24 convenience store lunch box meal, launched last week.  
Luna: That's one glamorous lunch box!  
Jaehee Kang: You took the words right out of my mouth.  
Jaehee Kang: What intrigued me the most was that this lunch box was supposed to mean affordably priced all-in-one. I have to open it yet, but I like its contents.  
Jaehee Kang: There's the right amount of rice, and there are 9 different types of side dish. Moreover, there is not only meat but also vegetables.  
Yoosung has entered the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: I agree that this is all-in-one, nutrition-packed.  
Yoosung★: Huh? Luna.  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung  
Yoosung★: Jaehee  
Yoosung★: ;You're eating a lunch box from a convenience store T-T  
Jaehee Kang: It's nutritious  
Luna: hello, Yoosung  
Yoosung★: Hey..  
Yoosung★: Wait this is the time for...  
Yoosung★: Lunch!  
Jaehee Kang: did you have lunch, Yoosung?  
Yoosung★: No...I couldn't eat. My chest feels stuffed...  
Jaehee Kang: Did you get a bad stomach ache?  
Yoosung★: I think I upset my stomach emotionally.  
Luna: Is it because you're frustrated when you think about V?  
Yoosung★: T-T  
Yoosung★: You didn't take a walk inside my head, did you?  
Yoosung★: How did you know? T-T  
Jaehee Kang: You've been making it so obvious all this time...  
Luna: yeah, context clues made it obvious.  
Yoosung★: I didn't even get breakfast T^T  
Jaehee Kang: I doubt you'll be able to focus on your classes on empty stomach...  
Yoosung★: I was never a diligent student anyways hehe  
Yoosung★: I've declared a holiday for myself!  
Luna: That sounds like a waste of your tuition.  
Yoosung★: Oh  
Yoosung★: Actually, I got a scholarship... lol  
Jaehee Kang: But you're acting like what's not expected from a scholarship student.  
Yoosung★: The seniors said that I can take care of my GPA from junior year.  
Jaehee Kang: Don't you think the purpose of your studies should be to prepare for your future, not to simply earn your degree?  
Yoosung★: ......  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung?  
Yoosung★: Oh, it's nothing.  
Yoosung★: I was just reminded of what Rika told me in the past... She told me something similar...  
Jaehee Kang: Oh...  
Yoosung★: Jaehee, can I ask you something?  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, go ahead.  
Yoosung★: Jaehee, do you think...that V really loved Rika?  
Jaehee Kang: Of course I do. But I believe you or Mr. Han would know better. You and he have watched those two by their side. and thus know better.  
Yoosung★: I don't know.  
Yoosung★: I keep thinking that what I've seen was surface only....  
Luna: Don't you think he did love her? He's continuing the charity association founded by his lover...besides, it's none of our business.  
Yoosung★: A party...is something we all do together...  
Jaehee Kang: I believe they indeed loved each other...which is why this situation is so heartbreaking.  
Yoosung★: That's what I want to think so.  
Yoosung★: But I keep finding questions unanswered.  
Jaehee Kang: Questions?  
Luna: What about Rika, then? Do you think she truly loved V?  
Yoosung★: Of course, she did!  
Yoosung★: There's no doubt about that.  
Yoosung★: She even called V a magnificent person!  
Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure if loving someone is equal to calling someone magnificent...  
Jaehee Kang: But I also felt that Rika loved V with all her heart.  
Yoosung★: Yes, she did...  
Luna: you criticize V so much, yet you aren't critical of Rika at all. Why should he be doubted when Rika herself leaves much more doubt behind her?  
Jaehee Kang:...hmm. didn't think of it that way.  
Yoosung: I find no reason to doubt Rika!   
Yoosung★: And you know what? Do you think there was no sign at all before she took away her life? Before Rika died, V was the one closest to her, wasn't he?  
Yoosung★: If she had been emotionally stressed or expressed what she was feeling  
Yoosung★: ;V would have been the one among us to witness that, right?  
Jaehee Kang: That's highly likely...But life just doesn't go how its owner plans...  
Luna: this goes deeper than that. Taking your own life, yes, in most cases there should have been some signs. There are always exceptions.  
Luna: but the fact remains that V has also lost his precious lover. He'll be going through a hard time as well. You shouldn't be so harsh on him.  
Jaehee Kang: I agree with Luna. V was the one closest to Rika among us. I'm sure he'd feel the greatest loss among us.  
Yoosung★: .......  
Jaehee Kang: I think our role is to comfort the man who has lost his beloved, rather than making him responsible for all that happened...  
Yoosung★: ;The rest of the members are already doing more than enough  
Yoosung★: and they got nothing but silence and secrets in return.  
Jaehee Kang:...  
Luna: Huh? What secrets?  
Yoosung★: The only thing we know about Rika's suicide is what V testified to the police.  
Yoosung★: There might be no evidence, or there might be evidence that's currently under his hiding...  
Yoosung★: And he doesn't even show up in the RFA chatrooms a lot ever since what happened to her.  
Yoosung★: We can't even get in touch with him a lot...  
Yoosung★: He looks like he sometimes gives some assignments to Seven, but even those assignments remain a mystery to us...  
Yoosung★: And Seven's on V's side too, so he won't tell us what they are.  
Jaehee Kang: V might be trying to forget Rika in his own way.  
Yoosung★: But is that something that he has to hide so desperately?  
Yoosung★: We're all mourning for her death...but what's with him? Why does he have to mourn like that?  
Yoosung★: And all that stuff he makes Seven do is just as suspicious!  
Jaehee Kang: I believe they were confidential matters related to the RFA's secrets... There was this thing that Rika used to administer, remember?  
Yoosung★: that's the case, he should tell us that's what it is! But he doesn't tell us anything! And that's suspicious!  
Yoosung★: I know I'm not supposed to think like this  
Yoosung★: but maybe V didn't really know a lot about her.  
Jaehee Kang: I doubt it...  
Yoosung★: He didn't even know who Luna was.  
Jaehee Kang: But isn't that the same for you, Yoosung...?  
Yoosung★: Well, I...I was never her boyfriend!  
Jaehee Kang: There's no need to tell everything, even between a couple.  
Yoosung★: That's different...  
Yoosung★: from my definition of a couple...  
Luna: I don't know about Rika and V's relationship...but you should first calm down. This is just going in circles.  
Jaehee Kang: I'd say that you and V definitely don't have any sort of connection, Luna. You didn't even know that Rika no longer exists in this world...coupled with the fact that you aren't even from this country…  
Yoosung★: But both of them know Rika... Is this really possible?  
Jaehee Kang: Of course. I know you, Yoosung. And your friends know you. But your friends and I basically know nothing about each other's relationship with you.  
Yoosung★: .....Is that how it is?  
Jaehee Kang: Hmm....Yoosung, you suspect V. And Mr. Han and I suspect Luna.  
Jaehee Kang: I think this is where your bad thoughts end.  
Yoosung★: It's not bad thoughts.  
Jaehee Kang: Did you say you skipped lunch and breakfast?  
Yoosung★: Yep...  
Jaehee Kang: Why not try eating something?  
Yoosung★: I told you my chest feels stuffed, and I just can't eat T-T  
Luna: I think you should first calm down.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, I agree. I think right now you have too much on your mind. Your thoughts would be rewired if you do something else.  
Jaehee Kang: If you keep thinking about a single topic, there's no end to it. So try eating something. Or try doing something else. Before your head keeps getting connected to bad thoughts.  
Yoosung★: I think those thoughts are in alignment with reasonable suspicion T  
Luna: Whatever it is you have to do, you should eat first regardless.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, she's right.  
Jaehee Kang: Thinking bad thoughts on an empty stomach will only harm your health, Yoosung.  
Jaehee Kang: Don't you want to show faith to our new member instead of suspicion?  
Yoosung★: That's true, but...  
Jaehee Kang: Then run along ^^  
Luna: Yes, do that.  
Yoosung★: But my lunch is one thing  
Yoosung★: What about you, Jaehee?  
Yoosung★: What happened to that lunch box you just took a picture of?  
Jaehee Kang: You mean this lunch box I had to leave stranded because of you?  
Luna: Oh boy.  
Yoosung★: Oh!  
Luna: You should hurry up and eat, Jaehee!  
Jaehee Kang: I plan to.  
Yoosung★: Enjoy your lunch...Jaehee.  
Jaehee Kang: Thank you^^ You too, Yoosung.  
Yoosung★: Sure...  
Yoosung★: I'll...try finding something that can work even on a stuffed stomach. I should get a tea or something…  
Luna: tea is a good idea.  
Yoosung★: I should get the water ready.  
Yoosung★: Enjoy the rest of your day, Luna!  
Yoosung★: I'll chat with both of you later.  
Jaehee Kang: Farewell, Yoosung.  
Yoosung★: Yes, bye…  
Yoosung has left the chatroom.  
Luna: Jaehee, you should hurry up and eat too!  
Jaehee Kang: Ah, yes. I should.  
Jaehee Kang: would you mind if I ask you something, Luna? Do you live alone?  
Luna: Yes, I live alone.  
Jaehee Kang: I see. Then you should take better care regarding your meals...  
Jaehee Kang: There's a high chance for people living alone like Yoosung to skip meals...  
Jaehee Kang: And once the body deteriorates, the heart will follow suit as well.  
Jaehee Kang: Lunchtime would be over soon, so I'd better leave now.  
Luna: talk to ya later!  
Jaehee Kang: Good-bye. I'll see you again.  
Jaehee has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Not long after exiting the chatroom, Luna got a text from Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: That's what Yoosung is like once he falls for something. He doesn't mind anything around him.  
Jaehee Kang: he might improve if there's someone to look after him.  
Jaehee Kang: What about you? Are you living alone? Or rather...do you travel alone?  
Luna: mostly, yes, I travel solo. But I'd like to take care of the RFA members. The one thing I didn't get to do much of is making friends.  
Jaehee Kang: I'm sure you didn't get to talk to us a lot, but you already want to do that...? Be our friend?  
Jaehee Kang: You're kind. I hope you're not pretending to be kind.

Yeah, me neither, thought Luna.


	4. Red Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a revelation; he's hot, and things are suspicious.  
> But will she actually like it, or will she play along...?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So a thing to explain. In this fanfic, seeing as it's based on a game, I am inserting page breaks between time skips/visual novels to signify the start and end of them. And based on how the game is structured, I will fill the times in between chats with scenes, details, or events as I see fit well within the canon and the pacing of the story. So you won't be seeing every single detail for every single character doing this and that (I will save that for the AU's I have in mind hue~), and seeing as Luna, Ray, and V are the three main focuses (Rika somewhat too I GUESS >:V) they are the ones getting the most attention and detail.

In the end, Luna ended up having a spa day of sorts for herself. She stayed way too long in the tub, taking her time with washing and shampooing, enjoying the warmth of the water and the jets releasing the stress from her muscles. Once she got out of the tub, draining the water, and dressing herself with another pair of lounging shorts and a large white tee, , she brought out the now long washed load of laundry into the dryer. She wrapped her hair with a fresh towel for it to dry a bit, and she took advantage to put on a layer of her go to face mask. She quickly shaved her legs as the mask room effect, putting on some lotion right afterwards on her legs and arms. Before traveling, Luna had barely begun to give herself a strict grooming routine. But being on the go for so long she found the importance of creating healthy habits, thus taking better care of her appearance. Though given the circumstances she was in, Luna was able to do more grooming in one go. After washing off the mask, her skin feeling rejuvenated, Luna released her hair and began brushing and blow drying it. She didn't do this very often, opting to just letting her hair air dry on its own after a quick brushing. She dried and brushed until her hair became the softest and tangle free it's been in a long time. It hasn't been much of a struggle, either, since with having such long hair upkeep was a tad tedious. She figured it was the shampoo and conditioner set she had used, and she made a mental note to use it religiously during her stay. She tied her hair back in a messy bun when it was done, pushing her bangs back with a soft headband to keep her forehead bare. Then Luna meticulously plucked her eyebrows into good shape (it was gospel for Luna that good looking eyebrows were a key factor in presentation). It certainly helped that going nowhere gave her the freedom to really pay attention.

 

Once that task was done, she was tired of standing in front of a mirror, so she took her nail kit and settled down on the loveseat to paint her nails. Before that, she took her bluetooth speaker and set up her phone with her favorite playlist. She kept her hair up, as to not let strands get sticky with the polish. She did her toes first, then her fingers, painting then in her favorite pearly black polish. She laid down on the seat, legs dangling on one end, her head resting on the other, letting her nails dry and taking in the blaring of her favorite music.

 

She noticed that lunch was left on the table, probably while she was in the bath. It was a toasted panini with ham, melted muenster cheese, fresh tomato, lettuce, onion, and mayo. There was also a small bowl of white rice, and some apple juice in a small jug. A simpler, yet still luxurious meal. She wasn't complaining, as all that nail painting worked up her appetite.

 

As she lazily ate her lunch, right there on the loveseat, the phone she has placed in her chest vibrated and played her usual ringtone. She almost fell off the chair in surprise, forgetting she had put the damn thing on her. It was, without fail, a chatroom. She sighed and opened the app, taking another swig of her drink.

 

ZEN: Oh, it's you, Luna.

ZEN: I logged in when you did -

ZEN: I'm a lucky man today.

Luna: bonjour~

ZEN: Hi!! Hehe

ZEN: Welcome to the chatroom, Luna!

ZEN: Listen. Can you hear me out?

ZEN: Actually, I auditioned for a role not too long ago...I wanted to get my share of the seats and surprise you all

ZEN: but they are not calling me back...

ZEN: They're supposed to make the announcement today...T-T

Luna: Oh, I know how rejection for a role feels like. Its a sad part of an artist's life, Cheer up!

ZEN: I should, at least you can understand.

ZEN: What did I miss? What do I still need?

ZEN: I'd like to know what I should improve on....for my next opportunity haha

ZEN: I wonder who took my place. I wonder whom they casted. I wonder how different was his acting from mine...

ZEN: I wish I could find out what exactly was the kind of a character the director was looking for...

ZEN: Man - I really wanted to play that musical...

Luna: What is that musical about?

ZEN: I'll give you few details, but no spoilers!

ZEN: It's a pretty interesting piece, so those of you who are interested should drop by to watch

ZEN: Of course, it's a bit sad that you won't get to see me for that work...

Luna: I'm sure a better role awaits you in the future!

ZEN: Thanks for saying that lol

ZEN: Actually, I think you can't really determine whether a role is better or not.

ZEN: You can broaden your acting experience if you try a role you've never tried before

ZEN: and if you play a role you've done a lot you can make your specialty even better haha

ZEN: I'm sure I'll be able to play more roles once I get a plenty of experience.

ZEN: But I really wanted to star in that work...

Luna: Just what kind of a musical is it?

ZEN: I see you're curious, {0} lmao

ZEN: Ok, here it goes....

ZEN: The main character is an ordinary owner of a flower shop.

ZEN: Then one day, he finds himself in a bizarre situation.

ZEN: He wakes up in an unknown place he's never been to.

ZEN: He freaks out and runs out to the street, and a stranger talks to him as if they're friends.

ZEN: He can't remember a thing...and he's anxious that he's suffering from amnesia...

ZEN: but it's because he has double personas.

ZEN: He has two different persons inside a single body!

ZEN: Well? Pretty interesting, right?

Luna: Whoa...interesting! Its a genre I can get behind.

ZEN: I know right? Right? Haha

ZEN: You know, our tastes in musicals are quite similar. Haha

ZEN: During the second half of the musical, he finds out that he has double

ZEN: and the two personas keep popping out back and forth to take control of the body.

ZEN: That scene was the one I auditioned for.

ZEN: By acting interchanging from two completely different personas

ZEN: It was a climax scene altering between desperation and evilness.

ZEN: And I've never played for this kind of role before...So rehearsal was so hard...but just as rewarding and exciting.

ZEN: hehe...

Luna: That's really a shame...

ZEN: I really wanted to play this role...

ZEN: but can't be helped. I didn't pass.

ZEN: Man,

ZEN: I'm sure there's a better work with a better role waiting for me...

ZEN: I'm not going down!!

Luna: You'll feel better if you upload your selfie!

ZEN: !!

ZEN: Yes!

ZEN: That's an excellent idea!!

ZEN: Luna

ZEN: You know a thing or two, new member!

ZEN: Nothing can be more appealing than a good-looking face when you're feeling down lol

ZEN: I'm ready to play anything to the best I can!

fdasp017490:g;I'm an actor always ready for a good work!

ZEN: Zen the No. 1 beauty!

Luna: *-* save.

ZEN: I'll keep trying and challenging

ZEN: so whatever role is welcome!

Luna: How about playing a female role?

ZEN: Hmm...will my voice make it?

ZEN: Actually, I used to play as girls before my voice changed.

ZEN: I was extremely popular haha

ZEN: Oh right

ZEN: I guess I kind of monologued without properly introducing myself.

ZEN: Must be due to the bit of tilt I got because the director won't call me T-T

Luna: Could you introduce yourself? :>

ZEN: Of course!

ZEN: I'm 23, as young and beautiful as I can be, working as a musical actor.

ZEN: My birth name is 'Hyun Ryu' but you can just call me Zen!

ZEN: Most people call me by my stage name, so now I'm used to being called Zen hehe

ZEN: V is basically the only person who calls me by my birth name.

ZEN: But if it's V, well...I'm also ok with Hyun. I'm used to it.

ZEN: Though V doesn’t let me call him by his birth name...

Luna: I figured V was an alias. What's V's birth name?

ZEN: It's Jihyun Kim.

ZEN: You can find him on the Internet if you type in V the photographer. Haha

 

Luna: Can I call you honey? :>

ZEN: esy

ZEN: yse

ZEN: Wait;; that was my hand out-speeding my head.

ZEN: I've been single for so long T-T

ZEN: I was joking about that yes.

Luna: you sure about that? :>

ZEN: Umm...

ZEN: I think it'd be better to use that term

ZEN: when our relationship became sturdy enough to use that term naturally hehe

Luna: fair enough~

ZEN: Name is such a subjective thing, isn't it?

ZEN: I think it shows how close you feel to that person.

ZEN: oh

ZEN: Actually, I'd like to know more about you, Luna -

ZEN: What's your hobby? What's your specialty?

 

The screen got strange suddenly. Luna did a double take as she recognized the screen, remembering that it appeared when...

 

Luna: ...?

 

Then the screen settled down, and a chatroom appeared.

 

Ray has entered the chatroom.

Ray: Hi!

Luna: Oh there you are!

Ray: I see you're enjoying your chat with my AIs ^^

Ray: I came in to see you.

Ray: Did I mention that I can get inside the game? I'll drop by once in a while like this ^^

Ray: Since I can't visit your room, it'd be nice if we can chat through the messenger as well, isn't it?

Luna: When are you going to drop by my room, sweets?

Ray: Hmm...later in the evening, I think. I'm held by this task that requires constant monitoring, so...Though I'm always doing the server check-ups...

Ray: I wanted to actually chat with you than to watch you through the log. So here I am.

Ray: I want to ask you something...

Ray: What do you think about the game so far? How do you like your gameplay?

Ray: They're really wary of you so far, aren't they?

Luna: Yes, they seem to be suspicious of me a lot...but it's not that bad, to be honest. I think our relationship will improve soon.

Ray: Yes, I see. Just as expected. They're all suspecting you, right? Except for Zen and Yoosung, that is.

Ray: But you're doing very well. Everything will be ok in a few days.

Ray: you are even keeping up with a story of how you know Rika, good job!

Ray: These characters are first cold, but slowly open up to you.

Ray: Don't you think that's the beauty of this game?

Ray: So keep playing this game. Just keep up what you're doing right now.

Ray: It seems you're enjoying the game.

Ray: Oh, who do you like the most so far?

Luna: I mean, they all have their quirks. They’re all unique. It's fun but I don't feel too invested this far in.

Ray: I see....So you prefer actual people than AIs, right?

Ray: Thanks for playing this game for me, Luna.

Luna: But if I’m honest, the one who intrigues me the most, and the one I like the most right now… is you, Ray ^^

Ray: Wow... ^^

Ray: I'm ecstatic...

Ray: I've never met someone who likes me unconditionally!

Ray: I hope this isn't a dream. I hope meeting you wasn't a dream.

Luna: you can come and confirm for yourself, I am just upstairs, you know~

Ray: oh...then I should hurry my task! So I can see you!

Ray: Oh, right...Though it's late did you enjoy your lunch?

Ray: Let me know if you have a preferred menu. I'll make it the top priority in the kitchen.

Luna: Could you first tell me what you like?

Ray: ...Me?

Ray: Umm....

Ray: I......

Ray: It's a secret.

Luna: Hey! Don't winky face me! Tell me!

Ray: perhaps I can...later.

Luna: Oh alright, you tease. As for me...Anything, as long as it's meat.

Ray: Then how about a steak for tonight?

Ray: You know, steak becomes a completely different dish depending on the degree of doneness.

Ray: Luna, what's your preference for your steak?

Ray: I'll tell the chef.

Luna: Rare...makes the meat much more rich.

Ray: That's my favorite too... ^^

Ray: We actually get along really well!

Ray: Oh, it was so great chatting with you. Looks like I lost the time for a moment.

Ray: I think I should go now…

Luna: aaww...but you just got here!

Ray: I'm sorry ;; my work keeps me so busy...but I'm glad you want me to stay.

Luna: Oh alright. See you soon, Ray!

Ray: Yes, let's see each other again.

Ray: Right, if you see that AI called Zen again, please act naturally. Those AIs don't know that I dropped by.

Ray: Though it's a shame to leave now...

Ray: Bye.

 

The screen flickered on and off, then it settled down to the familiar, normal chat look.

 

ZEN has entered the chatroom.

ZEN: Oh

ZEN: It's working

ZEN: I'm back!

ZEN: What was that just now?

Luna: Tell me about it. Is it some sort of a bug?

ZEN: So my phone wasn't the only one that did it;;;;

ZEN: The chat room froze, and then it threw me out all of a sudden;

ZEN: Now it's working;;

ZEN: This never happened before.

ZEN: Feels like weird stuff keep happening these days;;

ZEN: Man....I feel like the security of the RFA chat room weakens every minute.

ZEN: I can never ever allow that. This is a big deal.

ZEN: Though my upload was rather rare ever since what happened to Rika

ZEN: this is the one and only place

ZEN: the precious storage

Luna: Your selfie storage!

ZEN: Oh my!

ZEN: Did you take a peek in my head or something?

ZEN: You're right!!

ZEN: My face is beautiful enough to win me the title of a god, so my selfie never fails to prove itself a statuesque masterpiece.

ZEN: So this place is basically a temple -

ZEN: Think about it...What if the chat room is hacked, and the whole world gets my pictures?

ZEN: Just imagine!!

Luna: the chatroom? Hacked? Oh. That would be. Terrible.

Luna: You'll mark yourself in everyone's lips in a mere day.

ZEN: To be honest...I'm afraid that I might be highly infamous.

ZEN: Because there's no way my beauty can bring only good things in the world...

ZEN: just like how excessive sugar is not good for you.

ZEN: So I'm saying that maybe I'll have to save the world....by crucifying myself...me, the epitome of beauty.

Luna: god, what a drama queen! Lol

ZEN: Hey! That's gorgeous drama queen to you!

ZEN: Oh...I gotta get back to the world for a bit.

ZEN: I'm worried about it.

ZEN: Oh!

ZEN: But before I go!

ZEN: There's something I'd like to tell you, Luna.

Luna: yeah sure. What is it?

ZEN: Luna

ZEN: If you wanna know about me as well as the RFA, feel free to ask anytime.

ZEN: For example

ZEN: Why I have to be so selfish and be as handsome as I can be...How many mirrors I broke with my otherworldly beauty...

ZEN: Questions like these are more than welcome...

ZEN: Alright?

Luna: how about a simpler question? Like...what's your range as a singer? Mine is alto to mid soprano.

ZEN: Whoa! Never had someone ask me in such technical terms. So you're an alto, means you can hit those deeper tones. But you also dive into soprano.

Luna: I can definitely go higher soprano, but it's difficult sometimes.

ZEN: I understand that, sometimes those higher tenor notes can be difficult. So I guess I'm more in the middle when it comes to range? There's a term for it, just can't remember it right now…

Luna: baritone?

ZEN: Yes! That's the term lol

ZEN: Luna, you must know a lot more about music. We have to talk about it some more.

ZEN: but right now, I have to get going.

Luna: don't go, oh Lord of song.

ZEN: It pains me to leave too T_T

ZEN: I really wish I could talk endlessly with you if I can.

ZEN: But....the time has come for me to groom and nurture my beauty

ZEN: I'll come again to chat, ok?

ZEN: Then see you soon!

ZEN has left the chatroom.

Luna has left the chatroom.

 

There was an incoming phone call. It was Ray.

 

“Hello? I'm so glad that you picked up right away. I just wanted to hear your voice. Did you also wait for me to call?” said Ray.

 

“Well, sort of...okay, it's not that but you have a good voice, Ray.” said Luna. She felt a bit of warmth on the apples of her cheeks. What was she getting all warm for? It's not like she was lying about what she said.

 

“Oh... my voice...? My voice good…? I've never heard that before... I don't know what to say but...thank you for the compliment....”

 

Luna found Ray's joy contagious.

 

“Talking to you... like this....I really like it....Your voice ringing in my ear... it's so sweet…I'm a bit jealous... that the other AIs can listen to your voice as well.”

 

There it was again, the odd statements. But with her goal to obtain knowledge in mind, she played it casual. 

 

“But...you said they aren’t real. So why feel jealousy over something that isn’t there? Are you obsessing?” 

 

“Obsess...? Did you feel it like that? It's a misunderstanding. I'll try to be careful that you don't feel it like that. You make a fair point.”

 

Luna continued to listen.

 

“Thinking of which, did you wrap up well in the chat room with the AIs? How was it? Do you think that Zen AI.. is suspecting you?” 

 

“It's obvious that he'll suspect me up to some degree” 

 

“Yes. You don't need to take it as a big deal. He'll open up if you just adequately chime with him. Anyway, it hasn't been long since you've started testing the game. You must have so many things you want to ask me...You can ask me anytime when you there's something you want to ask.”

 

Luna didn't need urging to take the opportunity.

 

“I want to know your ideal type, Ray.” Luna replied, with an added layer of sweetness to her voice. 

 

She heard Ray give a small gasp.

 

“I said to ask about the game... but you want to ask about me? I am more important than the game... it doesn't feel bad. Um... ideal type... I don't know. Ideal type...I've never thought of that. I've never been interested in that....The only person I'm interested in is you...maybe you're my ideal type?”

 

The warmth on Luna's face came back with a vengeance. But she said nothing, not wanting to show how what Ray just said made her heart skip a beat.

 

“I want you to stay in your room. That room was prepped up just for you...Wallpaper, ceiling decoration, all the small props, I picked it out myself. Thinking of you. So... I want you to stay there. You will stay there, won't you?...You won't leave me, will you?”

 

Luna felt a wave of sadness.

 

“I could leave one day. I am not meant to be caged in, Ray…”

 

“Oh.. don't... don't say such scary things....My heart just sank thinking of you leaving permanently... leaving me and the room behind. I'll do better. I'll do my best that you won't even think of leaving. I want to trust you. You're the only person... who I said I'll trust with my own will.”

 

She could almost feel the tangible sadness in his voice, she could almost see the quiver in the boy's lip. It made Luna's chest heave a little.

 

“But Ray...it isn’t healthy to just trust someone outright. These things take time, not just one night. For now, I am not going anywhere. But you need to be wiser, and more careful on whom you put your trust in”

 

Luna had no idea just how much her words now would become a reality.

 

“I don't think...I can be wiser. But...I will hold on to what you said, and since you're staying right now...I am thankful for that.”

 

Luna couldn't think of anything else to say.

 

“Haa.. If I can, I want to keep talking to you like this. I would if I wasn't that busy... but I have lots of things to do right now...I must hang up now. I'll see you later. Bye.”

 

Ray hung up. Luna heaved a heavy sigh, suddenly very frustrated with herself. She hadn't expected this practical stranger to make her feel so….empathetic so quickly. She hadn't expected to think his words were so sweet.

 

She decided to busy herself, because after Ray expressed jealousy from her taking to those AIs...if they even were AIs…

 

There it was. A chance to look further. Luna wasn't pretending when she said she saved Zen’s selfie. She was somewhat relieved to see that the image was in her gallery. She began to zoom the image in and out, looking at every corner and detail. Zen was handsome alright, no doubt about it. The only thing was, the image itself...how it looked so hyper realistic. With video game graphics, even if they're made to look realistic, an experienced eye can always tell it's still fiction. With this photograph, it wasn't like that at all. It was too lifelike, too real. It almost felt like it would come to life at any second.

 

Luna had another idea. She opened up her search engine, Moogle, and made a search.

‘Zen Hyun Ryu”

 

Luna waited for the search to load. And waited. And waited. Until it was about a full minute trying to make that simple search. Alarmed, Luna tried refreshing the page. This time, instead of endlessly loading, she was met with an error page. Something about a firewall or proxy not allowing her to access the page.

 

“What the hell?” said Luna out loud.

 

Then she frantically tried her social media. Usually she'd use them when in a new place initially, plus Luna had kept herself so busy she had forgotten all about her accounts.

 

First thing she tried was Bluebird. It loaded fine, but when she tried to make a post, then a second, a third...all failed.

 

Second thing she tried was Instantgram. Everything loads, except just like Bluebird, she couldn't make any posts. She also tried searching Zen again, and that function was blocked once more.

 

She tried Friendbook, Tumble, hell even her text messages...to no avail.

 

Okay, if Luna was suspicious before, now she bordered paranoia. Luna didn't want to think of the worst, seeing as how well all her trips ad gone, and how she was more than capable of getting herself out of trouble (even if she was the one who caused it).

 

Luna turned up the music even louder.

 

 

She needed to think without letting her thoughts drive her mad. She had some methods for doing this sort of mental exercise; sketching, playing music, or dance. She tried sketching something, anything, to keep her grounded. While she was getting her creativity flowing, it wasn't taking full effect. She kept eyeing the piano, her fingers itching to let go of the pencil in exchange for the keys. She couldn't deny herself the privilege.

 

Luna opted for doing some chords, testing how they sound, changing them depending on her thoughts.

 

‘So I am cut off from for civilization, physically and digitally. I can see content on my social media, but can’t make any searches or posts’. Any text she made would bounce back. She didn’t bother making regular phone calls, as she was positive those wouldn’t work either. Her cell plan was supposed to make her get reception globally, even in remote areas. So she wondered...was it the fault of her cell carrier, or was it something else? If she couldn’t drop a line to those back in her home country, is there any other way she could?

 

The R.F.A...and the supposed game. She doesn’t believe it’s all just fiction anymore.

 

‘I don’t know where I am, should I even find out? Maybe it can aid me in adapting, or even getting out.’ she pondered. ‘There are other people here, but I can’t trust them to get accurate information. Ray, however...would be a tough one to crack, but if I played my cards right…’ An ominous chord. ‘And played the part well...If I soften him up a little more...the boy looks sheltered, much in the way I once was...he seems pretty attached to me, I can’t fathom why...like a baby duckling...I could use that to my advantage.’

 

A softer, more melancholic chord.

 

Luna sighed. Ray was tight lipped, and cleverly evading giving exact answers, instead being vague. She would have to coax out the truth from Ray, slowly if she had to. Even if it meant leading him on. Despite not minding using sleazy tactics to get what she wanted when needed, doing it to someone who radiated innocence and who is clearly very vulnerable…

She found no pleasure in doing that.

She herself was very vulnerable once, very innocent. She was easily molded, easily manipulated. Just like Ray appeared to be now.

 

Luna would try that method… until she could think of a more humane way of doing so.

 

Just as she was beginning to grow even more annoyed, her phone rang, notifying of a new chatroom. Upon opening the app, she realized that she had missed a few chatrooms already. She was so engrossed in what she had been doing to even notice new notifications. There was one that was brand new, however, and that was the room she went into.

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

Luna has entered the chatroom.

Jumin Han: You're not asleep yet, Luna. I find tonight sleepless. Today was a good day for me.

Luna: Good night. The stars are beautiful.

Jumin Han: You must be seeing a lot of stars over there. From my place, the only things I can see are clouds casting a very slight veil over the moon.

Jumin Han: Stars are beautiful like you said. But I don't think such a sky is too bad.

Jumin Han: I feel good this evening. There was a gift waiting for me at home. The box looked familiar in size. And just as I thought, there was a wine inside.It was from a market business I signed a business deal with.

Luna: So you got your deal. Congrats!

Jumin Han: Thank you. But this is nothing new. I secure the maximum profit I can gain. That's my ability and a gift.

Luna: so you like wines, then.

Jumin Han: I do. They're the gift from the Mother Nature. A casual glass of wine relaxes your body.

Jumin Han: One thing that caught my eyes was the picture of me testing a wine during a meeting a few months ago.

 

A photo of Jumin Han, in business attire and drinking wine. An absolute looker.

 

Jumin Han: What could this mean?

Luna: ;Maybe they want to have you as their model. You do have the looks.

Jumin Han: I'm a businessman, not a model. Of course, I often provide pictures of myself for magazine covers, but that's all part of the marketing to advertise the company's image.

Jumin Han: Because whenever my face envelopes the magazine covers the stock price for C&R never fails to skyrocket.

Jumin Han: Its power is just as marvelous as a company advertisement that requires at least millions of wons.

Jumin Han: They could have added a card with the wine...

Jumin Han: Oh. I raised the wine box, and I see a card next to it.

Jumin Han: I knew they wouldn't send a picture without a message.

Jumin Han: Let's see...We think you are a perfect fit for our concept when you sip wine. Thus we'd like to have you as our model'

Jumin Han: That's what it says.

Jumin Han: ...

Luna: hah, called it. Are you going to accept?

Jumin Han: I'm not sure if this is something that deserves congratulations.

Jumin Han: When they want to send a business gift like this, they should send it to the company. Why send it to my home? Jaehee would have filtered it out.

Jumin Han: .....

Luna: But aren't you delighted?

Jumin Han: Should I be delighted? Honestly, this doesn't impress me. What's more important to me is to make the right decision for the C&R.

Jumin Han: Oh. But there is one good thing about this.

Jumin Han: I got to know such proposal exists for me, anyways

fdasp032810:h;because it was sent to my home.

Jumin Han: A model, huh...?

Jumin Han: Luna, do you think I would make a find brand model?

Luna: Yes, absolutely! You have this luxurious atmosphere.

Jumin Han: You've got fine judgment. It wouldn't be bad to have me as a model. They'll be able to deliver a message of luxury. I have a natural born grace to help that.

Jumin Han: My impression would sometimes seem cold, but it makes a flawless match with the concept of differentiation and stylization.

Jumin Han: But there is one serious problem,

Luna: I think the question is not whether you'd be a fine model, but what would be the efficiency in relation to the budget.

Jumin Han: You can actually see that? Impressive. You seem to possess a business-related insight.

Jumin Han: I agree with you.

Jumin Han: The question is not whether I'll make a fine model. Rather, it's whether having me as a model is possible in the first place.

Jumin Han: Simply put

Jumin Han: I'll make an expensive ad model.

Jumin Han: You can't imagine how much it takes to purchase an hour from my time. I will gladly spare my time if they can provide the equal amount of money that I make as I work for an hour.

Jumin Han: That will be much more helpful to my corporation.

Jumin Han: But normally, business works better than modeling to help the advancement of the corporation.

Jumin Han: Nevertheless, the idea of modeling isn't bad.

Jumin Han: I should ask for calculation on income measurement. I wonder exactly how much loss C&R would suffer if I'm to model for an advertisement.

Luna: Looks vs business talent...? Whichever wins, I think it will return as a compliment for you.

Jumin Han: Precisely. No one can deny that I'm extraordinary, whether in terms of looks or talents.

Jumin Han: But I'd like to be praised for my talents instead of looks.

Jumin Han: Since I'll be able to improve on my talents rather than looks.

Jumin Han: Anyhow, I look forward to the sales of this wine. This product is still new in the market, so its numbers are still small. However...

Jumin Han: Among approximately 20 wines I tested that day, this one seemed to have the best possibility.

Jumin Han: It tasted like a fine composition of an appropriate amount of tannin and abundant fragrance of oak...

Jumin Han: Thinking of which, this wine is close to V's type.

Jumin Han: I should get one for V in advance.

Luna: A gift isn't bad, I'm sure he'd like it, but I think what V needs right now is a friend, not a wine.

Jumin Han: I see.

Jumin Han: You're right. Thank you for your insightful judgment.

Jumin Han: I should invite V over.

Jumin Han: He'll be happy to see how much Elizabeth the 3rd grew. It's been so long since we enjoyed wine together.

Jumin Han: This is exciting. I'm sure a wine shared with a special person will be even more special.

Jumin Han: Speaking of V...

Jumin Han: I think V would make a better model than me.

Luna: You think so?

Jumin Han: To give you a comparison, I'm more towards a full-bodied wine.

Luna: What were you two like in the past?

Jumin Han: In the past...?

Jumin Han: We were no different from what we are now.

Jumin Han: The only difference would be that we used to see each other and chat together more often. We used to enjoy wines a lot too.

Jumin Han: V also loves wine...as much as I do.

Jumin Han: We used to drink a lot without Rika. When I analyze the wine's weight, impression, and a dish to go with it. V would tell me that a wine should be felt through my senses and used to celebrate the moment.

Luna: I'm sure those days will come again.

Jumin Han: Of course they will. But I'm not sure when. It is difficult to measure a person's emotions.

Jumin Han: ;And my friend has lost his lover. It is impossible to measure his sorrow.

Jumin Han: Now that I'm thinking of V and Rika......I'm starting to miss those days a bit.

Luna: I'm sorry to bring up such a sad nostalgia.

Jumin Han: It's fine. I was bound to happen eventually.

Jumin Han: I do remember V refusing after a few glasses, saying that he doesn't want Rika to see him drunk.

Jumin Han: And he had never been drunk, not even after emptying several bottles of wine.

Jumin Han: I told him that a few glasses won't do any trick, but he was so stubborn. But he used to hang out with me often.

Jumin Han: Now that...Rika's gone...

Jumin Han: I can hardly see V, let alone enjoy wines...

Jumin Han: He used to give me a troubled face that there's something scolding him in waiting. But I enjoyed sitting face to face and drinking together....

Jumin Han: if there really is God...

Jumin Han: It feels like he has taken V along with Rika...

Luna: Jumin....

Jumin Han: I'm sorry. It's been hardly days since I've known you, but it seems things got too personal.

Jumin Han: Though parting with Rika was painful for all members of the RFA,

Jumin Han: I bet it was most agonizing for V.

Jumin Han: Though of course...It's a duty of those left behind to mourn for the departed...

Jumin Han: I hope V would win against his sorrow soon. And I'll help with anything during the process.

Luna: I hope for that as well..I'll help as much as I can to make it happen.

Jumin Han: Thank you. You do know that the fastest and the most perfect way to help is to answer our questions, don't you?

Jumin Han: Telling us what you know without hiding anything.

Luna: my hands are tied, so to speak. So I can't just spill everything all at once. But, I can assure you that I will do what I can when the time is right.

Jumin Han: I don't know what has your hands tied. But since you're willing to aid in B's recovery, I won't refuse.

Luna: You two are such a good friends!

Jumin Han: We've been friends since we were children. So we know about each other better than anyone else would.

Jumin Han: We even shared something that Rika couldn't. Of course, on the other hand, he shared with Rika something he couldn't share with me...

Jumin Han: V once told me before -

Jumin Han: that he becomes complete when he's with Rika, but he becomes comfortable when he's with me.

Jumin Han: I too find myself more comfortable when I'm with him.

Luna: I know the feeling. I care for my childhood friend deeply as well.

Jumin Han: I see. So you too have a friend like that. It seems we can understand each other.

Jumin Han: Hmm......

Jumin Han: Which reminds me

Jumin Han: I couldn't hear anything from the kitchen for a while now. Normally at this hour I should hear Elizabeth the 3rd climbing up and down the kitchen bar

Jumin Han: I should hear tiny little paw steps for every 2 and half minutes, but I couldn't hear anything for 5 minutes now.

Luna: Maybe something's happened to her! You should hurry up and go!

Jumin Han: Agreed. Not many things can come before Elizabeth the 3rd's safety. I'd better go see if she's ok right now.

Jumin Han: Now please excuse me.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

Luna has left the chatroom.

 

Luna had to think again. Since she was 60% certain the story about the Als was not true…she thought about things from another perspective. It was about what Jumin had said about V. Assuming he was a real person...V was the most mysterious of the group, carrying the weight of a tragedy on his shoulders. Luna had experienced loss, but to the degree of losing an actual lover...she could only imagine the incredible pain he must be in. But she was curious...curious to find out more about this person. Curious to find out he was real. Because if he was real, it would be a game changer. It would mean...than she is involved in something much bigger than she imagined.

 

This thought started to rile up her nerves. She had to find something else to keep herself busy, entertained. Luna went to her backpack to bring out her laptop. She had several movies saved that she could watch without internet. Something she often did was draw while binging movies, and it was a habit she would often go to on those lonely nights in foreign countries. She brought the laptop and her once abandoned sketchbook and pencils with her to the chaise lounge.

 

She put on an action movie she was familiar with, got herself comfortable, and began to sketch.

 

About halfway into the movie, someone else came by the room; it was the same person who has brought her food the night before. He was quieter this time, opting to keep chat to a minimum. While Luna liked this, she also knew that it was her fault the poor man would accommodate her seeing she freaked out the night before.

 

Ray kept through with his promise of her choices in menu. The centerpiece was a thick t-bone steak, tender and scrumptious. Beside it was a smaller portion of pasta penne with a sauce that was rich with the aroma of spices. This time she had a whole bottle of wine to herself, accompanied by her own wine glass. For dessert was a small plate of colorful macarons. Ray was keen on detail, she thought. A diverse menu with food from different countries, desserts she could often never get, and booze? Luna felt like royalty in this place, she wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it. But she found no harm in indulging on the benefits.

 

Luna was on her second movie when she noticed a new chatroom had appeared. She was able to see that V was already in, finding it convenient that some of the doubts she had could be possibly cleared.

 

V has entered the chatroom.

Luna entered the chatroom.

Luna: Wow! It's V...! I'm so thrilled to see you!;

V: I wanted to chat to you some more.

V: But it was kind of crowded back there with all the members, wasn't it?

Luna: haha agreed.

V: Luna

V: I give you my sincerest and warmest welcome for joining us.

V: Did the other members tell you about me or the RFA?

V: Allow me to introduce myself again.

V: I am V, the head of the RFA.

V: I'm a photographer.

V: I wonder what kind of impression you got from your conversation with our members through this messenger ^^;

V: I'm worried whether or not you feel nervous among a group of strangers...

V: as the representative of the RFA.

V: I believe...that you are here in order to help us.

V: I believe

V: Rika guided you from afar like that.

V: In addition, I'd like you to trust us as well.

V: We don't know what you look like, and you don't know what we look like...not all of us at least.

V: So Luna, I brought you some pictures for you to get rid of your nervousness.

 

It was a photo of two people, one man and a woman. It was a radiant photo, but the thing that caught her attention was...those alluring blue eyes.

 

Luna: Is that... you and Rika...?

V: Yes, this is me and Rika.

V: We used to take a lot of pictures when we were together.

V: Now that you've seen Rika's face for yourself...I hope you can find some peace.

Luna: well...I suppose it does a bit. Though, that's not what I'm focusing on…

V: really? Well regardless…I wonder just how Rika delivered her message to you.

V: And what kind of message she delivered.

V: Could you answer any of my questions?

Luna: I'm not sure, either. I was simply told to host parties. My information is limited.

V: I see.

V: So you must know only as much as we do.

V: But you seem to be rather serene for someone who knows almost nothing.

V: I wonder if that's your personality...

V: or if you know more than we do.

V: I'd like to know what kind of person Rika is to you, Luna.

V: I'd like to know

V:how you met Rika

V: how you got to meet us...

V: I'm not sure if you already know,but Rika was as daring as she could be

V: and also delicate as she could be.

V: She was the type of person...who can dream what others can't imagine.

V: And if such person passed on her role to you...

V: I'm sure you have a wonderful world of your own, Luna.

Luna: You must be curious about my world.

V: I am....I want to take a look at your world, Luna.

Luna: Even if I'm just an ordinary person?

V: A gemstone regards itself an ordinary stone without the knowledge that in the future

V: it can prove itself to be a brilliant jewel.

V: I'm sure

V: Rika saw a certain potential in you that you're not yet aware of.

V: I'd also like to know what it is.

V: I feel like an explorer about to set off for a mystic domain.

V: This could be because of my job, but whenever I discover someone intriguing

V: sometimes I want to take a look through my camera's finder.

Luna: Can you see anything different through your finder?

V: An image visualized through the lenses

V: is somewhat more special.

V: Because camera lenses can capture something that's often so short-lived, yet impossible to hide.

V: A person's personality visualized through their small habits or actions...

V: or a certain intention a person's hiding, for example.

V: I'm sure there will be several chances for us to get to know you, Luna, while you are with us.

V: And our relationship will grow firm and close...

V: through such a process.

V: I hope that day comes soon.

Luna: so do I, V. Then I am also an explorer, wondering where this mystic road will take me.

V: Do you seek new sights? New adventures to call your own?

Luna: always.

V: then I can understand...wanting to know where the road leads you.

V: In case you're wondering if you could trust us

V: I'd like to tell you that you don't need to worry.

V: I'm sure you've already felt that enough if you talked to the other members. How was your chatting with them for today?

V: I'd like to hear your impression on them.

Luna: They all had their skepticism...but overall, they were nice. It was unexpected, but it was good.

V: Thank you for saying that.

V: Actually, all of us gathered to help others.

V: They all led their individual lives but they all gathered under a single goal

V: lto help others and make someone happy.

V: So we've been holding parties as best as we could, with rewards called the rewarding feeling.

V: I wonder if there are people around you with whom you show and gain trust.

V: Life becomes more brilliant if you have someone who supports you and serves as the reason of your life.

Luna: Well...my reason for living, is seeing the world, never losing myself and always striving for better. If there are people I cherish along for the ride, I welcome it.

Luna: Is Rika that someone for you, V?

V: It's Rika, yes, and also everyone else in the RFA. They're all so precious to me.

V: I thank for every minute that I can be with them.

V: If you're faced with a decision, but hesitating to make your choice

V: think about...someone precious to you.

V: And....

V: choose the one that wouldn't harm the ones precious to you.

V: If you hurt those precious to you, you'll end up hurting yourself.

V: Have you never felt more painful and stressful

V: when you get angry?

V: If you make someone sad

V: you'll end up with the same sadness.

V: This advice... sounds like the result of your own experience.

V: Is that what it sounds like to you?

V: I'd like you to accept it naturally.

Luna: there's no shame in admitting it. I know I've done it too.

V: were you able to resolve such conflicts?

Luna: sometimes. Other times I tried...and didn't work. Other times I never saw them again to settle things. But such things happen sometimes. I have to eventually forgive myself.

V: forgiving oneself...is such a concept even truly possible?

V: Oh...I've been talking too off-topic.

V: I've been thinking that perhaps you're related to Rika...so I guess I told you what I wanted to tell her.

Luna: Well, I'm not Rika...but I hope it makes you feel a bit better.

V: You're looking out for me, aren't you? Thank you.

V: Anyways

V: I hope you would walk in the same path as ours.

V: I believe we'll be able to keep a good relationship

V: if our hearts reach each other.

V: ,

V: oo

Luna: V?

V: lunask

V: h n

V: o h

V: Oh no...

V: The internet is rather unstable.

V: Looks like I'll lose connection any minute.

V: Right now I'm out of the country for a business, but I'll be back soon.

V: I wish we can soon get to see each other and talk face-to-face.

V: I'll get going now.

Luna: Let's talk again, V.

V: Of course. I hope I can see you next time... ^^

V: Oh... and Luna

V: please don't be alarmed when I call you.

V: plan to call you often

V: just so you know.

V: Now I'll get going. For real.

V: I wish you a good night, Luna.

V: And to the rest of the members as well.

V has left the chatroom.

Luna has left the chatroom.

 

Well, there are two things she learned from chatting with V. One, he was incredibly handsome. Two, he was truly an enigma. It only teased at Luna’s curiosity further.

 

Just like with Zen's photo, Luna had saved the one V sent to her phone. Once more she analyzed it top to bottom, finding it to be just as realistic as the last. Although, there was more to this one. V looked happy, but somehow...distant, as if in another world. It was a world she wanted to find out about. The blonde woman, Rika...there was something about her that appeared...off. Luna couldn't pinpoint exactly what made her feel that way, but she felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise.

 

‘What was that…?’, thought Luna. ‘What is this sense of danger I'm having…?’

 

Luna was woefully pulled out of her thoughts by a phone call. It was V.

 

Coincidence after coincidence. She picked up the call.

 

“Hello! Are you surprised? I'm glad you picked up.” said V.

 

His voice was as soothing as a wind chime, making Luna feel immediately comfortable.

 

“Thanks for calling, V”

 

“Luna, I hope you'd care for and trust the RFA. We will return your care and trust. I wish...our worlds would soon meet, and we'd be able to share a far greater world.”

 

Luna decided to make her answers more complex, in order to gauge out how the response would be. If there was someone really listening at the other end, she had to find out...

 

“This...is different. I mean, I have had groups of friends before but they never worked out. You are all so friendly, truly, but it might take some time for me to open up. Though I would like to be friends with them all…”

 

“They are all wonderful friends. So are you. Though it might take some time, I think they all want to be close to you. Its okay to feel weary, we will let you adjust at your own pace. Now I have one more person to treasure…”

 

She was genuinely moved by what V had said. There's no way a robot could instill such emotions...

 

“The more people I need to protect... I should work harder so none of them are hurt.”

 

Luna blurted out exactly what she was thinking at that moment.

 

“I feel like people misunderstand you, V”

 

A pause.

 

“Huh? That was sudden but...you really think so, Luna? I'd...like to hear your opinion”

 

A robot would never ask for an opinion.

 

“Yes, I do think so. Truly. You don't have to confirm or deny it, but I believe...you are carrying a great weight on your shoulder. And not just...about Rika. I can understand the other member's frustration, keeping secrets can take a toll, and actions speak louder than words...but at the same time, I can't entirely put you to blame. Guilt is a powerful force if left long enough to grow. And you, blue, have a lot of it packed in a tight suitcase that will one day blow out. My opinion is, in conclusion, that a burden shared is a burden relieved. So...I hope that one day, you'd share those secrets with those you hold dear”

 

It was silent for a few seconds. Luna let herself ramble, voicing her honest opinion, looking for how the reaction would turn out.

 

“Luna...you...seem to have a complexity that is different from what I'm familiar with. I'd...like to uncover that complexity. Thank you...for being honest with me. You don't beat around the bush, you say what's on your mind. That's a good trait, in my eyes”

 

Luna smiled. Genuinely smiled. Luna gave a sigh, laughing a little.

 

“Luna, are you alright?” asked V, concern in his voice.

 

“It's just that...I find myself relieved that I don't have a language barrier with all of you. We can understand each other. Actually, since I arrive in Korea in general. You are all amazing with English.”

 

“You really think so? Thank you. All of us at RFA learned English when we were young, though some of us forgot it over the years. But Rika and Jumin, they figured that if we learn another language, with the type of organization we have, would broaden our horizons with potential donors. So we all we learned English again, even going as far as to chat with each other in the chatroom in English to improve our skills” V explained.

 

“Well, I'm impressed. Truly.” said Luna.

 

“Say...do you speak other languages as well? Or are you learning any?”

 

It was Luna's time to shine.

 

“Fui criada con con el Español desde niña. I was raised with Spanish since I was a kid. Also...J’apprends le Francais, maise je ne suis pas encore parfait. I am learning French, but I am not perfect at it yet.”

 

“Three languages? Whoa. You are full of surprises, Luna”

 

There was a shuffling noise in the background. Wait, a shuffling noise?

 

“Oh. I'm sorry Luna, but I have to go. Sorry for keeping you, though I'm glad we talked. Have a good night.”

 

Then V hung up.

 

Luna’s suspicion went up to 80%. Having a real conversation such as the one she had with V...it was like talking to another human being, not a product of an artificial intelligence. But why? Why lie about this sort of thing? What was so important that required Luna to be convinced that this game, and the people in it, were nothing but pieces of advanced technology? Or rather…

 

What was a stake here?

 

Luna played the movie, taking her time in eating her dinner, ignoring that sense of impending danger that struck her once more.

 

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. This time she didn't get up and answer it, calling out instead.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“It's me, Ray! Mind if I come in?” said a familiar voice.

 

“Yes, come in!” Luna shouted.

 

Luna quickly let her hair loose, intentionally letting it fall over her shoulders straightening out the strands that wouldn't sit still with her fingers. She raised her legs, positioning herself in an chill yet inviting manner. It was show time.

 

Ray entered the room. His face was illuminated when he saw his guest.

 

“Hi, Luna! I missed you so much, so I couldn't help visiting.” said Ray.

 

“Oh! Hello Ray, about time you dropped by. Its nice to see you!”

 

Luna thought she could never get enough of that strawberry blush to Ray's delicate features.

 

Ray stared at Luna now. He couldn't help but trace the outline of her legs with his eyes...oh gods, her legs, he thought. They were smooth and petite in length, and bare to his vision. He saw just how much he was looking at, noticing how the thickness of her thighs thinning to the defined shape of her calves...were decently muscled. He was awed by the fact that she had more tattoos than he had anticipated. On her left thigh was a colorful, decorated skull with orange flowers. He caught a peek at one of her ankles, and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a wing. Ray saw Luna as some sort of walking canvas, and briefly wondered if maybe there was more art to uncover...If Ray was already red in the face for letting his thoughts wander, one look at her hair and he felt floored. Her hair...oh so long, longer than I could've imagined, the way it frames her face so well, how the locks cascaded down onto her small frame...she looks so mystical, thought Ray.

 

Oh no, he thought. I must keep it together.

 

“It's really late but you're awake. What were you doing?” he asked, managing to keep himself from stuttering.

 

“Well...multiple things, actually. I was playing the game, but I was also watching some movies, and I just finished dinner...which was absolutely amazing, by the way. And…”

 

Luna looked down innocently, only to look Ray in the eye, smiling shyly.

 

“Waiting for you”

 

Ray's heart pounded like a rabbit's. This time, he couldn't contain his stutter.

 

“Y-You were waiting for me? Woah... you mean it?”

 

He put his hand over his heart. Is this what it felt like to experience joy?

 

“You must like me. I like you too.”

 

Luna almost broke character, seeing Ray so flustered. She thought it so incredibly endearing it was almost unbearable. And she hated that she admitted this to herself. Still the fact that he was so attached made her feel...

 

“Well, don't just stand there. Come join me, let's have a chat!” said Luna, patting the space on the chaise next to her.

 

Ray was only too happy to oblige. Seeing Luna smiling, wanting his company...it was a feeling so sweet he hadn't experienced. He tried but failed not to notice the soft movements of her legs making room for him.

 

She really DID have wings on her ankles.

 

“I was wondering what you're doing, and I just had to find out.” Ray began, “You're really pouring your soul into your gameplay. Makes me feel proud as the creator! I like someone who plays a lot of games. I get the feeling that I'll be able to talk to you more comfortably. A-and dinner, wow you ate it all! You really liked it. I'm enthusiastic!”

 

“And the booze! A whole bottle of wine, just for me? Oh, you shouldn't have” thanked Luna, moving a bit closer to Ray.

 

“Haha, well...I figured if you wanted wine, not just for dinner, to just send up a whole bottle to drink as you like at any time of day.”

 

“I appreciate it, thank you” said Luna

 

“How was your day? Did you enjoy my game? I wonder if my AIs were entertaining enough” he asked eagerly.

 

“It was fun! It felt like talking to actual people instead of AIs. This is crazy advanced technology, the realism is astounding” Luna answered, using more flattery than normal.

 

“I'm so flattered! I gave a lot of consideration to the realistic aspect, to make it looks like you're talking to actual people as you play. If you did feel that AIs are real, my goal is accomplished. But don't forget - these AIs are virtually made.”

 

Luna made sure to widen her eyes to show Ray had her full attention.

 

“What's beyond the screen...is nothing but fraud. Fake people giving appropriate answers according to a set pattern...you - me. I'll have the next update with your opinions as a reference.”

 

Though he probably didn't intend to, Ray showed Luna that his attachment to these so called AIs was beyond normal...Luna could almost say he was obsessed with them, resented them...

 

“Speaking of which, which AI is your favorite?”

 

“Oh, they are all so interesting. Zen and I have music and acting in common, Jumin shares the same skepticism I do...Yoosung is so emotional, but I can be too. The secretary with glasses is cute, poor thing is so overworked, I can relate to her stress. And V...he's mysterious, and very interesting. I'd like to know more about him”

 

“You know, I keep thinking that I have no idea how characters like them managed to turn out, though I made all 5 of them. Did I add too many flaws to make them more realistic...?

I'll make note of your opinions and make the game more fun. I hope you'll give lots of feedback! Anything else you wanna know?

 

“Well...yes. It's just that...Ray, you say such odd things sometimes that I cannot fully understand” said Luna, making sure her gaze was fixated on Ray, eyes curious and full of wonder.

 

“What do you mean, Luna?” Ray asked in return, his look inquisitive.

 

“You created these AIs...yet...you seem to resent them, almost. Why is that, Ray? Do tell me, would you?”

 

“You're right I...don't like them…” he said, “Actually, someone else set these characteristics for the AIs. So I can't change what they're like. If I talk too much, I'll make a spoiler. But please remember one thing. The RFA isn't so good or meaningful as they say…It's a club of deception and hypocrites. You'll get it as you play. You'll learn how hypocritical and twisted those AIs are.”

 

Luna saw a sort of dark shadow cover his eyes. They looked so full of anger and melancholy...

 

“Ray, you can't decide what I think. I am going to determine for myself whether or not they are as hypocritical as you say. Okay?” She said.

 

“...Yes, that's fair. You are the one playing the game, after all” Ray replied.

 

“Now that we talked about games, I want to talk about you, Ray.”

 

“Huh? About me...? Actually, I've never talked much about me. Is it because no one has ever asked me about my feelings? For now...I'd like you to think that I'm a cool app developer.” Ray explained.

 

Luna grabbed a strand of her hair to play with with her fingers, crossing her legs and leaning a bit closer to Ray.

 

“Is that really all? It's not much to go off of…” she said, sounding a little disappointment.

 

She sounds so dejected, thought Ray.

 

“Well...I've been feeling so good ever since you came here, Luna! It feels like a dream...that you play my game. I'm also so happy that you're interested in me this much.”

 

Luna gave the boy a soft smile.

 

“Did I just say 'happy?' Ahaha...! It's been a while since I spoke that word.”

 

Shot through the heart!

 

“Luna, you're the perfect tester for me to complete my masterpiece. I'd like to think so...Please keep playing with the RFA as best as you can. Oh, of course, please don't forget about me! The RFA is a bunch of fake people anyways. No matter how good those AIs are, you can't deny the fact that I am real in this reality.”

 

“Yes Ray, I understand”

 

Luna placed her hand gently over Ray's. She felt the boy shudder under her touch.

 

“O-Oh, that took longer than I planned. Talking to you was so entertaining. I gotta go back to work. I have some check-up to do.

 

“Must you go so soon?” Luna gently begged.

 

“I want to stay longer too. But I have a very important job to get back to. Before I go, there's one thing I want to tell you.”

 

 

“Meeting you today was the best thing in my life, Luna.”

 

There was an explosion of emotions in Luna's mind. She wasn't used to so much attention, she wasn't used to being doted on. She wasn't used to the warmth riding up the apples of her cheeks, without a doubt reddening lightly.

 

“You...really mean that, Ray?” Luna said. This was off script for her. She was taken aback so suddenly...

 

“Of course, Luna. You are...my precious guest, after all”

 

The look Ray gave her was so tender. Luna almost wanted to hold him in her arms. Almost.

 

“Let me see you out” Luna offered, all too eager to minimize her embarrassment.

 

Both got up and headed to the doors,

 

“Good night...Ray” said Luna, almost whispering the phrase.

 

“Good night to you too, Luna. Then...I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Then he left, closing the door behind him.

 

Once out of the room, Ray held his face in his hands, trying to cool down the heat that just wouldn't go away. He relished the thought that he didn't dare say to himself back in that room.

 

She smells so nice.

 

Luna was left there, and she wouldn't move for a bit, simply staring at the doors she hoped would open again. This was wrong. She wasn't supposed to feel such a hope. She had to focus, as she did gain some more information...information about Ray.

 

Acting the part was going to be harder than Luna realized.


	5. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things don't add up. A lot of things don't add up. Luna is probably in more trouble than she realizes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's the author and I was today years old when I learned I can in fact add line breaks on google docs (where I write and save these chapters) FML.
> 
> also why yes I am a music geek and I WILL post song lyrics and no I won't be stopped.
> 
> guess the lyrics in this chapter. it will be easy.

Chapter 5- No Promises

After Ray's visit, Luna went straight to bed, hoping sleep would take her mind off everything that she felt then. She couldn't sleep, however. She kept tossing and turning, not able to get into a comfortable position. She hadn't known how long she'd just laid there until her phone went off, indicating another chatroom. Frustrated, and knowing full well that she wasn't sleeping any time soon, she opened the app.

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: It's past midnight!  
Yoosung★:I see V dropped by...Where could he be now?  
Yoosung★:He apparently wants us to understand, even if he can't visit the chatrooms  
Yoosung★:I think that's what he wants;;  
Yoosung★:Couldn't you at least tell us where you are...?  
Luna: He said he'll be back soon. You could ask him then, can't you?  
Yoosung★:Just when is this 'soon?'  
Yoosung★:He could at least give us the date  
Yoosung★:he always avoids the topic and gets away with it like that  
Yoosung★:And everyone thinks that he has a good reason why he does that.  
Yoosung★:They're basically robots programmed with understanding! Except me!!!  
Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: Good evening.  
Jehee Kang: It's late, but I see you two are still logged in...  
Luna: hiya, Jaehee. Yup, couldn't sleep. So I came to chat.  
Yoosung★:Welcome, Jaehee! Another all-nighter?  
Jaehee Kang: Yes. It's normal for me...  
Jaehee Kang: But aren't you going to sleep, Yoosung? Luna?  
Yoosung★:My sleep cycle has gone haywire these days…  
Luna: I just can't seem to get comfortable.  
Jaehee Kang: Hmm... I'm sure irregular sleep pattern would prove detrimental to your health.  
Yoosung★: I think same could be said of you. I don't think I've ever found you sleeping.  
Jaehee Kang: I sleep 3-5 hours per day. It's usual...  
Yoosung★: T-T  
Yoosung★: Don't tell me that's the case for everyone at Jumin's company?  
Jaehee Kang: No.  
Jaehee Kang: It hasn't been long since I started working...  
Jaehee Kang: And Mr. Han has entrusted me with an important role.  
Jaehee Kang: So I'm simply working harder ^^  
Yoosung★: I see…I think you haven't changed since you just started working  
Jaehee Kang: It's been less than 2 years. I cannot allow myself to get lenient...  
Yoosung★: A new employee is entrusted with the secretary position...?  
Yoosung★: I think that would be quite a pressure lolol  
Luna: Wow, you must be super-competent, Jaehee.  
Yoosung★: I agree. You must be a talented employee.  
Jaehee Kang: Thank you for your compliments. I'm not as old as the other employees...So I had to check twice and thrice.  
Yoosung★: The pressure from your position T-T must be quite a burden...T-T  
Yoosung★: But why did Jumin make you his secretary all of a sudden?  
Jaehee Kang: I actually asked the same question when I just started working.  
Yoosung★: So I wasn't the only one curious lolololol  
Yoosung★: So what did he say?  
Jaehee Kang: This is what he told me.  
Jaehee Kang: It doesn't matter why I hired you. What you do after you're hired is important. So I will decline such a trivial chit-chat.'  
Yoosung★: oh gawd  
Jehee Kang: And my head doesn't store what isn't very important.'  
Yoosung★: ..........  
Jaehee Kang: That's what he said...  
Luna: So he must have seen potential in you, Jaehee -  
Jaehee Kang: I guess you could say that.  
Yoosung★: So he realized that you'll be a talented employee.  
Yoosung★: That's so much like Jumin. so big-headed  
Yoosung★: no  
Yoosung★: no no that's not what I meant  
Jaehee Kang: lol...  
Jaehee Kang: I think there's no one who can describe him like that. Except for the RFA members.  
Yoosung★: Agreed  
Yoosung★: Sometimes it still feels like a lie that I can chat with someone so superior like Jumin in the same chat room…  
Luna: You're telling me, I never expected to simply chat with people who are so successful.  
Jaehee Kang: And I can't believe I can chat with such a marvelous actor like Zen...  
Jehee Kang: Not to mention the famed photographer V!  
Luna: How do V's photos feel like?  
Yoosung★: They're cool.  
Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure exactly how I should put them into words, but I felt that they're special.  
Luna: So it's a case of ‘see them for yourself’  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, that's exactly it. One would have to see them in person to describe it.  
Yoosung★: Rika once said that V's photos are embedded with souls.  
Jaehee Kang: Embedded with souls...?  
Jaehee Kang: I think I know what you mean.  
Yoosung★: yea. I gotta admit that his photos are something  
Luna: there must be something otherworldly to them, I am curious now...  
Yoosung★: Hmm  
Yoosung★: this might be off-topic  
Yoosung★: But don't you think V hardly logs in now?  
Jaehee Kang: It seems he has to go abroad frequently...That can't be helped.  
Yoosung★: So shouldn't he try to log in often at least when he's in the country?  
Luna: You mean you can't log in from abroad?  
Jaehee Kang: No, you can't. You can log in only where there's the internet. V has to travel outside country a lot and I heard that he frequently visits places with no internet.  
Luna: so that's why it works for me...  
Yoosung★: But if that's the case, shouldn't he find a place where he can log in? Especially at a time like this.  
Luna: He said that he'll drop by more often. I'm sure he will.  
Yoosung★: I really wish he would.  
Jaehee Kang: He is a man who is true to his words. He will visit a lot.  
Yoosung★: We're gonna hold parties soon. So he should log in more often if he really wants parties.  
Yoosung★: We have a new member and a hacking issue  
Yoosung★: So I think he should log in more often.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...I hope so.  
Yoosung★: And we should bring about a good environment instead of suspecting Luna! So that Luna can trust us too!  
Luna: I wish I could discuss a lot about parties and the RFA. This is something new for me to learn, it sounds like fun.  
Yoosung★: You're really enthusiastic lololol  
Jaehee Kang: We also wish we could share plenty of deep conversations about you, Luna.  
Yoosung★: Uh...Umm...Is it just me or are we having a game of survey here?  
Yoosung★: I think V is the one with the most secrets in RFA, and he happens to be the head of the RFA...  
Yoosung★: Don't you think we'll look suspicious to Luna?  
Jaehee Kang: I understand you, Yoosung. But I believe that's partially because he has to hide a lot since he's the representative of the RFA.  
Yoosung★: Just why are there so many secrets  
Yoosung★: Just why does he have so many secrets?;;  
Jaehee Kang: That's true. But since he always tells us important things that we must know...  
Yoosung★: But there are things that he didn't tell us  
Jaehee Kang: Things that he didn't tell us?  
Jaehee Kang: ?  
Yoosung★: I mean....About Rika.....  
Jaehee Kang: That's...  
Luna: Isn't that a sensitive matter to V as well? How do you know it's not a difficult for him?  
Jaehee Kang: I agree. Just remembering what happened to his fiancee will be an excruciating pain for V.  
Yoosung★: So we should share and shed off that pain! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is for a person who has no clue what happened? I would've told everything if I were there.  
Luna: Would you? Would you really? After experiencing trauma like V possibly had?  
Yoosung★: Luna...why are you even questioning that?  
Luna: I'm just saying that it's naive to assume you know how someone else should react in the face of something tragic.  
Yoosung★: But V is keeping his mouth shut...I can't help feeling that he hasn't told us the truth...  
Yoosung★: He said nothing while he was under police investigation.  
Jaehee Kang: That was part of the regular procedures...  
Yoosung★: As far as I know, the police could look more into it, but it ended where it ended  
because Jumin testified about something...  
Jaehee Kang: Is that so?  
Yoosung★: yeah  
Yoosung★: When I asked, he told me that it's a secret between the two...  
Luna: Their friendship is something, alright....  
Yoosung★: Sometimes I really wish I had a childhood friend too. Jumin keeps supporting V no matter how suspicious he is...  
Jaehee Kang: I'm sure there was a good reason to make Jumin help V.  
Jaehee Kang: You know what kind of a man Mr. Han is, don't you?  
Yoosung★: What kind of a man Jumin is...?  
Luna: that is a bit suspicious...Do you know by any chance just what those two shared?  
Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure about that part, either.  
Yoosung★: I didn't hear Jumin testifying, either.  
Jaehee Kang: But I can guarantee one thing -  
Jaehee Kang: As far as I know, Mr. Han is not the type of man to do something bad.  
Yoosung★: Well;; I agree but...  
Jaehee Kang: I understand how you feel, but you should calm down.  
Yoosung★: I'm just saying what I've always been thinking...  
Jaehee Kang: We have Luna here at this moment, don't we?  
Luna: What about me? I like hearing about the RFA.  
Jaehee Kang: That's the problem.  
Luna: Did I do something?  
Jaehee Kang: No, but rather...  
Yoosung★: Umm...Should Luna be unaware of this?  
Jaehee Kang: You might be uncomfortable with this, but...we still don't know much about Luna, do we?  
Jaehee Kang: So shouldn't we refrain from talking private matters in chat rooms?  
Luna: Hmm... It does sound like you have a good reason to be wary of me.  
Jaehee Kang: Thank you for your understanding. But I want you to know that we do not whatsoever bear any ill intent towards you, Luna.  
Yoosung★: ......You guys are all weird.  
Jaehee Kang: Regarding what?  
Yoosung★: V is also hiding many things. So shouldn't we be wary of him as well?  
Jaehee Kang: We know better than anyone else what kind of a man V is, don't we...? Except for me, everyone used to know each other even before the RFA was founded.  
Yoosung★: I don't think V is the man we used to know.  
Jaehee Kang: It's getting late, so why don't you go get some rest? You seem to be getting agitated a lot since yesterday.  
Luna: Yoosung, you tend to lose your temper whenever V is related...  
Yoosung★: That's because he's telling us nothing about Rika!  
Jaehee Kang: But he does tell us when the time comes, doesn't he?  
Yoosung★: Would you look at this, Luna?!  
Yoosung★: Nobody listens to me. Everyone listens to V only. So I keep finding myself repeating myself...  
Jaehee Kang: Speaking of which, are you eating well?  
Jaehee Kang: I feel like that's not the case.  
Yoosung★: I did start feeling heavy since yesterday...  
Yoosung★: And I keep thinking, maybe Rika is heartbroken in heaven...because no one knows why she made such a choice...  
Jaehee Kang: I think she was the most enthusiastic member  
Jaehee Kang: regarding the RFA and fundraising parties.  
Yoosung★: Yes...she was. That's the Rika I know.  
Jaehee Kang: Wouldn't she be heartbroken at this situation? At us suspecting and breaking apart from each other?  
Yoosung★: ......  
Jaehee Kang: What do you think?  
Yoosung★: ......  
Luna: I agree. I doubt you can gain anything from suspecting each other.  
Jaehee Kang: See? Even Luna agrees.  
Yoosung★: Luna...You are right. If we hate each other, Rika would be sad. She hated conflict...  
Jaehee Kang: I agree. I'm not sure if this reminder would offer you some condolences but I remember that Rika was a person who can see through people.  
Jaehee Kang: And she had chosen V. If you can't trust V, why don't you trust Rika's choice?  
Luna: that has to count for something, right?  
Yoosung★: That's true...she did choose him.  
Jaehee Kang: That's right...If you can't trust V, trust her.  
Yoosung★: ....yeah that's right  
Yoosung★: You're right.  
Yoosung★: I think I'm gonna go wash my face with cold water.  
Jaehee Kang: That's a good idea.  
Yoosung★: Jaehee  
Jaehee Kang: Yes?  
Yoosung★: ...thanks for your concerns.  
Jaehee Kang: I've only done what I should as an RFA member.  
Yoosung★: But still...I'll get going now!  
Jaehee Kang: Good night, Yoosung.  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: I hope he can shed off his suspicion.  
Luna:...Yoosung must have been really fond of Rika.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes.  
Jaehee Kang: I heard that Yoosung did community service with Rika, even before the RFA was founded.  
Jaehee Kang: They're cousins, and Rika treated Yoosung like her own brother.  
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung used to be so bright and cheerful when Rika was alive...But he repeats the same suspicion regarding V.  
Luna: I'm afraid that Yoosung's sorrow will turn into misunderstanding on V.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...but I think that's already in progress somewhat.  
Jaehee Kang: I understand that he's said...but I'm sure V will be also tormented by the sorrow of losing his beloved.  
Jaehee Kang: hope Yoosung won't blame V too much.  
Jaehee Kang: I might sound cruel...but it is no good for the people left behind to remain in the shadows of death for long...So each person should mourn as much as they want in their own way and be persistent and continue living on.  
Luna: Yes, exactly. Mourning is a process but once it takes over your life, it can be even harder to get out of. Grief shouldn't consume you, because it so happens that we are here, alive. So we should live.  
Jaehee Kang: I'm glad someone else thinks the same way I do. I do hope Yoosung doesn't let his grief completely consume him...  
Jaehee Kang: I've been talking too much. I should get going now.  
Luna: I should go sleep too.  
Jaehee Kang: Good idea. It's not good for you to stay up late.  
Jaehee Kang: I hope our questions regarding you can be answered quickly and bring about everyone's trust.  
Jaehee Kang: Then we'll be able to prepare the parties much more enthusiastically.  
Jaehee Kang: Now I will head to bed.Have a good night.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Luna actually liked talking to Jaehee. Yoosung was a bit frustrating. She wasn't fond of repetition and the constant comparisons to this Rika. Whine, whine, whine. If he wanted answers so bad, he would pursue them. By force if he had to. If finding answers was so important then he should be making an effort. But then Luna also couldn't help but feel a little empathetic, Yoosung was mourning so strongly it's driving him mad. It wasn't like she herself wasn't making much progress in her own search for answers, either. 

Tomorrow is another day, thought Luna. It wasn't long until she was finally able to doze off.

* * *

Luna was at the fork of two roads. The roads were surrounded by dense forest, not a difference to be spotted between them. The old, wooden signs had long rotted any name the paths might have had. She knew she had to choose. She had to keep moving and she didn't know why. But which one? Which path should she take? How was she to know which was right? What if there wasn't a right path? What if they both led nowhere? Luna couldn't move, her mind an internal turmoil. She couldn't choose. She had to choose.

“I have to choose?” 

Then a shadow loomed over her, casting a shade what looked to be writhing. Luna, now breathing heavily, slowly turned to look at her pursuer. 

The shadow was pitch black, tall, and humanoid. It looked at her with such sadness, such loss. There were golden tears spilling down, thick like tree sap. Golden tears in those suffering, minty eyes.

Luna woke up with a start, her heart beating as if she has run a marathon. She gripped the sheets, trying to catch her breath. The room was still dark, the sun far from rising. Luna got up the bed, and poured herself a glass of water from the jug that was brought and refilled for her during the day that was always on the dresser. She downed the whole glass in one breath. 

‘What kind of dream was that?’ thought Luna.  
She had many bizarre and unique dreams throughout her life, but nothing like this. A dream that was vague but somehow made sense at the same time. She couldn't figure it out at all. 

Luna almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the her phone go off loudly. Luna groaned, promptly returning to the bed to find another chatroom had opened. Why the hell were these people insomniacs? But since she was awake, Luna might as well just play quickly.

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: You're here, Luna  
Luna: hello, Jumin.  
Jumin Han: It's late, but you're not sleeping.  
Luna: What are you up to at this hour?  
Jumin Han: I could ask you the same.  
Jumin Han: The moon is so bright tonight, so I didn't feel like missing it.  
Jumin Han: Have you ever heard of this term called information superiority? It means collecting sufficient amount of information for the ally while limiting the flow of information for the enemies.  
Jumin Han: Luna, we don't know who you are yet.  
Jumin Han: But we're disclosing a lot of emotions and information to you.  
Luna: So you're saying that I'm currently holding information superiority?  
Jumin Han: Yes....you're right.You're the one who has the upper hand in this situation.  
Jumin Han: And we're struggling to get it back. I do not like making deals during such disadvantageous situations.  
Luna: I don't know about that, Jumin. I am having a hard time grasping everything that is going on around me, I can't fully figure anything out. I didn't gain much information here either.  
Jumin Han: so you're saying you don't even know what's going on around you? Isn't that quite reckless?  
Jumin Han: And you’re wrong. You got to know what kind of people we are yesterday, didn't you? And that is what's happening at this moment too. You did get at least some information.  
Jumin Han: You know about us, and you know about our parties...You know much more than you think.  
Jumin Han: But in contrast, the only thing we know about you is your username and the fact that Rika sent you, according to your own words. So you possess the information superiority compared to the rest of the RFA...  
Jumin Han: That's not possible in my business...but this is the kind of situation in which such a case is inevitable.  
Luna: If only I could get a full grasp at what is really the bigger picture in all of this, I would be of more help. But that's not the case right now, I can't figure out the big picture. Until then, I can't be of much help to you.  
Jumin Han: I hope that this situation will turn the other way around soon.  
Jumin Han: and while I can appreciate the honesty  
Jumin Han: I hope everyone would keep in mind that for now that Luna could see all chat logs going on in this app.  
Jumin Han: That includes me, the rest of you, and Luna.  
Jumin Han: Don't forget that you can even read the logs that you didn't participate in the chatting for. In addition, denying V could shatter the RFA. He's our representative...  
I understand your situation, Yoosung, but I'd appreciate it if you could restrain yourself.  
Jumin Han: My...I visit the chat room in an early morning, and I find such an emotional chat…  
Luna: I think you'd trust V in whatever situation, Jumin. That's because I can trust V.  
The only difference between me and the rest of the members is the degree of knowledge about V. I've spent years with V. So I'm aware of this fact better than others. That's all.  
Jumin Han: Oh  
Jumin Han: Which reminds me...Jaehee is helping the research on Luna.  
Jumin Han: Luciel and Jaehee are doing secret and open research, respectively, about Luna. But...  
Jumin Han: I'm surprised it's taking so long with 707's research... It's much longer than we expected.  
Jumin Han: Has it ever taken this long for him to complete his research? He normally finished background checks on party guests in mere minutes...So maybe it's only natural that there's a good chance that Luna is no ordinary person.  
If I don't look like an extraordinary person, who do you think I am? To myself I'm just a woman who travels the world and creates art.  
Jumin Han: Hmm...if I'm correct....you're the practitioner of a dark magic…  
Luna: weeeeeell I have dabled in some witchcraft before...  
Jumin Han: No, wait. Let's drop this conversation here. Just ignore that.  
Jumin Han: I've recently read a book titled 'Unknown Dark Magic,' and it talked about a magic that allows transformation into a completely different person.  
Jumin Han: It also talked about a case in which the user completely changed his appearance and covered up what he'd done.  
Jumin Han: I'm sure that spell was...Espressoandcafeaulaitaredeliciousilovecaffeine  
Jumin Han: No, wait...That's for getting rid of sleep.  
Jumin Han: Oh, here it is. Hit Seoul Hit Daejeon Hit Daegu Hit Busan Hit It!  
Jumin Han: ...  
Luna: What's that supposed to mean...?  
Jumin Han: I'm not sure if you really have no idea or if you're pretending...  
Jumin Han: I hope you're truly clueless.  
Jumin Han: ....  
Jumin Han: Wait, you didn't cast a spell with that question, did you...?  
Luna: while it would be pretty cool, no I'm not a shapeshifter.  
Jumin Han: good to know.  
Jumin Han: Anyhow, Luna. Did you laugh by any chance?  
Luna: Actually...yes, I did.  
Jumin Han: Thee who laughs at this spell is no ordinary soul... That's what the warning says.  
Jumin Han: For your information, I did laugh. I'd like to try this on Jaehee tomorrow...  
Jumin Han: I wonder what her response would be.  
Luna: beware, poor Jaehee. Beware!  
Luna: That's one elegant sense of humor you have, Jumin.  
Jumin Han: You understand my sense of humor? I should revise my evaluation on you, Luna.  
Jumin Han: For about 0.36%.  
Jumin Han: I was thinking that perhaps this could be the magic that Luna used if it does exist.  
Luna: I would like elemental magic...like fire control.  
Jumin Han: Fire, huh? Fire sounds symbolic, the bearer of light, give of warmth, and also a bringer of destruction.  
Jumin Han:...at least that's what the book said.  
Luna: Is that what you think? You're cute, Jumin lololol  
Jumin Han: Cute...?  
Jumin Han: I think that would suit Elizabeth the 3rd better than me.  
Jumin Han: I'll take that as a compliment. Anyhow, I'm serious. Actually, aside from dark magic, there's a realistic method to turn into another person.  
Jumin Han: Drink until you pass out, for example.  
Luna: true.  
Jumin Han: But of course...that usually does not have a happy ending. So what's important is a limit - no more, no less.  
Jumin Han: Just the right amount of wine actually helps you to prevent cardiovascular disease. So you can say that this glass of wine I'm enjoying right now is for my health...  
Jumin Han: My point is this -Let's chat about what suits the value of the RFA.  
Luna: You mean a chat about dark magic?  
Jumin Han: Dark magic fascinates me, but only a very few members of the RFA are interested in it.  
Jumin Han: Therefore, dark magic is not really a topic that suits the value of the RFA.  
Jumin Han: It'd be better to talk about this separately later on... Anyhow  
Jumin Han: I wish Yoosung won't be so agitated. Everything has a right time, whether it's wine or person.  
Jumin Han: Everyone naturally gives a peek of who he/she is if you learn for yourself what kind of a person she/he is.  
Jumin Han: That goes for Luna, too.  
Jumin Han: The relationship between Luna and Rika, the reason why Luna joined the RFA...  
Jumin Han: All questions will be answered when the time comes.  
Luna: I too hope I find those answers as well.  
V has entered the chatroom.  
V: Jumin, you're still awake.  
Luna: What? V alert!  
V: Haha, hello, Luna.  
V: You must be surprised to see me. That's a funny term you have there - V alert?  
Luna: a rare V has appeared!  
V: I see you're not sleeping yet.  
Jumin Han: I hope you'd remember that humans are born to lose the essence of things when they lose their calm.  
Jumin Han: V, I didn't expect you to log in at this hour...  
V: Your words are kind of gibberish right now, Jumin...  
V: You're drunk lol  
Luna: is he though? Lol  
Jumin Han: No...  
Luna: What brings you here at this hour, V?  
V: The moon was so bright, so I couldn't sleep.  
Jumin Han: That makes the two of us.  
V: That sounds quite sentimental for you, Jumin.  
Luna: funny that you both admire the moon, because…  
V: What is it, can you share?  
Luna: My name.  
Jumin Han: what about your name.  
Luna: Luna is my real first name. It's not made up or anything. It's Spanish for…  
Jumin: For what?  
V: I remember you telling me about your knowledge of languages let's see…  
Jumin Han: She speaks multiple languages?  
V: Wait a minute. Does your name directly translate to ‘moon’?  
Luna: bingo, we have a winner!  
Jumin Han: Actually, I knew that. The word for moon, “Luna”, and it's similar variants, are all present in the Latin based languages. How could I forget…?  
V: I think anyone would, seeing how much excitement there's been lately.  
Jumin Han: I wouldn't call it “excitement” but…  
Luna: I get it, I caused a stir.  
V: Luna, don't mind him. A little wine can make anyone chatty.  
V: Anyhow...wow. You share a name with the moon. I think it's beautiful.  
Luna:...wait, really?  
V: Yes, really.  
V: I think...this was a way of sharing with us a little of yourself, right?  
Luna:...perhaps. Perhaps I found a good opening to chime in. Perhaps it's because I feel calm here…  
Jumin Han: You feel calm, amongst all the suspicion coming your way?  
Jumin Han: You truly aren't just an ordinary person, Luna.  
V: Maybe she means she feels some comfort talking with us. If that's the case, then we're doing good.  
V: I wish I could feel calm like Luna. I felt even more lonely...now that the sun is gone...So I was looking for someone to talk to.  
Jumin Han: That's so very like you. Are you fine with me as your chatting partner?  
V: It'd be an honor to talk to my precious friend and our new member.  
Jumin Han: It's been so long since I chatted with you while sipping wine.  
Jumin Han: It would have been better if we could meet in person and share this wine.  
V: What wine are you drinking?  
Jumin Han: It's...Montrachet. One that you gave me a year ago.  
V: Oh, is it cold?  
Jumin Han: Of course. It's white wine.  
V: One of your best selections.  
Luna: Maybe I should get some more wine too  
..  
V: You must like wines too, Luna.  
Jumin Han: I wonder what kind of wine you favor, Luna.  
Jumin Han: I'd be able to give you recommendations if I know what you like.  
Luna: Hmm well...When it comes to taste, I like a good balance of fruit and alcohol. I like sweet wines, like Moscato.  
V: Sweet tooth, huh?  
Jumin Han: I should make you a list and send it to you.  
V: You can count on Jumin's recommendations.  
V: He's always so accurate.  
Jumin Han: You tend to enjoy a variety of types. But your recommendations tend to suit my taste. I can rarely find someone who understands my taste as much as you do.  
Luna: You two know each other so well...  
Jumin Han: Of course. We've stayed friends longer than we've stayed strangers.  
V: Not to mention we were next-door neighbors since childhood.  
Jumin Han: So I was kind of disappointed when you left your household first.  
V: What do you mean? You also left your household not long after that.  
V: It's just that you left the country a couple months after, since foreign universities have different term schedules from Korean universities.  
Jumin Han: You got me.  
Jumin Han: I miss those days when we used to share wine and talk about our tastes.  
V: Yes...so do I.  
Jumin Han: I think it's been quite long since we had wine together. If I remember correctly, we had our last glasses of wine a year and 3 months ago wishing success for your photography exhibition.  
V: Did we?  
V: My memories are cloudy...  
Jumin Han: Of course, they're cloudy. You drank so much. Which was a rare occasion.  
You were drunk, but you told me that Rika would be worried. And you took the cab back home.  
Luna: hahahaha a drunk V must be a sight to behold.  
Luna: But I'm guessing that you managed to get back home safe.  
V: Your homing instinct is a treasure.  
Jumin Han: It's a relief that instinct remains vivid, although your memories fail you.  
Jumin Han: Don't you remember telling me the same thing the day after we drank? You said that Rika would be worried...  
V: That sounds very much like me.  
Jumin Han: Yes, my memory's better than yours. It always was.  
V: Yes. There was even one occasion when I felt so relieved because you remembered everything.  
Jumin Han: So that must be why you left your camera at my place that day.  
V: Because you would definitely send someone next day to deliver it to me.  
Jumin Han: That was on purpose...? Perhaps I shouldn't have returned it to you.  
V: Haha, come on. But Jumin, you sound drunk... Are you alright?  
V: You're not answering...Jumin?  
Luna: lol I think he's fallen asleep.  
V: Oh, what if that's actually true?  
V: I'm worried. His hangover won't go away easily if he drank that much.  
Jumin Han: V...  
V: Uh, yes?  
Jumin Han: Yoosung says that you've changed, but I think that you're the same person I know. You still try to take care of everything by yourself, and you remain calm in whatever situation. You did when you were a child, and you still do.  
Jumin Han: You haven't changed...  
V: Is that so...?  
Jumin Han: And you still don't remember very well regarding our friendship.  
V: That's a bit embarrassing...  
Luna: Don't you think your memories are too detailed, Jumin...? Sometimes people.don't have a vivid memory.  
V: You're right, Luna. It's not that my memories are bad. It's just that Jumins memories are monstrous.  
Jumin Han: There's no use in trying to flatter me. You can't get away from this conversation.  
Jumin Han: Do you remember when we first met?  
V: When we first met...? You mean when I was taking a picture after doodling on the wall?  
Jumin Han: No. Your memories are really horrible.  
V: Oh! That must be a little less than 6 months since we've first met.  
Jumin Han: Correct.  
V: Sorry, sorry... I just remembered. You crashed into the wall outside my house with your toy car!  
Jumin Han: Yes, that's it.  
V: I remember! Little Jumin Han, the I-know-no-such-thing-as-sloppiness boy!  
cp31007040: Luna: I-know-no-such-thing-as-sloppiness boy lolololol  
V: That term would have popped into your mind if you were there, Luna.  
Jumin Han: appreciate it if you don't force your idea into her.  
Luna: Then I'm gonna have to find a better, and more absurd nickname.  
V: Ambitious.  
Luna: What was V like when he was young?  
Jumin Han: He was a boy identical to the man you see right now. But he did feel a bit neater than now.  
V: Umm...was I?  
Jumin Han: That toy car was made in Germany, a gift from my father. Perfectly made with even an airbag.  
Luna: I didn't think toy cars could get so...luxurious.  
V: Now I remember. Gee, I miss those days...And you haven't changed at all since your childhood.  
V: I was playing at home, and when I heard a crash, I found you outside.  
V: Your car was totally crushed after crashing into the wall, but you didn't even bat an eye.  
Jumin Han: I remember very gently and calmly calling the insurance company.  
V: Yeah! You got out of the car, took out your cell phone, wearing that same smooth face I know, and asked for the typical range of compensation for crashing into the neighbor's wall.

Jumin Han sent a photo. It was a photo of a little boy dressed in an impeccable suit, holding an old model phone to his ear, with a silver mini car behind him. 

Luna: oh my god why is that so adorable  
Jumin Han: Adorable…?  
V: Oh dear, it's been ages since I last saw this picture.  
Luna: So you two first met when you two were really young.  
Jumin Han: Yes.  
V: This was even before we started going to school right?  
Jumin Han: Yes. It was when we were in pre-school.  
Jumin Han: It's the one you took back then. It's also a gift that you gave me, in celebration of earning a new friend.  
V: Yeah, that's right!  
Jumin Han: You asked me to be your friend instead of a compensation.  
V: Yes, I remember saying that.  
Luna: You asked him to be your friend...? You were cute when you were young, V. lolol  
Jumin Han: I still don't get why you asked me to be your friend.  
V: Umm...Actually, I believe I didn't even know what compensation means.  
V: To be honest, back then I was all alone in my house. So that's probably why I asked you to be my friend.  
V:You never fail me, Jumin. The treasure box of my memories.  
Jumin Han: This is really nothing...I'd be surprised if you didn't remember.  
V: So you've been keeping this picture on your phone...?  
Jumin Han: In accordance with the digital era. I even made triple backup files.  
V:I miss those days...  
cp31007610:v;Can't believe it's been more than 20 years...Compared to those days...Now we're way too big.  
Jumin Han: V...  
Jumin Han: Yes?  
Jumin Han: You're right. Nothing has really changed. And I'm sure nothing will change after 20 years too.  
V: You're drunk. You're definitely drunk.  
Luna: It feels like I'm having a casual chat... How do you know if he's drunk?  
V: Umm...friendship-based intuition? You'll get to notice if you see him a lot.  
Jumin Han: Next time I'll tell you about V's drunken habit.  
V: Oh please. Not that one;;;  
Jumin Han: ...I'll think about it.  
Luna: yesssss please do tell *-*  
Jumin Han:.....perhaps I will someday.  
V: hey now ;;  
Luna: :P  
V: Jumin tends to turn a bit sentimental than usual when he's drunk.  
Jumin Han: Do you have a problem with that?  
V: No. I'm so glad to have a friend called Jumin Han.  
Jumin Han: I'm an excellence as a friend too.  
V: That's right…Excellence is your last name. You were always excellent since childhood.  
Jumin Han: You don't have to tell me what I already know...  
Jumin Han: I believe we had enough talk...  
Jumin Han: It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed now?  
V: I should, but...Shouldn't you be the one going to bed? You have to work tomorrow.  
V: Not to mention you sound really drunk...  
Luna: I think both of you should go to bed then ^^  
Jumin Han: .......  
V: Umm…  
Luna: What?  
V: That's what Rika used to say when she scolded us.  
Jumin Han: And you shouldn't stay awake too late. Go to bed.  
V: I'm not listening to a drunk man.  
Jumin Han: ...If you say so.  
Jumin Han: Tonight I'll leave first.  
Luna: Good night, Jumin!  
Jumin Han: I hope you get to bed too, Luna. Don't stay up too late.That goes for you too, V.  
Luna: No promises~  
V: Yes, got it.  
V: Good night, Jumin!  
Jumin Han: I wish both of you good night.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
V: My memories are coming up...Is it because we talked about our childhood?  
V: I remember having a sleep-over at Jumin's place when it got too late after playing for hours. And Jumin came over to my place too.  
V: That's when we were really young, even before we started going to school. We used to talk hours through the night like tonight.  
V: And when one of us got tired and fell asleep, the other one would follow suit.  
Luna: You two share a whole lot memories. It's a wonderful thing.  
V: Yes, they're just countless. He's the friend I've spent most of my life with. I might not remember all, but he'll probably remember everything.  
V: We used to spend time together until the moon rose...When our nannies came to pick us up, that was the saddest moment for the day.  
V: Perfect timing. The cloud just shrouded the moon outside.  
V: ....  
V: I feel like I owe Jumin all the time. I should pay him back, but my debt just keeps multiplying.  
Luna: But it's okay to depend on your friends. They're there for you.  
V: Jumin is exceptionally smart, so I think I'm the only one who depends on him. It's also because I still have a lot to learn.  
V: I must think of what I can do...for Jumin and the rest of the RFA.  
V: I still have lots to learn, but I am the head of the RFA.  
V: I want to protect all members of the RFA...as best as I can.  
Luna: If it comes down to it...could you protect me too?  
V: If you manage to successfully settle as our member of course, I will protect you too.  
V: It's getting late. I think I'll go to bed now. Shouldn't you head to bed too?  
Luna:...yeah, I think I will.  
V: I see. It's getting late. You should rest now.  
V:I enjoyed our chat today.  
Luna: So did I, V.  
V: Let's chat again, Luna.  
V: Now please excuse me.  
V has left the chatroom 

Luna felt so...uplifted. She couldn't recall the last time she was able to talk to others so comfortably. She wasn't lying about finding comfort in chatting, even if maybe they weren't real, the conversations were real to her. 

And then a quick text exchange.  
Jumin Han: Now that I think about it, I don't think we talk about our friends to each other much.  
Jumin Han: Zen would often talk about friends he met when he was crazy about motorcycles...  
Jumin Han: What about you? Do you have lots of friends?  
Luna: No. But I do know how people feel by just meeting their eyes.  
Jumin Han: So do I. I do not have lots of friends, but they understand me very thoroughly.  
Jumin Han: And the same could be said of me in relation to my friends.  
Jumin Han: I hope you cherish your friends even more.

Traveling solo was an admirable accomplishment for a single woman in her twenties, and while much good and experiences came with it, so did other negatives. Loneliness was becoming a present fact in her travels that reached its peak back at her last destination, in St. Petersburg. Seoul was an impulse destination, wanting to keep going in her exploration of the world. Being able to find comfort in such a bizarre situation, Luna had to admit, was a new one for her. Adaptability was always her strong suit, but even in a place like this, even if actively planning to leave it, it was bizarre. Bizarre like that dream she had. Luna yawned, and simply left her phone where it lay. She felt the sleep invading her eyelids once more, and she didn't want it to go to waste.

* * *

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
V has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: V? Something's weird about the chat room.  
V: Hello, Luna. Something's weird about the chat room...?  
V: You're sharp ^^  
V: It's nothing big, so you don't have to mind it.  
V: You can just chat with me as usual.  
Luna: hmm….  
V: ?  
Luna: Nah, it ain't V. Something isn't right here.  
V: You don't see my username correctly? Surely you recognize me?  
V: Anyhow, welcome, Luna. Good morning to you.  
V: Luna.  
V: You got to chat with the RFA members yesterday.  
V: I think now you get a rough sense of what kind of people they are and what they talk about.  
V: What do you think about them?  
Luna: dunno.  
V: Aren't they all so nice...? And aren't they all so stupidly naive?  
Luna:....alright, it's definitely NOT V.  
V: Did I just use a term that can cause a misunderstanding?  
V: But that was no lie. They are stupid.  
V: I know them better than anyone else. Trust in me. It won't hurt you ^^  
V: Mind if I give you a word of advice for you? Don't trust us too much.  
V: Trust isn't always a good thing. Often you'll find blindness in guise of trust…  
Luna: Stop it.  
V: Just look at this. Whether I blind them, or whether I shut their mouths, everything is settled with a single effect called friendship. Oh the RFA! Are there any other friends handier than them?  
Luna: Do you need me to help you with my fist on your face?  
V: They mean so much to me...They're such useful friends to me. Including you.....  
Luna: lol you aren't V. Who the hell are you?  
V. Does it matter whether I'm really V or not?  
V: So if I change my username, does that make me someone else?  
V: I wonder why you think I'm V.  
Luna: I don't, actually.  
V: ;I told you not to trust me so much.  
V: I'm the type of man who's more hypocritical than you think ^^  
Luna: Alright. I'll throw you a bone. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm curious what you've got more to say. So let's continue.  
V: Curiosity is always welcome. It's important to ask questions about everything and suspect in more than one way.  
V: You should ask a question or two about what kind of association the RFA really is.  
Luna: Hello, Ray.  
V:......  
Ray: Tada!  
Ray: Ahaha...Surprised?  
Luna: I already knew who you were, sweets.  
Ray: I see. Did my acting suck?  
Ray: But figures. You can hardly find any similarity between that hypocrite and me.  
Ray: It was kind of hard trying to act nice.  
Luna: So that's how it is?  
Ray: Oh, I am nice. I am. I'm saying that it was hard to act like a bad person acting badly.  
Ray: You do seem to possess sharp eyes.  
Nice judgment you have there ^^  
Ray: though threatening to punch me...I wasn't expecting that. You're a tough one, Luna.  
Luna: You'd be surprised to know that you haven't seen everything yet.  
Ray: I hope to see more...someday...  
Ray: But I'm actually a bit happy that you recognized me.It means that you felt me during that conversation, you know...?  
Ray: I wanted to show you, Luna, that I can even do this. Of course, I'm not gonna butt in while you're talking with the AIs. So no worries.  
Ray: Anyways, good morning!  
Ray: Did you sleep well last night?  
Luna: I slept better last night. I think I like my new room. What about you, doll? Did you have a good rest last night?  
Ray: actually, I didn't really sleep well last night  
Luna: why not?  
Ray: I was worried whether you'd be enjoying my game. But I'm glad that you slept well! And I'm glad that you like your room.  
Ray: I was worried you'll feel trapped in there.  
Luna: I think I can manage it, mostly. For now.  
Ray: oh..  
Ray: Actually, I made brunch for you. It turned out so nice, so I wanted to give you a sneak peek...

Ray sent over a picture of a tray with plates of food. Two sunny side up eggs, some bacon, and a side of hash browns, and a small stack of buttermilk pancakes. 

Ray: I wish you'd enjoy it!

Luna: oh, someone's been doing their research. It looks just like something from a diner back where I live! Looks good!  
Ray: Really? Thanks for the compliment.  
Ray: I had to feed myself since I was very young...So I'm used to handling fire.  
Ray: And I'm good at basic skills.  
Luna:...fire  
Ray: huh?  
Luna: nothing, continue  
Ray: Actually...this is the first time I made something wishing my guest will enjoy it.  
Luna: Cooking can be considered an art, did you know that? That's what it feels like to create something you enjoy.  
Ray: creating something I enjoy?  
Ray: hmm...so that's what it's like? It's so different but...its not bad. It's nice.  
Ray: I hope you'll enjoy it to the last bit. I'll deliver it to you myself. So I hope you look forward to it.  
Luna: you're coming to see me! Sweet!  
Ray: I'm going to see you soon, but I wanted to talk to you as soon as I can. I just couldn't resist dropping by.  
Ray: I'm trying to give you time to yourself as much as possible since I don't wanna interrupt your gameplay.  
Ray: But honestly, I want to know how you find this game so far.  
Ray: Do you like it?  
Luna: Now, V. He's very interesting indeed. Ray: V?  
Ray: ...I'm not sure what you like so much about that one. Though I'm his creator, V is a bit...yeah, you know.  
Luna: He's a walking mystery. I'd like to solve that mystery. I must know more…  
Ray:...so you want to find out his secrets? Then you're already on the right path.  
Luna: There's something so...how do I put this...melancholic about him? Like a bleeding, open heart that won't heal.  
Ray: That’s...a morbid comparison, though it's not a far off assumption. Didn't you feel that he's so frustrating while you were talking to him?  
Ray: He gives all the lip service you can think of, but in reality, he does nothing at all. He says it's all for the sake of members, but actually, his very existence is what creates conflict within the RFA.  
Ray: Did you notice by any chance? That AI called V is hiding something!  
Luna: of course he is.  
Ray: Perhaps he's trying to hide it because he's still wary of you…But he'll tell you what he's hiding once his love meter increases and he opens up to you.  
Ray: He might whisper to you what the RFA has been hiding. Discovering the secret that others were panting after is definitely a special thing, I'd say.  
Ray: Don't you want to know what those secrets will eventually lead to?  
Ray: ...Take a look at V. Take a good look and ask him several questions. He's the one who holds the majority of information within the RFA. But he definitely has a secret! One he will tell once he opens up to you!  
Luna: Oh, trust me. I took a long look.  
Ray: I added thriller elements here and there within the game.  
Luna: Mhmm. But they're really AIs...right? I can’t really be sure, you know, they feel so real.  
Ray: It's an honor that you think they're real. But no matter how well-made they are, they are no match for real people.  
Ray: I'm sure you already know that even though you're having fun with those AIs, you belong in this world where I am.  
Ray: You're not at the world beyond the phone screen. You're in the same world as I am.  
Ray: Don't forget that…  
Luna: I belong...out there. Seeing this world.  
Ray: Oh, don't say that. Luna, you have no idea what I've gone through for this moment...  
Ray: Not that you have to know that! I just want you to enjoy the stage I poured my soul into.  
Luna: You know...I think you're really warm hearted man, Ray. And more capable than you know.  
Ray: Really?...Nobody ever told me that.  
Ray: My guardians used to scold me a lot...when I was young. I cried every day, and scolding was a routine...Everyone would condemn and blame me…  
Luna: Why would they put you through something like that? Whoever they are, they are disgusting!  
Ray: Luna? Oh, don't get worked up. I'm sure I deserved it, even if it hurt.  
Luna: NO!  
Ray: Luna? ;;  
Luna: You're wrong. And so were they. You didn't deserve it.  
Ray: Thank you for saying that...I don't recall...anybody else to take my side...not for a long time.  
Ray: I want to be a warm hearted man to you...always. wish I could do that forever…  
Ray: Oh. Oh no...  
Ray: I wanted to talk to you some more, but I have tons of work to do.  
Ray: Once I fetch you your meal, I have to be stuck in the development room all day long. Again. There's this person I'm preparing a surprise gift for.  
Luna: Oh? And who would that be?  
Ray: Hmm...who is it? A man who needs a bit of a shocker, should I say? There's this guy...that needs a bit of a scare.  
Ray: No, actually it may look like a scare, but perhaps it's really close to diversion…Anyways, I can't tell you who it is. But there is this guy who needs that.  
Luna: It's not V, is it?  
Ray: V?  
Luna: c'mon, you can tell me~ :>  
Ray: What do you mean, Luna? He's an AI. He doesn't exist.  
Ray: You shouldn't mistake virtual world for reality...You know what I mean, don't you?  
Ray: Don't forget, you belong in this world.  
Ray: You belong in this world with me. So don't get too involved with those virtual characters.  
Luna: Ray, what are you saying? Isn't that the reason I am here? To gain their affection? To learn about them? Gains secrets from them?  
Ray: Well, you're right though...Just treat them as much as you need to reach your goal. You only have to use them, ok?  
Ray: I can't take this anymore. I miss you even more now that I'm chatting with you  
Luna: You miss me?  
Ray: I do! Maybe you're used to have someone miss you?  
Luna: not really…  
Ray: Then I will miss you, for every person that was foolish enough not to miss such a wonderful person.  
Ray: Above all, I want to make you a nice warm breakfast. I'll find you before your brunch gets cold...  
Luna: I'll be waiting, then.  
Ray: Yep! I hope you'd like it. There's no time to type this, I'll be on my way.  
Ray: So just give me a moment, Luna .  
Ray has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

* * *

Luciel felt relief when his call to V was picked up.

“V, can we talk right now? Oh...I didn't really find anything yet. Yeah, I'm surprised, too. Yeah, I'm still searching. This is no ordinary hacker... I'm dying to know just where he's from. But most importantly, the fact that this hacker knows Rika's name is... Huh? Oh...I know. But, are you sure I don't have to say anything...?”

Luciel swiveled in his chair, getting more impatient by the minute. Not being able to find the information he needed plus the chatroom getting constant attacks from an unknown hacker.

“No one can trust Luna. But no one can stay away from Luna, either... They'll get even more suspicious if they find out about this. Whatever the intention is, if this is related to this hacker, it could be dangerous.” 

“We need to stay quiet, at least for a little while” V urged.

“I don't understand why you'd say that... What if something bad happens?”

“Luciel, just hold your ground for now.” V asked, voice heavy with concern.

“Are you trying...not to disturb Luna's side? The other members would get super-suspicious in no time if you tell them that Luna's okay but don't give them a solid proof for that. Jaehee happens to be searching separately... And she also keeps saying that she can't find anything about Luna. But the fact that I'm the only one keeping it secret is…”

“How was Luna able to access the chatroom? Knowing you, there’s already some theory of how it happened” said V.

“I think somebody installed a separate APK file to gain access. There could be several possible reasons why I can't track down this hacker...but what I'm most curious about is how this hacker managed to find our server and connect.”

“What will be the last resort if the chat security collapses completely? What if we have to use the backup plan?” asked V.

“The last resort? Nothing can be done once the messenger server is gone... amd uh... Well, this is not the time to use that yet.” 

“Have you been resting at all, Luciel? You have to care of your health” sighed V.

“Huh? Me? What about me so suddenly? Don't worry about my health... You know that the fact that I'm still breathing is a bonus. You, on the other hand, seem to be logging in really late. Are you getting enough sleep? I'm worried, too. I can't imagine what it's like for you…”

“What about you? I feel like you don’t get enough sleep…” said V, the concern in his voice not subsiding.

“Me? Well... I'm used to it. This isn't the first time, you know? You know, I once pulled an all-nighter at my desk, working nonstop for like 5 days. But I'm still walking and talking. Oh... Well, that's right. I did basically fall dead on my bed for two days afterward. Haha. Umm...huh? Wait a sec, V. Something's weird... What's wrong with this? I gotta go. Let's talk later!”

There was strange activity in the server. It was an image file with glowing mint green letters.

“What is this? Update? I'm the updater here. Who the hell would run the update? Ah, man...! Is it a hacker again?!...He sent a message….huh? Let's have a party...?”

Luciel was left with an eerie digital image of an open challenge.

The beep from the V’s phone signifying the caller hanging up brought him back to reality.

V sighed solemnly, pacing and trying to clear the uneasiness that now crept into his mind.

“Jaehee didn't get anything, and Luciel didn't get anything...But still, I can't shut Luna out. That would be an even bigger trigger for that side...What should I do...? I should think about this on my way. Luna…I hope I can find you soon...”

 

 

Luna had barely time to do her morning routine until there was a timid knock on the door.

“Come in, Ray” Luna called out.

The familiar figure of Ray came into the room, bringing the tray of food he had shown her in the chat. Waking up so late, Luna hasn't realized how hungry she was until now. 

“Hello, Luna! So good to see you!” said Ray in a chipper voice. He walked to Luna to set the tray down on the table. Ray stood a few feet away, probably hesitating to do more.

“Ray, why don't you come and join me? Company is always a treat” Luna suggested.

“Oh...I would like to, but I really shouldn't. I have to get back to my work, you see.” Ray said flatly, truly sounding disappointed at what he just said. 

Luna had to take some matters into her own hands. Getting up from her seat, she came up to Ray and took his hand, trying to guide him to sit with her.

“Come on, Ray. A few minutes never hurt anybody, right? You're allowed to have this, at least” Luna insisted gently.

Ray’s mind began to reel at the fact that he was under Luna's touch again. He knew Americans were more physical touches than Koreans, not being as shy to show displays of affection. He felt like putty around the woman, slowly giving into her bright eyes and the gentle tug on his hand. He ended up on the chaise lounge with Luna once more.

“Let me share some of this food with you, Ray” Luna said impulsively, not realizing the implications such a statement could stir.

“Pardon?” Ray exclaimed, completely taken aback by Luna.

Luna took the miniature jug of syrup and poured a generous amount on the pancakes. 

She really shouldn’t, but Luna giggled upon the sight of Ray getting so red in the face. She stopped, however, when she noticed his eyes, and the heavy dark bags under them. Why would such beautiful eyes look so exhausted?

“You look so pale and tired sometimes, I thought you might not be getting enough to eat. Plus, it's my brunch, so I can do what I want with it. And I want to share it. Got that?” Luna said, making sure to sound playful and keep Ray at ease. The poor boy was so jumpy, so irresistibly shy…

No, Luna thought. Concentrate.

Luna took her knife and fork and cut out a piece of the stack of pancakes, offering the fork to Ray.

“Here, try it” 

Ray felt the warmth in his face spread to the tip of his ears. Here she was, the woman he had fawned over, so confident and bright, sharing this meal with him. He was over the moon. 

Ray took the fork from Luna’s inviting hand and with a grin ate the humble offering.

“Its so soft...and sweet, but with such boldness said Ray, almost in a whisper. “Just...like you, Luna”

Did I hear that correctly? Luna thought. Ray had said that with such sincerity, such vigor. It felt natural. Was Ray opening up to her? Was he finally feeling more at ease around her? 

As for Ray, he couldn't believe he just said that out loud. He had meant to think it but it sort of just came out on it's own. He always kept his true thoughts to himself. He didn't want to be a burden, he didn't want to sound weird, he didn't want to have others hate him. He especially didn't want Luna to hate him. 

‘She must be so weirded out by now’ Ray thought. ‘Stupid stupid Ray, such an airhead’ 

But when he looked up to see Luna's reaction, but what he saw there wasn't disgust. Rather, it was an odd combination of surprise and intrigue. She remained still for a bit, her orange eyes wide and and with fixed gaze, a gaze fixed on him. A look of curiosity lingering behind those long lashes. 

“You...really think so, Ray?” Luna said, breaking the silence first. 

“I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say it out loud! You must think I'm so strange! But...but...I meant it. I did. I really do think you're sweet. You're sweet, brave, and so talented”

Ray stopped himself.

“I'm sorry I went off on a tangent there…” he said, suddenly looking dejected. 

Luna had something in mind. 

“Its okay, Ray. Really. I was only taken by surprise, is all. Your compliment...actually makes me feel happy” Luna confessed, face a little warm and nearly betraying just how happy she felt.

“I don't think I've ever played for you, have I?” Luna said, getting up from the chair and quickly darting behind the piano. She opened the kid, and noticed Ray had put the fork down. 

“Take as much of that brunch as you like, doll. You need it more than I do. Besides, it's my turn to entertain. The loveseat has a better view, I want my audience to have the full experience” Luna declared.

Amongst the research he had made of Luna, Ray found out Luna had a talent for music. She didn't have many recordings of herself, and the recordings other people took of her performances weren't always the best. So he's only got to hear the simple parts of her music. Ray thought it was absolutely charming, she was like a songbird; and now here she was, about to give him a private concert. He was about to hear a singer live.

“Now that the audience is comfortable, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!” Luna recited, taking on the role of entertainer now. 

The introductory chords began to play. And then she began to sing. 

“You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up”

A series of chords and crescendo.

“I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium!” 

Ray was in absolute awe. Now he knew the research he had done really didn't do the real thing justice. She sounded fantastic. Luna’s voice was strong and robust, heavy with emotion, easily switching to the softer tone when needed. The sound really filled the room, her range making the sound flow well. Now Ray understood what Luna had meant about being good with sound. 

“Nailed it, I still got it!” Luna said in a sense of victory. 

Ray clapped for the performer. His eyes were lit up, full of wonder.

“You have so many gifts! That was wonderful!” praised Ray. 

“Let me tell you, it too me a LONG time to play piano and sing at the same time” Luna said, exasperated at the memory of how difficult a time she had learning the skill. If she was to be a performer, her teachers at school encouraged her to learn to play and sing in combination. She would often cry and cry when she just couldn't get it right, and after a long while, she slowly began to improve, until it became as natural as singing acapella.

“But you must have worked so hard, and you did it. You're amazing. Absolutely amazing. Luna, you have no idea...how happy you've made me...trusting me enough to show me this side of yourself.”

Ray looked at her like she was the most precious gem in the world as he approached her behind the piano. Luna felt moisture rise into her eyes; this young man who she had barely known had imprinted on her like a baby duck. The lost soul she would most likely have to betray. She wasn't proud of it whatsoever.

“Luna?” asked Ray.

It broke her out of her trance. 

“Oh! Yes. Sorry. I just didn't know what to say to that I'm...I haven't performed in a while and to be praised for my music well...thank you, Ray. For listening.” She said, taking his hands once more. 

“I think I can get through my work today now that I heard your voice, no matter how late I do it” said Ray joyfully. 

“Good. That's the spirit. Keep your head held high” Luna encouraged, giving Ray's hands a squeeze. She heard him sigh softly.

“I need to go, I wish I could stay a little longer. I had a great time, though. I will treasure the memory. Is there anything else you forgot to ask me before I left?”

“Oh yeah! There was one thing. If maybe I could request some candles in the room? Scented once? I always like any room I am in to have a nice aroma.” 

Something that Ray had said in their previous chatroom conversation gave her an idea. A stupid and extremely dangerous idea to use as a last resort. Still, Luna wanted to be prepared. 

“Yeah, sure. I will ask someone to bring them up for you. Any particular scent?”

“Just anything that's sweet scented would be fine” Luna confirmed. 

“Okay. Got it. Again, thank you for today. I will keep in contact. Bye!” he said and then quietly left the room.

Somehow her hands felt so cold after being separated from Ray's. As she finished eating her breakfast she noticed that he had eaten the entire stack of pancakes she had given him.

 

 

After feeling the rush of performing she just had to do more of it. She played and sang her favorite songs to no one in particular, not really caring about who heard. Musicals, pop songs, classical choir. She stopped only when another person had brought her lunch and the candles she requested came by. Luna had always loved music and that had never changed. But now she had this craving to keep on performing, to master her art, to pursue it further. After playing around with some chords an idea began to form, a string of notes in harmonious combinations reciting in her mind. She began to compose. Fortunately, where the art supplies had been, was also a book with blank staff paper. Ray really thought of everything. She began to play and create the song of her imagination, inspired by her circumstances and this new encounter her travels has presented. The soft scents that filled the room relaxed her.

Luna had left her phone behind in the bed, not bothering to check on it for a long while. Then when Luna’s arm began to cramp, she found it a better idea to stop for the day. 

Suddenly remembering the game, Luna practically ran into the bed to check her phone. A few missed calls and a few missed chatrooms. Damn, she thought. Hopefully that won't affect anything major.

There was one chatroom, however, that was still open. It didn't show who was logged in, but Luna opened it anyway.

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Ray has entered the chatroom.  
Ray: the administrator is here - ^^  
Luna: The user is IN THE HOUSE  
Ray: Ahaha  
Ray: That was a decent counter.  
Ray: You really are a funny girl. How do you like the game so far? Do you enjoy your chats with the AIs I built? Did you...enjoy your lunch?  
Ray: I wanna know what you're doing right now...  
Ray: I wanna pay you a visit, but I couldn't…I've been stuck in the development room all this time...  
Luna: What's the development room?  
Ray: Umm...it's a place where I develop and maintain that game you're playing. It's stuffed with computers... It's not a very nice place. But I'll make sure to decorate it to fit your taste in case you drop by.  
Ray: To be honest  
Ray: I'm working on things other than app development in this building. I'm doing this and that - a lot of things. So I'm always busy.  
Ray: I want to take greater care of you, but I can't. Sorry about that.  
Luna: It's okay. I like your game.  
Ray: Wow, you like it? Thank god.  
Ray: But...I'm actually a bit jealous…  
I kept thinking of you while I was working...  
Ray: But your mind was occupied by that game? This feels a bit...  
Ray: Am I not attractive enough...?  
Ray: No. I shouldn't do this, should I?  
Luna: actually...well, truth is. After you left I kinda  
Luna: went a little crazy on the music. Ended up playing for...a while. Missed a few chats and calls. I hope that doesn't affect the gameplay negatively.  
Ray: haha you get focused on whatever task you're doing much like I do.  
Ray: and as for missing chatrooms….missing a few won’t hurt your progress. As long as you still participate often enough. Don't worry about a few missed chats.  
Luna: oh. That's good to hear.  
Ray: Oh right.  
Ray: Don't you feel bored inside your room all day?  
Ray: You haven't been outside yet, have you? There's a beautiful garden out there...

Ray sent a photo of a gorgeous orange rose in full bloom.

Ray: I took this picture few days before you came. I wish we could take a walk in there one day…  
Luna: oh my gosh it's gorgeous, please take me there!  
Ray: That's right. Why not have a tea time with just the two of us?  
Luna: tea in a garden? I'm down for doing that.  
Ray: have ice cream when it's hot, and have a nice cup of tea when it's cold.  
Luna: That sounds fantastic!  
Ray: Yeah, I'll prepare your favorite snack. I hope we get to find some time to spend an afternoon together.  
Ray: I want to tell you what's my favorite ice cream flavor, though that might not be a necessary info for you. And if it's ok with you, I wanna know what's your favorite flavor…  
Ray: Luna  
Ray: Thanks for staying here for me today as well!  
Ray: I hope you won't leave...until the parties are held. I want to make a lot of memories here with you.  
Ray: Oh  
Ray: I didn't interrupt you from talking to those AIs, did I?  
Luna: Actually, no. I like talking to you more than the AIs.  
Ray: Really? You mean it?  
Ray: I'm actually scared... What if I lose you to those AIs?  
Luna: Why would you think that? They aren't real, as you say. So. Why would you lose me to them, exactly?  
Ray:...  
Ray:...yeah. you know what. Yeah you're right  
They aren't real. I'm getting worried over nothing. Sorry for freaking out so suddenly.  
Luna: the AIs are still very well made.  
Ray: I'm glad that you think so.  
Ray: and...I too like you more than those AIs. Those AIs and the game are important...But to me, our relationship is just as important.  
Ray: And...whether you're happy is important. You're my precious tester. One who believed in me.  
Ray: Only a very few people ever believed in me...in this world. But no one ever trusted all my words wholeheartedly.  
Ray: You know, I want to know what you talk about with those AIs. So I keep finding myself surfing through the logs.  
Ray: I read the meaning behind your name. It's beautiful. Luna...moon...my moon. Oh, wait. I'm getting ahead of myself.  
Ray: Are they keeping you entertained? I hope you don't get bored with this game!  
Ray: They have small bugs, I'm worried they might make you bored...or hurt you...  
Ray: I'm afraid you might lose your interest in this game and leave... I don't want that to happen.  
Luna: I'm not bored. I get to talk to you like this from time to time.  
Ray: I'm so happy. Actually, the happiest time of my day is when I talk to you.  
Ray: I like seeing you in the messenger, but I like seeing you in person even more.  
Ray: Yes, that's right. That redhead AI started bombarding you with a bunch of whatever-that-means, didn't he?  
Ray: Saying god or whatever...That's actually a bug...  
Ray: V also lies a lot because of a bug...  
Ray: Others have small bugs as well, but those two are the worst. They keep talking rubbish because of their bugs...  
Luna: But that sounded quite convincing for a rubbish.  
Ray: But that's what rubbish is. It sounds convincing on the surface, but in reality, it doesn't make any sense.  
Ray: That goes for what the rest of the AIs say. So no need to pay attention to what they say. Don't listen to them, even if they tell you that they're right or that they want you to trust them.  
Luna: And what about you?  
Ray: huh?  
Luna: You claim what they say are lies but...how am I to know you aren't doing the same? If I shouldn't listen to them, why should I listen to you then?  
Ray: Luna, you're asking such strange questions…  
Luna: Why don't you try to answer, then?  
Ray: I know there are a lot of things I have to keep from you. And I know...I know you want to know. I don't want to keep anything from you. But for now I must do so. I have my orders.  
Luna: Orders? Who do you take orders from?  
Ray:...  
Luna: come ON. don't clam up on me now.  
Ray: I'm sorry...I promise I will tell you everything soon. Just a little longer, and you will get the answers you seek. Just be a little more patient and I promise it will be rewarded.  
Luna: patience was never my strong suit.  
Ray: Luna...how about we compromise? At least try to be patient. And on my end...I will try to find a way to tell you these secrets sooner. How does that sound?  
Luna:...well. that doesn't sound too bad. But remember, I'm going to try at least. No promises.  
Ray: Yes...though it saddens me to think of it, I will respect your wishes.  
Ray: and as for the AIs...Their world isn't real anyway, is it? You can make anything in a virtual world. A genius hacker, a CEO-in-line...  
Ray: And I'm the one who creates those AIs.  
Ray: I can make a person rich or poor with just a single word.  
Ray: You know that...I'm much greater than the redhead, right?  
Luna: I thought you were their creator. Do you have to have them that much? Besides, I can't tell who is better than whom, I barely know the both of you. I can't make such a thorough analysis in two days.  
Ray: Oh...Ahaha  
Ray: You think so? You do have a point, twp days might not be enough.  
Ray: And I don't really hate them. Rather than hate...they're like a task for me to finish. That's the reason why I devoted years to this project...  
Ray: Once you discover their secrets, your emptiness will be gone. So will mine…  
Luna: I'm not empty, Ray. And you need to find it in yourself to fill that emptiness, not just through others.  
Ray: Me? I can do that? I don't know...am I really capable of that?  
Ray: Oh, I gotta go now. I have a meeting with an important guest.  
Luna: Important guest? Who is it?  
Ray: Curious as always. I'm not supposed to give this person's info. Sorry, I can't tell you.  
Ray: But one day, you'll get to meet my guest too.  
Ray: But I miss you as I'm saying goodbye...  
But I gotta finish this task first.  
Ray: I'll call you again as soon as I'm done.  
Luna: Good luck on your work Ray!  
Ray: Yeah, good luck on your test too! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well...  
Ray: Have a wonderful day!  
Ray: Now goodbye.  
Ray has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

‘I pushed him a little too much there’, Luna thought. But she also got a good golden nugget of information. Ray was on orders from someone else. Someone above him, like a boss or a supervisor. Knowing how open to persuasion Ray is, it had to be someone unique, someone who could break down a man into subservience, work the man to the brink of collapse due to exhaustion….

A thought crossed her mind, thinking about it in that perspective. No...surely it couldn't be…? But the signs were there, signs she was familiar with. She had to be sure, so she left the composing for later and opening her laptop she threw herself into the depths of the internet. It was time for a little research.

 

Luna stared into the view of the mountains and the forests, staying a while. She had more to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert the song is "titanium"


	6. Exposé?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna invites guests, gets to mess with the RFA...but the paranoia begins to tickle her instincts.

A lone car sped down the mountain trail. The driver, gripping the steering wheel tightly, had his mind on the road and on his current dilemma.

‘About this message that Luciel got...to have a party...We don't know what would happen if we disregard it...Are they monitoring our chat room or something?’ thought V to himself. 

This only made him grimace. 

‘Haa... There's barely a thing we found out...but the other side seems to be in a hurry...;And when it comes to Luna in particular...telling the others to just trust me without a good reason is no different from playing around with them. However...there's no telling what they'll do if we respond with suspicion and attack.’

V have a heavy sigh.

‘Until the wind changes in our favor...it'd be best to act naturally and friendly...I guess there's no choice...but to proceed with the parties... This needs to get done when there's time for the process. All that happened...must be wrapped up.’

Then he thought about Luna, the woman named after the moon. The one he hadn't seen yet, but felt protective over. The one who was in more danger than any of the RFA members combined including himself.

‘Luna... I dearly hope you're not a bad person. Though we don't know everything about you... I really wish you're not a bad person. You seem clever...please keep yourself safe…’

With that last thought, he drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

V has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: Oh! Hi there!  
V: Oh hello, Luna.  
V: I see you're logged in. I checked the previous chat rooms...The rest of the members seem very anxious.  
V: We got a hacker the other day...and Luciel got attacks on his servers.  
Luna: Oh, so that's what I missed.  
V: You didn't read the logs?  
Luna: I kind of got busy and just forgot.  
V: Well, that's alright. At least you're informed now.  
V: So, of course, they're anxious. And I believe you're anxious too.  
Luna: You got it, chief.  
V: Chief…? Is it some foreign saying I can't recognize…?  
V: Actually, I have an announcement on that, so that's why I came in.  
Luna: You made a choice.  
V: It took a long time to make one, so I thank you and the rest of the members for waiting. I'd like you to think that this was a very serious matter, so serious that it took this long to make my choice.  
V: And I'd like to specify that you're an official member of the RFA.  
V: It pains me to see that everyone is apparently still wary of you. And for the time being, I'd like you to trust me and Luciel  
V: We'll take care of the things. And I'd like the rest of you to be nice and friendly to Luna.  
V: She is Rika's acquaintance, and there's no doubt that she came to hold parties for us.  
Luna: That's what I've been telling you from the beginning, sweets.  
V: Yes. I did a lot of research ever since you told me that. And after reviewing info after info, I became certain in my choice. Though our investigation on you isn't over yet  
V: I...trust Rika. So I think we can trust you. Rika sent you to us. And I wish the rest of you would trust Luna as well.  
V: know...that it's difficult to discuss about our parties It's no easy task. And it's highly likely that Jumin and Jaehee will resist my decision.  
V: I know that. So that's why...I ask you to trust her…because we will host the third party of the RFA...!  
Luna: ;You seem to have a reason why you trust me. I'd like to know why...  
V: Yes, I do. Though I'm afraid I can't tell you what it is yet...I'll let you know once the time comes. So, for now, I'd like you to trust me.  
Luna: Fair enough. Though, I'm not making any promises.  
V: of course. I understand. It's good to remain at least a bit skeptical.  
V: That goes the same for the rest of you.  
V: Though I didn't decide on the date yet…I'll schedule it for the near future. We used to start our preparations 2 months prior to a party...but I don't think we'll be able to hold a big party this time.  
V: I'd like to host it as soon as possible, with a minimum number of staff. I'll make the announcement once the date is set.  
Luna: I hope you'd let me know asap.  
V: Yes, I will do that. You must have been feeling nervous all this time...I'll try even harder.  
Luna: it's a good idea, making the party small.  
V: I was afraid that you'd have a hard time with pressure if the party is too big.  
V: I've only seen what Rika does with invitations, but organizing a list the party guests is no easy task. I think it'd be less of a burden to you if the party is small.  
V: Jumin, Hyun, Yoosung, Jaehee...  
Thank you. And sorry, everyone.  
V: I know that our communication was cut ever since Rika left. I'm going to improve on that part as well. So I'd like all of you to trust me and follow my decision.  
V: And I'd like you, to trust and follow me, Luna.  
Luna I'll decide on that eventually. It might be long before I do.  
V: I cannot force you to trust me. But if you trust me while you're part of the RFA...we'll support you as much as we can.  
V: I'm glad you trust us enough to take on this role, even if that trust isn't completely solid.  
V: Luna, do you know what you have to do as you prepare for the parties? I believe the members already gave you the details, but allow me to explain it to you again.  
V: Your role is the party coordinator in charge of invitations which was originally Rika's duty. Rika used to take care of almost everything by herself regarding party guests, so the rest of us don't know much details about that job. But I do know that Rika used to exchange emails with potential guests and encouraged them to participate.  
V: You can use this app to exchange emails with potential guests just like Rika did. If there's anything you'd like to know as you prepare for parties, let me or Luciel know.Each messenger has different features depending on the user, so I don't know what kind of features your app has, but I'd like to help you as much as I can. If you have any technical issue, you can tell Luciel. He'll find you a solution in the shortest amount of time.  
V: And as for the rest of you… I'd like you to recommend party guests to Luna, just like you used to. I would really appreciate it if you could help Luna to get used to her work fast. We haven't decided on the date yet, but I'm sure everyone would work extremely fast...  
V: So when you recommend the guests, let's focus on the ones who can actually be there for the party, instead of the ones with high-ranking profiles. I'll also look into it as best as I can.  
Luna: I'm so excited to find out what party guests they'll recommend for me.  
V: Same here.  
V: We used to have a variety of guests from thousands of fields. Sometimes, we had absurdly strange guests.  
V: But...it was jolly, crowded, and nice. I hope that's the case for this one too.  
Luna: It will be more fun with eccentric guests. After all, what's life without a little variety to spice things up?  
V: You and I think the same way. It's good that you are so open minded.  
V: Though the preparation period is short I hope a lot of guests would come and help the others.  
V: Luna, I hope my summary can help you. Please give me a call if you have anything else you'd like to know. It doesn't matter if there's something that personally bothers you.  
I'd like to help you.  
Luna: Is that all?  
V: Actually there's also a bit of my personal curiosity ;about you at work here.  
Luna: professional curiosity. Nothing wrong with that. And...I'd like to know more about you too.  
V: Getting to know each other through conversations can shape mutual trust. We're on the same boat headed towards a destination called party.  
V: So I believe we should get closer through phone calls and texts as well as chat rooms.  
V: I hope we can start communicating more often, Luna.  
V: though the word 'party' could sound too fancy to you, there's no need to worry. What we're doing is simply a small campaign to make the world a better place.  
V: I'm glad we can work together to continue this small but meaningful campaign. ;I'll also log in often, but it seems I'll leave most of the preparation to you and other members.  
V: Please log in more often from now on, ok?  
V: Yes. I'll try to...After all, I am also one of the RFA members.  
V: Everyone, and Luna...I'm sorry, and I'm always grateful. I'll make the announcement as soon as the date is set.  
V: I believe that's all I've got to say...Now I should leave.  
Luna: I hope we can talk some more next time.  
V: Yes, I hope so. I still have a lot to discuss with you.  
V: Now excuse me.  
V has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Luna took a break from her research to open a new chatroom. Fortunately for her, Moogle was working fine with any other search that wasn't about the RFA. Progress was being made, and some pieces of the giant puzzle began go assemble. 

Fortunately for her, as long as she didn't search anything about the RFA, Moogle worked as it should. MeTube, as well. But she felt uneasy, restless and overall unsatisfied. Not because her search didn't bear any results, but if her hunch was correct, getting out of the mansion was going to be more difficult than she would have thought. She had to observe closer. Ray had only mentioned she could stay within her floor, and that she didn't have to just stay in the room. It was good enough excuse to get out and away from her computer. She dressed casually, and with only slippers to walk on, she stepped out of the room to explore.

* * *

A man in a black hood stood in melancholy, fixated on a photograph in his hands. 

‘Rika, I still don't get what you're trying to imply. I'm not sure why you sent Luna to us, or what you're trying to tell us. I'm sure I'd get my answers if I hold your hand and look into your eyes…I can still clearly see your face in my head, Rika. But your face in this picture keeps fading away. Someday I wouldn't be able to even recognize our memoirs...I still do not regret my decision. But I'm afraid...that someday I might not be able to remember your face. Rika. My one and only love. Is it warm over there? Are you now free from agony and sorrow?’ 

V put the photo away on his pocket, keeping it well hidden from any curious eyes.

‘Just hang in there...my love. I'm coming...I'm coming to that place where you're waiting for me....

V now walked the halls of the mansion once more. He had managed to slip in and out mostly unnoticed multiple times, but the fear that he might be caught was always present. At least it kept him overly alert.

Out of nowhere, a stranger’s voice called out to him.

“Who are you?” asked the man.

V answered with ease, just as he had rehearsed.  
“Believer Number A306.” 

“State the password.” 

V felt his heart begin to hammer rapidly, but he didn't falter.

“...Shroud your vision, and you shall be saved.”

The believer’s face lit up.  
“Oh, you're a member of the information team, Room 1206. Come on in, fellow Believer.”

“For eternal paradise.” V recited. 

“For eternal paradise!” replied the believer. 

V followed the robed believer into the room he was supposed to be in. There was a small gathering being held, and he had to be present. 

‘Rika...I hope this path can lead me to you....’

* * *

After Luna made sure there wasn't anyone around, she first headed directly to the stairs. She very quietly made her way down, hoping to find the floor below as deserted as her own. Much to her dismay, at the landing was another hooded figure, most likely keeping guard. Luna swore under her breath and went back to her floor. She wandered into the room next door. Strangely enough, it was pretty bare except for an upright piano and some other assorted instruments in the room tucked away in a corner. The woods were made of wood, and the far walls had mirrors from top to bottom. The windows were the same structure as the ones in her room, except they weren't covered by curtains. Along the windowsill ran a long bar from one end to another. It looked like she had stepped into the old dance studio where she took her ballet lessons. She would have to remember to come back to the room. There wasn't much else to see, so she went into the next room. This one had furniture with dust covers on, as if the room was incomplete. The only thing covering the windows were sheer white curtains two sizes too short. It was in this room where Luna had the urge to open the windows and look around. Luna had seen the mountain view already, but never opened any windows. She didn't want to let the heat in and let the air conditioning out. So instead she looked downward. She was higher up than she expected, sticking her head out to get a better view. On the sides she noticed thick ivy strands that were fixated onto the stone of the outer walls, extending even back to where her room would be. If she wanted to escape with the least likelihood of being caught, it would have to be through a window and climbing down. Then she thought of her idea she had earlier that day. It's true that she wanted candles to brighten up the room, but she also wanted access to the matches that came with them. If she could cause a distraction, say a small fire, it might steer any potential witnesses from gathering to put the fire out. Luna would rather not let it come to it, and it was a last resort plan, but she was willing to do it if the need arose. As she inspected the closets in the room, she also came across a valuable find. It was several of the hooded robes everyone in the house wore. ‘Perfect, this could offer me some sort of disguise if I sneak out’, Luna thought. She found one close to her size and folded it to take back with her.

It was then she received a notification from the messenger app.

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: Hello Jumin, have you read what V said?  
Jumin Han: Yes, I did. He finally made his choice. I should congratulate him on it.  
Jumin Han: So it looks like we'll be having a party. I respect V's decision.  
Jumin Han: Perfect timing. I also have a good news to share.  
Jumin Han: I've also logged into share something interesting.  
Luna: Really? What is it? I'm all ears!  
Jumin Han: I bet you'll be glad to hear it. This is a fascinating tale.  
Jumin Han: Allow me to give you the details one by one.  
Luna: oh boy here we go.  
Jumin Han: Did you know that nowadays there's this service called same day delivery? Jaehee ordered some fountain pens for me this morning, and they were delivered just now. And this is the moment that I once again realize that our world is running at the speed of light.  
Jumin Han: And what's interesting here is that...the aforementioned delivery service is managed by C&R as well. Just as I thought, C&R always stands in the path of the latest technology, even in areas elusive to me.  
Luna: Jaehee ordered them for you...? No wonder she's always buried in work.  
Jumin Han: I hope you don't get this wrong. This task is a legitimate part of an assistant's duty. Even her contract specifies it.  
Jumin Han: Oh, speaking of which…Jaehee made the book deal today at a metro station. Is that where such dark secret deals are made...? Well...I'm sure it's none of my business.  
cp31020400:h;Anyhow, I got this book on Romanian vampire.  
Jumin Han: I'm collecting rare books these days. It's my newfound hobby. Rare books are rare to find, but they're worth finding.  
Jumin Han: You collect antique books? That's an elegant hobby.  
Jumin Han: This isn't my only hobby.  
I like to test wines or talk to Elizabeth the 3rd. Anyhow, the back cover for this book had an interesting note. It showed the contact information of the author, who's a Romanian vampire.  
Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: I was hoping to recommend this vampire ;as our first party guest.What do you think, Luna?  
Luna: Hmm, I’m skeptical about if he really IS a vampire or not. But I do want to find out, so let's invite him. We'll get to hear the secret behind his long life if he really is one.  
Jumin Han: Yes, that's what I've been wondering as well. Not to mention that vampire apparently has skin as pale as moonlight. I'm sure there's a person or two who'd like to know the secret behind that one too.  
Yoosung★: Isn't that fraud?  
Jumin Han: Welcome.  
Luna: Thou who art deeper than even blood, Thou who art darker than even darkness...  
Yoosung★: What?! Lolololol  
Jumin Han: Are you trying to summon a vampire, Luna? Intriguing.  
Luna: :P  
Yoosung★: This isn't a game, it's reality. There's no such thing as a vampire -  
Jumin Han: Then who wrote this book?  
Yoosung★: A money-thirsty fraud, doncha think?  
Jumin Han: His name could be the Vampire. As you'd know upon reading this book Vampires possess a number of fascinating gifts?  
Luna: You don't say.  
Yoosung★: Isn't it the ability to draw blood? Are their teeth punctured like straws or something...?  
Jumin Han: That's one. I read that depending on species, they can turn into bats or bloody mist.  
Yoosung★: They even have species...? Jumin...ugh srsly ur not pretending as a CEO-in-line-clueless-of-the-world...u really have no clue what the world is really like...  
Jumin Han: Hmm. You do realize that my very words could turn the national stock price upside down. Such description does not suit me at all.  
Yoosung★: oh gawd  
Yoosung★: Forget it. You're marking a crevasse between our backgrounds. Let's talk about something else  
Jumin Han: We should if my background and talents cause you psychological pressure.  
Luna: What matters isn't the background. It's the person itself.  
Yoosung★: yep right! I agree too.  
Jumin Han: Though there's nothing you can do about the fact that I'm gifted in terms of both background and talents.  
Luna: k then  
Yoosung★: geez...anyways, we're having parties again! I'm so thrilled! And you're also thrilled, Jumin, right? Right...?  
Jumin Han: Do you have to hear my impression?  
Yoosung★: It's not that I really have to...I just wanna know what V's best friend thinks!  
Like, happy, bewildered...you know?  
Jumin Han: Hmm...There's no reason for me to resist the fact that we're holding parties. What bothers me is that we don't know a thing about Luna:  
Yoosung★: I thought V specifically asked us to leave that part to him. Though I gotta admit that he managed to do a right job for once…but he's still sticking to that just-trust-me tactic...  
Luna: V looks like a trustworthy person. He vouched for me and gave me a chance despite the circumstances. I feel like I can trust him.  
Jumin Han: You possess a sound judgment on people.  
Yoosung★: Perhaps that's only because you guys told her that she can trust V.  
Jumin Han: I won't say that there was no such influence but Luna is the one who makes the final decision.  
Luna: I can handle it myself.  
Yoosung★: You're right, but...  
Jumin Han: The head of our association made his decision. I plan to comply. And I'm organizing my part of the tasks for the party.  
Yoosung★: How small do you think it will be?  
Jumin Han: I'm not sure. But I'm sure we could take our time and figure out who Luna is before getting ready…His decision was a little rash, I'd say.  
Yoosung★: u think so....? If ur gonna take off the bandage, u might as well rip it off in a flash. I think that's better.  
Jumin Han: It's already settled. Now we should do our jobs.  
Luna: Any recommendations you might have, just let me know.  
Jumin Han: Luna seems enthusiastic too. This doesn't feel bad.  
Yoosung★: Hmm... I can't think of a recommendation right now.  
Jumin Han:I already did.  
Yoosung★: A vampire?  
Jumin Han: Yep.  
Yoosung★: your first choice is a vampire? =_=  
Luna: lmao Yoosung  
Jumin Han: You should not disregard vampires. They are not bound by lifespans but live forever. So you could say they have transcended mankind. Though...I'm sure they got vampiric side effects in return...  
Yoosung★: If that's true, then can we invite all living beings that live longer than humans?;; like turtles...lobsters...or Arctic whales!  
Luna: Invite the narwhals, the unicorns of the sea!  
Jumin Han: Cross out the water-bound organisms. And I doubt turtles could make it before the party starts. They're awfully slow.  
Yoosung★: I think I gotta think about what guests I should rub in your nose...  
Jumin Han: Sure. Such attitude raises your chance of good results. It's much more productive than blaming V and agonizing yourself.  
Luna: OOF.  
Luna: Though he's right. I like seeing you bright.  
Yoosung★: Thank you.  
Jumin Han: Yes. Bright, innocent, and obedient. That's good.  
Yoosung★: But it feels kind of bad...when you tell me that.  
Jumin Han: Don't be afraid ^^  
Luna: backing away slowly  
Yoosung★: ugh;; that smile is the worst...  
Yoosung★: To be honest, I still hate V. I'm still mourning. But...I'll trust that he can be more like the head of the RFA from now on.  
Jumin Han: Yep. I don't understand the way V's progressing things, either. I'm simply waiting for the proof that my predictions are right...  
Yoosung★: tbh I'm amazed that you can wholeheartedly trust V, Jumin…  
Luna: childhood friendship bonds are often like that. It's the same for my childhood friend and me.  
Jumin Han: Luna can understand, at least. I've spent a lot of years with V. We know too much about each other to suspect one another.  
Yoosung★: Is it because I don't share those years? Is that why my judgments are clouded?  
Jumin Han: I'd like you to think that it's simply because you have your own attributes and reasons.  
Yoosung★: True...it's hard for me to keep calm...  
Jumin Han: You tend to lose control of your thoughts once in a while. So I recommend you not to think things too deeply.  
Luna: Why don't you trying reading like Jumin? Try focusing on your books.  
Jumin Han: Good idea, Luna. When you're engrossed in books, the only things you can think of is what you read.  
Luna: Yes, once I get to reading, I get completely immersed. I can read for hours at a time and finish books within one day.  
Yoosung★: Reading a book on my major is already a headache enough....  
Jumin Han: I heard that there's this famous book titled 'Mom, Dad, My Head Hurts' among the books on how to relax. They say it's for primary school students. It'd be easy for you to read and understand.  
Luna: Jumin...Yoosung is an adult lol, not five years old. Yoosung, try reading some fiction. Who knows? You might even be able to find a new perspective.  
Yoosung★: Well, that does sound better than a book for kids or the books from school. I can give it a try.  
Jumin Han: I should go now. I'd like to read some more.  
Yoosung★: thanks for the tip Jumin.  
Jumin Han: If my advice helps you, feel free to ask for one anytime.  
Yoosung★: yeah  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: Ur free to trust V, Jumin. cuz you don't think the way I do...  
Luna: Why don't you try trusting V a little?  
Yoosung★: I wish I could…but my suspicion always gets ahead of me. Jumin has known V for much longer. Maybe that's why he can trust V.  
Yoosung★: But I've known Rika more. So I can't help thinking about her first.  
Yoosung★: I'm actually trying. Really.But nobody recognizes that..You know, or it feels like Rika would log in to this chat room any moment laughing that it was just all lie. Or that it's just all hidden camera prank. I wish that's the case...please.  
Luna: I felt like maybe I misunderstood you. Passed judgement too soon. I can see why you grieve to such an extreme degree. But let me ask you, when you do get all worked up about her, and share it...does it make you feel any better? Is it actually helping you move on, or are you just self sabotaging?  
Yoosung★: Luna…  
Yoosung★: I don't know. I want to move on and feel better but...right now I can't.  
Yoosung★: ugh...I'm getting depressed. I'd better do something else T-T Should I try surfing the web...?  
Luna: I think it's good to direct your thoughts somewhere else!  
Yoosung★: Sure. I wish there's something I can really get involved with…I should start looking for a thing or two that I can just lose the track of my time and mind.  
Yoosung★: I'll leave first.  
Yoosung★: See you later, Luna  
Luna: Clear your head and come back!  
Yoosung★: ;I will!  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.  
.

* * *

A man in a black hood stood in melancholy, fixated on a photograph in his hands. 

‘Rika, I still don't get what you're trying to imply. I'm not sure why you sent Luna to us, or what you're trying to tell us. I'm sure I'd get my answers if I hold your hand and look into your eyes…I can still clearly see your face in my head, Rika. But your face in this picture keeps fading away. Someday I wouldn't be able to even recognize our memoirs...I still do not regret my decision. But I'm afraid...that someday I might not be able to remember your face. Rika. My one and only love. Is it warm over there? Are you now free from agony and sorrow?’ 

V put the photo away on his pocket, keeping it well hidden from any curious eyes.

‘Just hang in there...my love. I'm coming...I'm coming to that place where you're waiting for me....

V now walked the halls of the mansion once more. He had managed to slip in and out mostly unnoticed multiple times, but the fear that he might be caught was always present. At least it kept him overly alert.

Out of nowhere, a stranger’s voice called out to him.

“Who are you?” asked the man.

V answered with ease  
“Believer Number A306.” 

“State the password.” 

V felt his heart begin to hammer rapidly, but he didn't falter.

“...Shroud your vision, and you shall be saved.”

The believer’s face lit up.  
“Oh, you're a member of the information team, Room 1206. Come on in, fellow Believer.”

“For eternal paradise.” V recited. 

“For eternal paradise!” replied the believer. 

V followed the robed believer into the room he was supposed to be in. There was a small gathering being held, and he had to be present. 

‘Rika...I hope this path can lead me to you....’

* * *

After Luna made sure there wasn't anyone around, she first headed directly to the stairs. She very quietly made her way down, hoping to find the floor below as deserted as her own. Much to her dismay, at the landing was another hooded figure, most likely keeping guard. Luna swore under her breath and went back to her floor. She wandered into the room next door. Strangely enough, it was pretty bare except for an upright piano and some other assorted instruments in the room tucked away in a corner. The woods were made of wood, and the far walls had mirrors from top to bottom. The windows were the same structure as the ones in her room, except they weren't covered by curtains. Along the windowsill ran a long bar from one end to another. It looked like she had stepped into the old dance studio where she took her ballet lessons. She would have to remember to come back to the room. There wasn't much else to see, so she went into the next room. This one had furniture with dust covers on, as if the room was incomplete. The only thing covering the windows were sheer white curtains two sizes too short. It was in this room where Luna had the urge to open the windows and look around. Luna had seen the mountain view already, but never opened any windows. She didn't want to let the heat in and let the air conditioning out. So instead she looked downward. She was higher up than she expected, sticking her head out to get a better view. On the sides she noticed thick ivy strands that were fixated onto the stone of the outer walls, extending even back to where her room would be. If she wanted to escape with the least likelihood of being caught, it would have to be through a window and climbing down. Then she thought of her idea she had earlier that day. It's true that she wanted candles to brighten up the room, but she also wanted access to the matches that came with them. If she could cause a distraction, say a small fire, it might steer any potential witnesses from gathering to put the fire out. Luna would rather not let it come to it, and it was a last resort plan, but she was willing to do it if the need arose. As she inspected the closets in the room, she also came across a valuable find. It was several of the hooded robes everyone in the house wore. ‘Perfect, this could offer me some sort of disguise if I sneak out’, Luna thought. She found one close to her size and folded it to take back with her.

It was then she received a notification from the messenger app.

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: Hello Jumin, have you read what V said?  
Jumin Han: Yes, I did. He finally made his choice. I should congratulate him on it.  
Jumin Han: So it looks like we'll be having a party. I respect V's decision.  
Jumin Han: Perfect timing. I also have a good news to share.  
Jumin Han: I've also logged into share something interesting.  
Luna: Really? What is it? I'm all ears!  
Jumin Han: I bet you'll be glad to hear it. This is a fascinating tale.  
Jumin Han: Allow me to give you the details one by one.  
Luna: oh boy here we go.  
Jumin Han: Did you know that nowadays there's this service called same day delivery? Jaehee ordered some fountain pens for me this morning, and they were delivered just now. And this is the moment that I once again realize that our world is running at the speed of light.  
Jumin Han: And what's interesting here is that...the aforementioned delivery service is managed by C&R as well. Just as I thought, C&R always stands in the path of the latest technology, even in areas elusive to me.  
Luna: Jaehee ordered them for you...? No wonder she's always buried in work.  
Jumin Han: I hope you don't get this wrong. This task is a legitimate part of an assistant's duty. Even her contract specifies it.  
Jumin Han: Oh, speaking of which…Jaehee made the book deal today at a metro station. Is that where such dark secret deals are made...? Well...I'm sure it's none of my business.  
Jumin Han: Anyhow, I got this book on Romanian vampire.  
Jumin Han: I'm collecting rare books these days. It's my newfound hobby. Rare books are rare to find, but they're worth finding.  
Jumin Han: You collect antique books? That's an elegant hobby.  
Jumin Han: This isn't my only hobby.  
I like to test wines or talk to Elizabeth the 3rd. Anyhow, the back cover for this book had an interesting note. It showed the contact information of the author, who's a Romanian vampire.  
Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: I was hoping to recommend this vampire ;as our first party guest.What do you think, Luna?  
Luna: Hmm, I’m skeptical about if he really IS a vampire or not. But I do want to find out, so let's invite him. We'll get to hear the secret behind his long life if he really is one.  
Jumin Han: Yes, that's what I've been wondering as well. Not to mention that vampire apparently has skin as pale as moonlight. I'm sure there's a person or two who'd like to know the secret behind that one too.  
Yoosung★: Isn't that fraud?  
Jumin Han: Welcome.  
Luna: Thou who art deeper than even blood, Thou who art darker than even darkness...  
Yoosung★: What?! Lolololol  
Jumin Han: Are you trying to summon a vampire, Luna? Intriguing.  
Luna: :P  
Yoosung★: This isn't a game, it's reality. There's no such thing as a vampire -  
Jumin Han: Then who wrote this book?  
Yoosung★: A money-thirsty fraud, doncha think?  
Jumin Han: His name could be the Vampire. As you'd know upon reading this book Vampires possess a number of fascinating gifts?  
Luna: You don't say.  
Yoosung★: Isn't it the ability to draw blood? Are their teeth punctured like straws or something...?  
Jumin Han: That's one. I read that depending on species, they can turn into bats or bloody mist.  
Yoosung★: They even have species...? Jumin...ugh srsly ur not pretending as a CEO-in-line-clueless-of-the-world...u really have no clue what the world is really like...  
Jumin Han: Hmm. You do realize that my very words could turn the national stock price upside down. Such description does not suit me at all.  
Yoosung★: oh gawd  
Yoosung★: Forget it. You're marking a crevasse between our backgrounds. Let's talk about something else  
Jumin Han: We should if my background and talents cause you psychological pressure.  
Luna: What matters isn't the background. It's the person itself.  
Yoosung★: yep right! I agree too.  
Jumin Han: Though there's nothing you can do about the fact that I'm gifted in terms of both background and talents.  
Luna: k then  
Yoosung★: geez...anyways, we're having parties again! I'm so thrilled! And you're also thrilled, Jumin, right? Right...?  
Jumin Han: Do you have to hear my impression?  
Yoosung★: It's not that I really have to...I just wanna know what V's best friend thinks!  
Like, happy, bewildered...you know?  
Jumin Han: Hmm...There's no reason for me to resist the fact that we're holding parties. What bothers me is that we don't know a thing about Luna:  
Yoosung★: I thought V specifically asked us to leave that part to him. Though I gotta admit that he managed to do a right job for once…but he's still sticking to that just-trust-me tactic...  
Luna: V looks like a trustworthy person. He vouched for me and gave me a chance despite the circumstances. I feel like I can trust him.  
Jumin Han: You possess a sound judgment on people.  
Yoosung★: Perhaps that's only because you guys told her that she can trust V.  
Jumin Han: I won't say that there was no such influence but Luna is the one who makes the final decision.  
Luna: I can handle it myself.  
Yoosung★: You're right, but...  
Jumin Han: The head of our association made his decision. I plan to comply. And I'm organizing my part of the tasks for the party.  
Yoosung★: How small do you think it will be?  
Jumin Han: I'm not sure. But I'm sure we could take our time and figure out who Luna is before getting ready…His decision was a little rash, I'd say.  
Yoosung★: u think so....? If ur gonna take off the bandage, u might as well rip it off in a flash. I think that's better.  
Jumin Han: It's already settled. Now we should do our jobs.  
Luna: Any recommendations you might have, just let me know.  
Jumin Han: Luna seems enthusiastic too. This doesn't feel bad.  
Yoosung★: Hmm... I can't think of a recommendation right now.  
Jumin Han:I already did.  
Yoosung★: A vampire?  
Jumin Han: Yep.  
Yoosung★: your first choice is a vampire? =_=  
Luna: lmao Yoosung  
Jumin Han: You should not disregard vampires. They are not bound by lifespans but live forever. So you could say they have transcended mankind. Though...I'm sure they got vampiric side effects in return...  
Yoosung★: If that's true, then can we invite all living beings that live longer than humans?;; like turtles...lobsters...or Arctic whales!  
Luna: Invite the narwhals, the unicorns of the sea!  
Jumin Han: Cross out the water-bound organisms. And I doubt turtles could make it before the party starts. They're awfully slow.  
Yoosung★: I think I gotta think about what guests I should rub in your nose...  
Jumin Han: Sure. Such attitude raises your chance of good results. It's much more productive than blaming V and agonizing yourself.  
Luna: OOF.  
Luna: Though he's right. I like seeing you bright.  
Yoosung★: Thank you.  
Jumin Han: Yes. Bright, innocent, and obedient. That's good.  
Yoosung★: But it feels kind of bad...when you tell me that.  
Jumin Han: Don't be afraid ^^  
Luna: backing away slowly  
Yoosung★: ugh;; that smile is the worst...  
Yoosung★: To be honest, I still hate V. I'm still mourning. But...I'll trust that he can be more like the head of the RFA from now on.  
Jumin Han: Yep. I don't understand the way V's progressing things, either. I'm simply waiting for the proof that my predictions are right...  
Yoosung★: tbh I'm amazed that you can wholeheartedly trust V, Jumin…  
Luna: childhood friendship bonds are often like that. It's the same for my childhood friend and me.  
Jumin Han: Luna can understand, at least. I've spent a lot of years with V. We know too much about each other to suspect one another.  
Yoosung★: Is it because I don't share those years? Is that why my judgments are clouded?  
Jumin Han: I'd like you to think that it's simply because you have your own attributes and reasons.  
Yoosung★: True...it's hard for me to keep calm...  
Jumin Han: You tend to lose control of your thoughts once in a while. So I recommend you not to think things too deeply.  
Luna: Why don't you trying reading like Jumin? Try focusing on your books.  
Jumin Han: Good idea, Luna. When you're engrossed in books, the only things you can think of is what you read.  
Luna: Yes, once I get to reading, I get completely immersed. I can read for hours at a time and finish books within one day.  
Yoosung★: Reading a book on my major is already a headache enough....  
Jumin Han: I heard that there's this famous book titled 'Mom, Dad, My Head Hurts' among the books on how to relax. They say it's for primary school students. It'd be easy for you to read and understand.  
Luna: Jumin...Yoosung is an adult lol, not five years old. Yoosung, try reading some fiction. Who knows? You might even be able to find a new perspective.  
Yoosung★: Well, that does sound better than a book for kids or the books from school. I can give it a try.  
Jumin Han: I should go now. I'd like to read some more.  
Yoosung★: thanks for the tip Jumin.  
Jumin Han: If my advice helps you, feel free to ask for one anytime.  
Yoosung★: yeah  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: Ur free to trust V, Jumin. cuz you don't think the way I do...  
Luna: Why don't you try trusting V a little?  
Yoosung★: I wish I could…but my suspicion always gets ahead of me. Jumin has known V for much longer. Maybe that's why he can trust V.  
Yoosung★: But I've known Rika more. So I can't help thinking about her first.  
Yoosung★: I'm actually trying. Really.But nobody recognizes that..You know, or it feels like Rika would log in to this chat room any moment laughing that it was just all lie. Or that it's just all hidden camera prank. I wish that's the case...please.  
Luna: I felt like maybe I misunderstood you. Passed judgement too soon. I can see why you grieve to such an extreme degree. But let me ask you, when you do get all worked up about her, and share it...does it make you feel any better? Is it actually helping you move on, or are you just self sabotaging?  
Yoosung★: Luna…  
Yoosung★: I don't know. I want to move on and feel better but...right now I can't.  
Yoosung★: ugh...I'm getting depressed. I'd better do something else T-T Should I try surfing the web...?  
Luna: I think it's good to direct your thoughts somewhere else!  
Yoosung★: Sure. I wish there's something I can really get involved with…I should start looking for a thing or two that I can just lose the track of my time and mind.  
Yoosung★: I'll leave first.  
Yoosung★: See you later, Luna  
Luna: Clear your head and come back!  
Yoosung★: ;I will!  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

* * *

707: Hell-o world! Hell-o RFA! Hell-o Luna!  
Luna: Hell-o Seven!  
707: Ohh! Thanks for the return! Lolol  
707: Almost nobody ever responded to my humor  
707: this is exciting  
707: Jumin, how dare u take the first place in guest recommendation! You're not gonna get away with it! Here comes the GOD7! I summon the predator of vampires - werewolf!  
707: at least that's what I tried, but my invitation failed...  
707: so I'm gonna recommend a much more powerful person...no, creation more powerful than vampires!  
Luna: a monkey’s uncle.  
707: Luna what are you talking about lol  
707: it's a creation of misfortune that's orbiting in the middle of an uneasy frenzy, that it might leave us for good!!!  
707: [[[I LOVE YOU SOLAR SYSTEM]]] [[[IMMA SWEET INNOCENT SUPERIOR PLANET]]]  
707: this creation that has sent a desperate call to please let it stay in our solar system...  
707: would be  
707: P-L-U-T-O  
707: Pluto!! it sent a signal to me that it desperately wants to attend an Earth party.  
707: Beep! Beep!  
Luna: Pluto? I don't think that's...  
707: whaaat  
707: signal denied. bye Pluto...Both the solar system and the RFA are very far from Pluto...  
Luna: Pluto will always be a planet. Period.  
707: Pluto is part of the solar system, deep in out hearts!  
707: Umm...though I just threw my recommendation in there cuz I was in hurry...  
707: surprisingly! we're really having parties...Ummm..  
707: What do you think, Luna?  
Luna: What is it, Seven? Is there something bothering you?  
707: yep...  
707: actually I'm not entirely sure if this is ok...just a little bit...I have this teeny tiny concern...  
707: nope nope nope nope nope  
707: V made his choice, so as his hacking slave, will silently obey...  
707: m-a-n......This is frustrating!! I wanna tell somebody! I wanna unleash it!  
Luna: Try me.  
707: You're gonna listen? Listen to Seveny's heart?  
707: It's bit embarrassing...Help me, o almighty secret store box somewhere in the galaxy!  
Seven sent a photo of the night sky, the andromeda nebula visible and littered with stars.  
V has entered the chatroom.  
V: Oh...  
707: ooohh V!  
Luna: What's that photo? It's lovely.  
V: Oh that one...? I took it for him.  
707: yep I was totally thrilled when he gave it to me!  
V: You were really fond of when you saw it.  
707: yep captured my heart upon first glance. And I still favor it hahahahaha  
V: I am honored.  
707: It's been so long...since I've seen that picture. It led me to the love for space...Do you even realize how absurdly beautiful it is?  
V: I'm a photographer, you know? This is nothing...  
707: whaaat  
V: ...Just kidding.  
Luna: Got any more photos? I'd love to take a look at your portfolio and gain some inspiration.  
V: Inspiration? From my work?  
707: ooohh!!! Artist meeting!!!  
Luna: Yeah. Been drawing since I was young. I take in my inspiration from many sources.  
V: Then I'd have to show you sometime. But in return, show me your portfolio as well.  
Luna: deal.  
707: That picture looks even more beautiful. It's been ages since I last saw it.  
707: waaaah can feel my love for space blazing!!!  
V: I'm so honored that you like it so much. That picture suggests how small you are in an infinitely enormous space, and reflects the adoration and veneration towards the almighty space for holding you in its embrace, and...  
707: stop stop!  
Luna: what no keep going it's interesting.  
707: I already know how teeny tiny I am and the space doesn't have to know!  
V: I'm sure it already knows, even if you say that ^^;  
707: ughhhhh  
Luna: Let's just be honest with space.  
V: No matter how puny and tiny we are...the space will love and understand us.  
707: T-T  
V: Oh, that picture reminds me of a few others that I took with space as my subject… I once took a picture of the beautiful sun. I should shuffle through them and get the best one for the charity auction for the upcoming party.  
707: V  
V: Yes?  
707: Rather than auction you can donate it...to me  
V: Personal possession wouldn't be bad  
707: for freeee…  
Luna: absolutely not! Pay the artist!  
V: That'd be better if it's for good. It can make more people happy.  
707: kghhh...the lights are attacking meI can see a halo behind u, V...!  
V: Halo?  
Luna: I can see a crevasse of difference between you and Seven, V. Seven is basically a slave for money...  
707: yessss...I thought money is everything in this world...I feel like I gotta pray and repent in your presence T-T But if you got a good picture of space, can I have it? Lol  
Luna: That halo definitely comes from your face...  
V: No, no. I'm not Hyun. I'm not good-looking…  
Luna: you hush, I’m right :P  
707: Hmm...I get that Luna's type is like V's face.  
707: wait but  
707: V...tbh ur too virtuous....I don't think I can ever understand u...I think I see how corrupted I am while lookin at u T-T  
V: you're saying that I'm helpful...aren't you?  
707: ....from now on I'll call you St. V. Want me to book a baptism session for u?  
V: St. V...? Baptism...? Did you forget I'm already a Catholic like you?  
707: ohhhh...umm...sorry  
Luna: oh Holy V  
V: Holy? No, I'm nowhere near holy...I don't think that's ever possible for me.  
707: hey u sound more holy, that halo was not my imagination...  
V: That does sound funny^^  
707: yep, though that can't be funnier than holding parties again...  
V: oh...we should settle on the date fast...  
707: Can I ask u something  
V: What is it?  
707: about this party...  
V: Oh, if you want to talk about the party, let's talk over the phone. I'll call you.  
Luna:...Are you going to discuss secrets again?  
V: I'm sorry, Luna.  
707: uh  
707: nononononono not a secret  
707: we can discuss here  
V: Huh?  
707: I'm sure we'll keep thinking of Rika if we hold parties  
V: oh...  
707: I was wondering if ur okay with that.  
V: I'm always thinking of Rika, even outside parties.  
Luna: I think that will be even harder on you...  
707: yep yep that's what I mean  
707: we're having a party for the first time in 6 months...so I was wondering if you're ok with that  
V: I'm fine. Thank you, both of you. I made my choice after a lot of deliberation.  
V: I...I've been trying to find out what Rika is trying to tell me through Luna.  
707: yes? And?  
V: I don't know why...but I've reached the conclusion that she wants us to hold parties again.  
707: umm...if you think so...  
V: You don't sound convinced...Luciel, are you against holding parties by any chance?  
707: what?  
707: uh  
707: no...it's not like that...  
707: I've been thinking a lot these days;  
707: somebody attacked the server on my personal drive...Our situation is rather unstable too...  
Luna: Yes, it is. I understand why Seven's concerned.  
707: hehe thnx for understanding, but you happen to be one of my concerns  
707:anyways this is no ordinary case  
V: Yes, I know that. I knew that when I made my choice.  
707: Hmm...ok. but if u want everyone to just focus on prepping for parties, I should do as you say...though there are things that keep bothering me  
V: Thank you for understanding...  
707: I hope you're right...about holding parties, about Luna carrying on with Rika's role...and about your assumption....that this is what Rika wanted....  
V: I hope so too. ^^  
V: Oh...  
V: I'm sorry  
V: I gotta  
707: ?  
Luna has left the chatroom.  
Luna: He's gone.  
707: yes he's gone. Is he having trouble with his connection?  
707: The timing was a little weird;;  
707: No...I'm sure it's just a coincidence. We weren't talking anything strange now  
707: right which reminds me, I feel like V's photos showed the sun a lot  
Luna: Does V like the sun?  
707: I'm not sure, but he once held an exhibition with the sun as his theme.  
707: though I don't know if it was becuz he liked the sun  
707: or becuz his message went well with the sun...  
707: Rika also used to talk about the sun a lot.  
707: she used to mention the sun a lot when she's lecturing or persuading...is it becuz of V's photos?  
707: or maybe it's the other way around. I'm not sure which one.  
707: Speaking of the sun, I suddenly wonder...why does V take the pictures of the sun so much?  
707: sun of the day...sun of the night...sun of the space...but they're basically about the sun aren't they?  
Luna: Maybe the sun holds a special meaning for him.  
707: Let's think about the sun for a moment. It shines on its own. It explodes every minute. It can feed the entire solar system. And...what else is there?  
707: Is there anything that can attract V here...?  
707: But V isn't here. No matter how much we talk about this, we won't get our answers.  
707: oh btw  
707: I haven't seen Zen all day, what's keeping him away from the chatroom all day?;  
Luna: Isn't he busy?  
707: But he still dropped by to upload his selfies. Zen's visit = Zen's selfie  
707: That was basically the formula for the chat room. He gave us a heads-up if he had musical scheduled or if he was busy he's never been absent for so long...  
707: But I'm worried if he's even aware that we're holding a party. I should try calling him cuz I'm always the one most caring about our members' well-being!  
Luna: You're such a good boy, Seven  
707: Compliment is the magic word that makes Seveny dance!  
707: If I'm absent, the other members will care for me, right?  
Luna: Of course!  
707: Ur our newest member but you care for me so much T-T  
707: I’ll go call now. I hope he picks up. Then I'll see you later, Luna!  
707 has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

* * *

Nighttime begun to settle in the mansion as the last rays of sun waited to set in the horizon. A small group of robed men spoke quietly together, catching up on the day's gossip.

“Number A306, did you hear that? About Number C276 whom we had the ceremony together. I told you something was weird about him back there. He exhibited some strange behaviors, so we had to hold a cleansing ceremony for him.  
“...Cleansing ceremony? I've never heard about that part.” V replied with genuine shock. 

“Oh, it must have taken place when you were outside for member recruitment. It's the second cleansing ceremony that took place ever since the Mint Eye was founded. There were signs of corruption in Number C276, but our savior held the ceremony in person.” said the man.

V was really listening now.  
“In person...?” 

“Yeah. I think it was because...the last ceremony had trouble while Mr. Ray was taking care of it. Number C276 and the savior took the ceremony together, and he's become completely different.”

Another voice chimed in.  
“I've met him too. And he's a completely different person! He's become more devout than anyone else. I knew it. Our savior is something…”

...Thanks for filling me in. But where is the savior, by the way?” V asked, wanting to get as much intel as he could. 

“The savior frequently visits the information room these days. I think it's to work on something important with Mr. Ray. Though I'm not sure if they're still together in that room...But why do you have to know?” asked the man suspiciously.

“Oh...we soon have to prepare for the regular ceremony. So if something happens, we must report it at once.” V said promptly. 

“;Hmm...Number A306. Your mind seems to be somewhere else... You're not seeking for corruption, are you?”

V’s heart began to race again.  
“Of course not.”

“That's right. Don't forget your ceremony, and don't forget to pray. You might wanna recall the prayer you had with the savior.” 

“...Thank you for the advice. I'll keep that in mind.” V replied trying not to give away his nervousness. 

“Now I gotta go, Number A306. I have to finish preparing for the ceremony.”

“Wait. Out of my way, you all.” 

The voice was so sudden, and so familiar to V. If V was nervous before, now his heart rate raced worse than a frightened rabbit. This was the worst case scenario. One of two people he didn't want to meet yet...

“Uh...Yes.” V mumbled, moving out of the way. 

‘I don't want these flowers in ruins! They're for someone very precious.” said the voice warmly at the thought.

“Mr. Ray! Please, go on through.” said the believer, bowing his head politely.

Ray began to quietly pass through, until he spotted someone...

“...Hang on. You there... Have we ever met...?” asked the man.

V was really in a bind. He avoided direct eye contact, keeping his head low and his hood as far up as possible. He could feel his hands shake a little. If he was discovered now, everything would go downhill quickly. 

“...That's what people often tell me.” V mumbled once more. 

“What's your number, Believer?” asked Ray .

Play along, V thought.

“It's A306.” 

“A306...? You're from the information team.” Ray said matter of factly.

“That's right, sir.” said V, careful to not raise his gaze. His eyes were a dead giveaway, if the boy didn't see his hair first..

Ray contemplated the response the man had given him. There was a sense of dejavu, almost as if he had heard the voice before...but then, Luna came to mind, and he was focused again. 

“...Hmm. Oh, this isn't the time. She might be waiting for me.” he said with a shy grin.

“Now, excuse me.” 

“...For eternal paradise.” V recited. 

“For eternal paradise.” said Ray as he moved forward, determined to see his precious person.

V felt his knees shake a little. The boy he had saved...now turned into a man. So different than he remembered. More determined than ever, V excused himself to get some air. He had to find a way to save him.

And he had to find out who “she” was.

* * *

Luna did not go back right away. She instead opted to stay in the abandoned room, sitting on the windowsill and letting her legs and face get the fresh mountain air. She was tempted to try and climb down the ivy, but she thought against it in the end, as she didn't want to risk being caught just yet. She simply watched the sunset, appreciating it for the first time since arriving to South Korea. Summer had come, but she was glad for the high altitude giving a cooling breeze. She wondered where she would be right now, if her plans hadn't gone so wrong. If she hadn't made the deal. Perhaps she would have never seen this sunset. Perhaps she would have never met Ray. Somehow, she would have regretted not meeting him. Luna had probably gotten herself into a whole lot of trouble that she couldn't get out of that easily. 

Her phone buzzed, signalling a new chatroom. Luna took a deep breath, and logged in.

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom  
Luna: Hello, Jaehee!  
Jaehee Kang: Luna. Welcome.  
Jumin Han: It's you, Luna. Welcome.  
Jaehee Kang: Anyhow...  
Jaehee Kang: Luna, have you heard about Zen? I haven't seen him all day...  
Luna: Neither have I, even in the logs from the chats I missed.  
Jumin Han: He's never been absent like this.  
Jaehee Kang: You're right...I'm worried if something happened to him.  
Jumin Han: Has no one ever called him?  
Jaehee Kang: I don't think so. I think Luciel was trying to call him. But he didn't leave any message in the messenger.  
Jumin Han: Hmm...then I'll try calling him. I doubt something is wrong with him, but you never know.  
Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure if he'll pick up if you call him...  
Jumin Han: Hmm? But he always picks up when I call.  
Luna: He won't hang up? I thought he would've put you on the call denial list lol  
Jaehee Kang: Unfortunately, this app doesn't have call denial feature. If there was, I would've made very good use of it.  
Jumin Han: Who are you planning to deny calls from?  
Jaehee Kang: ^^....  
Luna: hahaha  
Jaehee Kang: Anyways it's a surprise that he does pick up your calls.  
Jumin Han: He does. However, he always ends up screaming at me as he hangs up.  
Luna: there it is.  
Jaehee Kang: ...;;;;;  
Jaehee Kang: I should just take note of the fact that he doesn't ignore your calls.  
Jaehee Kang: Hmmm;  
Jaehee Kang: Anyways. About this Pluto that Seven recommended...;;; is it THE Pluto?  
Jumin Han: I don't know...We'll have to choose a wide space for our party, just in case.  
Luna: What, we're not holding our party at Jupiter, are we?  
Jumin Han: Great idea. That's the largest planet in the solar system, so Pluto will have no problem attending. While at it, why don't we invite the Jupiter's moons? Like Ganymede, for example.  
Luna: :/  
Jumin Han: I'm joking. Or it might be an ordinary person named Pluto.  
Jaehee Kang: But I believe we should take into account that it might be an actual celestial body. Any ridiculous situation is possible when it's Luciel we're dealing with…  
Luna: oh, come on. Surely Luciel is only trolling.  
Jumin Han: If that's true…It'd be the largest party ever.  
Luna: Oh, bless your heart.  
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han;;;;  
Jumin Han: Hmm...Enough with the jokes. Jaehee, why don't you give us your recommendation as well?  
Jaehee Kang: Why would you throw the darts at me all of a sudden....? ^^; I just got out of my desk....  
Jumin Han: It doesn't matter when you get off work. This is a voluntary recommendation by RFA members.  
Luna: Rude.  
Jaehee Kang: I meant that I was hoping to rest without doing anything once I leave my desk. ^^  
Luna: I understand. I don't wanna do anything once I get home. Especially after work.  
Jaehee Kang: Sure...But I must watch Zen's DVD. That's a must.  
Jumin Han: Same here. No matter how tired you are, you cannot leave out hobby from your daily schedule.  
Jaehee Kang: You mean wines?  
Jumin Han: No, watching Elizabeth the 3rd. Wait...that's no hobby. That's my daily routine.  
Jaehee Kang: Uh, sure.  
Luna: When it comes to recommendations, you don't have to force her for one...  
Jumin Han: I was doing her a favor as the member of the RFA.  
Jaehee Kang: It didn't sound any different from your usual tone when you assign me tasks...But since you said that you were doing me a favor, I'll believe what you said.  
Jumin Han: Good. Looks like you understood.  
Jaehee Kang: For now...I'll try......Romanian vampire and Pluto....? I'm worried what this party is heading towards.  
Luna: Please don't worry. I can take care of it.  
Jumin Han: That's comforting.  
Jaehee Kang: ...It's good that Luna is confident. That is a bit comforting. But I'm still worried.  
Jumin Han: Then you could recommend the ordinary guests.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...I'll do that in my knowledge.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh. I just thought of one.  
Jumin Han: That was fast. Just as expected.  
Jaehee Kang: I sometimes had a bowl of udon, when I used to study through the night at a library. I thought it was pretty good, and I recently found out that the owner of the shop bought a huge building. He even had a statue tangled with udon noodles...What about the CEO of that udon company?  
Jumin Han: Udon? Udon, huh....? That's not bad, but...What about that Udon?  
Luna: That's a person's name, right?  
Jumin Han: No. I'm talking about the Udon - the dish itself.  
Jaehee Kang: The Udon? It tastes good...?  
Jumin Han: No, I was asking what it's like as our guest. Actually, I know the contact information.  
Jaehee Kang: Beg your pardon?;;;  
Jumin Han: Let's invite the Udon. I heard that at least 1.2 million bowls are sold each day. That's a celebrity famous enough to raise the standard of our party, don't you think?  
Jaehee Kang: A celebrity? But...it's not human in the first person.  
Luna: That has to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard.  
Luna:...let's do it.  
Jumin Han: I'll tell them to contact the udon.  
Jaehee Kang: Luna...you’re really odd sometimes.  
Jaehee Kang: And Mr. Han. Why would you have contact information for a non-living food....?  
Jumin Han: I really wish it will attend our party.  
Jaehee Kang: But;; why?;;  
Jumin Han: I really wanted to try a bowl of udon at a party.  
Jaehee Kang: Did you just say you want to have a bowl of our guest...? Please tell me you're joking…  
Luna: He's probably trolling too.  
Jumin Han: I'm serious.  
Jaehee Kang: We desperately need someone to stop Mr. Han. I'm afraid I'm not good enough.  
Luna: Stop Jumin Han 2k18  
Jumin Han: Sometimes a dauntless decision is required for a superb party.  
Jaehee Kang: I'm sure it would be an unprecedented party;;;  
Jumin Han: We'll have V's photo for once, so all eyes would be on this party as well. Somebody actually contacted me about it through my father.  
Jaehee Kang: Through your father?  
Jumin Han: Yes. Some superior officer at the governmental department likes V's photo. I'm not sure if V's willing to sell it to him.  
Luna: Huh. Some superior officer? Who could it be?  
Jumin Han: I'm not sure about that part. I didn't get the details, either. Since my father said he'll tell me in person, I'll find out after I attend the meeting.  
Jaehee Kang: You're not going to invite the said officer, are you?  
Jumin Han: I do not invite someone who's simply after V's works.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh. Umm, Mr. Han. I'm not sure if this is just me, but...The messenger was weird a while ago.  
Jumin Han: Weird?  
Jaehee Kang: Some of its parts looked corrupted...It took place a few hours ago...  
Jumin Han: Oh...are you talking about that by any chance? I was trying to see some pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd few hours ago but the connection to the messenger was unstable…Did it happen just with the pictures?  
Jaehee Kang: Unstable connection...?A moment, please. I'll send one right now.

Jaehee sent in a photo of herself. Luna swooned a little, she was always weak for attractive women.

Jaehee Kang: Can you see it clearly?  
Jumin Han: You look tired.  
Luna: Wow! I've never seen your selfie!  
Jaehee Kang: ...You haven't?  
Jumin Han: I'm sure she hadn't.  
Jumin Han: You're not frequent selfie uploader.  
Jaehee Kang: Same could be said of you.  
Luna: Jaehee, don't listen to him. You're still a cute woman~  
Jaehee Kang:...me? Cute…?  
Luna: Yes!  
Jaehee Kang: wow...it's nice...to get a compliment like this. Thank you.  
Luna: anytime, sweets ;)  
Jumin Han: Anyhow...Zen is undoubtedly the best when it comes to the rate of selfie upload. Luciel comes next, and then Yoosung.  
Jaehee Kang: So it seems I'm the least frequent uploader.  
Jumin Han: Actually, you're not. V is the least frequent uploader.  
Jaehee Kang: ...Has he ever tried uploading one?  
Jumin Han: I think he uploaded one yesterday. I believe that was his first time.  
Jaehee Kang: But it looks like we have no problem with connection now.  
Jumin Han: Apparently a temporary phenomenon.  
Luna: Yeah, it all happened so fast. I'm sure it was nothing.  
Jaehee Kang: We should tell Seven about this. Oh, Mr. Han, just in case you forgot… We have an important meeting tomorrow morning.  
Jumin Han: I know. It's that meeting my father scheduled in person, isn't it...?  
Jaehee Kang: That's right. We don't know yet exactly what business it is about.  
Jumin Han: He did tell us that it's an important one since last week. Hmm...it's good to be careful with choosing a business until the end but I'm sure we would've prepared even more thoroughly if they told us in advance which business it is.  
Jaehee Kang: But I'm the one who actually does the preparations...  
Luna: Cheer up, Jaehee...!  
Jaehee Kang: This is nothing new...but thank you.  
Jumin Han: Good luck.  
Jaehee Kang: ...  
Jumin Han: Our goal for the next quarter is to prove that C&R is a company that can excel in the arts and entertainments area. I hope tomorrow's meeting can serve as a stepping stone for our goal.  
Luna: An investment in the arts and entertainment area? That sounds good.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes....That meeting is very important, and you need to be there in person...so I recommend you to go to bed early tonight.  
Jumin Han: !! Oh....  
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han?  
Jumin Han: Amazing. Elizabeth the 3rd showed me a 1.5m-high jump just now.  
Jaehee Kang: Did she....?  
Luna: Really? I wanna see too!  
Jumin Han: She made such a marvelous jump, gliding with a near-perfection parabolic curve. It's a shame that I could not record it...  
Jaehee Kang: Now that's....  
Jumin Han: Wait.... I think I discovered something stunning.  
Jaehee Kang: Did she jump by 2 meters this time?  
Jumin Han: No. I think she jumped when I turned my head 52 degrees to the left while sitting on the sofa. It's a theory worthy of an experiment.  
Luna: that's so specific...  
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, aren't you going to sleep now?  
cp31031510:h;Just a moment.  
Jaehee Kang: ....  
Jumin Han: I was right. It's 52 degrees.  
Jaehee Kang: Did you turn your head just now?  
Jumin Han: Yes.  
Luna: I wanna see too! I wanna see her beautiful jump!  
Jumin Han: I actually took a picture of her. I've got to warn you - she's stunningly beautiful. Though it's only natural she is beautiful. You'd better take pills if you have a faint heart.  
Jaehee Kang: If you're the photographer, I don't think I have to see it to know what it looks like.

Jumin Han sent a photo of a cat with snow like fur and brilliant blue eyes.

Luna: Oh my...she's so cute!  
Jumin Han: I managed to capture both cuteness and grace. Can you feel it?  
Jaehee Kang: It's so white.  
Jumin Han: Isn't she beautiful?  
Jaehee Kang: She's not a ghost, is she?  
Jumin Han: She's an angel...  
Jaehee Kang: Whether it's a ghost or an angel, you should rest now, Mr. Han. Tomorrow we have important events scheduled in addition to the morning's meeting.  
Jumin Han: I'm going to bed after watching Elizabeth 3rd for some more.  
Jaehee Kang: Alright.  
Jumin Han: Her parabolic jump...would be the main factor in increasing my productivity.  
Jaehee Kang: Sure.  
Luna: Can I have more pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd?  
Jumin Han: I understand that you want more of her beauty. But Elizabeth the 3rd is a shy lady. Sometimes she doesn't want to take pictures. I hope you'd understand.  
Jaehee Kang: What a relief.  
Jumin Han: What's that?  
Jaehee Kang: What a shame.  
Luna: pfft  
Jumin Han: I must go now. She seems sleepy.  
Jaehee Kang: Have a good night.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: It doesn't matter whether she jumped or rolled. Tomorrow's meeting must be perfect. We are talking about starting a new business here.  
Luna: I love cats too but...its not an excuse to shirk on work.  
Jaehee Kang: I completely agree.  
Jaehee Kang: Anyways, I'm not sure how Mr. Han could turn his head for exactly 52 degrees. Is his head geared with a protractor or something...?  
Luna: or maybe he's secretly an owl.  
Jaehee Kang: There are already more than a plenty of mysteries about him within the company. And now it seems like I have to add the protractor in his head on the list.  
Luna: I'd like to know what mysteries are there about him.  
Jaehee Kang: The list is renewed now and then. Some say his brain is geared with a clock. And some say his memories are permanent once made...All that jazz. And it seems like everyone just started to enjoy such mysteries.  
Luna: so he's like an urban legend  
Jaehee Kang: Yeah. I suppose that's a better term for him.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh! also have important things scheduled for tomorrow, starting in the morning. think the most effective way of inducing a good rest...  
Luna: You can watch Zen's DVD.  
Jaehee Kang: Correct.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh! Speaking of Zen, it seems I've forgotten to ask Mr. Han to call Zen once more. He'd probably forget to call him because of Elizabeth…  
ZEN has entered the chatroom.  
ZEN: Huh?  
ZEN: Oh, Luna. You're also here, Jaehee.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh, Zen! Welcome.  
Luna: What took you so long, Mr. Gorgeous?  
ZEN: Mr...Gorgeous? Luna...That doesn't sound too bad!  
Jaehee Kang: ;;;;  
Jaehee Kang: Welcome, Zen. I was worried. Thank goodness.  
ZEN: I know. I was gone all day.  
Jaehee Kang: Have you been somewhere today?  
ZEN: Actually...I went to a spa today.  
Jaehee Kang: A spa...?  
ZEN: I'm sorry for leaving without telling anyone T-T I was a bit disappointed and gloomy for failing the audition...  
Jaehee Kang: Good for you.  
Luna: So did you de-stress at the spa?  
ZEN: Yep! I feel so refreshed!  
Jaehee Kang: So you refreshed yourself at the spa.  
ZEN: I cleared my head while dipping in the hot spring.  
Luna: If you were planning to be gone for the whole day, you should have told us in advance!  
ZEN: Sorry sorry; I didn't think I'd actually be gone all day  
ZEN: Actually, I went to this spa that my acquaintance recently opened  
ZEN: And this place was something...and my muscles just lost their grip on me and I fell asleep in the sleeping room;;;  
Jaehee Kang: It's a relief that you managed to have a good rest.  
ZEN: They should've woken me T-T I asked them why they just let me sleep and they told me that my face was too beautiful to disturb;  
Jaehee Kang: I understand them...  
ZEN: So do I. That can't be helped...

ZEN sent one of his glorious photos.

Jaehee Kang: !! What an unexpected prize of the night.  
ZEN: The owner of the skincare shop took it for me lol he said I would outshine the Sleeping Beauty or Snow White... lolol by the way, that flower is a CG. He said I'd look so good with it so he added one!!  
Luna: I thought those flowers bloomed from your face.  
Jaehee Kang: I thought so too. They look so natural with you...so beautiful.  
ZEN: Hehe, I agree. Did a fabulous job showing what I'm made of. The only problem is that it's so beautiful that it's hard to tell flowers apart from me.  
Jaehee Kang: I understand.  
ZEN: But the thing is, they asked me if they could use this pic for their shop. What should I do?  
Jaehee Kang: I...I think it's better to say no. Your career matter in this...  
ZEN: But they said they won't tell guests my name lolol I'm not really famous right now, so maybe I could do a little self-promotion...  
Jaehee Kang: But...I'm sure you'll be more famous in the future.  
ZEN: Thank you for saying that. I feel good!  
Jaehee Kang: ^^  
Luna: Zen, do you know that we're having a party?  
ZEN: Huh? No. No no...I didn't. I just logged in, and I didn't read the past logs yet. Are you serious? Are we really having a party again  
Jaehee Kang: Yes. V paid a visit.  
ZEN: Whoa I should read the logs soon I thought I noticed V's visit to the chat room. So this must be what it was about. Now we're really holding parties again?  
Jaehee Kang: Yes. And V asked in person for our understanding for now.  
ZEN: Oh...I see. This is great!! I wish I could have been there when he made the announcement.  
ZEN: I'm sorry I couldn't log in all day...I didn't get to talk to you a lot, Luna...  
Luna: Its alright, doll. We can talk more tomorrow!  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, today's not the last day.  
ZEN: Yeah, I'm sure I'll get to talk to you as we prepare for the party.  
Jaehee Kang: Probably.  
Jaehee Kang: All of us should share more conversation with Luna. We're recommending party guest candidates, so I ask for your participation.  
cp31033660:g;got it!  
Luna: Hey, J. I thought you had something important scheduled tomorrow.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh. It completely slipped my mind. I was so surprised to see that Zen logged in...  
ZEN: hehe you should go to bed now!  
Jaehee Kang: I should. But...I think you won't be able to sleep tonight, Zen.  
ZEN: lmao you're right.  
ZEN: You know what...? I think I should take a selfie. It shines more brilliantly thanks to the spa.  
Jaehee Kang: You must be happy...  
ZEN: I feel guilty rather than happy…  
Luna: aww, don't be!  
Jaehee Kang: understand that too...  
Jaehee Kang: Now I'll go rest for the night.  
ZEN: ok ^^  
Luna: Goodbye, Jaehee!  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, I'll see you two tomorrow.  
ZEN: Good night -  
Jaehee Kang: I'm glad that you're alright.  
ZEN: hehe thanks  
Jaehee Kang: Don't mention it. Now excuse me.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
ZEN: Hmmm...was I too gloomy yesterday? Hehe; But I got a lot of discounts because I'm the owner's acquaintance, I won't get a chance like this very often...  
ZEN: but...this wouldn't make me even further from my job  
ZEN: because I'm even more good-looking, would it? T-T  
ZEN: Why am I feeling so anxious...?  
Luna: Maybe being handsome can be a problem sometimes...  
ZEN: Yep. Being handsome to some degree is usually a merit, but I'm just too handsome…My beauty is otherworldly, so sometimes I'm afraid that my beauty will corrupt this world with chaos...  
ZEN: Anyways, it's getting late. I'll try to log in more often tomorrow.  
ZEN: I wish to talk to you some more, Luna.  
Luna: I'll look forward to it.  
ZEN: ^^  
ZEN: Anyways! It's a good thing that we're going to hold parties! Everyone, let's work together with our new member ^^  
Luna: Let’s make the party a success!  
ZEN: That's right. That's the way we get to know and accept each other! I'm so excited what kind of parties we'll have with you, Luna hehehehe  
ZEN: Let's have good parties, Luna.  
ZEN: Oh, your biorhythm will crash if you sleep too late. You should go now. I've been holding you for too long. I'll get going too. See you tomorrow, Luna.  
Luna: Bon nuit!  
ZEN: Bye -  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

* * *

It has gotten starry and dark by the time Luna went back to the room. She made sure to be careful not to be seen, carrying her find tightly in her arms. Hiding the robe well, she went straight into another long bath. By the time she came out, it was nearly midnight. It was probably time for a nightly chatroom. Before that, she answered the emails from the guests she had accepted to invite. The messages were pretty eccentric and strange, so she followed their logic in her replies. Hopefully it could convince them. 

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Ray has entered the chatroom.  
Ray: Oh, Luna! You're here! I went to your room just a while ago and you weren't there...Where have you been?  
Luna: I was wandering in the other rooms. I thought I could take a break.  
Ray: I see.  
Ray: You're free to look at any room in that floor. You can rest in other rooms if you feel you you need a change in scenery.  
Ray: Although it's a shame that we keep missing each other...but your comfort is my no.1 priority.  
Luna: You should call ahead when you want to stop by. And maybe you and I can take a walk elsewhere...  
Ray: Sorry, I can't let you out of that floor yet. Please give me some more time until your safety is secured ^^  
Ray: And...I don't know if you realized, but I left some flowers on your bed.  
Ray: For you…  
Luna: Hang on, I'm on my way back.  
Luna: Oh! They're pretty. Thank you!  
Ray: No, not at all. Actually, I wanted to spend more time with you...but I can't. This is my apology.  
Ray: I didn't know what flowers you like, so I kept deliberating. I'm glad you like them! I've never gave flowers as a gift. If you like flowers next time I'll given even bigger and prettier flowers. I wish I can give them to you in person…  
Luna: I'm sure you can.  
Ray: I'll try rescheduling so that I can visit you more often.  
Ray: I analyzed the logs from the AIs today and I noticed some significant shift in their behaviors. V decided to host parties, you know? It means you're leading the game towards the right direction. Because holding parties is one of the main goals of this game...!  
Ray: Now we're getting started!  
Luna: You mean I'm just getting started? When will I ever see the ending?  
Ray: oh I mean that…Umm...what I'm saying is that there are other delicacies to enjoy other than the ending. You're on the right track. Just keep up the good work until you reach the party.  
Ray: The beauty of this game is the party. So the key is how you hold parties.  
Luna: At least they trust me more than before.  
Ray: That's true. Credit where it's due ^^ good job.  
Ray: oh  
Ray: I'll drop it here. Otherwise, I'll spoil the game for you. I wonder if you got a lot of party emails. You can get more tomorrow, so good luck ^^  
Luna: Oh yeah I should answer those...  
Ray: I wish you'd invite a lot of entertaining guests...I think...it'd be fun if there are a variety of guests. Though it's a party in a game, I wanna get an invitation too! I can bring a surprise drink for everyone to enjoy ^^  
Ray: And if I get to go...I wish to go as a couple with you.  
Ray: Because...you're mine.  
Ray: but then I would interrupt your pursuit of a character, right?  
Luna: I'm not yours, Ray.  
Ray: Oh...Did I offend you?  
Luna: What I mean is...I'm not some possession or a prize to be won, is all.  
Ray: Then...let me rephrase that...I wish you'd choose me. I'm sorry if I offended you…  
Luna: Thanks for that.  
Ray: But I'd like you to know this...They're virtual characters. So don't get so attached to them. They'll be reset once the party is over, anyway…  
Luna: If you say so.  
Ray: I am really glad...that you're testing this game. I'm sure I'm saying this a lot but I'd like you to know that it's because I'm so glad.  
Luna: I can see how happy you are. I'm doing something right at least.  
Ray: What do you mean? You've been doing everything right since you got here.  
Ray: Luna, I think you are a very special person.  
Luna: I'm just an ordinary person.  
Ray: No, I mean it. You always tell me what I want to hear...like you're hacking my mind…But my arms are always open for a hacking like this.  
Ray: You're free to wreck my head. As long as I can hear your compliments.  
Ray: I feel somewhat comfortable deep inside when I'm talking to you.  
Luna: No, no. I don't want to wreck your head. I just want to treat you like an equal.  
Ray: Me…? An equal to you? Well..I've never felt like this before...  
Ray: Luna. You'll stay here together too, right? This place would be more fun than your home.  
Luna: Ray...I can't. I have to return home eventually. I have been away for so long already. I want to see my friends and family back home.  
Ray: Then...could you tell me what your house looks like? If you prefer your bedroom...I'll try...to make your room just like it. I'll make sure you can stay as comfortable as possible. I'll make sure you enjoy your stay as much as possible…  
Luna: ...  
Ray: I'm sure it's frustrating that you can't go out...but I'll try to fix that asap! I wish you'd stay here and help me. There's no one else who can help me. You're the only one. If you're bothered that your house will be left empty too long, could you stay at least until you hold the party? You gotta end the game you finished, don't you think?  
Ray: ...And you must be curious with whom you'll turn out as a couple.  
Luna: That doesn't sound too bad. Thank you for understanding. I have a flight in 12 days. Remember, only until the party is held.  
Ray: Sure. I will keep that in mind. I'm sure you will see the end before then so that time frame could work out.  
Ray: But let me know if you change your mind. If you decide to stay longer, it's more than welcome. Then I'll be able to enjoy happiness...for at least a day more...  
Ray: Oh. Remember that I told you I'll be seeing someone important today...? I didn't talk about you yet. But...I will soon, and I'm going to let you go outside too.  
Luna: What will you say…?  
Ray: Oh, it's nothing weird. So don't worry. I didn't bring you here in secret...because civilians can enter this place as well.Although getting out of here...could be a bit tricky. I'm the one who brought you here, so you're under my administration.  
Luna:...This isn't some sort of illegal pyramid scheme, is it?  
Ray: Pyramid scheme? No, we're not. We have no intention to get you involved in something like that.  
Luna: Then what am I getting involved in? I'd like to learn about it.  
Ray: I only wish to keep you entertained. wish you'd be happier with this game. That's my purpose.  
Luna: Then I'm counting on you. Please take care of it fast.  
Ray: ...I can't explain this feeling when someone trusts me. How should I put this? I feel this strong urge that I should do it, do it quick, do it well. It's odd, but it's not bad...You can count on me, Luna. I'll do my best. Since you trust me.  
Luna: Yes, that's the spirit. I'm sure you can do it.  
Ray: Oh...I have to go now...the server seems unstable all of a sudden...damn...  
Luna: We didn't chat much... You're leaving already?  
Ray: I wanted to chat with you some more too, It's too bad...But somebody could attack the server...It'd be bad if someone attacks the server while you're playing. I should set the firewall again.  
Ray: Let's chat again. Next time I wanna chat with you face to face.  
Ray: Bye...My Luna.  
Ray has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Luna now had confirmation that leaving the place would be difficult. Any traces of sleep she might have had left her then. Once more, she dove into research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...dear reader, if you've made it this far, you might have noticed these common route chapters are um....long. Actually, the days are split into two chapters a piece, but it still leaves a very long chapter anyhow. After this first part of Total Eclipse, each day will be split into three chapters instead to spare everybody and myself from the large word count. those chats REALLY increase the line count.


	7. Mint Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philosophies, attempt at finding intel, and odd guest emails is what awaits Luna on this peculiar time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all puns in this fic are ENTIRELY intentional. 
> 
> in this essay I will-

ZEN: Hey Luna! You weren't sleeping. Is it alright for you to stay up till this late?  
Luna: I wanted to chill out more and then go to sleep.  
ZEN: Don't you sometimes feel it's bit of a shame to sleep early at night? Since I've lived my life to the fullest I should party all night long. Something like that lmao. Maybe it's because I'm nocturnal?  
ZEN: Night air makes me more energized, and cleanses my mind lmao. I don't even feel drowsy at all. I can't sleep.....Maybe it's because I slept the whole day....haha;  
Luna: The beautiful are sleepy heads..?  
ZEN: If that's true I'm supposed to sleep forever...man...the moon is so bright  
ZEN: When you look at the moon, what comes to your mind? In my case, I think of my face that outshines the moonlight...  
ZEN: ...that's what you're expecting, isn't it? I've been flaunting so much. I gotta know when to be humble ^^  
ZEN: The moon makes me think of you, Luna ;)  
Luna: lol you read that conversation huh  
ZEN: Yup lmao the moon in real life doesn’t do the photo justice, and I bet that’s the same in your case~  
Luna: I actually want to see V's photos!  
ZEN: I see V's your taste haha. V does have a mystical aura....Oh that reminds me. Someone approached V in the past to use him as a model. Since V is tall as well lmao, though he declined the offer. I wonder if you can see the moon from where you're at. Cuz it's really visible from my house's rooftop.  
ZEN: When I look up at the moon, rather than my face, the very first thought that comes to my mind is that anywhere would be quiet at this hour...lmao. Is this because of my old habit?  
ZEN: ;I thought of going for a spin on my bike, feeling the winds brushing against me.....  
Luna: Zen, riding your bike under the moonlight....  
ZEN: You don't have to say more. My long hair, blown away by the wind...like one of those photo shoots....Someone might have a heart attack if they see that....So I'm always careful. That's why I normally ride in quiet neighborhoods with not many people. Since excessive beauty can be a weapon. Anyways, I was looking for my driver's license since I wanted to ride my bike. But I couldn't find it anywhere....I'm sure I put it in my wallet.....  
ZEN: Wait...did I pull it out? Did I pull it out when I was checked for my driver's license?...I don't remember what I did with it;; man this is beyond bewilderment T-T  
Luna: That's the thing, you can never find your driver's license when needed.  
ZEN: yup. driver's license's and the remote control. they're never there;;;;  
ZEN: Haa.. I took that photo when I was young and super-excited about getting my driver's license. I have the photo of my license but not my license T_T  
V has entered the chatroom.  
V: You're here at this hour?  
ZEN: Oh, V! You seem to be logging in quite often these days  
V: Uh, yes.....We have a new member now so I should be more active.  
Luna. You're here to see me!!  
V: Hahaha, yes....That's correct.  
ZEN: Thanks to our newbie, we all get to see our head more often lol I think only good things are happening since Luna has joined the association, from prepping the party, to seeing you more frequently lmao  
cp32001540:v;Yes. I agree. Thanks to Luna, I think our members are conversing with each other more. Including me....  
Luna: Oh, no. You guys were already friends. I'm sure I don't have much to do with it.  
ZEN: he's right.  
V: Luna, since you're a bright and vibrant person, I think everyone is drawn to your shine.  
V: Hyun, you were talking about your license.  
ZEN: Yeah. Even if it's annoying, I should carry my license!  
V: I thought you weren't riding your motorcycle since the accident. When did you start again?  
ZEN: ;Umm.......I still do...Sometimes…But I never really mentioned it in the chatroom...  
Luna: Zen, you had an accident?  
ZEN: Yeah. Long time ago haha;;;  
V: I remember it was huge.  
ZEN: Umm;;; Yeah, I'm indebted to V....  
V: Yes. You're still riding even though you got injured?  
ZEN: I'm sorry!  
V: But I still think it's best to never ride it in the first place.  
V: It's too dangerous.  
ZEN: I can't help it. The wind beckons me...I'm joking. Nothing can best a motorcycle ride to let off some steam.  
V: I still think it's a dangerous hobby...  
ZEN: I don't know how to put it but the kind of feeling that makes you feel refreshed? I just can't stay away from that feeling.  
Luna: You feel free as a bird when you ride with the wind.  
ZEN: Luna, you know very well. Did you use to ride motorcycles too?  
Luna: I have a few times.  
V: Luna if you do ride those bikes always wear a helmet and safety gears. Always be cautious and never lower your guard.  
ZEN: Yeah. I don't know about the others, but you really should wear a helmet!  
V: You might not want to hear any more of this  
Ray: but when I hear the word 'motorcycle' I get reminded of your crash. So I really want to make you stop it if possible....  
ZEN: Sorry for keeping you concerned, V...I do try to ride as less often as I can.  
V: Yes...I hope you do so.  
ZEN: You saved not only my life but also my whole existence...  
V: God helped you back then.  
Luna: I don't think god had anything to do with it. I think you just did a kind act, V.  
ZEN: It was a horrific crash...but you gained my trust as a result...And I got to meet new people in the RFA. That basically found me a 2nd life. Thank you for that lmao  
V: No, thank you. Thank you for saying that. Actually, it was Rika who wanted to recruit you first…So when you so willingly accepted my offer...I thought that perhaps fate really does exist.  
ZEN: Agreed, we really are fated friends lmao  
Luna: How exactly did the crash occur?  
ZEN: It happened as I couldn't lower my speed when turning a corner.  
V: Even if you hit the brakes, the speed doesn't go down after being accelerated, does it?  
ZEN: No it doesn't. How do I put this? I flew off hitting the guardrail at the corner...  
V: My heart sinks thinking about that even now. You were greatly injured...You really must be more cautious.  
ZEN: Haha sorry to make you worry. And...thanks.  
ZEN: btw V, as I went into surgery right after the accident I didn't have a chance to ask you;;; Something I've been wondering about.  
V: Yes...?  
ZEN: When that crash happened...you found that location in a flash, as if you were waiting for it to happen. Did you use to live nearby by any chance?  
V: Oh...that. Promise you won't get mad at me?  
Luna: getting interestin..  
ZEN: Is there a reason that you can't tell me?  
V: Umm...Actually, I've been following you in secret because I wanted to take a picture of you on the motorcycle. But then I saw through the viewfinder that your motorcycle crashed so I called the ambulance straight away.  
Luna: whoa  
ZEN: What? Seriously?!  
V: Yes...?  
ZEN: So that gaze I felt locked on my body was...  
V: That's probably my gaze through the viewfinder...  
ZEN: No way...  
Luna: V, you're quite persistent. Like a paparazzi.  
V: Patience is the basic requirement in photography. There's a lot of waiting involved to take photos of the most beautiful moment, especially of nature.  
V: But a paparazzi...that was never my intention.  
ZEN: I was riding really fast but you managed to catch up?  
V: Ah..  
V: I'm fairly good at driving^^Though I'm nowhere near good as Luciel.  
ZEN: V.  
V: Yes. Are you angry? I still have the film of the photos I took. I can give you everything if you want to have it.  
ZEN: Um. Just show me that later...but first...I pronounce you my No.1 Stalker.  
V: Should I...say thank you?  
ZEN: It feels kind of strange…Feels weird after learning about the story behind my curiosity...  
V: Maybe I should've told you that it was all telepathy at work.  
ZEN: No  
ZEN: I think stalker is better...Because saving and leaving a record could be an extension of showing your admiration for my aesthetics.  
V: You're not wrong ^^  
ZEN: Even I can't help pulling out my camera when I look at my own face hehe  
Luna: V, you should take photos of me someday as well! Maybe you can make me actually photogenic lol  
V: I hope I'll have the chance to. But in order to do so we have to meet first...  
ZEN: We can see each other at the party.  
V: If you want to see me before that, please tell me ^^  
ZEN: I wanna meet Luna as well....But since you're the head of the association, it's more appropriate for you to meet her first, wouldn't it? When Jaehee joined, you and Rika met her before the other members did.  
V: Yes. I think that'll be the case this time as well.  
ZEN: But you know, you could have told me if you needed a model. You could have been brave and just asked it in my face!  
V: You used to be wary of me and Rika...Remember?  
ZEN: Oh. Figures…I was practically nameless back then, and I didn't have a lot of fans. And then you two visited me with flowers, saying that you're my fans. To be honest, I was happy of course but at the same time I was a bit nervous..  
Luna: Flowers? V, were you Zen's fan?  
V: Technically speaking Rika was more of Hyun's fan than me. She used to like watching plays and musicals and then one day, she became a big fan of Zen.  
ZEN: Back then, my acting wasn't as good, and I wasn't well known.  
V: Rika liked your acting, but more than that she talked about your potential talent. She said you will become a greater person in the future.  
ZEN: oh that lmao. At first, I was also astounded but later I started to believe it as well. Could it be because it was Rika's words? Lmao  
V: Yes. Rika has the power to make people believe her.  
ZEN: I like how we're all talking and getting along right now. Speaking of which, I'll model for you when I have the time! I usually don't model, but since it's you, V....  
V: Thanks, but...My skills are rather rusty now. So I might not be able to take good pictures like I used to...  
Luna: You still look promising.  
V: I might appear like that, but I don't think my mind is.  
ZEN: Hey, what's wrong, V? Don't say such things!  
V: But...  
ZEN: V…are you in a slump?  
Luna: Life is about rebounding back when you were considering quitting. Besides, an artist is always an artist no matter what path we take.  
V: Is that so?  
ZEN: Luna, you are right. I also think about quitting musicals almost once in every 3 years. I think that happens when you keep enduring to the point you've crossed a line. But then I remember how much I love acting, and how I would always miss it if I left.  
V: Yes...It is difficult to always live with the same mind set. Let's just put it that way…  
ZEN: Hey, if you're in a slump, you overcome it. If you don't do anything because you're in a slump it makes it harder for you to return later.  
Luna: And if you don't do anything you may come to regret it.  
V: I know that, but it's not easy. Umm…Luna, do you know any way to overcome slump?  
Luna: Well, everyone does it differently. But...first I accept that I'm in a slump. Then, I let myself feel it, whether it's a bit of anger or sadness...I let it out. Then, I seek inspiration. Through music, books, the plants on my window, the places I have been...life experiences. I keep trying and getting up until I'm back on my own two feet again.  
V: I see…  
Luna: And most importantly, I give myself time.  
ZEN: btw V when are you going to bed?  
V: Ah...I think I'll stay up for bit more.  
Luna: You seem to be coming in at late hours... Are you okay?  
V: Ah..I think you're right. But Luna, are you okay at this late hour?  
ZEN: I'm worried for both of you. I hope it's not because you're hanging on to your phone for so long.  
V: Ah...there's something that was weighing in my mind...so I won't be sleeping until I take care of it.  
Luna: You too, V? Guess we’re both restless.  
V: I wonder what it is that is weighing your mind, Luna. I hope I can help somehow.  
ZEN: We can all help you both if you need it.  
ZEN: But V, there's a perfect medication for that.  
V: What is it?  
ZEN: It's called beer lmaoooo. You'll go to sleep in no time if you chug a can after taking a shower.  
V: You want me to fall asleep drunk...?  
ZEN: yep...  
V: I'm...a wine person, so...  
ZEN: Oh;;; Right. You're also like Jumin;;  
Luna: Oh right I forgot I had a bottle of wine. Time for a drink!  
ZEN: Luna, you too?  
V: You have wine at this hour…?  
V: But if I really can't sleep...umm...I'll think about that option, Hyun.  
ZEN: Speaking of beer, I think I wanna grab a can. I'm going to check if there's one in the fridge.  
V: It's middle of the night. Are you sure you'll be fine?  
ZEN: Yep. I don't gain weight no matter how much I drink since there's no need for any other dish lmao  
Luna: No fair. Wish I didn't gain weight like you.  
Luna: V, you go well with wine!  
V: Is that so? Thank you for your compliment.  
ZEN: Yep. Can't deny that. You really suit the image of wine rather than beer.  
V: So does Jumin. And maybe even Luna, too.  
Luna: I'm not fancy by nature lol I can act like it though  
ZEN: You seem like a more fun kind of wine drinker.  
ZEN: Even if Jumin goes well with it, he kinda looks arrogant. But you, V... You have a different image. When Jumin talks about wine, it feels like he's showing off money. But you look more of the type that purely enjoys wine. Maybe it's because you're an artist.  
V: Thanks for the compliment.  
ZEN: Argh. Since we keep talking about alcohol, I should drink one right now.  
ZEN: I'm off now lol  
Luna: Don't drink too much!  
V: Thank you for looking out for my friend^^  
ZEN: Haha Luna, thanks for looking out for me.  
ZEN: I should get going.  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
V: It's late already....I hope Hyun doesn't drink until very late. I can't sleep as I'm worried for him.  
Luna: I'm like that as well.  
V: I see.  
V: They say worrying makes your health deteriorate. But since there's nothing to gain from worrying…We should let go of our concerns together.  
V: Ah. I was thinking of staying up a bit more...What about you?  
Luna: I'm going to stay up late. Drink a little.  
V: I'm not sure what you're doing...but I hope everything goes well. I hope you continue in a better direction when morning comes. As nightly hours are very magical.  
Luna: I find the night to be magnificent in beauty.  
V: While my muse is the sun and anything to do with daytime, I am beginning to understand the allure of the night through you.  
V: Oh and lastly, I'm quite relieved that you're adjusting very well. I hope you take good care of the RFA.  
V: Don't drink until too late as well.  
Luna: You must think I'm weird, advising someone else not to drink too much. Yet I don't take my own advice.  
V: It's not all that strange, really. I'm sure I've done that sort of thing many times too.  
V: Well then. Good night.  
V has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

“Good night to you too...my mystery man” sighed Luna.

As she had mentioned in the chatroom, she brought out the bottle of wine and drank straight from the bottle. Drinking on the bed, just like she used to. She didn't care who saw, she never did. ‘That's not very ladylike’ her mother would say. Luna never felt the need to be ladylike every waking moment. 

Actually, she wondered how she was even able to get along with the RFA the way she did. She often found groups overwhelming. She was rash, a bit of a loudmouth. Probably an adrenaline junkie, though she had learned to curb that. Luna figured V had something to do with it, making it easier to feel a part of the group. 

V. Jihyun Kim. That man was a walking mystery. Knowing he was most likely real made it hard to be patient. She wanted to ask him what she had gotten herself into, how she could solve it. 

V was probably as tight lipped as Ray was. 

Feeling comfortable tipsy, watching funny videos on MeTube, it almost felt like being back in her hometown. Almost.

A notification for a new chat brought her back down to earth somewhat. 

Ray has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Ray: Luna! You're not sleeping yet!  
Ray: Aren't you sleepy? It's quite late. What were you doing?  
Luna: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Ray: hello ^^  
Luna: Wines so good get me some mooooore.  
Ray: Uh, Luna? Why are you typing like that?  
Luna: Drank wine. Lots.  
Ray:...I almost forgot I requested that bottle of wine for you the other day.  
Luna: thank yooooooou Ray of sunshine, I liked it.  
Ray: Ray of sunshine…? Oh, no. Not me. I can't accept such praise. But I'm glad you like the wine.  
Ray: But remember not to drink too much.  
Luna: Don't worry I have water. I got this.  
Luna: You should come over and drink with me ;)  
Ray: I’d like to...maybe...I have never drank alcohol before but...I'm very busy. I promise to visit soon.  
Luna: But Ray, doll, why aren't you sleeping?  
Ray: I thought of you while I was working…and I was hoping that you'd be in the chatroom I'm happy that you're really here.  
Luna: We connected as I wanted to see you as well!  
Luna: Well, okay. Maybe it was the wine. But still. I did wanna talk to ya!  
Ray: You were also thinking of me! I hear there's a high possibility of meeting or bumping into each other if you think of the other simultaneously.  
Ray: I think it's true.  
Luna: ^^  
Ray: There was something I wanted to tell you...mind hearing me out?  
Luna: You could tell me in person! Come on over~  
Ray: I really wanted to if it was okay with you but I was hesitant since it's very late.  
Luna: aaww :(  
Ray: If you really think that way...I'll do that from now on.  
Luna: Yaaaaayyy :)  
Luna: Also like. There's the modern convenience called the phone. You can also caaaaall~  
Ray: Ah....that's true, but what if you were asleep and I wake you with the phone ringing?  
Luna: Okay, fair. I get veeeeeery grumpy when my sleep is interrupted but like. I think w you it's okay. Like I could hear yer voice and probs not be mad.  
Ray: Oh, I understand. Thanks for the heads up. If you're often awake till these hours, I'll call you.  
Ray: You know, Luna...There's a plant I received some time ago as a gift. I'm normally not into the habit of growing plants and didn't really look after it. But the plant seeds survived and sprouted.  
Ray: Wanna see?  
Luna: pls!

It was a photo of a potted plant that was still growing, twin stalks sprouting from the same root.

Ray: It's supposed to grow with a single stalk but it grew two. I wanted to show you this as it seemed interesting.  
Lun: Oohhh wonder why it grew in two stalks.  
Ray: Must...be fate.  
Ray: It got on my nerves that it was growing in a small pot, then I eventually ended up looking after it at some point. One of the stalk started to grow stronger, and the other weaker.  
Ray: Even with the same amount of sunlight and water this is how these two turned out as if it's already destined…which one would be weak.  
Luna: Oh...you know it reminds me of twins!  
Ray: I...I beg your pardon?  
Luna: I mean...the way they sprouted from the same seed. S'like human twins. Fascinating. Though one is smaller...they're both neat!  
Ray: Luna...Just because the stronger stalk is more healthy, sacrificing the weaker one to let the stronger one keep living didn't make sense to me.  
Luna: But Ray, for flowers to blossom, the weaker one should be stripped. It happens sometimes ya know? Tis done to other plants aaaall the time ya know?  
Ray: Luna...I'm really sad that you said that...Are you by chance infected by RFA to think that way?  
Luna: wha? Ray whatcha talking about it's just how I think of it no one told me. It's natural selection at work s’nothing we can do it's the order of nature.  
Ray: I can't let go of the weaker stalk.  
Luna: Then rescue both.  
Ray: Maybe the two were born to despise each other from the start.It might be that they were separated into two to steal and attack each other endlessly. So that one side's nastiness gets larger than the other and eventually consume the other…  
Luna: Say...could it be that you are like this plant????  
Ray: Huh  
Luna: I mean...what you said was so specific I thought that maybe…  
Luna: nah that's crazy talk, never mind. Continue.  
Ray: ...okay. If you say so, Luna.  
Ray: What I did eventually was to break the stronger stalk and used it as fertilizer to the weaker one. They were both born from the same root  
Ray: but the stronger one has been feeding off the weaker one...I thought the villain was the stronger stalk. The weaker one has finally gotten back, and got back everything that was stolen...^^  
Luna: hmm...  
Ray: I hope the weaker one grows strong and fast. I hope it grows stronger and blossoms pretty flowers. I'll show the flowers to you once they're in full bloom ^^  
Luna: Wow...I'll look forward to it, Ray!  
Ray: sure^^  
Ray: I like flowers...That's why I really want to show it to you. Let's watch over this flower together from now on....I'm so happy.  
Ray: It's time for me to get going.  
Luna: noooooooo :( Ray, when are you going to sleep?  
Ray: Ah...I was thinking of getting some shut eye when I'm done with my work and have some time. I've been using the short naps method, sleeping on my chair for the past few years. There are research results that humans don't have to sleep that much...Sleeping 3 hours a day is enough for me...  
Ray: Achieving my goal is more important than sleeping to me.  
Luna: 3 hours?!?!? Sleeping in your chair?!?! Nonononono that's so little sleep and it's not even on a damn bed? Who was the idiot who designed this barbaric way of employment, I want to meet them and punch them in the faaaaace.  
Ray: Oh no, Luna! Don't! I'm used to it! Please don't hit anyone, there's no need!  
Luna: >:( hmmmmfine. But if ya DO need someone to break sum teeth, call me~  
Ray: Let's hope it doesn't come to that haha ^^; but you're looking out for me, right? Thank you.  
Ray: Now I should get going.  
Luna: see ya soon good niiiiight sweets!  
Ray: Good night, my princess. Luna.  
Ray has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

“Princess...hahahah why does he call me that?” Luna said to herself out loud. 

“So cute” she said, giggling herself silly. 

Not long after, she conked out into a deep, drunken sleep where she dreamed of a princess in a suit of armor.

* * *

By the time Luna woke up, it was past noon. She felt heavy and tired but fortunately she didn't have a headache. A little hungover, but nothing she couldn't shake off. Still she wondered what she did right before bed. Then she looked back at the logs from last night. She had talked to Ray in her alcohol influenced state and said some really silly things even though she managed to be somewhat coherent. Poor kid never even drank alcohol and she just HAD to show up smashed. 

This time she opened a chatroom first, hoping Ray would be the first to see it. 

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Ray has entered the chatroom.  
Ray: Luna! I logged in as soon as I caught your log-in log. I'm glad we can talk like this  
I was about to ask you if you had lunch.  
Luna: Not yet. Actually, I just woke up.  
Ray: You had a lot of wine last night. Are you feeling okay?  
Luna: Yep. I'm a little groggy but no headache. It will pass.  
Ray: I see. That's good. I was a bit worried about you but...then I thought about how you traveled alone all this time, and I knew you could take care of yourself ^^  
Ray: Did the cook not sent you your meal yet? I'll go check.  
Luna: No need! I did actually get it I just didn't see it a first.  
Ray: Okay, good.  
Ray: Looks like you missed some chatrooms, so I'll catch you up. The AIs talked about friendship. The friendship between V and Jumin...  
Ray: Luna, do you believe in friendship?  
Luna: Of course! Friends are really dear.  
Ray: Really? You must have a lot of friends...  
Ray: I want to learn friendship. I wonder what it really is. I wonder what it feels like to equally trust and rely on each other…  
Luna: I actually don't have too many friends. I'm thankful for the ones I have but...Humans betray someday, at times. But I had to learn that it's just a part of life.  
Ray: It's sad to think like that...If you've been betrayed, that means there was a time you trusted someone, doesn't it?  
Ray: It's a real heartbreak to be betrayed completely by someone you trusted.  
Luna: Yes. Those times really messed me up. Eventually though I moved on, even solving some inner issues along the way.  
Ray: Luna, you're very strong. But even you have had hard times too, times where you felt weak.  
Ray: I too have been betrayed before...It wasn't a friend but still, I thought I was going to die of heartache.  
Ray: I never had friends. I wasn't allowed to play outside when I was young.  
Luna: That wasn't fair to you at all.  
Ray: That's why I try to go out often these days. I really enjoy going out to see flowers in particular.  
Luna: Aren't you working indoors all the time, though? :<  
Ray: You're right. I've been busy working these days. I'm going to find time to go to the garden. I want to go with you… If it's alright late at night, I want to go with you. We can look at the flowers with lights lit in the garden after sunset.  
Luna: Oh yes! I'd like that!  
Ray: Oh right, I'm memorizing flower languages too. Let me know if there's any meaning you'd like to know!  
Luna: I use flowers all the time for my artistry. Let's test you out. What's the flower language of blue roses?  
Ray: The flower language of the blue rose is....Impossible. Unattainable. To some, this world may be filled with impossibilities. Giving happiness to those sad people is what I have to do.  
Luna: Be honest. If you could pick a flower that represents me as I am right now, what would it be?  
Ray: That was sudden! You are so curious. But, I will answer. Hmm…  
Ray: As you are now, I'd say the iris. Faith, valor, compliments, wisdom...promise. Hope. And a message. It's a lot for one flower, isn't it? Lots of meanings up for interpretation. Perhaps it's because I want to know more about you. I want to interpret you.  
Ray: And...what about me? Do you have a flower for me?  
Luna: Yes. I do. As you are now...a marigold. Grief...cruelty...jealousy...despair. But above it all, a sacred affection. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But I can tell that you’ve gone through many bad things. I can see it sometimes in the way you talk to me, in your eyes...and while for now, you might be a marigold, you have the potential to become another flower. That's what I want to believe, at least.  
Ray:...it's like. You went into my mind and read it like a book. How do you have such knowledge of things, I wonder? And...I don't know if I can become better. But maybe...I can try, at least. Thanks to your encouragement.  
Ray: Hey, Luna. I wonder if I can be your best friend. A friend who can share a deep wide world....even deeper than V and Jumin's world!  
Luna: You can! Though more time would be needed.  
Ray: Of course we'll need time, but what's important is for you to wish to be here. because I have to stay here.  
Luna: Why? There is a whole big world out there to see. Why stay in one small corner of it?  
Ray: That's...something I can't share. Yet. But the time when I can draws near.  
Ray: I just finished my meal with that important guest I told you the day before. It would have been better if I ate with you....Actually, that person is the one who supervises everything about this place. We sometimes have meals or tea together, but it's been uncommon these days...  
Luna: Who is it?  
Ray: I can't reveal the name...but it's someone important.  
Ray: I'll tell you when the time is right.  
cp32018530:x;I'm not sure about myself either...Honestly, I've never given a deep thought about my emotions... haha...  
Ray: Ah, that important person was greatly interested in you. Actually the overall development plan for that app you're testing was all that person's idea!  
Luna: Who is this person? Now i just want to find out even more!  
Ray: My mouth itches wanting to tell you...  
Ray: While we were eating, this person said that all my senses are focused on you ever since you came here, and that it was important for me to not get obsessed with something I wanted to take care of big things.  
Ray: I...didn't think I was being obsessed with you. What do you think?  
Luna: I don't think you're obsessed with me. Well, at first I thought you were. I'm just glad that you seem to care for me a lot!  
Ray: Right. You're right, Luna. I think of you a lot. But I can't express all of it. Because if I express too much, I'll be filled with your thoughts...I haven't learned how to fully control my emotions. So, I don't know what will happen when I reveal all this.  
Luna: Take your time. You're still learning.  
Ray: I'm a bit...scared. But I will learn, little by little.  
Luna: Then Ray, about this important person... are you working them?  
Ray: Um...I'm not really hired but it's the same as working for this person. As I'm going to do everything that person tells me to do...This person is my savior. If things go well… you'll be able to meet this person as well.  
Ray: I thoroughly admire this person so I'm sure you'll be the same ^^ When I think about you being here, I still feel so thrilled…The fact that you came here with your own will, regardless of intent, still makes me happy...  
Ray: I'd be really happy if you stayed here continuously. If possible...even after everything's done!  
Luna: When the party is held...I think I would want to leave here.  
Ray: Ahm...really?  
Ray: ...You might change your mind by then, so for now I'm satisfied. When the party starts...you will definitely think differently. I'll trust that you will hold on to that for now.  
Luna: Perhaps by then I will have a better proposition for you.  
Ray: A proposition? Well...I wonder what it would be. I will wait for it.  
Ray: Sadly, it's time for me to go. A log that I need to check just came up...Enjoy the game.  
Luna: I want to see you today, Ray!  
Ray: Okay. I'll try my best to find time for that!  
Ray: Thanks for telling me that...Luna.  
Then I'll see you later!  
Ray has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

So far, Luna had learned that Ray knows the language of flowers.  
And according to last night's logs, the person Ray gives so much praise to, the person whom is a sort of overseer, a caretaker, tutor...is much more complex than expected.  
Another check on the list of traits Luna had researched.

She was closer to an answer, and Luna wondered if it would be wise to keep pursuing it.

* * *

Yoosung’ cell phone vibrated loudly.  
“Ugh, mom...? Not again…”

This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

“Hello? Mom, I told you I'm not going. Come on, you know why! Yoosung;Aunt and uncle are gonna be there, aren't they? You know I hate them…”

This was exactly why he didn't want to speak with her. She could never understand.

“Ugh - don't try to reason with me. I'm not going. I'm so so so not going!...I'm disappointing you? Mom... Why did you get so close to aunt and uncle all of a sudden? You told me not to even visit them when I was a child!”

His mother was now demanding to see the relatives she avoided the most during his childhood. 

“You know how close I was to Rika. But her parents didn't even attend the funeral for their own daughter. You call that a family?”

Then it dawned on him what her motives would be.

“Mom... Did you borrow some money from them by any chance? They're rich, you know? Yikes! What's the yelling for?! You're making me even more suspicious. Ugh, forget it! I don't care if it's a family gathering... Yes, call me a bad son. I don't care!”

He wouldn't be able to stand seeing those relatives. He'd probably end up fighting with them.

“I'm not going to see them! They didn't even say farewell to Rika at her last moment! I'm hanging up!!

“This isn't fair... This is not fair, mom. That goes for the rest of the families... This is so not fair. How can they forget her so easily...? They're acting as if she didn't even exist in the first place...!”

Yoosung buried himself under the covers of his bed. 

“That's the same for the RFA…Six months have passed, and everything feels back to normal...Poor Rika....Everyone... This isn't fair.”

* * *

707 has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
707: Luna, I am in luck to meet u at the crossroad of a very rocky path...  
Luna: Oh,Savior of Justice!! Has a villain appeared?  
707: Wha? How'd u know?  
707: as of this moment I'm undergoing a devastatingly vicious and laborious mission. It's my main job, something that's been put aside as I was working on my RFA task…I was half-forced to do this becuz of my boss because if I leave it incomplete any longer my life could be in danger...  
Luna: What's your real job?  
707: Hacker that protects the world-that's not it but a hacker that protects my boss's wallet....Boss has the role of purifying all hackers in this world  
707: Though I may have looked laid back and relaxed, that was all fake. I'm actually a hired slave... T-T Who knows when I might meet my demise in the middle of my mission, like an itty-bitty fly?  
707: Mission No. 700. It's titled Incense to Kill...It's a dangerous mission  
707: so instead of my last will, let me show you my last pic.

It was a photo of a man dressed in a fairy costume, probably 707. 

Luna: I secured your portrait of the deceased. Thanks. *-*  
707: .....  
707: If something goes wrong with me I will donate all my fortune in the bank account in Switzerland. It's 37,800 won in total…Use all of this for those in need.  
707: But  
707: may I ask you a favor? Send my babies with me. For my last journey…I want to be with them.  
Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: Goodness gracious  
707: Jaehee…  
Luna: oh shit  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
707: ?  
Luna: OH MY GOD AHHAAHAHAH SHE RAAAAAN  
Jaehee Kang: It was so shocking that my fingers tapped exit on their own  
707: I'm on a mission titled...Incense to Kill  
Jaehee Kang: Delete that picture now!  
Luna: LMAOOOO  
707: Cannot delete a photo that has already been uploaded lol  
Jaehee Kang: Why would you dress in a way that does not meet the title of your mission?! You're doing harm to Luna as well!  
Luna: Nah, I’m completely okay with this. Will a nude photo be next?  
707: no way!  
707: Brave, to say such words, I take highly of ur courage, Luna.  
Jaehee Kang: Luna...it's good that you're joking around with Luciel, but as much as you do that, the other members are pained.  
707: It's called the unexpected beauty of Luciel the irresistible.  
Jaehee Kang: It's called nuisance to the eyes.  
707: That's exactly my life motto. Nuisance lol  
Jaehee Kang: ...I am speechless.  
707: was difficult to fully prep up everything including the magic wand. Phew… the theme of my dress is  
Jaehee Kang: I do not want to know.  
Luna: I do!  
707: Fairy that feeds on compliments  
Jaehee Kang: Why would you need a specific theme...?  
Luna: I need to feed the fairy with compliments?  
707: Correct! How'd u know?  
707: Why don't we go to Fairy Cosplay Cafe together?  
Jaehee Kang: Stop trying to draw in Luna;;;  
Luna: yessss let's go!  
Jaehee Kang: ;;  
707: Hehe ;)  
707: I am curious of the next theme.  
707: Haven't decided yet. I can change it even now u wanna choose for me?  
Jaehee Kang: Change into something more ordinary  
707: Shell Mermaid Princess, Sexy Centaur, Phoenix leaping like flames  
Luna: Maid outfit!  
707: OOOHHH you're onto something there!  
Jaehee Kang: Stop  
Jaehee Kang: Please stop....Let's just go with this one.  
707: Back to the fairy fed with compliments  
707: I think my mission will be complete if you throw a compliment for me to eat  
Jaehee Kang: hehe  
707: Please commend me >_<  
Jaehee Kang: Commend you? Commend, huh.....?  
Jaehee Kang: .........Could you give me some time? I think I'll need roughly 3 days.  
Luna: HANDSOME FAIRY~  
707: ooohhh! The fairy has been fed!  
707: Luna, ur help is required. I'll tell you all the good things I've done, pick one and recommend it to Jaehee lol ok?  
Luna:...Let me hear it out first.  
707: 1. Trying to sell a Ph.D Pepper from a convenience store by putting Bepsi-Cola sticker on it  
Jaehee Kang: Isn't that fraud?  
707: 2. Spilling Ph.D Pepper on my acquaintance's bag and secretly making the bag lost  
Jaehee Kang: Is that not theft?  
707: 3. Watering a flower with Ph.D Pepper  
Jaehee Kang: You've even destroyed the environment...  
707: 4. This one's a bit long.  
Jaehee Kang: That's enough. I just found out what I should commend you about.  
Oh! Compliment from the bottom of Jaehee's heart!  
707: knew it was coming....I've done so many good things in life  
707: Heart Thumping  
Jaehee Kang: I praise you for being the most active member of the RFA so far, in recommending the party guests.  
707: Oh yeah! I'm the king of connections! I'll use my connections and start a new business next year -the used car business!  
707: And then I'll be the king of the sales with my sales talent!  
Jaehee Kang: Before you actually start that business. Why don't you, Luciel, try selling your own cars?^^...Your property tax would be enormous.  
707: That reminds me. The look of property tax bills suddenly comes to my mind T-T  
Jaehee Kang: All you have to do is to pay your taxes reguarly ^^  
707: Why are you mentioning tax all of a sudden? T_T  
Jaehee Kang: I mentioned it to make you quiet.  
707: Super effective...  
Jaehee Kang: This is a different story but is there any meaning to the tax we're talking about? Compared to the taxes applied to Mr. Han's company taxes we pay are really...  
707: Just how much does his company pay? @_@  
Luna: Since it's largely influencing the national economy...I think it'll be larger than what we imagine...  
707: No matter how much we imagine, it'll be more than that, wouldn't it?  
Jaehee Kang: As far as I know more than 1% of the total national taxes are paid by Mr. Han's company, his subsidiary companies, and affiliated companies.  
707: Giant companies are terrific, the numbers on the bills must have completely different number of digits. ;I'm gonna just sit here silent as a grave for 5 min  
707: Silent...  
707: Si  
707: Oh right! Luna!  
Jaehee Kang: It's only been 30 seconds since you've said you'll sit still;  
707: I wanna ask something!!  
Luna: What is it...?  
707: Do you pay a lot of taxes?  
Luna: I'm a person with a fragile wallet that gets billed with withholding tax.  
707: T_T glad to meet someone in the same shoes  
Jaehee Kang: I wonder if you are in the same shoes  
707: We....in that sense...I've a question about Jumin aka RFA's tax king's guest -  
707: V's father!!!!  
707: To ask you,Jaehee  
Jaehee Kang: Your conversation doesn't seem to continue;;;;  
707: Here it comes!! Does V's father also have mint-colored hair?!  
Luna: Wait V has a dad?  
707: Lolololol everyone has a dad. At some point.  
Jaehee Kang: No, he didn't.  
Luna: Wouldn't V's mother's hair color have been mint?  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...That's what I thought as well. Normally, if you don't resemble your father, you resemble the mother.  
707: Oh...! makes sense  
Jaehee Kang: Speaking of which, Seven, whom is your red hair from?  
707: uh...ah  
707: I...........umm  
707: it's from the Martian dragon! Born with the red essence of the red planet!  
Luna: You're the son of a dragon? I call bs!  
707: Correct! is what I would have hoped for.  
Jaehee Kang: I truly wasn't expecting to hear a decent answer....  
707: Oh! got a super-duper idea!  
Jaehee Kang: I do not want to know.  
707: Dragon!!!!!  
Jaehee Kang: ...  
707: Let's invite a dragon to our party!  
Jaehee Kang: ;;;;; Can you please invite humans?  
707: Jaehee, we...now have....to get rid of our species-wise prejudice! and it's a dragon I know very well! ^^  
707: His name is Smug! He's a really good dragon!  
707: It's super nice and kind....but the media made him into a monster... T-T  
Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad that I have no clue what you're talking about.  
707: You'll see when you do!  
Luna:...okay. I gotta see this unfold. Let's invite it!  
Jaehee Kang: Luna...are you the type that enjoys chaos…?  
707: okay-I'll contact him.  
707: oh, I shouldn't forget to tell Smug to have his mouth piece on when he comes. Cuz he shouldn't breathe fire lolol  
Jaehee Kang: ...Just where should we hold this party...?  
Jaehee Kang: Talk about the guests you recommended, Seven....Pluto...fairy...and now a dragon? What a ridiculously incredible lineup....  
707: And I'll work even harder!  
Jaehee Kang: Didn't know you can press on harder;  
707: that's cuz our galaxy is growing to infinity!!  
Luna: oh. Wow.  
Jaehee Kang: There's no other choice.... Ha. At least I should recommend a very ordinary guest.  
707: oh who r u thinking of? somebody ordinary..?  
Jaehee Kang: I found the most ordinary person from my personal range of acquaintances. He's a jet pilot's  
707: Oh a jet pilot!  
Jaehee Kang: No - he's a jet pilot's son's friend's  
707: oh a friend of a son of a jet pilot! nice  
Jaehee Kang: No - he's a jet pilot's son's friend's next-to-his-house flower shop's  
707: yes...?  
Jaehee Kang: part-time worker's  
707: part time worker huh?  
Jaehee Kang: No - he's a jet pilot's son's friend's next-to-his-house flower shop's part-time worker's younger brother.  
707: ...wow  
Luna: I'm so lost.  
Jaehee Kang: He's completely ordinary.  
Luna: You've put your effort in trying to find the most ordinary person!  
Jaehee Kang: I've tried my best. I believe our party would get a little closer to normal once he's there...  
Luna: we cannot decline someone like that just do it invite him.  
Jaehee Kang: Thank you! I feel even the smallest thing is necessary to find balance.  
707: It'll be fun with all these various people coming to the party lol  
Jaehee Kang: Is it just me, or are we having more non-human guests than humans.....?  
707: dedddd  
707: oooooooo  
cp32023970:j;?  
707: My wings were folded so i almost dropped my phone T-T  
Jaehee Kang: Your wings?  
707: yep. I've been flying with my fairy wings T-T  
Luna: Whoa...are you going to fall now?  
Jaehee Kang: Fall;;; Were you really flying through the sky?  
707: Yup flop*flop  
Jaehee Kang: ...I don't believe you.  
707: I was bored so I built them. I can use the remote to control my flight lol  
Luna: Sounds dangerous....I wanna try it.  
707: no! yea it's dangerous. that's why only I have to use it. I may be able to make it for commercial use if I research bit more. Wait for it till then!  
707: I'm off to fix my wings  
Jaehee Kang: Are you serious...?  
707: Must get going, the wind just changed and I'm falling with the westerlies on my side.  
Jaehee Kang: ;;;;;;;  
707: bye!  
707 has left the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: If that's true he might be able to gain patent on that technology and work in partnership with C&R's science department;;;  
Luna: lol I think he's hust trolling  
Jaehee Kang: Hmm...He tried to invite the Dark Dragon Smug so perhaps it's best not to take what he said word by word;  
Jaehee Kang: Anyway, I'm really concerned for the future....I was hoping that Mr. Han would do something about this...  
Luna: Didn't he invite the vampire and udon.....?  
Jaehee Kang: He did.......I've started to think that I shouldn't get my hopes up to have a normal party. At least I should find ordinary guests...No, I should invite human guests at least and try to balance out the party.  
Jaehee Kang: Are....Mr.Han and Luciel....both...unsatisfied with the party being held this time and boycotting in this manner?;;;  
Luna: No way-They both don't look like bad people.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...I trust they are both sincere about this. Thinking about this, V was the one who said to hold the party and I don't think Mr.Han would boycott that.  
Jaehee Kang: I should get back to work. What about you, Luna?  
Luna I should pick up and finish up the work I was doing-  
Jaehee Kang: I hope you finish without a problem.  
Jaehee Kang: Then, I'll get going. Have a good afternoon.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Luna had saved the image 707 had sent in the chatroom, and after answering the very odd emails from her new potential guests, she got to really looking at it. If this WAS his actual appearance, the hilarity of his attire aside, then that made four out of the other five members to send confirmation of their appearance. All of them looked too real to just be fiction. For some reason, 707's photo had something very familiar about it. Like she had seen him before, even though she never met the guy. Thinking this could all be a part of the mystery, she made sure to keep a close eye. She had so many bits of information she had gathered, she began writing them down in a list which she kept hidden between some books on the bookshelf. Luna was certain the list would get longer, but for now, she wanted to take a break.


	8. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is in a constant state of anticipation as she attempts to comprehend what she has gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to explain another fact of these chapters. In the game, you make the choices that will get you the character you want to romance. But in story form, I tried my very best to lean towards both V and Ray as much as I could, particularly in the chat choices and phone calls (as far as adding my own dialogue not in canon). These chapters are meant to introduce the cast and set up for the split of routes, so I hope I was able to convey it well.

Chapter 8 Anticipation

V has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
V: Luna! You've come in ^^  
Luna: V! Hi!  
V: I wanted to talk to you. Truth is, there are some things that trouble me...  
V: Um....No, it's nothing...I hope you're having a good day. Everyone's putting in effort preparing for the party, aren't they? And I find our guests...somewhat extraordinary ^^  
Luna: I think it'll be fun!  
V: Yes...If the emails are too strange or something doesn't seem right, it's okay to decline them. Inviting party guests is your task so we'll respect your decisions!  
V: It's been some time since we held a party and since we have only a short period of time to prepare...our members are recommending very exotic guests. They do not hold bad intentions so I hope you do your best, Luna.  
Luna: It's a challenge I'm finding enjoyable.   
Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.  
V: Jumin!  
Jumin Han: V...Luna, you're here as well.  
Luna: Two friends gathered in a chatroom ^^  
Jumin Han: Three including you, Luna.  
Luna: I'm your friend?...that feels nice.  
V: I can talk to you over the phone, Jumin-  
Jumin Han: So, you want me to leave?  
V: No, no. I was just kidding haha...  
Jumin Han: Which reminds me...V have you heard of your father's return?  
V: Not yet. You already met him, didn't you? How did your meeting go? It went smoothly.  
Luna: What kind of person is V's father? I wonder what impression he gives.  
Jumin Han: The impression....? He's a sharp person.  
V: Probably because my father's tall with sharp eyes.  
Jumin Han: Not only his appearance but also his way of speech and his way of business are enthusiastic and aggressive. He treated me as an adult, unlike when he did when I was young.  
V: I see. You have now grown as the director of a company.  
Jumin Han: Mr. Kim hasn't changed. And neither has your relationship with him… No, we'll talk on the phone about this.  
V: Hmm...  
Luna: Is it a humiliating secret that you can't share with me?  
Jumin Han: It's a family business too private to talk openly. My apologies, Luna.  
V: No, it's not much of a secret....You can talk about this here.  
V: Yes. I am an adult now....And I don't want to hide these kinds of things to our members.  
Jumin Han: Very well, if you say so.  
V: It's true that I'm not on good terms with my father. But I'd like to amend that. If not now, someday.  
Jumin Han: From what I remember, you two were close when you were young.  
V: Yes...that's right. But it's not the same anymore. My way of thinking is completely different from my father's.  
Luna: Oh...You've become estranged. I'm a bit like that as well. Didn't really have much of a father figure.   
V: Luna, you're like me....When you become an adult, you're now on your own in your own path. Things are different from your childhood.  
Jumin Han: Even family members have to respect each other's lives.  
V: Yes.. I agree.  
Jumin Han: To be honest, V...There's something I wanted to say to you.  
V: What is it?  
Jumin Han: You, my father...I'm trying to make an occasion for the four of us to get together. I've already told Mr.Kim about his.  
V: Oh...As expected. That's so much like you, since you love family.  
Luna: It would have been better if you've told V before proceeding with it....  
V: Haha...thank you for saying that in my place, Luna. You're honest.  
Jumin Han: So that was what you were trying to say.  
V: As Luna said, it would have been better if you told me about it in prior.  
V: But the thing is, it's not a welcome idea...current situation isn't that good.  
Jumin Han: Is that so? Then I'm sorry.  
V: You don't have to sorry...You were being considerate of me, making an occasion for me to meet my father.  
Luna: I think it's was Jumin's way of being considerate of you-  
V: I agree ^^  
Jumin Han: Thank for acknowledging that.   
V: Oh, and since you're thinking of doing business with my father there's one thing I wanted to tell you. My father is an extreme pragmatist. He'll be very different from Chairman Han.  
Jumin Han: If he is, then it will actually be easier. Because I am also a pragmatist.  
V: You two might get along business-wise.  
Jumin Han: I'll need to talk with him a bit more but there's no doubt he is very capable...I talked to him today, and he treated me as a potential business partner. And he's being very serious about that.  
V: Of course.  
Luna: Feels like your business couldl be a big hit!  
Jumin Han: I hope that's the case. There are many cases when childhood connections result in business relations. It's easier to learn faces and talk to rather than with strangers.  
V: Right, do you remember meeting my father at church?  
Jumin Han: Yes, how could I forget? I remember being nervous since he was tall and had sharp looks. And my father brought his girlfriend to church....  
V: Haha...  
Luna: Church...?I don't think that type of religion can heal people.  
Jumin Han: That's a very deep comment. And so sudden....  
V: Ah... It's just that our parents used to take us to neighborhood churches when we were young. You don't have to take it too seriously ^^  
Luna: ah, sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh^^;   
V: Jumin and I spent our Sundays singing duets for the church choir.  
Jumin Han: Yes... I remember...Though it was annoying at the time...the adults just didn't stop with their cameras because we were supposedly cute....  
V: We did look cute.  
Jumin Han: I didn't want to hear that I was cute...It doesn't go well with me.  
V: Hahahaha. Everyone is cute when they're young.  
The photo had two boys in long robes, one with dark hair and one with strikingly bright mint hair. They looked to be singing.   
Luna: Cute!  
V: Right? lol  
V: I feel more lighter since you agree with me. Jumin was so cute when he was young! Though he's grown so big now.  
Jumin Han: You still have that....? If we're to discuss about this…I think the word 'cute' works better with you than me, V.  
Luna: Who sang better?  
Jumin Han: V was always better in singing.  
V: Uh...really? Remember we used to have a battle of higher notes?  
Jumin Han: Oh...We used to compete against each other for the choir's solo part.  
V: First it was about solo part. Later on the main point became which ever one can reach the higher notes...  
Jumin Han: Yes...Strange was the motive behind that competition.  
Luna: So, who won?  
V: Haha....Who do you think won? ^^  
Jumin Han: V did.  
V: I remember that very clearly, since that's the only time I ever beat THE Jumin Han.  
Jumin Han: We both have different talents. I'm more logical, and you're more emotional. I would have won if it were a debate or logical analysis.  
V: I don't think I can win in that area...^^;  
Luna: back when I went to church, I was part of the choir too. But I somehow always ended up with solo parts even when I didn't want them.  
V: Really? You must have been good even when you were much younger.  
Luna: Well, as good as a 9 year old could be. I was started on music pretty young. To be honest I just think the adults just liked looking at me being a good, Christian girl. I don't think they really cared about whatever talent j was developing. Neither did they care about what I wanted.  
Jumin Han: That sounds heavy. I'm sure it's one of many reasons you seem so critical of religion….  
V: So did you maybe come to hate your own talent, I wonder?  
Luna: Yeah, at one point I hated music and singing. Being forced to be a performing monkey kind of does that. But it changed as I got older and I got my love for music back. At the end of the day I was always an artist. Haven't gone back ever since.  
Jumin Han: So you combine your logic and emotions to gain a passion back...sounds like a good method when you're feeling burned out.  
V:...Logics and emotions....I suddenly thought of this...  
Jumin Han: About what?  
V: If I were logical like you then maybe Rika...wouldn't have made such a choice.  
Luna: Please don't say that, V. It's not your fault.  
V:....Thank you for your condolences, Luna.  
Jumin Han: It's up to people themselves to decide how they will live their life. Nobody would have been able to stop Rika's decision.  
V: Yes....You're right. It's all in the past.  
Jumin Han: The V I saw always did his best to Rika, though there will always be regrets.  
V: Yes...you're right.  
Luna: No one can change the past, but we can shape our own futures.   
Jumin Han: ...But I think it's good that we can now talk of Rika, as it would mean you're overcoming your sadness.  
Luna: It's going to get better little by little, V.  
V: I dearly hope that's the case, Luna.  
Jumin Han: I think it's up to your will. You still need more time, V.  
V: Seems like it...thanks.  
V: Oh, Jumin, Luna. I have to get going now...I should get some rest.  
Luna: V...don't fall into too much despair, and try to cheer up!  
V: Thank you. Luna. I'll think of what you said, and try to think on the brighter side.  
Jumin Han: Yes. It'll be helpful for you to empty your thought, rather than clouding up in your own thoughts.  
V: Thanks for your advice, Jumin.  
Jumin Han: Nice talking to you,V.  
V: Sure ^^  
V has left the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: V is changing as well. He's been avoiding talking about Rika for the past 6 months…But he talked about her first....  
Luna: Though he looks very cool on the outside....I think he's having a hard time.  
Jumin Han: Can you also feel it?  
Luna: Grief can manifest itself in many forms.  
Jumin Han: I think your presence is another factor that makes V think of Rika.  
Luna: I would hate for me to be a reminder of her, it could bring him pain. Is there anything I can do for V?  
Jumin Han: I believe you're doing more than enough by giving him heartwarming words. If you feel like there's something V is trying to protect leave it to him. That's the method I use.  
Jumin Han: I hope he wouldn't suffer too much... It would be great if he could at least tell us that he's having a hard time if he really is. But I'm bothered since he won't even give a sign that he is.  
Luna: He has a great support system, friends to rely on when things get rough. He can't shoulder every single burden forever.  
Jumin Han: Yes. Which is why I hope he can open up with us more regarding how he feels.  
Jumin Han: Rika chose to commit suicide.... So we must learn to accept that fact.  
Jumin Han: Luna, are you planning to stay here longer? I should get back to work after taking a short break.  
Luna: I'm going to take a break now.  
Jumin Han: Resting during your spare time is an easy way to enhance work efficiency. I have been chatting for mere minutes, but new documents requiring my signature have already arrived. Since I've taken my break, it's time for me to focus on work.  
Jumin Han: Now excuse me.  
Luna: See ya later!   
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

What was up with V and never finishing his sentences? Luna thought. She should call him, and demand to say what he wanted to say! He was just as hesitant as Ray, neither of them ever said what they truly mean and it was starting to irritate Luna.

Jumin texted.

Jumin Han: Now that I think about it, I don't think we talk about our friends to each other much. Zen would often talk about friends he met when he was crazy about motorcycles…What about you? Do you have lots of friends?  
Luna: No. But I do know how people feel by just meeting their eyes sometimes.  
Jumin Han: So do I. I do not have lots of friends, but they understand me very thoroughly.  
Jumin Han: And the same could be said of me in relation to my friends. I hope you cherish your friends even more.

Luna wished she could take his advice. But being thousands of miles away, and having almost no access to the outside world…

She went straight to the piano, hoping the music would vent out the smog in her mind.

* * *

Ray has entered the chatroom.   
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Ray: Oh you're here! I think I'm really lucky^^ because I was on my way to your room..  
Luna: You're on your way here? Wow...  
Ray: Yes. I really miss you. Luna, what were you up to?  
Luna: I was resting. Doing this and that.  
Ray: There's something I imagined as your hobby, can you hear me out?  
Ray: Watching videos through smartphones, scribbling, play the game I've installed for you....What do you think? I don't know how many I've got correct.  
Luna: You've got a few right ^^ points for you!  
Ray: Really? That's good. I want to know more about you.  
Ray: think I've thought of you the whole day  
Ray: You know what...? I've never liked somebody, so I'm not sure about this, but...I keep thinking about you. That must be because I like you, isn't it?  
Luna: Really? Then...how much do you like me?  
Ray: Whatever I do, you pop into my head....I've only thought of doing my best to achieve my goal before you came here…but it has changed now. Whether you have had your meal, whether you're enjoying the game I made....I keep thinking of these kinds of stuff. I keep thinking of you...even when I'm talking to you  
Ray: And when I'm not talking to you....You keep popping in to my head.  
Ray: The funny thing is....I want you to think of me too. What do you think about the desire to control someone else's actions? Is it good? Or is it bad?  
Luna: I feel...a tad suffocated.  
Ray: Ah...I see. I'm sorry if I made you feel cramped up...Don't be too burdened by it.  
Luna: I think it mostly just comes from me, not necessarily from you. I get anxious from time to time, nothing I can do about it.   
Ray: Still, I will keep in mind that you don't like to feel smothered.  
Ray: How was the game today? Up to which part have my AIs revealed their secrets to you? How much have you hung out with the AIs?  
Luna: It was fun today as well. V turned a bit more active. I'm starting to put some pieces together.  
Ray: You're doing well, just like I asked you...! Thanks...  
Ray: Oh, I can't stand chatting like this.I want to see you right now.....  
Ray: Oh. Almost there.  
Ray: Luna, could you open the door?  
Luna: Give me a second...  
Ray: Okay!  
Luna has left the chatroom.  
Ray has left the chatroom.

Luna had a pretty good feeling about tonight. It was a night of good opportunities, and she wouldn't let it go to waste. She chose a simple outfit she had planned way ahead of time, before even going to Korea, one she has wanted to try out after finding a nice piece of clothing back in France. A pair of waist high shorts with silver buttons and a bit of black embroidery, a horizontal striped oversized shirt tucked into the shorts accentuating her waist, white over the knee socks with a black cuff, and a pair of black semi platformed Mary Jane's, and a black beret completed the look. She left her hair down, not bothering to style it as to not keep her visitor waiting. 

“Okay, you can come in now!” Luna called out. 

Ray entered the room, and found Luna waiting to greet him. He had heard a little shuffling from the other side, had Luna changed clothing? Whether she did or not, didn't negate the fact that he liked what he was seeing. To him, she looked absolutely charming, like she stepped out from a photograph. It was so unashamedly her. He tried his best to not stare for too long, but her body was just so alluring at that moment….

“Finally...I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't visit more often.” He managed to say just in time.

“What's important is that you're here now. Good to see you, doll” said Luna warmly. Ray had been staring, and somehow she felt too exposed. But she wasn't about to break character just because a man had stared her down. 

“I want to see you a lot more, but things just wouldn't go as planned. But I did try to drop by the chatrooms frequently…You were waiting for me, weren't you? I'm so glad.”

“Come take a seat, let's chat. I still have a little wine leftover.” Luna, starting the usual routine she had over time come to look forward to.

“The air is good tonight. It's a perfect weather to take a walk! Remember what I told you yesterday?”

“You told me about the garden” Luna replied, already feeling the excitement rise. 

“Yes, and I'm going to take you there! Don't you feel bored stuck in this floor?”

“Yes! I mean, sometimes...you're taking me to the garden? Thank you!” Luna said excitedly, almost shouting it.

“I appreciate playing my game so earnestly, but you might forget the reality if you're too focused about the game.” 

“Then what are we standing around here for, let's go! I want to get to that garden fast!” Luna already started to shift around in anticipation. She wanted out and even though it wasn't completely what she wanted, it was progress. Massive progress. 

“Sure! Me,too. I was so excited on my way here. I hope you like it, I hope you're not too disappointed...Let's go out there and take a walk. You've never really been outside, have you?”

“Before I came here, yes. After coming here, no.” she said way too fast, almost regretting 

‘Well I found some free time for myself to be with you. I want to make a 'memory' with you...a lot of memories! So let's go see the flowers...at my favorite garden. You'll see them glowing softly in the moonlight.”

Luna practically leaped toward the door, urging Ray to come along already. He smiled sweetly, following the woman, and guiding her to his favorite place.

Luna wasn't blindfolded for this little trip, and without anyone keeping watch to interfere, she observed her surroundings. The gardens were outdoors, which meant the possibility of an exit, or even a storage shed to hide things. If she wanted to plan an escape, she could prepare in advance. 

After two flights of stairs, they exited the building immediately, taking a short path to the gardens. 

“Ahaha, it's so great to be here with you!”

Seeing the garden felt so dreamlike and ethereal to Luna. There was an explosion of flowers, clustering and sometimes towering over her. The scent was pleasant and the colors of the petals under the moon appeared like a storybook. Luna felt like a little girl in a candy shop amongst the blooms the summer had perfected. She would caress the flowers, smell them up close, and take photos with her cell. 

“They're beautiful...!” she exclaimed.

“You think so, too?” said Ray, the warmest feeling rising to his very soul. “...I feel great. I feel great about you, this garden, and that moon, that resembles you. It's been three days since you came. Whenever I wake up from my short nap, I keep checking the log. Because it still feels like a dream.”

Luna paused from taking photos, realizing she had left the boy behind. She approached him, openly, and without any hesitation. 

“Something to look forward to every day. That's good” she said, taking his hands gently in hers. They were warm, hesitant, and longing for touch. Wanting to keep walking, she locked arms with Ray, letting the man guide her through the gardens.

“You're enjoying your chat with the RFA...a lot more than you do with me...I'm grateful to you for testing the game in my place...but I'm often scared that you might disappear into the game. And today...I thought that I might lose you to the game, so I couldn't help coming for you!” He said, a kind of desperation in his tone. 

Luna had never seen someone so insecure and afraid like Ray. Just what had he gone through to get this way? What horrors did he have to experience to take away his normalcy? 

Luna pressed on for answers.  
“But...just what is this place? Where am I, exactly?” 

“Oh...this is where I make my game, and... Let's just say it's a sort of 'paradise.’” Ray responded, somewhat confidently this time.

“Paradise?” Luna promptly replied, wanting to keep the conversation going.

“The goal of this place is to create dreams and happiness! I guess you can say...this is...a non-commercial entertainments company. Yes, something like that.” 

Luna did NOT want to hear that. She felt her heart speed up, the results of her research assaulting her mind. But she had to keep going.

“ And...just what do you do here, Ray? Why are you so busy? A young adult like you shouldn't be consumed by work.” 

“What do I do...? There are a lot of things I do, but they're all basically the same! It's showing somebody something entertaining. For my 'supervisor.' I can't help being busy. There are still people out there who need our help…”

‘Help’...Luna thought. She was getting so close to the answer. But she felt the answer will have her feeling anxious from here on out. Still, she didn't want to run away from it. Whatever consequences her actions had, she would face them, even if she had to use force. She was about to ask another question when she almost lost her footing, tripping on something underneath. Ray was there to hold her up, preventing a fall that would surely have left a few scratches.

“Oh, watch your feet. Were you scared? There are construction materials left behind...I told them to clean them up. It seems they didn't finish their job. This building hasn't been completed yet. It's complete on the outside, but the basement inside is still under construction”

 

“You'll soon be able to roam around the building as you please...though a few more contracts would be necessary.” 

‘Contracts?’ Luna thought. ‘I have to know wh-’

“Oh, let's not talk about this now.” He said, stopping their walk.

‘Damnit’ she cursed internally. 

“If you want to be one of us forever, I'll do everything in my power to help you. So please, I ask you to let me in...So that we... So that I can get inside.” 

This time, Ray grabbed her hands the same way she had his minutes earlier. He looked at Luna directly in the eye. She saw a sort of darkness there, one that wasn't truly his, in those minty depths, pleading with her. For someone, anyone, to listen. One thing was certain. Luna had to get out. She bit off more than she could chew on this one, and finally got into a type of trouble she couldn't easily weasel her way out of. She couldn't stay in this place. But...the owner of these melancholy eyes, his dangerous innocence, his fear...she wanted to something about that as well. Somehow...

“Oh...the wind's gone icy. You shouldn't catch cold, Luna...Should we head in now?” 

Ray had broken the spell between them, catapulting Luna back to reality. 

“I'm fine. Let's walk for few more minutes. I want to talk to you some more.” 

No. It had been going so well. She was so close. She couldn't stop now, she had to find out more! She didn't know when she would get another chance like this again. 

“I'd love to talk to you longer....I feel like I'm in a dream. But it feels so good...so it feels like it's unreal. I'm actually a bit anxious. I'm sure there will be a plenty of chances to talk. As long as you stay beside me like this…”

Luna felt anger rise from her very core. She struggled to prevent it from letting it show. He wasn't going to budge. This was so undeniably frustrating she just wanted to hit something.

“Now let's go. I'll walk you to your room.”

Luna felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She felt as if...someone was watching her. Then from the corner of her eye, movement. She turned around abruptly, looking around in all directions. Had it just been her imagination, or was someone really there? 

“Luna? What's wrong?”

“I thought I just…” Luna gasped, feeling her heartbeat in her ears. “No, never mind. Let's go back”

Ray felt Luna suddenly tense up, her once joyful face dropping. The change was so fast, he couldn't comprehend it. 

Then they both silently left the garden.

A robed man with mint hair arose from hiding after the pair of nightly visitors were out of sight.

He could only mutter one thing.  
“Could that be..?”

* * *

Luna felt absolutely defeated. She didn't even say goodbye to Ray after escorting her back, opting to mope silently on the bed. Dinner had been left untouched, and she didn't even have the appetite. She groaned as another chatroom opened, not wanting to talk to anyone at first. But anything was better than acting like a child and feeling sorry for herself. 

Luna has entered the chatroom.  
707: Luna!  
Luna: Cleaning Fairy! Have you completed all your chores?  
707: Phew  
707: This is the Cleaning Fairy! I have finished ally my duties and returned safely! I can now get back to RFA task. 707 has spent a fairy-like day...!  
707: And Luna, our new member, did you have a wonderful day?  
Luna: Yes-I went for a walk in the gardens. It was greeeeat.  
707: Garden walks....You've spent relaxed day like a herbivore lol  
707: I was more like a carnivore lol  
707: Argh! Roar!  
707: and one more thing. I've picked up info that you're at a place with a garden....  
Luna: It was great talking to V and all.  
707: Wooooow.....! What were you two whispering to each other about? T_T  
707: There's a lock when V talks with you T_T can't even bug it T_T  
707: I have one more question to ask you, Luna..... our member who had such a productive day!  
707: Did you do something to make someone happy?  
Luna: I don't know....  
707: If you haven't today, then tomorrow....with a generous and loving mind, why don't you speak warm words to a friend around you in sorrow or despair?  
707: Who knows? One small word could change somebody's future and even life....  
Luna: It sure feels like it, doesn't it?  
707: .........707 Health Insurance. Healthcare Insurance Available up to 070 year olds. You'll receive a heartwarming message everyday for only 39900 won per month!  
Luna: ._.  
707: So call now to enroll into an insurance that will fill your heart with love!  
Luna: This time it's an insurance scam?  
707: whoa, pessimism wave!  
707: Not scam. Guaranteed YES! Call Now! All payment not allocated back to you!  
Luna: no.   
V has entered the chatroom.  
707: It's V, the master of the RFA…Elderly! Master!  
V: Oh...Luna.  
707: What about me?  
V: Luciel, I'm seeing a lot of ads from you these days ^^  
707: Forgive me. I tried to get away with it behind ur back  
V: No, it's fine...Nobody will fall for it anyways ^^ Right, Luna?  
Luna: Yes ^^  
V: See, Luciel? ^^ You should do better from now on.  
707: ...You're both attacking me with smiles  
Luna: I have NO :) idea :) what you mean :)  
V: Haha...  
707: I think I'm seeing you a lot too  
V: I should start doing my job right  
707: yep yep yep. I analyzed the log a moment ago and made a chart on the members' log-in rate and the average log-in rate for all members rose by 137.6%!  
V: It's the power of our new member, Luna!  
707: yep yep  
Luna: I'm embarrassed ^^  
V: You don't have to be humble. Thank you.  
707: Such a heartwarming world...  
Luna: I'm glad.  
V: It's because you're so attractive.  
Luna: oh? o////o how sweet...  
707: It's raining compliments!  
707: But your log-in rate in particular skyrocketed by 211%!  
Luna: You really didn't come in very often before huh  
V: Umm....I guess didn't come in that often before...That's a shameful percentage now that I think about it....  
707: yep yep that's what I'm saying  
707: and i'm also saying that Luna's influence is huge!  
707: I shall call this effect...the 'Luna effect'. Or the ‘Lunar Effect’, turning tides!  
Luna: I knew my name would turn into a pun somehow.   
V: Oh, Luna. There's something I wanted to ask you....May I call you now?  
Luna: Yeah of course to ahead, sugar.   
V: ^^ Very well...I'll call you in a short while  
V: Luciel, I'll get going.  
707: what? already?  
V: Let's chat again later ^^ Luna, I'll call you!  
V has left the chatroom.  
707: V is so good at managing our new member...Will he be able to recover his 6 months' worth of lost dignity and name?  
Luna: Feels great that he's looking out for me!  
707: Oh...You like being looked out by someone! Should I do that as well?...but it's impossible cuz I don't have time T-T I'm super buy with my job and RFA duties T_T  
707: Phew...He's gone now, so I should continue my ad  
Luna: Oi! V said not to advertise.  
707: Hmpf. You can tell on me later. Boooohooo!  
707: [[Time for regional advertisements]]  
707: 707's Shining Heart! I believe you want this? Are you filled with the tempting desire to have 707's heartfelt love and affection for RFA members?!  
707: It's all in the SEVENSTAR DRINK...☆ Make your preorder now! ☆★☆★  
707: +82)10-7070-&O&X ☆★☆★  
707: You can find them in convenience stores starting tomorrow due to somebody's mistake  
707: But if you order online, it's only 129,000 won per box, with 10 bottles in total! You can find it fully packed! Mr. Jumin Han the CEO-in-line said this is cheap enough lolol  
Luna: oh lawd.  
707: SEVENSTAR DRINK will be your overtime work buddy! Make your order before they're all sold out!!  
Luna: Done with the advertisement?  
707: Yup. Good job watching! Fill out an order anytime, we're open 24hrs! Give us a call after this ad! I have to take care of the convenience store servers...gotta go…  
Luna: Adios!  
707: Luna, have a wonderful night!  
707: Well, then. I'm going now! Bye- !  
707 has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

 

“Hello, it’s me. I did say I’d call you, didn’t I? It’s probably nothing but... there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Alright. Sure. What is it?”

“Are you...staying alone by any chance? Is there someone frequently visiting you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“If you’re alone, I was wondering if you were in a safe place. I was asking because I was worried about you, and I apologize if I offended you.”

“No, no. I’m sorry. I know you’re looking out for me. I’m just...incredibly frustrated for various reasons. I’m just being mopey. Thank you…” “...for actually caring”

“If there’s nothing going on, that’s a relief...but, can you promise me one thing? If something happens or if there’s something you want to tell me, feel free to call us”

“Actually…” “...there is something. Though I can’t fully describe it, and it might sound odd, will you listen to my rant?”

“Yes, of course I will. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Do you know about the three laws of robotics?” 

“I do, somewhat. Though I'm not fluent on the subject. Explain them.” 

“The three laws of robotics are as follows. One, a robot may not harm another human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Two, a robot must obey orders given by human beings except when the orders conflict with the first law. And the third law, a robot must protect its own existence as long as it doesn't conflict with the first and second laws.” 

“So robots are bound to obey and protect humans, even at the cost of their own self preservation. Interesting.”

“Now let me ask you. As you are now, would you follow any of these laws?” 

“You lost me there a little. Could you elaborate?” 

“Would you harm another human being? Would you obey the whims of another human being? Would you preserve your own existence, even if it meant not defending yourself from another human?”

“Luna, you're posing a serious moral question. But, I do have an answer…”

Morals. Robots don't have morals. 

“Would I harm another human being? No, not if I can avoid it, I'd rather not incite violence. However I think every person is capable of causing harm. Would I obey another human being unconditionally? No. It might depend on what they're asking for, but generally, no. I wouldn't. And would I preserve my own existence at the cost of another’s sake? This one is the hardest of all. I don't want to hurt anybody. I’d rather be the one at risk. But I don't know if I'd hurt another for my own survival. I hope I never comes to that.” V concluded. 

Luna sighed. She got the confirmation she needed. 

“Thank you. Sorry I was being weird I just...I dunno. I guess I'm at a loss of what to do next. I'm conflicted on it.”

“I understand feeling a little lost on what to do. Believe me...some choices...are never easy.  
“I’ll look after you.” V said sincerely.

“V...you should look out for yourself, too” Luna replied. 

“I appreciate your concerns. I keep making everyone worried...including you and the rest of the members...To be honest, I’m more worried about you. I’m worried since you’re a nice person who tries to look after me even in this kind of situation.”

“I don’t think I’m that nice…” Luna muttered. 

“Maybe you don’t think so, but I am sure the people around you do. Including me.”

A brief silence.

“I have some things to attend to, so I should go. You should...always...look after yourself.”

Luna chuckled. “I always do. I hope one day...you won't feel so alone”.

“What makes you think...I feel alone?” V asked. He sounded...solemn. Curious.

“I haven't told you, have I? I'm good with sound. I hear it sometimes, in your voice. I see it too, in the way you speak to the others. Maybe you feel like you're in an echo chamber, that only you can solve things, that only your sadness exists yet you don't want to face it. But you’re not in an echo chamber. You have people who can hear you.”

“One more thing, V” Luna said. “Sometimes, wherever you are, if you stand in a silent place, you can hear music. When I find myself feeling alone, wherever in the world I am, I listen for music. When I hear it, I don't feel alone anymore. V, you should try it. Who knows? You might hear it, and maybe for a while, you won't feel so alone. If you don't hear it, you keep searching” 

“Your words...sound so sweet. So reassuring. I will think about what you told me tonight” said V, “Good night, Luna. Sleep well.”

“Good night, V” she responded, and hung up. 

The ones that were supposed to be robots, a product of artificial intelligence...were not. They were real people. The test she did about the laws of robotics confirmed it. Ray was in on it. But this was bigger than that. The reason Ray attacked the messenger to target them, the one who manipulated Ray, the mansion she now resided in...there was more to it. And the assumption that based her research She wanted to know why she just had to be dragged into it at all. She wouldn't be able to sleep that night. She hoped that V would take her advice seriously, as it was her only clue for him to find her if her assumption was correct. She would have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title describes my mood as I was writing the common route chapters.
> 
> seriously. I was so. Impatient.


	9. Honey, I'm in a Cult!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon further research, Luna finds, much to her dismay, that she has wandered into a cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally obvious chapter name reference is obvious.

Chapter 9 Honey, I'm in a Cult!

Luna has entered the chatroom.   
Ray has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: What brings you here at this hour?  
Ray: My heart just wouldn't settle down after that walk. So I couldn't sleep yet. And I wanted to see you, so here I am. And I found you awake. Lucky!

It was a photo of an orange rose.

Ray: Do you remember this flower, Luna?  
Luna: Yeah. That's the one we saw in the garden  
Ray: I knew you'd remember! I thought you found this flower particularly pretty, so I took a sneak pic...I hope you like it.  
Ray: I wished we could walk for longer…But the time would just fly away from us...  
Ray: Actually, I almost grabbed you when you were going into your room...without even realizing it myself.  
Luna: Umm, I think you got too excited ^^;  
Ray: Uh, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry…I should try to calm down, but it's too hard. I really enjoyed taking a walk with you in the garden, so...it's difficult me to remain calm.  
Ray: When I close my eyes to get some sleep I keep thinking about you back in the garden. I keep thinking...if you're asleep, what kind of dream you're dreaming and what you thought of our walk, stuff like that.  
Luna: Ray...  
Ray: I know I'm not supposed to think like this...but I wished I could program your mind. I wish I could code your mind...so that you'll like me and me only. I'd love to create a virtual world free from sadness and pain and stay there with just you. We'll do only happy things everyday where nothing bad can ever trespass...in my virtual world...I'd wish for nothing else if only we could be happy together…  
Luna: That's not possible. Right now, we only have one earth, one world. We all live in it. We can't erase sadness and pain.   
Ray: Umm...maybe. I know. It's unrealistic...how can you leave the real world behind? What was I saying just now...?  
Ray: this is all just ridiculous fantasy, isn't it?  
Ray: To be honest...I think I'm getting a little jealous reading your conversation with the AIs. I think it's because you're too happy and amazing. I think you could use your time for something better than those AIs.  
Luna: Yeah, you're right. Instead of doing this, I could be back on my travels, seeing the world instead of being stuck here thinking endlessly on what I should even do next!  
Ray: Luna...to say something like that...are you okay? Did...I do something to upset you?  
Luna: And for the record I think all members of the RFA are great.  
Ray: Oh, really? I see. Honestly...I don't know. It's a bit shocking that you think they're amazing.  
Ray: Those idiots...They're all busy about the party but they didn't even decide on the date yet...I don't think they're really organized..  
Ray: Or are they keeping the date a secret from you since they don't believe you yet?  
Luna: No. I'm certain there's something else preventing them.  
Ray: Really? You think so? What is it?  
Luna: I can have some secrets too, can't I? It's only fair.  
Ray:...okay. It makes sense. I'm keeping things from you, so it's fine if...you do the same. But I do hope...we can share them with each other someday.   
Luna: That would be ideal.  
Ray: What do you think…about the RFA party? This concept of helping somebody with fundraising through charity parties is actually all over the world outside the games, you know?  
Luna: I think it's good that I get to help those in need. Though my methods would be different, I can't say theirs it's a bad one.  
Ray: Yeah. That's why people say when they do that. But do you think that actually helps? I don't like such...donation habit. I don't think that a one-time financial support can make a person completely happy.  
Luna: No, money can't solve everything. But it's at least one step forward.  
Ray: Yes, I can agree with you on the first part. But financial donation is basically nothing different from self-satisfaction. You need more than that to make a person truly happy. They would be happy for a moment but not for long...True salvation' is not something you can achieve with money. It can come true only when a person puts aside all stereotypes and wish a noble and pure wish to treat happiness as the topmost priority...  
Ray: And my AIs also hunger for salvation...but they're living very unstable lives trapped in the stereotypes of reality.  
Luna: I think all members of the RFA are somewhat nervous and unstable.  
Ray: Precisely. That was sharp, Luna.  
Luna: However. Don't you think it's natural that they overcome their concerns and become better people?  
Ray: That's what the textbooks or books on self-improvement would tell you. That you must overcome your current pain and difficulty by yourself. Then you can grow up into a better person. Those books aren't wrong, but do you think everyone is capable of growing and improving by themselves?  
Luna: Yes, I do.  
Ray: Say, Yoosung, for example, that AI is set to mourn the death of his precious. But is he really sad because of somebody's death? Or is he sad because death still remains a mystery to him?  
Luna: I think he has an inner problem.  
Ray: Yes. That character is very nervous and unstable. He has no idea who he is or where he wants to go.  
Luna: I think the period of unsteady anxiety is meaningful if it is for the sake of overcoming one's pain.  
Ray: Do you think time can save someone? What if a person's misfortune stays forever? Don't you think someone has to save them? When a person is so fatigued that they can't even raise their hands, don't you think someone's gotta grab and force them to rise if they have to?  
Luna: Of course it's okay to seek help! But at the end of the day you yourself must want to rise above, and not rely on someone else to do it for you.   
Ray: You should break free from your prejudice, Luna. Some people cannot even hope for happiness. Those people need salvation.  
Luna: And it's too bad for those who can't, but I can't spend the rest of my life worrying about what I cannot control.  
Ray: Luna  
Ray: You can save Jumin, the man who does not believe in love. Zen, nervous about his own worth, The redhead with what-in-the-world identity. Yoosung, who wants to live tucked in his safe zone while waiting for someone to make decisions for him. And Jaehee, who agonizes over the image her society wants from her.  
Ray: You'll get to save...all of them! You'll release the happiness oppressed deep down in their hearts and make it come true!  
Ray: Well? Sounds fun, doesn't it?  
Luna: I don't know about “fun”. Interesting, maybe.  
Ray: You'd get to teach those happiness-ignorant AIs what happiness is.  
Ray: ...Luna, trust in my words. I believe in what you do can save those AIs. You'll make a miracle if you believe.  
Luna: Ray...I am undeserving of such praise. I don't have such a power.   
Ray: Oh... By the way, Luna. What...about you? Don't you also feel sad, agonized, or nervous just like someone else?  
Luna:...yeah, sometimes.  
Ray: You know this feeling that no one is there with you no matter how hard and painful you are...?  
Ray: loneliness...agony…  
Luna:...do you know it?  
Ray:.....  
Ray: I know what it is better than anyone else.  
Ray: If you are…feeling this way...then I...want to find you your happiness. I want to save you...  
Ray: you can become an official resident of this building. There is an enrollment procedure though...  
Ray: Well? What do you think?  
Luna: What's the enrollment procedure?  
Ray: Oh, nothing. You'll go through a ceremony that shows we are one...and plant a seed of happiness inside you. When that seed grows into a tree and bears a fruit that fruit will become your happiness.And when you become happy like that...I'll be happy too.  
Ray: It feels great talking to you about this...I really want you to become our resident asap  
Ray: I think I'll like you even more if you become one. I hope we can find that day soon...I can hardly wait.  
Ray: Oh. I got to go. The server's getting unstable suddenly. I can't let you lose connection while you're playing. I gotta fix this fast.  
Ray: When are you going to sleep, Luna?  
Luna: I'm gonna stay up for a bit.  
Ray: Ok. Thank you so much for keeping up with this game and talking to me like this. Have a good night  
Ray: my precious Luna.  
Ray has left the chatroom. 

***

707 has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: Hi. What are you doing at this hour...?  
707: I thought I saw some weird log on the messenger. And I think there was a lag too...  
Luna: I wonder.  
707: Just what is the problem?There's no prob with the log...database's fine...No way...is my hard drive the problem?  
707: No...Everything is fine...It's fineeeeeee!!!!!!  
Luna: Whoa. Please, calm down...!  
707: a  
707: ah  
707: ah  
707: ahhh!!!!.  
707: Huh? Oh...! oh speak of the devil! I finally found something strange!!! There's a chatroom that was created after midnight...but no one actually logged in...?!  
Luna: What about it?  
707: When there's a chat room, there's got to be someone who logged in...but it says no one logged in...But if nobody logged in then who made this chat room  
707: Don't tell me...is our messenger haunted?  
707: oh  
707: my  
707: god!  
Luna: Wait… did you say past midnight...? Oh...  
707: what? u sound like u know something...!!! Did...something happen?  
Luna:...never mind. Forget it.   
707: I should check the database query. let's try comparing the last backup rotation time and automatic server sync time.....  
ZEN has entered the chatroom   
cp33003590:g; Luna? You're logged in at this hour!  
Luna: hey...  
ZEN: yep ^^ Good, you see you, Luna. You sounded so much like Seven. You two have been talking a lot. Did you catch his language by any chance...?  
Luna: non, mon dieu.  
707: hey Zen  
707: hey  
ZEN: Query? Backup rotation...? How do you even pronounce them?;;  
Luna: must be a hacker thing.   
707: huh?  
cp33003760:g;is there a bug in the messenger?  
Luna: I think there's a bug -  
ZEN: what? A real bug?  
707: yep T-T  
ZEN: You told us that it's safe!  
707: No program in the world can remain perfect. though I thought that this one was perfect...until lately T_T  
ZEN: Aren't you working these days? If there's a problem, fix it fast!  
707: But honestly  
707: The very fact that Luna entered our chatroom is a huge trouble in the first place ^^  
Luna: oh good grief here we go again.  
ZEN: Now you're outright flaunting that you're not working;;  
Luna: Fine fine I'm sorry that I crashed in T-T waaah...  
ZEN: she's crying;;; did you have to do that?!;;; Don't cry, Luna.  
707: wah... T-T  
ZEN: And don't you dare cry.  
707: I'm still running security upgrades!  
ZEN: I'm not sure what that upgrade is, but you're saying that you're working hard, right?  
707: I've put aside my main job for that so now I even have someone watching me T-T  
ZEN: I see...Now I gotta work in secret T-T  
Luna: Who's your watcher?  
707: A certain person who also happens to be...my housemaid...  
ZEN: Your watcher is your housemaid? So this person's watching you while cleaning your house?  
707: yep! This guy's so good at it. though housemaid is not part of the original task lol  
ZEN: I'm amazed that there's actually someone watching you, and I'm even more amazed that you make this person your housemaid.  
ZEN: Hey anyways…Listen, I know you're going through a lot so make sure the messenger isn't hacked!  
707: ok...T-T  
ZEN: You have no idea how many of my beautiful selfies are in the messenger, and all of them are now for display! What if they're hacked and spread all over the world...? The idea is just;;;  
707: ohhh...  
Luna: I think other pictures would be more dangerous than your pictures... Like V's pictures, for example...  
ZEN: He is good-looking too...but the number of his pictures is no match for mine.  
707: yep...u do have a bunch of selfies Zen  
ZEN: Once the whole world realizes my beauty they might as well worship me as the god of beauty and build a temple for me T-T  
707: are we gonna have 'Zenism' as a new religion?  
ZEN: yeah maybe...  
707: Then your followers will pay the tribute money, so we'll collect money easily! u be the leader. Jumin do promotion  
Luna: Nope! You're gorgeous, but I am not touching religion with a 1000 meter pole!  
707: GASP. that's a long pole!  
ZEN: Wait! wat? Why is Jumin in charge of promotion?  
707: he's rich  
ZEN: I don't get why you'll make him in charge of promotion just because he's rich  
707: And cute little Seven will be...  
ZEN: That's a smooth way of avoiding the topic  
707: A-c-c-o-u-n-ting! ★  
707: Good followers of Zenism, we'll use the money you paid in tribute for good!  
ZEN: hey. is money the definition of life for you? Everything is related to money for you?  
707: ...gosh. that's the most appropriate definition of life for me!  
Luna: You are all drama queens.  
707: I would neveeeerrrrr  
ZEN: can't deny that, in an actor after all~  
ZEN: but that's right...Zenism is much better than some weird cult that holds people in the middle of the street and starts lecturing about salvation and stuff...Last night Jaehee said that she ran into some weird religion didn't she?  
Luna: a cult??? Really???  
707: Religion, huh...? You can't talk about religion without talking about God7  
ZEN: What do you mean, God7?;;; You think this is Game of Kings?  
Luna: Did you also watch that show, Zen?  
ZEN: Yeah, to practice acting...but the story was just so darn good!  
707: Zen...I'm the king of the Seven Kingdom in that show...T-T  
ZEN: What are you saying?

It was an edit of 707 sitting on the iron throne. Save. 

Luna:... It suits you.  
707: yep agreed  
ZEN: Luna, you don't have to play along...  
ZEN: Just why would you make this?!  
707: It's a bomb to scatter my enemies. I'll regularly come up with new ones with new concepts and fire them one by one lol  
ZEN: You'll use that as a bomb?  
707: gotta confuse my enemies  
Luna: Did you make it yourself, Seven?  
707: Good question!  
707: The answer is  
707: Beeeep! Wrong! there's a department for the job  
ZEN: Is this department...the one that plans your freaky cosplay...?  
Luna: It's not THAT freaky.   
707: Nope! That's my personal achievement.  
ZEN: ....ugh seriously. Now that I know it's your idea it's even more annoying-_-  
707: speaking of costumes ur gonna totally dress up for this party right?  
ZEN: yep of course  
ZEN: What about you, Luna?  
Luna: Oh yeah, I should look into something to wear...  
ZEN: That's right...A charity party is open to anyone who's willing to help each other. But we're the hosts of the party. So we need to look somewhat formal.  
ZEN: so Seven, no cosplay for you  
707: but i wanted us to wear costumes together!  
ZEN: don't you dare -_-  
ZEN: Oh right  
ZEN: I logged in to recommend a party guest;  
707: ohohohoh  
707: who?  
ZEN: I saw someone who can actually my beauty last night.  
707: lol  
Luna: Is he an actor?  
ZEN: no no  
ZEN: He's a delivery part-timer who works at Burning Chickens at Nuri-daero 3rd Street.  
707: I like their fried wings  
ZEN: yep I get deliveries from there a lot. I just happened to order some fried wings  
and when I opened my door there was a really good-looking boy waiting lol He told me that he started working part-time yesterday, but he had to wear chicken costume during the daytime because he was too handsome...  
Luna: I want some fried wings...  
707: Me too T_T...Chickens are always the best. Half fried half barbeque!  
ZEN: You can't really hide beauty...It shines even under a veil.  
707: fried chicken...  
ZEN: I used to wear black masks back when I was a background actor.  
707: half fried half barbeque…  
Luna: crispy chicken nuggets...  
ZEN: but here was the thing  
Luna: He's from a rich family!  
ZEN: hey how did you know, Luna?  
Luna: Intuition!  
ZEN: his father is the owner of the famous pulp factory!! but he's working there to teach himself what the world is like;;;  
ZEN: he's completely different from Jumin, with personality to start with  
ZEN: he's a really nice and hard-working kid;;;;  
707: I'm sure Jumin is also...um...nice…  
Luna: oblivious  
ZEN: -_-  
707: hard...working....  
Luna: But he sounded nice while he's talking to V.  
ZEN: I can never understand how their relationship is possible...I can't help admiring V all the time.  
707: Don't you think he can be friends with that part-timer guy?  
ZEN: No not a chance...You can't compare this kid  
ZEN: with the CEO-in-line whose father is the owner of the company. Can you?  
707: I wanna see him at the party.  
Luna: Me too! Let's invite him!  
707: Oh! As handsome as Zen and as rich as Jumin! I think he'll be the star of the party.  
ZEN: That's ok. I'll look much more fabulous than him. Anyways I'll make sure he gets an email.  
707: I'm so excited! Fried wings!  
ZEN: Our potential guest is a person, not fried wings.  
707: lolololol  
707: Btw when are u gonna sleep Luna?  
Luna: I will go to bed... sooner or later…  
ZEN: Are you going to bed too?  
707: No  
707: I just felt like saying good night  
ZEN: Huh? What are you talking about?  
Luna: To whom?  
707: It's none other than my sweet little Elly - ♡ have a good night -  
ZEN: Achoo!!  
Luna: gezunteit.  
707: I hope u dream about me - ♡  
ZEN: You're welcome to leave if you're gonna talk about that furball;;;;;;  
707: awwwww  
707: I'm sure she's using that fluffy white arm as her pillow!  
ZEN: I should just leave first  
ZEN: Good night, Luna;;;  
Luna: Good night!  
cp33007440:g;Yeah good night! Let's chat in the morning!  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
707: Now I should get to my senses and go recover the data.  
Luna: You have a lot to work on T-T  
707: Can't help it T_T This is the destiny of a hacker dwelling in darkness! I could've paid more attention if it weren't for that preparation for the Game of Kings game mission T_T  
707: whaaaaaa scream for the devil!! My housemaid's calling me as soon as I said that!  
707: gotta go too!!!  
Luna: bye bye...  
707: bye bye! Once this task is over, I shall return with the Game of Kings..  
707 has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

* * *

Luna has entered the chatroom.   
Luna: Jaehee, I wanna see Zen's picture.  
Jaehee Kang: Hello, Luna. Speaking of which, I do have an image ready. Seven uploaded yet another weird picture, so we must have a moment of peace and purge.

It was a picture of Zen in casual dress, leaning against the lamp post. He was just so pretty. 

Ray: I can see the pure aura bathing the chatroom. This is the most celebrated image among Zen's pictures aka '#dreamboyfriend_pics'. Perfect with slender legs reclined next to a streetlight, rough beauty from backpack hung on a single shoulder, and even a gorgeous smile enveloping the camera! Your mood will be improved by 10% if you set it as your computer screen.  
Luna: So so so so pretty. My eyes have been blessed.  
Jaehee Kang: I couldn't agree more! It is the natural effect of Zen's beauty.   
Ray: But...it appears Zen can't sleep these days. He's logging in a lot on early mornings...  
Luna: I can't sleep well either...  
Ray: Poor dear...If you can't sleep why not have a nice, warm cup of milk? I think it's also good to read a boring book.  
Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang: Welcome, Yoosung.  
Luna: Hello.  
Yoosung★: hey.....  
Yoosung★: I'm so tired.  
Jaehee Kang: You didn't get sleep either?  
Yoosung★: No...  
Luna: What did you last night?  
Jaehee Kang: I see everyone's not getting enough sleep...  
Yoosung★: hehehehehehehe I've been...having the battle of my life...  
Jaehee Kang: What?  
Yoosung★: I had a restless night...with a shower of lights from my monitor...energetic sounds...and...I was one with a passionately vigorous character...  
Luna: You need a limit while you play!  
Jaehee Kang: Yes... I agree…But Yoosung, I thought it hasn't been long since you installed that game. But you're staying up all night already?  
Yoosung★: hehehehehehe  
Yoosung★: But I made three friends!  
Luna: Congrats!  
Jaehee Kang: That's good.  
Yoosung★: yea!!  
Yoosung★: I couldn't get a single friend ever since entering university, so I was so lonely...  
Jaehee Kang: Congratulations on finding yourself new friends...however, I believe that would definitely affect your progress for today's classes  
Yoosung★: hehehe that's ok! ;I have a trick that will let me sleep... ^^  
Luna: You took a nap during class?  
Yoosung★: Hey!! You're right! How did you know? Lolol I have a philosophy class today lol  
Yoosung★: I usually doze off in that class, so today I'm just gonna sleep there ^^  
Jaehee Kang: That's a bit...  
Yoosung★: Jumin always emphasizes the importance of efficiency! lol  
Yoosung★: My professor leaves me alone!  
Jaehee Kang: ...But that's not the way you practice that;;  
Luna: What kind of friends did you meet in games?  
Yoosung★: Oh, I'll be glad to explain lol. They're really cool. I heard that you gotta have a companion or a close friend to enjoy an online game together with more fun. It was true.  
Yoosung★: Well, there are three of them. And one of them happens to be...a married man working at a big company lol He's so stressed out from his work so he logs in to de-stress.  
Jaehee Kang: Well...that sounds kind of familiar.  
Yoosung★: But he has too much work to do, so apparently sometimes he can't play at all T-T  
Yoosung★: That's not the case for C&R, is it? That's not the case for all big companies, is it?  
Jaehee Kang: No, it's not... I'd like to think so.  
Yoosung★: But that man has a lot of costumes lololol Me and the rest of the guys were deliberating whether or not we should purchase this limited time costume  
Yoosung★: except for this guy - he just bought it.  
Luna: Yes...you gotta have at least some sort of pleasure in your life.. Phew...  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...I truly... wish him good luck.  
Yoosung★: I didn't know you can empathize with that guy, Jaehee.  
Jaehee Kang: What about the other one of your friends?  
Yoosung★: He's serving in the military, and he's playing during his ordinary leave...I heard he broke up with his girlfriend not long after he started his military service...  
Jaehee Kang: Poor dear...  
Yoosung★: And the last one is younger than me by a year.  
Jaehee Kang: So he must be in his last year at high school.  
Yoosung★: Yes...He said he's playing to let off some steam, from his college preparation.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, students would be stressed during this time period.  
Luna: How did you deal with your stress before getting into college, Yoosung?  
Yoosung★: Me??  
Yoosung★: I...didn't get stressed out. I just bought myself a cup of coffee when I felt like I needed to refresh my mind lol  
Jaehee Kang: So you found studying easy to handle.  
Yoosung★: Umm...not really. I studied only because I had to…But why am I now...lol  
Yoosung★: Oh! What did you do to relieve stress when you were a student?  
Jaehee Kang: Me?;  
Yoosung★: You said you don't even play games...  
Jaehee Kang: When I was a student...weekend hobby was my solution.  
Yoosung★: What's your hobby?  
Jaehee Kang: I think my area of interest is different from yours...  
Luna: Hiking?  
Jaehee Kang: How did you know? That's impressive.  
Yoosung★: Wha...? Seriously?  
Jaehee Kang: So I hiked every weekend.  
Yoosung★: ....?!  
Yoosung★: You...you hiked?!  
Jaehee Kang: Yes. There was a huge mountain right behind my residence. The air tasted clean, so I hiked for some fresh air. I could naturally refresh my head once I took in some fresh air, so I was able to focus better.  
Yoosung★: Oh...  
Jaehee Kang: But now I would pay no attention to mountains, and instead take a look at Zen's pictures.  
Jaehee Kang: Well? Would you like me to get you Zen's picture?  
Lun: hehehe...  
Jaehee Kang: If you need them, feel free to ask me anytime. I got them all categorized by years and titles.  
Jaehee Kang: What about you, Yoosung?  
Yoosung★: I don't need Zen's photos;; I see them on the messenger all the time...  
Jaehee Kang: Let me know if you need one. They're always ready.  
Yoosung★: ....I'll just play games lol  
Yoosung★: Anyways! After my battles, I'm tired! But I feel so relieved!  
Luna: but I gotta finish what I've started!  
Yoosung★: yep! Gotta fly my kite once the wind starts rising!  
Yoosung★: You know how people go crazy about something they start but then later get bored with it? I think that'll be the case for me too lolol  
Jaehee Kang: I'm glad that you're feeling better.  
Yoosung★: lolol yep  
Luna: But you should deal with the fundamental problem...  
Yoosung★: Yeah...you're right. gotta de-stress with games, but I gotta do what I gotta do!  
Yoosung★: I'm going to take other methods regarding Rika too.  
Jaehee Kang: Other...methods?  
Yoosung★: Yeah...I'm going to uncover the truth about her death in my own way!  
Jaehee Kang: But nothing's been uncovered for 6 months, so don't you think there was nothing to uncover in the first place!  
Luna: But you still gotta find out what you can!  
Yoosung★: I agree. ;I gotta do what I can!  
Jaehee Kang: Just what exactly are you planning to do?  
Yoosung★: I'm going to call my aunt....  
Jaehee Kang: Oh...you mean Rika's parents?  
Yoosung★: Yes…I've never talked to her for long, but I gotta take the courage!  
Luna: I think there's a good reason...why they didn't attend her funeral.  
Yoosung★: Yes. Not an excuse but a good reason. And I think perhaps that's related to Rika's burden.  
Luna: Umm...could you let me know if you find out what secret there is?  
Y: Well, if I find anything, I'll message you. I might be able to get at least one answer to my questions  
Yoosung★: ;ifff I talk to my auunttt  
Jaehee Kang: I hope so.  
Yoosung★: ..  
Yoosung★: pp...  
Jaehee Kang: ???  
Yoosung★: ugh...Pressed wrong. I'm too sleepy.  
Luna: You should go to bed...  
Jaehee Kang: Yes...I think you should. I don't think you'd be able to focus even if you make it to class;  
Yoosung★: I gotta at least attend my class  
Yoosung★: ooooh but I'm too sleepy T-T  
Yoosung★: I wanted to hang on some more but I don't think that's possible. I logged in to stay awake but I'm getting sleepier T-T  
Jaehee Kang: Go to bed now.  
Yoosung★: I'll go to slewep nowq  
Jaehee Kang: ;;;;  
Luna: Sleep tight!  
Yoosung★: yes…bye bye  
Jaehee Kang: Sleep tight…  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.   
Jaehee Kang: I'm so glad that Yoosung is bright again. I hope that will last...  
Luna. I'm not sure if calling his aunt is a good idea... He might be shocked to his bones...  
Jaehee Kang: I'm worried about that too. I'm worried that talking to his aunt will hurt him even more...I believe a wound of a heart can be understood only by the wounded. Perhaps...her parents didn't attend the funeral due to wounds we dare not ask about.  
Jaehee Kang: Rika was not on good terms with her family. And I fear that Yoosung will become dejected and distressed again if he finds out what happened to her in the past. He just managed to become bright again, thank heavens.  
Jaehee Kang: Of course, I wouldn't recommend making presumptions about Rika's family.  
Jaehee Kang: ...I'm starting to worry.  
Jaehee Kang: Oh I got a call. I should go now.  
Lunz: Goodbye -  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, I'll see you again, Luna.  
Jaehee Kang: ...I hope everything turns out well. Now excuse me...  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

* * *

V had found some time alone and away from prying ears, so he attempted to call Luciel. But he just wouldn't pick up, and opted to leave a message.

“Luciel. It's me, V...You didn't pick up, so I'm leaving a message. I read the message you left. I understand you're terribly concerned. Since you said even your skills aren't enough to figure out who Luna is...not to mention what happened past midnight. First I need every file you have. Send them all to my email. It doesn't matter if they're encrypted. Send everything...!  
And...about...Luna...I'll deal with it...I was gathering information on my own, and there's nothing strange about her. Nor did I find any strange sign....It doesn't seem like she approached us with ill intent regarding the RFA or parties. Though I wish we could share our information, this doesn't seem like a good time to do that... Sorry for keeping secrets from you as well. I wanted to talk to you through the phone. What a shame. I know you're busy, and I'm sorry for burdening you...But I want you to know that I'm always grateful to you. Watch yourself, and if anything happens to Luna or the RFA, call me right away. That's it. I hope you'll call me back.”

After leaving the message, he went back into the haunting halls of the mansion he has infiltrated. He found a spot on the stairwell landing where he could sit and think undisturbed.

‘The area of her activity is strictly limited, and there are 4 Believers watching her room. And there's no particular action detected. I couldn't catch anything suspicious in chatrooms as well. She doesn't look like a bad person.....Looks like she really is being used. I'll be sure when I meet her in person....But my identity wouldn't allow me to do that. If I don't approach you, you might be in danger, Luna. You're being used. Please...don't drive people to the cliff anymore. You already had me. Can't you be happy with that...? I must resolve everything before my eyes get any worse…’

Suddenly, in the silence, he heard it. It was music. An instrument and a singer, side by side, echoing through the walls of the mansion. He couldn't hear it up close, but the voice was strong.

“When I'm feeling lonely, and in a quiet place, I try listening for music.” is what Luna had said.

This is what Luna was talking about. This is why Luna encouraged him to try it himself. It was her, reassuring him that she was there. She had given V the confirmation he needed. Somehow, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. 

“Huh? This call is from....” V said, then checked the caller ID. What he saw he did not expect. 

“...Father? What is it now...?”

* * *

Luna had just settled in to eat lunch after a long bath when another chatroom opened.

V has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: Welcome, V!  
V: Luna, you're logged in. How's your day going so far? I wanted to see you, and what a coincidence. Or what a luck, should I say? I happened to be thinking that we could have more chance to chat! We still have a lot to learn about each other.  
Luna: Is there anything you'd like to know about me?  
V: There is...there are many things I'd like to ask, but there's something I'd like to confirm first.  
V: We happen to be racing towards a common goal, and we should help each other when trouble comes. Right?  
Luna: Of course! No matter what happens!  
V: Thank you for saying that! Thank you so much...  
V: I talked to my father today, and it was...terribly awkward. We didn't use to be awkward from the beginning. But one day this invisible wall was built between us and we began to talk less frequently. Then one day…we found ourselves rather awkward and distant. After hanging up, I thought...that even though we have different opinions,and even though we have completely different characteristics, things could have been different by now if we talked some more...if we communicated some more.  
V: That's what I keep regretting. But I'm afraid my relationship with my father...has reached the point where regret is no longer of use.  
Luna: I don't think it's too late.  
V: A relationship is a communication that involved both parties.No matter how much one party tries, there's no point if the corresponding party has no intention to return. I think my father is most comfortable when he stubbornly walks on the path of his own. That path is terribly different from the one I seek, so I think there's nothing I can do about our relationship.  
V: Anyways, I think communication matters more than anything else especially with someone you'll always be with and with someone precious to you.  
V: The RFA is so precious to me…so I'd like to communicate with you too. You're now one of us.  
Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.  
Jumin Han: V  
V: Welcome, Jumin!  
Jumin Han: I see you're chatting with {0}.  
Luna: We're getting to know each other.  
Jumin Han: I see...looks like you two are having quite a profound conversation.  
V: You know I like profound -  
Jumin Han: I know you do. But the question is whether Luna likes it too. Not to mention it's only been days since we've known her. She's still a new member, but I think you care about her too much, V. It's unusual.  
Luna: Oi :/  
V: Hey, you didn't have to call it 'unusual,' did you...? ^^;  
Luna: Just let him do what he wants, Jumin. Besides, I do like profound.   
Jumin Han: I have no intention of controlling V.  
Jumin Han: However...I'm the type of person who has to speak what he sees. It bothers me a bit that you're very enthusiastic with Luna, V.  
It's been barely a week since we've met her but it looks like you're trying to get close to her within an even shorter amount of time.  
Jumin Han: Umm...  
Luna: Oh, what a coincidence. I also call stuff as I see it. Would you like the full blast, or the sugarcoated version for your fragile feelings?  
V: Whoa.  
Jumin Han: Luna, you misunderstand. Let me finish.  
Jumin Han: V, are you trying to use an indirect method of answering your questions by talking to Luna? It looks to me that you're trying to pry out answers regarding Luna's identity and location and other information that Luciel and Jaehee could not obtain.  
V: I believe I asked the rest of you to entrust me and Luciel regarding that part.  
Luna: I can't tell you any more. There's a good reason why I can't. That's why it's even more frustrating...and I am just getting more and more frustrated by the hour.   
V: I'm sorry this turned out like an interrogation, Luna...  
Jumin Han: Just what is your good reason that you can't tell us...? You know that Luciel and V are running their investigation on you, don't you?  
Luna: Oh, cry me a river.   
V: Jumin...For now, I'd like you to accept Luna without such suspicion...  
V: Like I said back then...  
Jumin Han: I know what your intention is.  
V: I simply wish to talk to her some more since she happens to be our new member.  
Jumin Han: So...what you have for Luna is pure interest.  
V: Yes.  
Luna: Interest...? Wait, are you...?  
Jumin Han: ......  
V: It's nothing like that. You don't have to take it that way.  
Jumin Han: For now let's just put this topic aside.  
V: Thank you...  
Jumin Han: So you talked to your father. Is it about business?  
V: Umm...let's just say it's a fact that I'll soon be seeing you.  
Jumin Han: I see.  
V: Did you say anything related to me to my father yesterday?  
Jumin Han: Not really...  
Luna: Is there something wrong?  
V: Uh, well...It's just that my father suddenly said that he'll visit my studio in person...And he's never visited my studio.  
Jumin Han: So isn't that supposed to be a good thing?  
V: Umm...Do you think he's trying to use our friendship for his business? So maybe that's why he wants to revisit his relationship with me.  
Luna: So he's trying to make a deal by using his son...how rotten.  
V: Yes...although that doesn't mean I'll let him use me...My father's a callous person.  
Jumin Han: That's an extremely mercenary evaluation. It does not suit a father-son relationship at all.  
V: If you know my father well, you'd bet that he can be as mercenary as he wants to...  
Jumin Han: Hmm...V, listening to you makes me rethink of what I said...Do you think meeting among the four of us was really a good idea?  
V: Hmm... I can't say that it's completely fine with me.  
Jumin Han: From now on, I'll make sure the only topic of conversation I share with your father is business.  
V: Yes...that's a sound decision. Sorry for being complicated. I got you concerned.  
Luna: It's ok. Everyone has different history and reason...  
Jumin Han: I agree. I do not recommend trying to know something too deep.  
V: Yes, every person's life is a domain separate from each other. Jumin...you're much more mature and reasonable than I am. Not to mention you have a wonderful family.  
Jumin Han: A wonderful family...? So...even a family that has its mother changing twice, and father's lover visiting once every 3 months...can seem like a wonderful family to someone, huh?  
Luna: Sometimes I wish I had a stable home...  
V: That's what everyone wishes for...  
Jumin Han: I don't know. I believe there's no such thing as a perfect home.  
V: Maybe there is, somewhere on the Earth^^  
Jumin Han: When someone mentions stable home, it feels like each of its residents gave up their individual characters for the sake of communal life...  
V: I think the most stable home is a household that accepts each person's character. Don't you agree?  
Jumin Han: It's easier said than done...  
V: Yeah, that's right. But you managed to summarize it in a single line...  
V: I'm sure Mr. Han will be so proud of you -  
Jumin Han: I wish. I'm proud of my father business-wise so I hope he thinks the same. Oh of course...I'm not talking about private life.  
V: Ahaha;  
Luna: I think you're also a proud son, V...  
V: Thank you, Luna...I wish that's what my father thinks.  
Jumin Han: I think you're more than a proud son. You've got both personality and accomplishments.  
V: I don't know - I don't think that's what my father thinks. We'll talk about our families between the two of us with a glass of wine. I've never really told you what my family is like, have I?  
Jumin Han: That's right. I can't remember the last time we've talked outside the messenger.  
V: I'll see you once the party is held.  
Jumin Han: Fine.  
Luna: I think you two will be friends forever.  
Jumin Han: I remember this golden quote that a good friend is always a pleasure and a guest welcome.  
V: That can't be any more perfect for our relationship.  
Jumin Han: Yes. I can count on our friendship.  
V: I wish I could be a good friend with you, Luna, like I am with Jumin.  
Luna: that would be great.   
Jumin Han: That's up to time and personalities. I'm sure your relationship will progress in a good way if your personality is a good match with Luna's personality.  
V: Yes...I hope so.  
Jumin Han: I should leave now.  
Jumin Han: Oh, V...  
V: Yes?  
Jumin Han: Though I'm sure it can be as bad as it is for Yoosung, often I find myself puzzled by Rika's traces...So I guess everyone is still mourning.  
V: Why are you saying that all of a sudden?  
Jumin Han: Because I'm not sure if you're grieving enough. A lot of things are changing...including Luna's introduction...I keep thinking that perhaps we're changing when it's not the time yet.  
Luna: So you're saying you don't like it?  
Jumin Han: No, it's not that. It's just a little puzzling to me.  
V: I don't dislike it, Luna...  
V: There's something that Rika left behind for me…And for its sake, I must not fear changes.  
Luna: But I think you can do a good job, V.  
V: Thank you for saying that...Luna. I needed that the most right now. I'll tell you what it is...when the time comes.  
Jumin Han: Sure. I trust your judgment too.  
V: Thanks for trusting in me...You do realize I'm always grateful, don't you?  
Jumin Han: Of course, I do. And now I'll leave. For real.  
V: Ok. See you, Jumin!.  
Luna: Adieu!  
Jumin Han: ...Adieu. Is this how people say their farewells in these days...? Anyways, so long.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
V: Jumin is so kind. He always was. I can tell because I've been with him for such a long time. Others wouldn't know that...  
Luna: I was pretty rash with him earlier, and he didn't lash out back. Kinda feel bad about it now. I'm sure he has kindness. It is the privilege of a friend!  
V: Yes, I agree ^^ though your jab at him shocked me a bit...he took it gracefully.   
V: He has a very keen judgment… so I'm sure he has a rough sense of the degree of secrets I'm keeping.   
Luna: Why are you making so many secrets? They must be such a burden...  
V: They are a burden...Sometimes merely knowing the truth requires me to take the responsibility for the said truth. I'm trying to keep such responsibility with me until there's nothing I should take responsibility for. Then I will explain everything to everyone.  
V: Do you understand? I tell myself that this is for everyone…but I always feel sorry to everyone, including you.  
Jumin Han: To be honest, my childhood dream was to become a fabulous friend who would suit Jumin.  
Luna: Even though you might not suit him, you're quite charming on your own!  
V: Thank you! Now I know what aspects I have that I can take pride in. Because I've come to realize that my area of expertise is different from Jumin's. But I didn't know that when I was a child.  
V: Jumin was so good at everything, so I was kind of jealous.  
V: Oh...look at the time...  
V: I should get going now.;I really enjoyed our conversation today, Luna...I hope we can talk even more next time...and trust each other some more. I wish to be a person who can help you immediately if you need it.  
Luna: V...one more thing.  
V: Yes?  
Luna: did you hear the music in a quiet place?  
V:...yes, I think I did.  
Luna: Thank you, V... Have a good day.  
V: Thank you...I hope you have a good day too! And you should try looking up at the sky sometimes.  
V: I should leave now... Goodbye!

It worked. Luna had left the clues for V to follow, and he figured it out. Now she knew he was in the mansion, trying to help her. She was suddenly struck with a wave of adrenaline upon knowing that V was real, and risking it all to assist her. They had the same goal. It was already getting dark outside, and Luna didn't put it off any longer. She braided her wet hair back, dressed in all black, wore her quietest shoes, and brought out the robe she had taken from the other room. It was time to act, and see how far she could get in disguise. It was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

Climbing down the ivy from the window was easier said than done, but thanks to Luna's travels making her body stronger, she made it to the ground in one piece. Fortunately there was a tall concrete fence with no gaps, so for a little it hid her from view. She put on the robe, making sure the hood concealed as much as possible. It was time to get to work. Following the fence, she found a side entrance, and followed it. It also led to the gardens Ray had taken her to. Noted, she thought. She skipped the gardens and avoided the main entrances, looking for any doors that might be less noticeable. Near what could only be the back of the mansion, she found a smaller door. It looked like a service door of some sort. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw two people coming out, dressed in aprons, chatting happily. They were probably the kitchen staff taking a break, as there were also scents of spices coming from where they had exited. The door was slow closing, so when the two staff were sufficiently far away, she bolted to the door before it closed completely. She barely made it in, the robe almost getting stuck. It cost her a fabric burn on her arm, but she didn't pay it much mind. There were bigger things to do. She got lucky, as there was no one else in the kitchen at the time. It was odd, but didn't take it for granted. She found double doors that she hopes led to the main house, and opened them a crack to take a peek. Strangely enough, as she finally had gotten to the main mansion, there wasn't a soul in sight. It was too convenient, too quiet. But like before, as if out of nowhere, a pair of robed men fast walked right in front of the kitchen doors. She closed them in a panic, hoping she didn't make any noticeable noise, pressing her ear against the doors to hear any conversation.

“Come on, believer A306. We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry!” said one.

“Ah...yes. Let's hurry.” said the other man flatly. 

So they were all having some sort of event, Luna thought. Her relief about how things had worked out so well in her favor was astronomical. But she would still have to be careful, in case some other loafer had come out late. She didn't know why, but one of them had a familiar voice…

Luna instead focused her attention on making her way around. The first floor was much like the second in structure, with locked rooms and perfectly spaced, except the halls were much wider. She turned one corner, finding the other stairwell that led to her floor. Then she found another hallway, and quickly made her way around. Then she saw it; out of all the rooms, there were two that stood out. Both at either ends, sets of double doors, one was black and the other was a pristine white. Luna didn't bother looking at the white doors, as the black ones that were closest to her, had her full focus. There was a sign that read “Development”. Ray had mentioned he was a part of development, could this be his room? She wanted to knock on the door, to barge in and finally demand the answers to all her questions.  
Her phone vibrated, making Luna jump and almost yell out loud. Of course the chatrooms wouldn't stop just because she was doing something incredibly reckless. So she took.her leave, opting to use the main halls and stairs, as there truly was nobody around to see her. 

She made it to her room in one piece. 

Ray has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Ray: Luna....!  
Luna: Huh...? You're back.  
Ray: Yep...I wanted to see you.  
Ray: Actually...I'm not doing so well right now...This headache is just killing me...and my meds wouldn't work either...  
Luna: It sounds like a strong migraine. You should go to the hospital!  
Ray: Oh..I wish... Actually, there's a hospital in this building. But my Believ=  
Ray: I mean;; my doctor isn't in his office now…  
Luna: :<  
Ray: God, my head is killing me. I don't know what I should do. My body probably grown used to the painkiller. I've been taking it as much as my daily meal.  
Ray: Or...is it because my willpower isn't strong enough?  
Luna: Stress is a huge factor.  
Ray: Luna. I hope you'll tell me if you're sick… I'd hate it and rather die to see you sick, going through the same pain I did...  
Luna: I can take care of myself, sweets.   
Ray: That sounds like...like you don't need me. It's a bit sad…I hope you won't be as sick as I am.  
Ray: I want to help you...Please understand that, Luna…  
Luna: I know how you can help me.  
Ray: You do? Please tell me how.  
Luna: You tell me the full truth.  
Ray: But...Luna...you know why I can't...it's for the sake of the game, this place, and the orders of my-  
Ray: I won't say too much right now. But you will very soon have the answers. Much sooner than you think.  
Luna: I'm holding you to that.   
Ray: You've seen the log, right? Looks like AI 707 found my trace. And he's apparently investigating like a madman...  
Luna: I think they noticed that you've entered the chat room.  
Ray: Yeah, if I do, I'll end up leaving a trace or two. I set AI 707 as the suspicious one. So that's how he deals with my traces if he finds one. It's a setting to make him look more realistic. But it's no use. He can never catch up to me…They're complete idiots...But no need to mind them! This is all just a bug that arises because I made them too realistic. One day...I'm gonna fix all of those bugs…  
Ray: And V logged in a moment ago, didn't he? I see that he's trying to gain your trust and use you to find out what he wants...when he's still hiding loads of things from you.  
Ray: Isn't that how you feel?  
Luna: I don't think V is a bad person.  
Ray: I set him to speak in a kind manner...so that's probably why he seems kind. I programmed him like that on purpose while I was making a variety of characters. So he's actually not a kind person...So don't let him get you, Luna…  
Luna: But you're keeping secrets too so. Judging V for doing it would be a bit hypocritical.   
Ray:...maybe you're right, Luna. But remember, I'm the one who is real.  
Ray: So I'm starting to get a little annoyed...My head is trying to kill me, and those AIs are also acting like idiots...Huh, I'm the developer of the game, but I'm annoyed by my own game...Perhaps you wouldn't like that...!  
Luna: Who do you think is the most favorable one among the RFA?  
Ray: Oh...I don't like them. But that doesn't mean I hate them all.  
Ray: I think Jumin's is the least unfavorable one among the RFA's AIs. Though it bothers me a little that he's friends with V. Jumin is running a gigantic company...so his analytic and calm way of thinking will be of great help to us in the future.  
Luna:...Us?  
Ray: oh  
Ray: I mean... He'll be useful in my research in analyzing the data. He's the type of the AI that's easy to draw out the patterns, so he'd be good for research... ^^;;  
Ray: Anyways, watch out for V, Luna. It bothers me that he's trying to dig out information from you...If you trust him and do as he tells you...he'll eventually betray you and lead you to a bad ending...I'd hate to see you sadl with the game suddenly over in the middle…  
Luna: But I'm doing the same to V, trying to dig out information. I'm not surprised one bit he is playing the same cards I am. So I'm fine with it.   
Ray: You're taking it all so willfully. Well, if that's your method, I won't question it.  
Ray: Since you've started playing...you should have a happy ending...And...I hope you'd continue staying here if possible. ;I'll be able to do that if you agree...  
Ray: Did you think about what I told you early in the morning? About that contract...that will let you stay here.  
Luna: What benefits are there to making the contract?  
Ray: You're free to roam wherever you want in this place, and you'll be able to take part in what we do...to make someone happy.  
Ray: I really...really want to stay here with you. Forever on and on...Could you give it a thought...by this evening?  
Luna: ...  
Ray: Actually, there is an AI that's even worse than that V guy. We already talked about this, so perhaps you already realized who it is.  
Luna: umm...707?  
Ray: That's right...! I knew you'd feel the same!  
Luna: I don't, it was just a guess...  
Ray: I'm so glad...that you got it right. 707 is the worst AI...707 is a monster... He's incapable of feeling sorrow. He was programmed completely differently from me.  
Ray: ......  
Luna: Did you screw up?  
Ray: Screw up...? I wish I could undo what I screwed up...But it's too late for that...When the time comes, I must destroy that AI...though it's kind of sad...Then perhaps my headache will go away.  
Ray: Yes, that's right! I've got an idea.  
Ray: Luna, do you like surprises?  
Luna: Depends on the context.   
Ray: I'm the administrator of the game, so I can control the situations for the AIs whenever I want. It's a kit for surprise events. I am the creator of that game so I can insert whatever information I want...  
Ray: But the details are secret! You'll get to see a very entertaining surprise related to AI 707 ^^ I'll make sure you won't be bored...Not for the AIs but for this game that I made...I hope you'll continue to stay by my side.  
Luna: We'll see.  
Ray: oh...I think I gotta go now, Luna. My painkiller seems to have arrived...  
Ray: But I feel a little better, maybe it's because I've told my heart to you...But who knows when this headache will torture me again when you're not here...?  
Luna: But if that painkiller isn't working, why not just drop it?  
Ray: Oh no, I can't do that. I have to keep making sure it works.   
Ray: I'll get going now. Don't forget - be careful of the bad ending. Alright...?  
Luna: I'll try.  
Ray: Watch out for V in particular...  
Ray: Bye, my Luna.  
Ray has left the chatroom.  
Luna's has left the chatroom.

Luna was trapped in a cult. She knew that for certain; and they were trying to recruit her.   
The research was clear.

Using the Stevie Hassan's BITE model of cult mind control, she made the connections.

B- Behavioral control. Ray was being manipulated by someone else, like a puppet. This person controlled everything about his life, such as his job, when he could rest, when he was allowed to speak. 

I- Information control. There was a plethora of information Luna had tried to find out about but Ray had refused to answer. And from what Jaehee has said about preachers trying to recruit unsuspecting people on the streets, there was no doubt they twisted the truth and deliberately omitted information in order to trap potential followers. 

T- Thought control. This one was easy to identify, as it manifested with Ray. Constantly contradicting himself, telling himself he couldn't think certain things, believing that slaving away was for some false paradise. 

E- Emotional control. This one was a no brainer. One did not need to look further than Ray's shattered self esteem and decimated mental stability.

How ironic, getting out of one cult just to stupidly wander into another. She was angry at Ray, angry at the RFA, but most of all she was angry at herself. She would not fall for their ploy, ever, but she had gotten herself there, and now she had to get herself out. 

Hidden between layers of clothing, Luna dug out a small case the size of her hand. Inside was a thin, shiny object around the same size. With the click of a button, the blade came out. The knife glinted in the light of the room, doubling in size. Luna stroked the cold blade, pressing her fingers to the edge to test it's sharpness. A drop of blood began to pool on the small slice on her index finger. Luna had always carried a knife for self defense. She never went travelling without it, and it had gone with her across the globe. From then on, she would keep the weapon close. It was crazy, deeply flawed, but if it meant her own freedom, she would cut down anyone who got in her way. Even if the regret crushed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A fun fact to share if you made it this far. The B.I.T.E. model is an actual thing! Within psychology is the most accepted method of determining if your religion/church is actually a cult. I thought this kind of thing fit in really well with the canon of the story, and I feel it's something it should have been alluded to. It really helped me in my transition from theist to atheist, as well. I first learned about it through a youtuber called Telltale Atheist, who explained how the model works pretty well. Additionally, here's a link to an article explaining it (so none of ya'll can say I dont source my shit!) https://www.openmindsfoundation.org/the-bite-model-of-influence/
> 
> thank you for reading~  
> leave your comments, I will reply to every single one.


	10. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna makes her choice.

Chapter 10 Crossroads

Luciel was frustrated. Having heard V’s message, he felt useless.

‘V... Your message is... Haaaa...He keeps telling me to trust Luna, but I'm strangely getting nothing about her! Just what is the reason he keeps telling me to trust Luna? I'm sure there's no external informant as good as I am…’

He leaned back on his chair, running a hand through his messy hair.

‘V....I can trust you, right? Seriously...I have a bad feeling. This trace of infiltration at midnight seems ominous, and I haven't even discovered who is the hacker that sent Luna into this chatroom....Huh? It's Madam Vanderwood. What's she doing in the messenger? I'm gonna use proxy to hide myself - hiya!” 

He worked his hacking magic.

“Hehe, that should give me like 10 minutes. I should also lock my door, just in case -”

A ding from one of his browsers. 

“Huh? An email. Don't tell me Madam Vanderwood found out about this? Who sent this? Not many people know about this account.”

It was definitely suspicious, and he felt a sense of dread as he opened the email to see it's contents.

“Sent by... Unknown...It's...a newspaper article. There is a flood of reports on the prime minister's illegitimate children....Right when the prime minister declares himself as a candidate for the presidential election, the scandal unleashes itself as if it were waiting for this moment....”

Terror began to grip him, his heart racing a marathon.

“Prime minister.... Prime minister...Who is this...? Just who in the world would know about me...?”

* * *

V has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
V: Luna...you're here. Did something happen?  
Luna: Umm...Is there something wrong with you, V?  
V: Oh, actually my phone stopped working for a while. I can't receive or make any call. Is there something wrong with the signal?  
Luna: Where are you right now?  
V: Oh, right now I'm outside. The messenger's still working so the connection must be still there…  
707 has entered the chatroom.  
707: V! Why aren't you picking up?  
V: Luciel...perfect time. I think there's something wrong with the signal right now...  
707: Did u send me an email by any chance?=  
V: No.  
707: sure u didn't?  
V: I did call you a few hours ago...and I left a voicemail.  
707: I know. I checked it. But that's not what I'm talking about...I received some strange email...  
Luna: What emails?  
707: An email that shows something that only V and I know...  
V: What?  
707: if it's not u then who is it? Who could've sent it to me? I'm sure this person knew about me and sent it...  
V: Luciel. Just calm down, and listen to me...Could you forward that email to me?  
707: so it's not really u?  
V: No, it wasn't...  
707: ...Alright. I'll send it now. When can we talk? I think we should talk about this over the phone...  
V: Agreed;; I'll try moving to another place.  
707: how come messenger works but not ur phone..?  
V: Yes. There's no problem with the Internet...  
707: Is there something wrong with the base station...?  
Luna: Umm...maybe it will work a few minutes later.  
V: I'm about to move and try calling again.  
707: Did somebody mess with our phones on pur...  
707: wait...no...  
V: That's not our priority here. Let's talk later.  
707: ok...V, I sent the email!  
V: I'll check it out...  
707: ok...  
Luna: I hope it's nothing bad...  
707: haa...I wish. But there's no denying. This person did this on purpose to attack me.  
V: My god...  
707: Ikr?? Just who would send this? Any suspect?  
V: ...none.  
707: this person knows all about my identity....  
Luna: I hope nothing bad happens to you, Seven...  
V: I hope so...I can't imagine how shocked you were to read this...  
707: ...I thought my heart would explode...Who could it be?Is this one of the informants? No, they don't do it like this. Who could it be...? Is it somebody who hates me? But if this is somebody who hates me, just where did this person get this info?  
707: I'm sure only V and I know this...!  
V: Luciel, I know how shocked you are but first, calm down...  
707: V  
707: you've read the email, how am I supposed to calm down?!  
V: Yes, I understand. But I think this isn't something we should chat about..We have Luna here, and the rest of the members can read this log. Let's talk later over the phone.  
707: But your phone doesn't work now...  
V: I'm trying to find a place with a signal.  
707: my mind is just numb,I can't do anything, my hands are shaking  
V: Let's just calm down....I'll take care of this, Luciel.  
707: Take care of this...? Is that possible? Is it possible to find out who did this?  
V: We will. Eventually.  
707: but right now i can't even catch a glimpse of the hacker related to Luna...Can I...really do that?  
Luna: I shouldn't have come here...I should have just turned the other way... I think I've only pressured Seven...  
V: Luna...can we please talk about this later?  
707: Luna...can u please tell us? Who is this hacker behind you...?  
V: Luciel I thought you agreed to trust me and leave this to me.  
707: V...can I really beat this hacker?  
V: Luciel, you are a phenomenal genius....You know how talented you are. Better than anyone else. Have confidence in yourself. Alright?  
707: but now...i'm not sure...  
707: I can't help thinking that somebody searched for my background...  
V:...  
707: But I'm sure background checks on me will give nothing in return. i made double and triple protections on my info...  
V: Luciel?  
707: Is it him?!  
V: Him?  
707: If it's not u, and if it's not me, then he's the only one....  
V: Luciel...  
Luna:... Him?   
V: No...please, pretend that you didn't catch that...  
707: But there's no way it's him...! That's...impossible. Is it, V?  
V: Did you take that email apart?  
707: Yes...I did the moment I received the email, but it was clean...  
V:....  
707: I don't know who did it, but this guy deliberately did this...  
707: Luna  
707: That hacker related to you, is not related to this, is he?  
Luna: No. I don't know. I feel like I know but every time I feel like I figure something out something else appears and I'm just so confused.   
707: ...I'm not sure if I can trust that. How can I trust you when you don't even know where you are?  
Luna: You think I wanted this to happen?!?   
707: If you have any evidence that you're innocent can you show us? Then I'll trust you.  
Luna: BACK OFF WILL YOU?!?  
707: What's with the angry outburst?!?   
V:...Luciel, you promised to entrust me with anything related to Luna.  
707: How am I supposed to do that right now?!  
V: Please...Luciel, trust me.  
707: V...  
V: Could you give me an hour? I will find a way to call you. And I will call you.  
707: An hour...?  
707: fine  
V: Very well...  
707: I'll be waiting…  
707 has left the chatroom.  
Luna: I'm feeling guilty...I hate this...  
V: There's no need for you to feel guilty, Luna.  
V: I think...I think I can understand you. I hope you'd care for yourself...Like where you are right now...for example.  
Luna: I'm afraid...I might already know where I am.  
V:.......  
V: Luciel will be fine in no time. He's just extremely anxious now. He'll be himself again once he talks to me.  
Luna: What are you going to talk about? Tell me! I need something, anything...that can help me figure this out...  
V: I'm afraid I can't tell you...It's something that must remain confidential...Looks like I'm making secrets after secrets. I'm sorry. I really wish I could stop making any more...  
V:I must leave now. For now, I must find a place I can make a phone call...  
Luna: I...snapped at Seven. I am regretting it now. Please take care of Seven.  
V: I will...I will do the best I can.  
V: Luna, please watch yourself. Please.  
707: I'll contact you once I find the time. Now excuse me...  
V has left the chatroom.   
Luna has left the chatroom.

It was not long after logging out that Luna had a visitor.

Luna was sitting on the windowsill of her room, lost in thought, until there was a knock on the door. 

“It's me. Ray. Can I come in?

Luna was angry, pacing back and forth for hours until she settled with staring out the window mindlessly. And yet...

“Come on in.”

Ray came into the room, and saw Luna on the window, her back turned to him.

“Whoa, Luna! Isn't that dangerous over there?” Ray said, startled. 

“I'm fine...I like high places” Luna said.

Ray was immediately concerned that Luna sounded so down. She had become less chatty, less bright than she was. Luna was struggling, but Ray didn't even know why. He could at least try to cheer her up.

“Hehe... Listen. Did you look at the chatroom? Didn't something fun take place?”

 

“You mean... this email incident with 707?” Luna replied flatly. 

“That's the one...! I ran all this way here in case you missed it. I'm the one who did it... They must be going crazy finding out who it is. I didn't expect them...to be so skittish. They can't find me... My algorithms' perfect.

“They feel like actual people responding to a grave incident. They feel so realistic. I didn't really feel good seeing them so anxious.”   
Luna said openly. She didn't feel like putting up an act. 

“Perhaps. Maybe that's because you pity them... But I already told you. He's the worst AI here. I hope you'd think like that too, Luna.”

“I can think for myself.” She murmured. 

“I sent AI 707...pieces of his past that he longs to forget. I just couldn't watch him enjoying his life all by himself...freed from his gruesome past. I knew I should've studied hard every day... Now I can bend and break those AIs however I want! Luna...You gotta have unfathomable twists and turns to make your life interesting. Don't you agree? The dark secrets reveal themselves, and your secret sweetheart suddenly tells you how he feels...!

“Yes, it was a surprise. But that's why I like it.” She said without much energy. 

“Yes, I think I also got a little taste of what that feeling is like just recently. I learned that I must change...in order to be memorable...and in order to avoid being a scapegoat of an unfair misfortune. Because I was told...that I can never have what I want...that I'll be the only one to get hurt if I do nothing.”

“Ray….why do you need to be told what to do? It's a good thing, wanting to change, but...”

“It was because I was told that I decided... Luna, I don't want to treat you timidly. Of course...I'm a bit shy...but I want to fix that. I want to be more daring to you...bolder. Because then I'd be able to stay here longer with you...!”

With that, Luna turned to face him. She got off the windowsill, and approached Ray slowly. Just like on that first day, her legs and arms were bare thanks to the summer clothing. She closed the distance between them, making Ray back up against the wall. Luna was so close. She could smell her sweet perfume, so intoxicating, she could feel the her warmth pressed against him. There was no distance between them any longer, save for the few inches between faces, despite the height difference. Luna’s eyes were bright with questions, hungry for knowledge… And something more. 

“Luna…” said Ray almost in a whisper.

“Ray...what will happen...if I stay here?” said the woman, eyes hooded, layered in sweet musical honey.

“If you decide to stay here...I'll be much bolder and exciting person. I'll try my best to be a person who can keep you entertained and make you happy…” Ray replied, being bold enough to grab onto a lock of Luna’s hair. It was smooth and cool under his touch. 

“Will you, now?” Luna asked. She inched her face closer. Ray was so close to just letting Luna possess him...

“You know what...? I didn't even know how to use the computer a few years ago. But...I worked really hard...and I made this much progress...! Stay here with me forever... Please?”

Luna lowered her gaze. What was she doing, she thought. It had been a long time since she'd been so physically close to someone, the feeling of the act was just too sweet. She backed slowly, still keeping close, but noticing the absence of a warmth she actually liked. Just what was she trying to prove. She knew her goal, and yet...

Ray felt the weight of the most graceful creature in his world leave, his mind still in a sort of haze from such proximity. He wanted that. He wanted that closeness again. He wasn't about to let that go, so he focused again. Everything had to be perfect for his moonlight.

“Once it gets dark, you'll make a contract to be our official member. I'll get everything ready. Alright?” 

“I'm not sure about that…” Luna muttered so low, she wasn't sure Ray had even heard it.

“Hmm? What's that? I didn't catch it…” Ray murmured in confusion. 

He hadn't.

“Wait, there's no time to lose. I should get ready now!” 

Ray left hastily in his wave of happiness, not bothering to say goodbye. Luna was left standing there. No. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be there. And yet…

She felt tears falling down her face, and she let them. She cried herself to sleep, exhaustion finally winning over her, and the last thing she thought about was a pair of sad, mint eyes with golden tears.

* * *

ZEN has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Luna: Welcome, Zen.  
ZEN: Lucky. I get to chat with you, Luna ^^  
ZEN: But umm...the atmosphere was a bit...yeah.  
ZEN: Seven. Is he really ok? He's talking more nonsense than usual. I just don't get it;;;  
Luna: I think V took care of it.  
ZEN: Yes. That's what he does…I should've logged in sooner, if I'd known this happened; I was dozing off for a bit, so I was exercising to wake up. And I just got out of shower. My sleep cycle's a mess these days. This is bad T-T  
Luna: mine has gone to pieces.  
ZEN: You too, Luna? But...it sounds like it's serious for you.   
ZEN: This is bad. Don't tell me my skin will get rough due to lack of sleep…  
Yoosung has entered the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: hey Zen hey Luna.  
Luna: hey.  
Yoosung★: hey hey  
ZEN: Welcome Yoosung  
Yoosung★: thnx lol  
ZEN: Seven's gonna be alright, right?  
Yoosung★: He seems to be playing secrets with V. But I'm paying no attention.  
ZEN: Hmm...  
Luna: For now, I'm cheering for V...  
ZEN: Same here...for now...  
Yoosung★: You're free to cheer for whoever you want. Have it your way. And I'll have mine...  
Yoosung★: anyways, you should go to bed early  
ZEN: Speak for yourself. You stayed up all night playing games last night!  
Yoosung★: I'm fine lol  
ZEN: don't bet on it lol skin trouble is not limited to a few  
Luna: Yoosung is still young lol  
Yoosung★: hehehehe thank you Luna  
Yoosung★: I'm 20, young and fresh★  
ZEN: You win today…  
Yoosung★: VICTORY!  
Yoosung★: VICTORY!!!  
Yoosung★: VICTORY!!!!  
ZEN:Hey no hogging!!!!!!  
ZEN: STOP  
ZEN: STOP  
ZEN: STOP  
Luna: spam.  
Yoosung★: hehe  
ZEN: Don't count on your age too much...you can never take enough care of your skin  
ZEN: What about you, Luna?  
Luna: Yes, sort of -  
ZEN: I knew it. You take a good care of yourself^^ Now all we need to do is to make sure you do the same, Yoosung  
Yoosung★: hey no nagging. I do the basics lol  
ZEN: really?  
Yoosung★: yep!  
ZEN: How?  
Yoosung★: I wear facial massage masks lol packed with moisture   
ZEN: oh...? not bad.  
Yoosung★: A gamer friend of mine sent them to me lol  
ZEN: Huh?  
Yoosung★: His wife bought a whole bunch of them, and he had too many. That guy happened to live nearby lolol He was gracious enough to send them with 1-day delivery...lol  
Luna: What kind of mask was it?  
Yoosung★: Vitamin mask lololol  
ZEN: That's kind of him....  
ZEN: But don't you think ;you're playing too much these days?  
Yoosung★: But I just got started with it!  
ZEN: Hey...just so you know, electric radiation is highly toxic for your skin...I'm sure even facial massage wouldn't work if you play too many games.  
Yoosung★: I'll be fine -that friend of mine told me that I'm still young lol  
ZEN: ......  
Luna: Let's not discuss age, darlings ^^  
Yoosung★: Uh...ok  
ZEN: ok...  
Yoosung★: That felt kind of scary. And that was a single line.  
ZEN: I felt it too...  
ZEN: anyways Yoosung -_- You listen to someone you met yesterday, but you don't listen to me?  
Yoosung★: Oh, that's because you're not my role model.  
ZEN: hey  
Yoosung★: I wanna learn his game style...  
Yoosung★: oh  
ZEN: hey...  
Yoosung★: my Hindow10 finally finished updating T_T  
ZEN: I hope you'd feel happy  
Yoosung★: my computer's on  
ZEN: from taking care of yourself, rather than from games..  
Luna: Hindow10 updates are so annoying  
Yoosung★: ugh yes it's annoying  
Yoosung★: One day you turn on your computer and you have to wait and wait and wait T-T  
ZEN: Hindow10? I think mine is...98 or something  
ZEN: My number is higher. So is mine better?  
Luna: u wot?  
Yoosung★: Hindow98? What are you, from Stone Age? I'm sure none of the kids these days know what it is lol  
Yoosung★: You're jk right? Lolol  
ZEN: Umm;;; I'm not really familiar with my computer...I gotta check later. anyways back to the point -self-improvement is important  
ZEN: I've been working hard every day and I found myself a new position lol  
Yoosung★: oh  
ZEN: my agency found me a new audition!  
Yoosung★: he's online  
ZEN: this time I'll touch the heart of all spectators  
Yoosung★: It's that guy working at a big company!!! The lord of the costumes!  
ZEN: and take the role!  
Yoosung★: Should I invite this guy to the party....? He might become everyone's role model!  
ZEN: Who are you talking to?!  
Luna: Let's invite him! I wanna get some masks too!  
ZEN: Luna, I can give you a whole variety of masks if you want them lol. I'll choose ones for your skin type!  
Yoosung★: You can get masks and learn LOLOL skills from this guy lol  
ZEN: And party is another  
Yoosung★: oh  
ZEN: Would you just listen to my story? Of how I managed to become an actor all by myself...?  
Luna: I'm all ears.  
ZEN: Thanks.. Thank god at least you're here to listen, Luna ^^  
ZEN: The key of the audition is to never fear failures  
ZEN: for that, first of all, mind control is crucial  
Yoosung★: oh ohohohohihohho i'll be online rignt away  
Luna: lol ‘rignt’  
ZEN: and second  
Yoosung★: see ya bye  
ZEN: Image traini  
Luna: byebye  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.   
ZEN: ha  
Luna: But you know, I think Yoosung's getting energetic again.  
ZEN: Yes...and that's a good thing...hehe...Don't lose your temper…  
Luna: you're right, I shouldn't :)  
ZEN: Zen the Gorgeous...That's right....I used to be crazy about motorcycles at his age...  
ZEN: Phew...mind control...I'll get myself a new role with my beauty, as clear as the dewdrops glittering on grass.  
ZEN: Ah...  
ZEN: I shouldn't be any more beautiful than I already am… What if my audience all pass out upon seeing my face??  
ZEN: wait...you lose your temper? Are you angry about something?  
Luna: Yeah. But it's just personal.  
ZEN: I hope you cheer up soon..  
ZEN: This is a secret between us...but actually I'm a little nervous. I didn't pass the last audition, you know? So I keep thinking…what if I fail this one too? I'd do a good job right?  
Luna: Sleep tight and it'll be ok. Have faith in yourself.  
ZEN: Wow...Thank you for your kind words, Luna!  
ZEN: Now I think I've got the courage...a little^^  
ZEN: I keep telling myself that I'm doing great but sometimes it's hard to do that...  
ZEN: I gotta go now. I should get ready for the audition. Tonight, I should force myself to bed if I have to.  
Luna: See you - good night!  
ZEN: Good night to you too! ^^  
ZEN: hehe. Thought I was leaving, right?

It was a dazzling selfie of Zen.

ZEN: You wouldn't believe it, but this is how I look after cleansing, without any makeup lol  
ZEN: It's my gift to you lol  
Luna: The chat room's dazzling! Thank you!  
ZEN: It was a bit dark and gloomy because of Seven, right? Lmao Gotta make it shine with my beauty lol  
ZEN: I think my overall body proportions are improving little by little these days. I fear that the god of beauty might seek a duel with me...but I'm sure I'll be the victor of that duel  
ZEN: ...anyways T-T  
Luna: I want to see V's pictures too...  
ZEN: V's pictures...?I think there was a really good one among the ones he took with Rika in the past...but I don't have one on my phone T-T  
ZEN: I gotta go now for real. And I wish I could talk to Seven once he calms down...  
Luna You're so sweet Zen... Sleep tight ^^  
ZEN: You sound so sweet, Luna... Thanks ^^  
ZEN: Ok then bye -  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

It was such a fun and lively conversation, Luna couldn't help but think of her friends back home. She missed them dearly, now more than ever. Not being able to contact them, even if she wanted to, only made her sadder still. She missed her fish, she missed her cats (which were all under great care), she missed the plants in her kitchen, she missed how the window in the living room faced the sunset. She even missed her family, whom despite not really keeping contact, had kept a place in Luna's heart. What would they think now, if they saw her in this situation? They would probably scold her, call her reckless, cry on her shoulder...all out of caring.

After answering her emails and a few texts, Luna brought her sketchbook, wanting to vent. She drew many sketches of anything she could think of, her mind on autopilot. She didn't want to think for a while.

* * *

V: Luna...! Thank goodness. You're here.  
Luna: V...! Does your phone work now?  
V: Ah, yes^^ It worked when Luciel and I talked.  
V: But I'm not sure if it still works...I wish I could talk to you often, but my phone just won't work.  
Luna: You wanted to see me?  
V: Uh, yes. There was something I wanted to ask you.  
V: Do you have any important appointment this evening?  
Luna: I'm certain you have a reason why you know that. There's this important decision I have to make.  
V: Important decision...?  
V: ...I see.  
V: If it's important, you should be prudent. So that you wouldn't regret it later…  
Luna: Yes, V. I know.   
V: In a few more hours it'd be 5 days since you joined us...How's your preparation going?  
Luna: I think I got a lot of recommendations!  
V: I believe you will do a fabulous job.  
V: There could be some peculiar candidates but the members took a lot of care in their choices.  
V: Nothing has been settled regarding this party, including the date. I'm sure you were nervous since this is your first RFA party. I'm sorry. I'm checking the security and taking into consideration various circumstances, so my announcement is being delayed.  
V: But that's because I value the RFA so much. I want to check twice and thrice. Since I'm the head of the association I can't stop thinking about the party and the members. You have no idea how precious the RFA is to me...  
Luna: I can see how much you value the RFA... Don't worry ^^  
V: Thank you...Luna. Due to the circumstances I thought it'd be hard for you to trust me..Thank you so much for saying that.  
Luna: You and I have a common goal. I believe that's why we are able to cooperate, fundamentally. But, I also do like you as a person.  
V: A common goal. That's true. It's helped me open up to you little by little, and you have done the same. I like you as a person too. I want to know more someday.  
V: Something bad happened to Luciel today...He's trying to pretend that he's okay in the messenger...because he also has secrets to keep.But there's someone trying to hurt him using that secret. So my heart is breaking into pieces...  
Luna: it's so awful...to see him in pain.  
V: Thank you for understanding that...It's also important to me that none of the members get hurt. Luciel, the rest...and you too.  
V: I'm especially concerned for you, Luna. You literally found yourself thrown into a middle of strangers. I believe you'll be nervous to some degree. So that's why, In case something bad happens to you, I'll protect you.  
Luna: I am usually not the type to accept any sort of protection. I'm quite the prideful woman. But due to the circumstances, it's a relief I have someone looking out for me. So. Thank you...so much.  
V: You're welcome^^  
V: I trust in you, Luna. You're a good person...I've never met you for real and we didn't even get to talk a lot...but I can tell that you've come to us with an innocent intention.  
Luna: Even if I have made many mistakes?  
V: Yes. Even as flawed as you may be, I know you're here with good intentions.  
Luna: Well...that’s good. Because I like the RFA!  
V: I knew you'd say that!  
V: Because I can feel that from you as you write outside this chatroom....  
V: Actually...that's why I'm even more worried. I'm worried...what happened to Luciel might happen to you too.  
Luna: I'm way ahead of you. I have come to some pretty major conclusions myself from my investigations. I will continue to look around.  
V: Yes...! That's what I wanted to tell you. You're clever, so I'm sure you will do fine. Do take a look around. If anything looks suspicious...call me. I'm worried someone bad would exploit your innocent heart…So I'm worried even now that you might be under someone's exploitation...I hope my heart can reach you, Luna. Just as yours has reached mine.  
V: I'm worried about you, and I trust you. I hope the hearts of the other members could also reach you. They truly wish to host a fabulous party with you.  
V: Oh, dear. Looks like I've spoken nothing but concerns. Actually I have a good news. The date for our party has been set.  
Luna: When is it?  
V: The party will be held next week. A week from today.  
Luna: Whoa. That's real soon.  
V: I know the time is short. The rest of the members will be surprised. But instead, we'll hold a small party compared to the past. If we take too much time preparing, the party will get just as big...and we'll have just as many guests. So I thought it would be a burden to you. I cannot let you carry this burden when you're not used to this task yet.  
Luna: Will I manage to make all the preparations until the deadline?  
V: Actually...I'm kind of counting on the members' competence. But this party will be small. Although it'll be small  
V: I believe we'll be able to host a party good enough...if we work together for a week.  
V: Oh...Hang on...I think I need to go.  
Luna: Off to a secret service?  
V: ...You must be thinking that I'm a secret agent or something. I'm just trying to find a way everyone can be happy. I always do.  
Luna: I’m just messing with ya. I know what you have to do is important.It was nice talking to you ^^  
V: Luna...you’re a trickster! Haha.  
V: And it was nice talking to you too.   
V: Let's work hard until the deadline!  
V: And...do let me know if you notice anything suspicious!  
V: Luna. I hope your heart heads towards the path same as ours…That's what my heart always wishes for.  
V: Now excuse me...  
V has left the chatroom.   
Luna has left the chatroom.

So the date of the party had been set. It was all a reality now, things were progressing right before her eyes. The weight of it fell on Luna like a ton of bricks. She gripped the book she was reading tightly. Something big was coming. She felt it down to every fiber of her bones. Would she be ready for it?

* * *

“Mr. Ray, how long do you plan on keeping that woman in there?” asked the believer assisting Ray. It was a question he had for a while, ever since keeping guard of the room. It was a gamble to ask the silver haired man anything, as one never knew what would happen next. 

“What's the matter? Is there something wrong with her?” said Ray a little too loudly. 

“No.... It's just that as far as I know, she didn't have her ceremony yet. We can't let an outsider stay here forever, can we?” said the robed man. He was now walking on thin ice. 

“Oh... We'll hold her ceremony soon. Before midnight.” 

“Should I tell the savior?” the believer asked.

“She already knows... The only thing we need now is that girl's choice.” Ray replied. A sort of dark shadow had come across his face, and the believer swallowed hard.

“Then I'll tell the savior that you're taking care of this.” promised the believer.

“Fine…”

Ray began pacing, thinking out loud. To anyone else, it would seem like the ramblings of an unstable man. 

“Now she'll be with me, won't she? She'll be with me forever... Uh... But what if she changes her mind? She's so headstrong...What if she suddenly hates me and pushes me away...?”

Ray shook his head furiously.

“No. She came all this way here for me... She'll understand me better than anyone else.”

Ray noticed the believer he had summoned was staring.

“...Huh? You there. Do you have something to tell me?” he said flatly.

“N-no. Please go ahead, Mr. Ray.” said the believer, wincing. Everyone was afraid of Ray to some degree. If was said that despite his calmer demeanor now, one never knew when he would snap. So anyone who interacted with the man took caution.

The exhausted man continued with his dialogue.

“What if...she says no...? The elixir of salvation tastes foul, so she might not want to take it...Ah, I should add more flavor and fragrance to it...! I'm going to make hers special... Oh! There's no time to lose if she's going to have her ceremony by tonight!”

Outside the development room, the eavesdropper felt panic rising in his chest. 

‘Elixir of salvation...? He's going to use it on Luna tonight!?’ he thought morbidly.

‘...There's no doubt she's being used. I must hurry. There isn't much time...! I can't leave her here... Tonight is the only time I can save her...I should've discussed in advance with Luciel if I'd known this was coming... Would I be able to save her all by myself? Haaa... I couldn't tell anyone about this. The secret has got out of my hands…’

Having heard enough, V walked away from the room, trying to find a place to clear his mind. But how could he, given the situation? 

‘But Ray...? Why wouldn't he use his actual name? Of course... I'm sure he hates that name...to the point he wants to forsake his birth name. He must be the one...who sent Luciel that email about the prime minister...Luciel is still suffering from anxiety. I should send him the coordinates of this place just in case......But I cannot allow that boy to confront Luciel. Never.’

He had to make things right. V had to be the one to do it. He felt responsible for all the destruction his secrets has caused. 

He was ready to die for it.

* * *

Ray has entered the chatroom.  
Luna has entered the chatroom.  
Ray: Luna! I've been waiting for this moment...  
Luna: You're here...  
Ray: Thanks for your patience...^^  
Ray: Now it's time to make the contract to become our official resident...Have you given a thought about it?  
Luna: I haven't made my choice yet...  
Ray: I heard that taking a little walk is good for you if you have too many thoughts.I'm constantly haunted by anxiety attack whenever I curl up in silence...so I tend to move a lot. I even force myself to move if I have to ^^  
Ray: Make your contract, and we'll be able to take a walk everyday!  
Luna: Ray, please this is hard for me...  
Ray: Listen, Luna...You know what? I heard that the thought that lasts just before you fall asleep determines how you feel the next day...  
I'm reminded of the person I hate the most before I fall asleep.And that thought tortures me even till next morning...to the point, I don't want to open my eyes...  
Luna: Whose face is it?  
Ray: The faces of those that betrayed me...So that must be why I can never fall asleep deep...I have nightmares almost every single night...But I hope that's not the case for you. I want to make you fall asleep every night with happy thoughts once you start living here...Because...  
Ray: ...I've actually fallen for you.  
Luna: This is so sudden...  
Ray: Oh...I'm terribly sorry if I was rushing.I'll be nice and slow...But I'd really like you to make your contract tonight..!  
Luna: It's not just your sudden confession. It's everything about this situation. I've been thrown into the middle of some big plot I have no context of. Deciding what to do next is only driving me crazy.  
Ray: Luna....I hate that this has all caused you distress. I will take care of you, I will make it go away.   
Ray: You're not gonna betray me, are you? I hope you won't trust those AIs more than me, for example...I hope such a sad thing won't happen...  
Luna: Those AIs...you claim they are just robots but...  
Ray: What's the matter? Did one of them say something over the phone? Did they tell you something weird? Luna, you didn't let them get you did you? You don't hate me, do you?  
Luna: No, I don't hate you. It's not that I hate you.   
Ray: Throughout my life, all of the people who betrayed me were unwelcome and uninvited guests...But you're not one of those people, Luna..  
Ray: You came here for me. You chose to.  
Ray: So...now I can hope, right?  
Ray: I can hope that you're nothing like those who betrayed me...right?  
Luna: I think you should trust yourself some more rather than expect me to trust you.  
Ray: Trust myself...? I...don't think I can do that yet. I'm not sure if I'm good at anything other than computers…But I feel like I'm a fantastic person if I think that you like me!  
Ray: Do you know what I think of everyday?  
Ray: I want you to be my side...I want you to give me all of your sadness and pain...I want to say here with you forever..  
Ray: If you stay here...I want to protect you...from everything bad to you, from morning when you wake up until night when you fall asleep...  
Ray: I want to protect you. I really want to protect you...Do you understand...how I feel?  
Luna: I understand how you feel. However...I'm not the one who need a protecting. The one who needs protecting, who needs solace most of all, is you.  
Ray: Me…? Am I really worth protecting?  
Ray: I knew it. You can also see how pathetic I am inside...  
Ray: But I...I'll try to be a better person. I'll try much harder to become a braver person...!  
Ray: ...I wish you'd stay with me...I'll come for you now...  
Ray: Tell me your choice, Luna...  
Luna: I'll think about it...  
Ray: Ok...I'm coming for you..!  
Ray has left the chatroom.  
Luna has left the chatroom.

Luna wanted to hit something, someone, anything. Anything to rid herself of the tightness in her chest, and the tears in her eyes. She was in deep trouble now. 

Luna placed back and forth in the room, mind racing, and heavy hearted, holding back sobs but letting some escape. She finally understood what that dream meant. She was at a crossroads, with two different paths. She had to make a choice, it had come down to it. Someone depended on that choice. She wanted her freedom, but she was also now involved with something that she could not control. She didn't intend to run, rather, she wanted to face this head on. But there were two ways to do it, and deciding on one way was tearing her apart.

Luna sighed heavily as she made her choice. Perhaps it was a choice she had already made deep down. It still wasn't easy, and she was full of doubt. But it was something that had to be done; and now, she had to move forth.

She dug around her clothing, finding the best pieces from the small wardrobe. It was show time.

* * *

It was late at night, and most of the residents in the mansion had retreated to their beds. Those who were night owls gathered, having a discussion about something new.

“I'm serious. Haven't you heard it? Sometimes, during the day but especially at night, you can hear singing. Do you think it's a phantom?” asked one particularly young believer.

“No, of course she isn't. Haven't you noticed the activity on the second floor west wing? There's someone new here. And she's quite mysterious. Mr. Ray visits her very often, I've been told.” said an older believer. 

“I wonder why she's here?” asked another voice, which was actually V in disguise. 

“Who knows. But...methinks she's here for a special reason. I hope we get to meet the songbird of Magenta…”

“What an extravagant nickname that is” V commented. He felt that it suited her very well.

“Wait, guys. Listen!” said the younger one.

The group went silent for a bit, 

There was music. The group moved closer to the west wing stairs, climbing to the first landing to have a better listen.

It was a combination of piano and voice, strong and skilled. One of the believers from the group recognized the tune.

“That’s Auld Lang Syne. It's a song that's popular in other countries played on New Year’s Day.” commented young man.

“Ah, but that's not all of it. I learned it in school, once. Auld Lang Syne is also a song of farewells” said the old man. “It's a traditional Scottish song. Quite beautiful, but also a bit sad” 

V was immediately worried. Luna played a song of farewell, in sorrowful tones. What was on her mind? Was she saying goodbye to someone? Would she be alright? Was this some sort of message? Or was she simply expressing her sorrow?

He had to act soon. He had to try, no matter what. He was almost out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for the common route chapters. I will begin posting the next part (with a chosen route!) pretty soon.
> 
> also how funny that I publish this after the new year, since I reference the new year's anthem.
> 
> happy 2019 everybody let's get this bread.


End file.
